Dirty Deeds
by ValleyToHell
Summary: Join Abigail Savage on her journey as the only female in the most dominate three man stable in the WWE. Will she always be living in her parents shadow or will she finally convince others to believe in her? Starts at Royal Rumble 2014 OC/Roman OC/Dean
1. Chapter 1

"So the meeting was basically to tell you they're calling you up but changing your whole character…" April said and I nodded, tossing the heels back into my suitcase.

"Yeah I mean I'm excited about getting called up obviously but the whole character change… they said it's going to be some deep shit"

"Really?" She asked, perking up a bit while I held the phone out in front of me, looking at the Iphone screen again to see her do that. "How deep?"

"You know that whole Sister Abigail storyline the Wyatt's have been using for the past few months; well you're looking at her"

"Looking at… Sister Abigail…? Really?"

"Yeah, apparently they liked the idea of me playing her because of what I used to do in ROH, that weird sweet but totally not innocent gimmick"

"You are pretty perfect for it, plus Abigail is sort of your name too, how did I not put this together sooner?"

"I guess your storyline fan girl ways weren't ticking" I zipped up my suitcase and walked back to the hotel bed and sat on the edge of it. I was so ready to get this flight out to Tampa to pack now to hit the road.

"When are they putting you on air?"

"They said 2 weeks, so I'm flying back to Tampa tonight and then packing some suitcases before heading on the road to…." I stood up to grab the paper with the city name on it but April beat me to it.

"Grand Rapids? Am I seeing you tomorrow night?!"

"Seems so" I mumbled and folded up the paper and put it on the side of my suitcase, I didn't need to lose the schedule. "We can finally travel together, that's something you've been excited about for like years"

"I'm so excited for you to be here now!" She gushed with a clap of her hands "Finally they see the promo potential you actually have, wait are you wrestling or just promos?"

"Promo's for now but I'm supposed to be interrupting the Rumble match between Bryan and Bray on Sunday night so there's that, creative said that they'll have the outfit I'll be wearing tomorrow in Grand Rapids"

"I can't wait to see you Abs; ever since Cel left I've been bored out of my mind"

"You've been bored with your boyfriend too?" I asked and she rolled her eyes at me with a smile

"Of course not but you know how that is, you've met him"

"Also dated him for a while too, don't forget that"

"RIGHT that slips my mind a lot ya know"

"Well it wasn't for very long, I don't think we ever did count it as dating really" I mumbled as I glanced over at the time. I was stuck in this hotel room in Connecticut for another 3 hours before my car would arrive to bring me to Logan Airport.

"He does… your name actually came up in catering a few nights ago at a live event, I forgot who brought you up but you were referred to the quote unquote girl that punk dated in ROH"

"Really now?" I rolled my eyes really disinterested in hearing who was talking about me, a name flashed on the top of my screen by her hair "Uh, I've got to go do you mind if I call you later when I get back to Tampa?"

"That sounds good, shoot me a text before you call because I might be passed out"

"Will do"

"Have a safe flight!"

"Thanks" I smiled and waved before the screen went blank and I pressed the phone to my ear "Yeah?"

"So how did the meeting go?" The very male voice came through the speaker.

"I'll be seeing you tomorrow"

"YOU GOT IT? Damn I knew you'd get this, congrats on being called up to the big house" Seth gushed on the other end and I couldn't help but laugh at his excitement, he was probably up dancing or something.

"Thanks" I laughed again "I shouldn't have been so worried about it, you told me that I'd get it, should have understood that you were God and all of that"

"You're damn right. I can't wait to see you and travel together"

"I'm totally traveling with April"

"No way! We're traveling together, April's probably going to continue traveling with Punk, easier for her to do that don't ya think?"

"Probably, god maybe I'll have to for the first few weeks then… Dean and Ro won't mind?"

"No way, I mean I'll ask them but I'm sure it'll be cool, unless you're high maintenance now that you're being called up and all then fuck that"

"I don't think I'll ever be high maintenance, I had to wear fucking heels to the meeting today and I wanted to chop my ankles off"

"I bet you looked very respectable"

"You're damn right I did Rollins" He chuckled on the other end before I heard him pull the phone away from his ear to yell at someone that he was with to turn the music down.

"Sorry about that… dickhead" He mumbled and I rolled my eyes

"Someone giving you troubles? Whose ass do I have to kick?"

"Dean's, I told him to give me two… stop hey fucker" The phone was obviously being pulled from his ear and before I knew it someone else's was on the line with me. "So you want to travel with us?" I raised my eyebrow, I had never personally met Dean before but I knew his voice.

"Only if it's cool with you three, if not I can get my own rental, I don't mind driving myself"

"I've got some questions for you"

"What is this some job interview now? I didn't know I'd be questioned on the spot or I would have prepared something" That enlightened a chuckle from him.

"Two questions, simple really, also two rules to traveling with us"

"Oh I'm nervous" I mumbled

"Never told me she was a smartass Rollins" Dean said and I smirked and lay back on the bed with a sigh

"Are you going to ask me these two questions or can I go?"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah sweetheart cool your jets. Have you ever been arrested for any DUI's, Speeding tickets, etc.?"

"No, if I'm going to drink I'll have some asshole who hasn't been drinking drive me"

"And do you have a boyfriend, ex-boyfriend, husband, ex-husband we should be worried about because we don't need any drama"

"Well my baby daddy might not be too happy with you asking me all of these fucking questions" I deadpanned and he was silent for a moment

"You don't have a fucking kid; jeez you almost had me there"

"I so totally had you" I laughed "But seriously, all I need is a ride from show to show, I can even drive a few nights a week so you three can get your beauty rest"

"Sounds good to me, how about you Ro? You got any questions for toots over here?"

"Toots?" I sighed, here comes another unwanted nickname. "Me and Ro are like brother and sister, he better not say no"

"I don't mind, she makes one hell of a breakfast that's for sure"

"And how would HE know you make breakfast well?" Dean asked into the phone

"Maybe because I stayed with Seth when I first arrived at developmental and I made breakfast a few times for them, who knows maybe I'll be able to make breakfast for you"

"You're in, see ya tomorrow toots" The phone was hung up after that and I sighed, putting it down beside me as I closed my eyes for a few moments of complete silence before I got up to take another shower. I knew once I was on the road sleep and showers were a rarity so I would take a long one now.

"Oh my lord it's cold" I mumbled as I rolled the dark gray and purple suitcase behind me and into the arena's back garage entry door. I glanced at the board and walked towards the right to the DIVA'S locker room. Pushing the door open I first noticed that it was really quiet. I had gotten here an hour before arrival time just so I had enough time for myself to walk around and get accustom to everything. I fixed the white beats headphones on top of my head and switched the country song to something else on my IPhone and pushed the phone into my back blue jeans pocket. I walked into one of the back rooms to see a few straggling wrestlers eating in the catering room, eyes were on me though when I walked in.

I grabbed water from the bin and unscrewed the cap and took a long sip before arms were wrapped around me, making me nearly spit out my water. I quickly put the cap back on and pulled the headphones down from my ears to keep them around the back of my neck and turned around "You nearly made me choke on my water" I hit his buff chest and he held his hands up in apology.

"Happy to see you is all, saw you come in, I didn't know you got the call up" Claudio said after shoving a hand into his jeans pocket.

"Yeah I had a meeting yesterday morning, got here early because I have a meeting with Bray, Harper, and Rowin but they aren't here yet"

"Why them? Oh shit they called you up to be Sister Abigail didn't they? I knew you'd be perfect for that part" I smiled and nodded, taking another sip of my drink.

"Yeah, it'll be a bit different that's for sure"

"Well come meet some of the guys" He wrapped his arm around my shoulders and pulled me along with him, Claudio and I had met in ROH so many years ago, I had made fun of his accent, and he made fun of mine and it sort of became a teasing friendship over the years until he got the call to join the WWE, I soon followed but unfortunately stayed in developmental much longer than I wanted because of an elbow injury I sustained about a year ago.

He was sitting with three other guys, all who were stuffing their faces with food but quickly stopped when I was presented to them. "Abs, this is Johnny, Dolph, and Zack, guys this is Abigail, and she just got the call up today."

"Great to meet you" Dolph stood up; putting his hand out and I shook it gently before he sat back down with a smile.

"Thanks, it's good to meet you guys too"

"So how do you know Claudio here?" I sat down in between Johnny and Claudio at the table, putting my water down on the table in front of me.

"We used to be in ROH together, back in what? 2006?" I nodded

"You were in ROH?" Zack asked, curiosity showing on his voice.

"Yeah, the first female they had on the roster, I wasn't in many matches obviously but I was Chris… I mean Kassius Ohno's valet for a while, then I was Claudio's girlfriend"

"That's interesting, so you've been in developmental for a while then?"

"Yeah, about 3 years, don't get me wrong it was a learning experience, fun, tiring but I'm pumped to be here finally"

"I know the feeling, when we were all in developmental it was tough, but it's a payoff being called up" I nodded at Zack's words.

"Miss Woods?" I turned my head to see a red headed girl with a few papers in her hands and I nodded.

"Yes?" I asked

"I'm Melanie Stanton, Mrs. McMahon's assistant; she's sent me to come get you for the meeting"

"Oh awesome, thank you" I stood up from the table "It was awesome meeting you guys, I'm sure we'll be seeing a lot more of each other."

"That's Abby Woods?" I heard Dolph asked Claudio as I was walking away with Melanie; apparently they didn't put two and two together.

Melanie pushed the door open to a room a few hallways down and let me in first; Stephanie was sitting there with another dark skinned woman, as well as Hunter. "Thank you Melanie" Stephanie told her assistant who made hast to get out of the room "It's so good to see you here, everyone being nice?" She asked me as she let me take a seat at the table.

"Yeah, everyone has been really helpful. Where are the Wyatt's?" I asked

"Hopefully they'll be here soon, we wanted to bring you in a bit early so we could go over your script for Sunday night and show you the outfit that you will be wearing"

"Awesome" She slid the white papers over to me

"Why don't you read through those, the first page is just your entrance at the rumble match between Bryan and Bray. Luke Harper and Rowin will interfere but ultimately get banned from ringside; the match has a time table of about a half an hour. The lights are going to go out just before Bray can hit Sister Abigail on Bryan for the win; you'll appear on the outskirts of the ring apron…" I read over how I was supposed to just stare at Bray and Bryan in the ring before lifting my finger and pointing towards Bryan and bringing my finger back towards my throat to make the signal to behead him, like the undertakers move. Then Bray will hit Sister Abigail and get down on his knees in front of me outside of the ring, doing his weird praising thing before I lean down and whisper a few nothings into his ear before standing up and turning to go up the ramp slowly with him trailing me with his head down.

"This looks amazing" I told her, looking from up from the script when she stopped reading the script through.

Stephanie smiled wide "The next paper is what will happen on Monday Night Raw the following night, it'll be a promo backstage, you will also accompany them all to the ring, you will be the one sitting in the rocking chair. We'll have a few walk through's so you know how to get down to your spot in the 5 second window the lights are out. Harper will be on your right, Rowin on your left, Bray behind you." I nodded "Your promo work is amazing, that's why you were a perfect fit for your new character, so we won't have you read the promo you'll be having with the boys" There was a knock on the door then "Speaking of the boys" I stood up when Bray, Luke, and Eric walked in, they somehow looked bigger. A huge grin broke out of Luke and Bray's face when they saw me.

"Hey there sweetheart" Bray said while giving me a big hug, he was always a good friend of mine in developmental, we had our apartments next to each other's. I gave Luke a hug next; we used to wrestle in ROH together and his character never changed, lucky him. I smiled at Rowin next, we weren't too familiar with each other but we did know each other.

"We just went over the scripts for Sunday's match up Bray, and the promo that will be delivered on Monday Night Raw. Here are your scripts boys, and good luck tonight in your matches" Hunter said while handing them all white clipped papers, the same as mine. "You're free to leave boys, Abigail do you mind staying to go over character outfit?" I nodded and smiled at the three boys before they left. "This is Shannon, she's the head of our wardrobe department" I shook her hand with a big smile "She's in your hands Shan" Hunter said "We'll be seeing you, have fun with this, we believe in what you can do." I shook both of their hands again before Shannon and I walked out of the door; I held my scripts in my hand tight, not wanting to lose them.

"So when we first heard they had found an Abigail I was really excited to get working on this outfit, it's much different than what you're going to be used to"

"That's what Stephanie said yesterday during the meeting, but I'm excited to see it" She pulled open a door and we started to walk down another hallway until we got to her large work station. She pulled a hanger from the rack that was zipped up and unzipped the garment, revealing a black cloak with a large hood, hanging inside was a pair of black treggings, as well as a black long sleeve t-shirt that had holes in different places. The boots were flat wrestling tie up black boots too.

"Why don't you try this on, and we'll see if I need to take anything in alright?" I nodded as she pointed towards the bathrooms and I walked inside and locked it behind me, quickly changing into the outfit. Wow. It was a huge difference, but everything fit. I walked out after tying up the wrestling boots and a wide smile broke over her face. "Do you mind taking down your hair?" I shook my head and pulled it out of the big messy bun and let my long white blonde hair fall past my shoulders. She pulled the hood up over my head, it shielded my eyes which was the point but the white material was lined perfectly so I could see still. "This looks absolutely great, how does everything feel?"

"To be honest everything fits like a glove, might have to double up on socks for the boots until they're worn in but everything else is good" She smiled while pulling the hood away from my head

"I should bring you to see Mandy; with the look they gave me your hair should be curly"

"Oh usually it is, a big mess of curls actually, I just straightened it to look somewhat professional today"

"Well from now on girl, keep those curls" I nodded at her words "Why don't you go change back into your regular clothes, we'll hang this up and we can put it with your suitcase to bring around with you" I nodded and went to go change.

Mandy had said the same thing, and then proceeded to curl my hair to her liking. They were going for the more natural, angelic look which I understood was my character. I was sent off on my own then, bringing the black covered garment to the ladies locker room which was buzzing now and I was met with a few hugs and congratulations.

"ABIGAIL!" A brunette girl threw herself at me in the hallway outside of the ladies locker room moments later, making me stumble into the wall; her arms were wrapped around my shoulders hugging me tight. I was just a few inches taller than AJ, but everyone still called us twins.

"I missed you pipsqueak!" I laughed into her soft hair, my arms hugging around her small back before she finally pulled away when someone cleared their throat. I glanced to the side; Punk was standing there with AJ's bag up on his shoulder, his own on the floor with the handle in his hand to roll it. "Oh hi Punk" I smiled and he smiled looking me over quickly

"You're looking great, kicking your ass down in developmental huh?" He asked

"As if I didn't look good before" I hit his stomach playfully and hugged him gently "How's your back doing?"

"Eh, it could always be better, happy you got the call up, AJ wouldn't shut up about it"

"Hey" AJ said offended, putting herself under Punk's arm as he pulled her into his side.

"I'm kidding babe, but seriously Congrats on getting the call it'll be a lot of fun having you around again"

"Exactly" AJ said "I can't wait until we have matches together and have to hate each other"

"Oh that'll be so hard" I laughed sarcastically and she laughed under her breath "God I missed you guys" AJ took my hand and squeezed it gently

"We'll have to go out tomorrow just us and have a celebratory lunch or something, Punk's going to the UFC fights in Chicago so it'll just be us"

"Sounds like a great plan"

"Oh um… about the whole traveling thing, I totally forgot that…" AJ started

"Don't worry about it, Seth offered to let me tag along with them"

"You're going to travel with The Shield boys? LUCKY" AJ whined and I laughed when Punk cleared his throat, not happy with her answer. "But awesome that you have traveling buddies" I nodded.

"I'd love to stay and chat guys but I gotta get changed, warmed up and I have a few radio shows to call" Punk said

"Oh that's fine, I have to go find Seth anyway, talk about traveling arrangements and shit, it was great seeing you though, we should catch up" He nodded at my words and then proceeded to give AJ a quick peck. I took in a deep breath adverting my eyes before he walked away to leave me with AJ in the hallway. "Go do your thing, I'll be around forever"

"You sure you don't want me to show you around?"

"No way, I've been here for an hour already, these hallways are my bitches"

"Good" She laughed "I'll see you later on" I gave her a quick tight hug before she walked into the locker room and I walked down the hallway, shoving my hand into my pocket while I walked.

"There's my favorite southern bell!" I heard Seth say as I rounded the corner into catering, of course he was stuffing his face with free food, things never changed.

"There's my favorite tattooed warrior!" I called back, looking past Seth to Roman who was laughing because I always ignored him when he called me his southern bell.

"Hey I was kidding, no hugging him first" Seth caught me around the waist before I could go around him to a still laughing Roman.

"Get off Multi-colored weirdo" I batted his hands away but his arms pulled me off of the ground and over his shoulder.

"What's going on?" I heard Dean say who was next to Roman looking at Seth and I.

"They do this a lot when they haven't seen each other in a while; she'll pretend she hates him…"

"I'm not pretending!" I whined as I tried to get off of his shoulder that was digging into my ribs "Ow you loser you're going to injure me" I hit his back and when his hands let me go I tumbled forward and landed on my feet and shoved my arms up in the air "and the card says 10! Perfect landing, amazing dismount" I mumbled and Seth laughed behind me as I turned around and threw myself into his arms, my arms wrapped around his shoulders as his arms snaked around my back tight. "Awh I missed you asshole"

"I missed you too dork" He let me go down to my feet again and we let each other go.

"What is going on with this hair?" He ruffled the top of it

"No stop Mandy is going to beat you if you mess it up" I batted his hand away trying to fix the mess of curls.

"When did you get it bleached?" He asked

"Super early this morning, character changes remember? I'm an innocent sinister freak of nature"

"Sounds about right" Roman said before his bulky arm fell onto my shoulders and I wrapped my arms around his waist and hugged him, keeping my head against his chest while he hugged me back. "How are you doing gorgeous?"

"So much better now that I'm with my people"

"Her people, we're her people Ro" Seth said and I rolled my eyes

"I hate you still" I mumbled towards him and Ro laughed before letting me go.

"I don't know if you guys have ever met while down in developmental but this is Dean, Dean this is the ever so sinister Abigail Woods"

"Ever so sinister, I swear I'm not that bad" I told him "It's good to meet you though finally, this guy talks about you a lot when I call him"

"Oh does he?" Dean asked looking over at Seth who was shaking his head "It's good to meet you too, when are you making breakfast?" I nearly coughed on my own spit until I remembered we had talked about that yesterday after my meeting.

"Oh I don't know, maybe Monday morning, only if you win the rumble"

"Well I guess I'm shit outta luck then boys" Dean said, taking a long sip of his water and I smiled. I had a feeling we were going to get a long great "Where are you from?"

"Tennessee born and raised, yourself?"

"Ohio"

"Lame"

"What? How is that lame? It's not like I live there anymore"

"Oh where do you live now?"

"Vegas" he said "Just bought a place a few weeks ago"

"You just became my new favorite person" I said while letting Roman go to slide my arm into Dean's pulling him away from the group, he looked amused back at the other two guys.

"Oh really now and why is that?"

"I love Vegas, I spent my summer's there when I was a teenager, soon enough after I turned 21 it became one of my favorite places on earth other than my house in Nashville"

"So you're a party girl, the boys didn't inform me that you were a little crazy"

"Party girl? Eh not really, I mean I have my moments but don't we all? Vegas is my favorite because of the lights, the strip, and the very many strange people on the strip"

"Completely agree, my place is a few blocks over from the strip, best place on earth… so you're not debuting tonight?" I shook my head while letting his arm go.

"No at the Rumble I will be, interrupting Bryan and Bray's match and all that, Seth you're going to love my character outfit it's something out of a Lord of the Rings warrior game, white cloak and all"

"Boys we should go find security, figure out our entrance for tonight" Roman's arm wrapped around my shoulders again, one place I missed was being next to the big man. "You coming?"

"Why not? I have nothing better to do than eat my face off" We all walked together down the hallway and through the set up curtain and down the ramp, most of the arena was still being set up, but the ring looked like it had been made up hours ago. Dean eased himself over the black barricade after tossing his water out into a trash bin. "I'm so jealous that you guys can make it look that easy"

"It's not that hard Abs, just push yourself over and land on your feet" Seth did it and I narrowed my eyes at him

"Don't worry, I use a crate to hop over during Raw and Smackdown" Roman whispered down at me and I smirked while he let me go and pushed himself over the barricade once Dean found one of the head of security. "Come on are you just going to wait there?"

"I just might, I wanna see your entrance" I sat down on the steel steps as they all walked up the arena steps and then back down them a few moments later, easing themselves over the barricade the way they normally did, Dean first, then Seth and finally Roman. Now I was determined to try this. I stood up from the steps, the barricade was just above my hips, and I could totally do this. I planted my hands onto the soft material of the black barricade and then pushed myself up and swung my legs to the side and landed on the other side.

"There you go, now try your own Shield entrance over the barricade" Seth said, his arms crossed over his chest. I took in a deep breath and walked a few paces back for some leverage and then walked towards the barricade, planted my hands and used the crate to make this less hard on myself as I did a backflip over the barricade and landed on my feet. There was clapping but it wasn't from any of the shield boys, it was from Hunter as he walked down the ramp.

"Very impressive Abigail" I straightened myself out, brushing the hair away from my face.

"Thank you" I smiled gently

"Maybe my wife and I made the wrong call with who you should have been joining, you look better suited in this group" I looked at the shield members, never thinking that a woman could join that tough group for the WWE "Thanks you the tip Rollins, we might have a few things to change." I raised my eyebrow as my eyes narrowed at an innocent looking Seth Rollins. He walked away after he winked over at me and I shook my head.

"What does he mean 'Thanks for the tip Rollins'?" I asked him quickly

"I might have let it slip earlier that you were better suited here than with the Wyatt's, I mean c'mon do you really want to be on the back burner doing promo's rather than in the ring kicking ass?"

"It's my first day here, I'll do whatever they needed me to Seth come on, you can't set me up like that as some sort of audition"

"It's worked before didn't it?" He asked and I rolled my eyes, walking away from him to go back up the ramp. I can't believe he put me on the spot like that. All I wanted to do was my job, and that was with The Wyatt family, doing promo work and being creepy for the next few weeks. But no, Seth just needed to put his two cents into Hunter, setting me up.

It was about an hour later when Stephanie came to find me in the locker room, telling me the news that my character was getting another change and I wouldn't be getting to wear that awesome cloak that was made for me. I wouldn't be debuting at the Rumble either; I wouldn't be debuting until two weeks before the elimination chamber. The news around the building spread like wild fire too, that a woman was joining the shield, and I was going to be the reason the shield would break apart. I didn't like this.

"You know he was just trying to help right?" Roman said while he pulled his hair out of the ponytail that it had been in.

"I know that, he's always trying to help… I just, I was looking forward to being a part of the royal rumble, now I'll be backstage doing nothing" Roman sighed as I ran my hands back through my hair in frustration "I never asked about traveling, are we headed out right after this is done?"

"That's what we usually do" He nodded

"I'll drive; it'll give me something to do instead of wanting to shave off Seth's hair while he sleeps"

"He'd be so pissed"

"Exactly, why couldn't he have just left it alone? Now they have to get my measurements for a vest, and I'll be your stupid valet for weeks before I even get into a match" I huffed out a breath before Roman came over to me and crouched down so he was eye level with me.

"You gotta stop being so negative about this, The Shield are main eventers, your face and character will be out there with us, maybe I can talk to Hunter about you coming out with us during Raw on Monday, I know we got some big 6 man tag going on" I nodded at his words "Now stop frowning, you're making me upset" I smiled a bit when his thumb brushed against my cheek and then he nodded with a smile and stood back up. He pulled his vest in place before glancing in the mirror and taking his water bottle from the small shelf.

"Should I be in here?" I asked him after I uncrossed my legs to stand up

"Probably not, company rules about relationships and all" I rolled my eyes while he grinned, pulling me with him when he wrapped his arm around me while pushing the one person bathroom door open to head out to the hallway.

"Well isn't that interesting…" We heard a woman say and I glanced back to see Aksana standing there with Alicia Fox, looking me up and down with distaste.

"Problem ladies?"

"No problem, It's just good to know women in NXT still sleep their way to the top" Roman's hand gripped my shoulder a bit tighter when I flinched to move closer to the women before they walked away.

"Come on" He said against the side of my head lowly, steering me away in the opposite direction.

"I fucking hate women"

"Tell me about it" He mumbled, he had just gotten out of a 3 year relationship a few weeks back because she was getting sick of him being on the road all of the time.

"What's crawled under your skin pretty lady?" Ambrose asked while we met up with the two guys at catering, both were already dressed in their ring gear.

"Just making friends" I managed to get out before Roman's arm came down on top of Dean's shoulder to pull him away so I could talk to Seth alone.

"Look I didn't mean to cause a problem with your work here; I Just didn't think the sister Abigail storyline would be suited for you. Sure you cut awesome promo's, you've always have because you learned from the best… just… you need to be in that ring kicking ass, that's what you love so if you want to yell or hit me do it now alright?" Seth quickly jumped in and I sighed deeply, pushing my hand into my pocket while I looked at him.

"I get it, I was pissed for an hour but now I get it. I probably would have done the same thing with you if the opportunity rose. I just didn't want the Shield breaking up over a woman… now that woman is me"

"It was bound to happen sooner or later, at least we get to have a good run together before you ride into the sunset with Ro" I rolled my eyes and hugged him tight, his arm wrapped around my shoulders to hug me back.

"Is it just me or if he being like super protective over me today?" I whispered while glancing over at Roman and Dean talking to a few other guys.

"Eh, you know how he is…" I glanced up at him and pulled away from his body

"What aren't you telling me?" I asked and he looked over at me and shook his head

"Nothing why?"

"You're totally lying, what's going on?"

"After you got off the phone yesterday with Ambrose he wouldn't stop asking about you, your in-ring work, your finishers, how you acted outside of the ring. It was annoying Ro to no end, then Ambrose started looking up your photos on his phone, probably made a comment that you were hot or something"

"So that's why Ro is being protective? Because Ambrose said that I was hot?"

"Something you don't know about Dean is that he well… he likes women, a lot, and he usually gets what he wants and then ditches them. He's hoping you don't become too friendly with Dean if you catch my drift"

"Oh" I mumbled "OH!" I finally caught on and he nodded with a laugh "I'm traveling with you guys, there's sort of a 'don't sleep with' rule there for me, don't worry nothing's going to go on"

"I know that, but Ro seems to think that Ambrose if your type"

"Him? My type? I don't see a lick of a tattoo on him" I joked

"No but he makes up for it by being a complete asshole sometimes"

"Oh yep, those are the men I usually date" I said with a loud sigh

"I'm not worried though, you should probably put Ro's mind at ease though, he'll continue being overprotective beast man for a while if you don't"

"I will, I think I'm bunking with him anyway at the hotel"

"No way that's our thing" He injected

"Well you snooze ya lose, he already asked me last night through texts"

"No fair" He mumbled while we walked towards the guys to join the conversation.

"We're here" I shook Seth's shoulder in the passenger's seat and he mumbled a few things before his eyes slowly opened and he sat up. He had fallen asleep only about an hour into the drive, the next stop was only about 5 hours away and I didn't mind driving it.

"Already?"

"Yes already, now get those two up; I'll go grab our keys inside" He nodded while wiping the side of his face, leaning his seat back hard to hit Dean in the legs and he groaned loudly as I got out of the driver's seat and slammed the door behind me, waking Roman up with a growl. He hated being woken up for anything other than his alarm clock. I called him an angry bear when he did that growl, he also didn't like the teasing.

I grabbed my suitcase from the trunk and pulled my other bag up onto my shoulder and left the boys to grab their own before walking inside the warm hotel lobby. "Hello Miss may I help you?" I nodded while I pulled my WWE pass and ID from my back bag. "Oh right yes, you're certainly early"

"We don't like to stay after the shows, easier to get here early, get more sleep that way" I said and then yawned softly into my hand while the man typed away at his computer behind the desk.

"Is it just the one room?" The guys slowly trailed inside the lobby

"Two would be awesome, two double beds" He nodded as he typed away and then turned around and grabbed two key cards

"I just need all of your signatures, then you'll all set to head up" I nodded while signing quickly, grabbing the key card #304 leaving Seth to pick up the #303. The elevator felt like it was taking forever to get to our floor with us in it but finally once the bell rung and we got to our doors, I pushed the key card into the slot and unlocked the door, pushing it open with my foot. I had a feeling Roman was just going to go to sleep anyway, which I was right because when I was grabbing my yoga pants and tank top, he was pulling off his shirt to crawl into bed. I averted my eyes and went into the bathroom to quickly change and wash up before crawling into bed myself.

"Abby?" I groaned when I heard Roman's sleepy deep voice say my name

"What?" I whispered

"Thanks for driving tonight, I'm happy you're on the road with us" I smiled gently at his words, turning over onto my side to look at him in the dark lit room. He was on his back, arms under his head while his eyes were closed.

"I'm happy I'm on the road with you guys too, I missed you two" His head turned to look at me now

"I missed you too" I smiled

"Can I sleep now? I have to drive you three around tomorrow" He chuckled and nodded

"Night Abby"

"Night Ro" I whispered, snuggling into the warm blankets and sheets deeper before I fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you all for the reviews, favs and follows! It really motivates me to chapters out quicker so keep it up! xo**

* * *

"Where is this gym anyways?" I asked as I drove the next morning to this gym that Seth said he knew of, but I was turning down streets and couldn't find it.

"THERE" He said, pointing across the street a few moments later and I did a U-turn and pulled into the parking lot.

"Are you gonna be able to hang with the big-boys today toots?" Dean bumped my elbow as we walked into the cross fit gym and Seth laughed under his breath at the question.

"The real question Dean is… are you able to hang with me today toots?" I mocked his nickname for me as I tossed my gym bag off to the side, pulling off the jacket I was wearing before getting into my stretches. I pushed my hands into the wall and arched my upper and then lower back to get out any kinks. Then I rotated my arms, elbows, wrists, ankles before stretching out my legs.

"Have you ever done Cross Fit before? Maybe you should start on something a little less hard" Dean mentioned while I pulled my black fingerless gloves on my hands and velcroed them underneath the arm hold bars.

"Dude she could run circles around you in this place, she's the one who got me into Cross Fit years ago" I looked over at Seth, smiling a bit as I crouched down and caught the bars in my hands with a good grip and pulled myself up and kept myself there balanced.

"She's the one that got you into this?" Dean asked "When'd you start doing this?" He asked me

"About 3 years ago, sorta went through a nasty break up, decided to go to the gym instead of binge on ice cream" I told him honestly, crossing my ankles while lifting my legs and lowering myself down but I wasn't touching the floor, letting myself hang there with my arms holding me up.

"What do you weigh? A buck?"

"Didn't your mother ever teach you that you shouldn't ask a woman her weight?"

"Mom was never around, so 100 pounds?" He asked, I didn't falter on the bars as I pulled myself up straight again, feeling the burn in my arms and abs.

"110" I told him

"110? No way" He laughed under his breath

"Are you going to stop asking me questions and start working out or…?" I huffed out

"Okay how about this, if you've been doing this for 3 years then you know the WODS" I nodded while lowering myself, hearing a challenge in his tone. "You ever do a Murph?" He asked and I smirked at his words. Roman was chuckling while pulling himself up and down on another bar.

"Are you challenging me Mr. Ambrose? Because you'll lose"

"I'm challenging you to a Murph WOD, 1 mile run on the treads, 50 pull ups, 100 push-ups, 150 body weight squats, and another mile run on the treads, think you can handle that?"

"It's 100 pull ups" I corrected him and he smirked bigger.

"100 it is then, so if I win I get to know you more…" Ro stopped doing the pull ups and I rolled my eyes at this but I quickly injected myself into the conversation.

"And when I win, you get the satisfaction of driving for the next 2 weeks"

"Done" He said and I smirked "You can have Ro counting for you, hey Seth wanna help me out?" Seth jogged over, interested in what was going on.

"I don't like this wager" Ro said while I hopped up on the treadmill next to Ambrose on the other.

"You really think I'm going to lose this? I used to do this against Seth all of the time back in NXT, you thought it was hilarious when I'd beat him"

"Okay, if you think you can beat him then give it a shot" I nodded at his words before pulling the long sleeve work out spandex shirt off and tossing it onto my bag by the wall, now I was just in the yoga shorts and a spandex sports purple bra.

"When the fuck did you get abs?" Dean asked and I smirked over at him

"I've had a lot of time on my hands to master Cross Fit, have fun eating my dust" Roman counted down from 10 before both him and Seth pressed the go button on the treadmills, slowly the walk went to a jog, went to a fast jog, then to a sprint and we were off. I paced myself, knowing full well that Dean would finish before me and start on the pull ups too quickly and tire himself out. I got done without breaking a sweat and hopped up onto the bar and started to pull and lower myself down while Roman counted how many, Dean was on his 39th while I was on my 14th but slowly I started to creep up, but still he finished before me while I was on my 78th.

He took a second before diving into the 100 push-ups and as I lowered myself to the ground from the pull-ups, I took the time to regain strength in my arms by shaking them out. When I was on my 99th, Dean was on his 87th. It was close but squats were my favorite and the easiest for me to do in a quick amount of time and as Roman counted lowly, I gritted through the burn in my hamstrings and calves.

"20 more" Roman said while Dean growled beside me against the wall while he did his squats. The squats became much harder to do with him making all of those annoying pain noises. Finally I was done and took in a few deep breaths before hoping back up on the tread mill while Dean was still doing the squats. I was half way to a mile when he was done and hopped on the treadmill quickly, and I gave it one last push and finished before him. Roman stopped the treadmill and I decided that the floor would be a great place to die.

"Fucking dammit" Dean muttered as I took in deep breaths to control myself while Roman grabbed my water container and handed it to my out stretched hand and I downed half of the cold bottle.

"Holy hell, you're not that bad I thought you had me there during the pull ups" I heavily breathed out "But never challenge me at Cross Fit again unless you have a death wish"

Dean ended up on the floor too trying to regain himself after he had finished his mile run. Hey, at least he finished. I hit his stomach with my hand when I pushed myself up to sit "Have fun driving for the next two weeks" I laughed under my breath and Roman took my awaiting hand and pulled me up onto my feet.

"That wasn't fair" he breathed out hard "You guys set me up by not telling me she was the Cross Fit Champion"

"I did try to warn you but I've gotta be a champ at something now don't I U.S. Champ?" He groaned as he pushed himself up to stand and when I was downing the rest of my water, he wrapped his bulky arm around my neck and the other around the back of my head to put me in a headlock

"Let's see you try and get out of this one" I pushed my ass back against his groin and his arms let me go instantly.

"Fuck" He muttered out

"Be careful what you wish for Ambrose" I laughed while Seth was laughing off to the side watching us.

We stayed at the gym for another half hour so the other two guys could finish their workouts, while I jogged on the treadmill. Dean was good on his word and took over driving duties while I stayed in the back with Roman. Showers were in order after getting back to the hotel, and then we were off to the WWE Live Event.

"Hey April, where's Punk tonight?" I asked her as she pulled on her long converses and started to tie them up in the ladies locker room. When she didn't answer, I asked her again.

"Oh what? Sorry I'm a total space agent today, Punk had a wizard world thing this morning, now he's at the UFC fights in Chicago and he's flying out tonight for the Rumble tomorrow" I nodded and narrowed my eyes a bit when she went back to tying her shoes.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah" She put on a smile

"Are you and him having problems or something?" She quirked an eyebrow

"Why would you think that?"

"Because I used to act the same way when he was in one of those moods, space agent" She sighed deeply and leaned back against the lockers.

"I don't know if I should be talking about this with you… but whatever, he's been talking about leaving a lot more recently"

"He does that a lot, when has he ever been good on that?"

"I don't know… he's distancing himself, I mean our relationship has always been rocky but last night he told me that we had to have a serious talk when he got here for the Rumble in Pittsburgh. I'm pretty sure he's going to break it off for good" She shifted her weight onto her other leg, she didn't look that upset about this, I would have been devastated.

"You really think he's going to break up with you?" She nodded

"To be honest… I don't know how to feel about it, you know how it is being in a relationship with him; it's stressful more than it is romantic. Especially with all of the health issues he's been having, he's complaining non-stop and I want to be there for him because I really care about him, but I don't know if I want to do it anymore" I swallowed hard, maybe I shouldn't be hearing this after all.

"It seems to me that you already want to be broken up" I told her

"I guess so… I'm sure if he doesn't break up with me tomorrow then I might do it."

* * *

"Oh my lord is fucking freezing" I whined while walking down the Pittsburgh street and inside the backstage door, bringing my hands together and moving them together to great some warm friction.

"Guess they upgraded" I heard as I walked down the hallway with Seth.

"Hmm?" I turned my head to a bulking Dave Bautista standing there in the doorway, his bag up on his shoulder.

"No I was just saying that it's good to know the WWE actually has real looking women wrestlers around here, was starting to get worried" I raised an eyebrow, what was he saying? "That's when you say thank you for the compliment."

"Do we have a problem?" Seth asked, his stance getting a big bigger as he faced Bautista. I put my hand down on Seth's.

"Thanks for the compliment; it's good to know you're still an asshole after all of these years"

"Ungrateful bitch" He said and Seth flinched as I wrapped an arm around his waist and pulled him away from a retreating Bautista.

"He's such a fucking dick" Seth muttered

"I'm used to it" I told him "Don't let it bug you, he's always been a dick" I kept my arm wrapped around his lower back as his arm came up to wrap around my shoulders, pulling me into his side.

"Thanks for steering me away, that would have been a car crash"

"Yeah, no problem, thanks for trying to be a protective man for me" He chuckled under his breath and squeezed my shoulder before I let him go into the men's locker room.

"Oh Abigail, awesome I ran into you, I have your outfit" I smiled wide at Shannon's words and followed her "I'm sure you'll love it, I took into consideration that you didn't want anything to look manly like the other three and Hunter loved the idea, got the approval this morning" I nodded as I put my bag down on the floor by the wall and she pulled the garment bag from the rack and unzipped it "Do you have those wrestling boots still?"

"Yeah they're in my bag"

"Perfect, so you'll be wearing those with black knee highs and this" She pulled out the two pairs of shorts first, they were black denim but on one back pocket was The Shield logo and on the hem in the front of the right side it said "A.W" my initials. I smiled wide at the vest which looked more like Roman's with the straps but the zip stopped just on my bust line, with the shield logo on the breast. There was a black A.W. The Shield sports spandex bra too to go under it.

"Urg I love it" I gushed

"How do you feel about wearing that tonight?" I looked behind me as Shannon smiled wide; Stephanie was standing there with Melanie, her assistant who had a few pages in her hand.

"Tonight?" I asked while turning around, holding the soft vests in my hand and she nodded.

"We'd like for you to accompany all three men out there tonight"

"Seriously?" I asked, my mouth opening a bit

"Granted you won't be near the ring, I believe Seth is coming from the stands, Dean and Roman are coming from the entrance ramp" Melanie handed me the papers then and I looked down at them. "The Shield cut a promo a few days ago as you know hinting at another member joining soon, we'd like for that to happen tonight."

"So I'm going to pretty much send them all off"

"In any flirtatious way you can, give them a little pep talk before they hit the ring, but show more affection towards Roman" I nodded, flipping the paper. "They'll be a promo recorded in an hour and shown after Orton and Cena's match, you'll be the one that knocks on the door, Seth will open it and all you're going to say is "It's show time boys" that's all"

"I've got it" I smiled at her and she nodded with a big smile

"Are you ready to change the WWE?" She asked and I took in a deep breath, that was such a loaded question "My dad and I believe in you, just have fun with this new role" I nodded

"Thank you again Stephanie" She nodded once before smiling and turning around with Melanie to leave the area.

"Great news!" Shannon said "But we've got to get you changed and in hair and makeup quickly before this promo is recorded" I nodded as she put her hand down on my forearm, getting me out of my haze as I looked at her. "Are you okay sweetie?"

"I'm… better than okay. Changing, in here?" I asked and she nodded as I grabbed my bag and walked into the bathroom and quickly changed into the gear. I zipped up the vest after fixing my breasts; the vest was snug but overall comfortable. I took a few steps away from the mirror and looked myself over, I looked the part.

"Wow" Shannon said

"Damn mama you look hot" Naomi said while getting her outfit for the night.

"Thanks" I laughed under my breath

"How does everything fit?" Shannon asked

"Snug but it's comfortable" I had rolled the black knee high socks down over the top part of the wrestling boots that went up to just below my knees, apparently that looked better plus I wouldn't have to be pulling the socks up the whole night when they would roll down.

"So what are we doing with the hair, The Shield are brawlers so…"

"So straight" I told her and she nodded while setting up the hair straightener but she decided to do my makeup first, a very natural look, just some eyeliner and mascara. My hair was straightened after that quickly and put into a high ponytail and then I made my way back through the hallways to drop off my bag in the women's locker room.

"Holy cow" Seth muttered as I walked through the door downstairs to cut the promo with them.

"Uh… wow" Roman mumbled

"Shit you look hot" Seth hit Dean in the chest over the black hoodie he was wearing for saying that out loud, but all three men were thinking the same thing.

"Don't worry I know I look good" I told all three, the guy with the camera whom I had never met was just staring until I quirked an eyebrow at him.

"Oh right, okay Abigail you're just going to knock on the door when you hear Seth yell" I nodded

"That's just not fair" I heard Roman say as I closed the door and I laughed under my breath while pulling my hair over my shoulder and twirled the ends of the blonde hair between my fingers casually. When I heard Seth start yelling a couple of minutes later, I knocked my knuckles against the black door loudly and a few moments later the door swung open "What" He said in frustration as the camera panned towards me.

"Are you boys done bickering yet? It's show time." Roman bumped Seth out of the way a bit with his shoulder as his arm came around me, pulling me away first from the other two.

"Perfect, that's great guys. Good luck tonight, awesome job Abigail" I smiled at the camera man.

"Get your bulky wet arm off" I pushed Roman's arm away and he chuckled

"You look amazing" He commented "Definitely better in our gear rather than that Wyatt shit"

"You know what? I agree and thank you for helping me with the valet thing for tonight"

"Hmm?" He asked

"You didn't ask Stephanie if I could walk you three out tonight?"

"No are you?"

"Yeah but I'm supposed to be more flirtatious with you big guy" He smirked while pulling his hair back into a ponytail. "Who was it then?" I asked

"Guilty" Dean said and I raised my eyebrow in confusion

"Really? Thank you… that was really awesome of you to do for me"

"When I saw the character clothes you were wearing, how could I have not asked for it sooner?"

"Oh shut up" I laughed, Roman rolled his eyes at Dean's flirt. "You know what would be great right now? Food"

"That sounds like an awesome plan; I was about to head there myself, want company?" Seth asked and I nodded while we walked away from the two eye daggering men.

"Oh yum" I mumbled as I ate a large cookie from a silver tray a few moments later

"Damn cookie monster" Seth said as we sat down

"Well someone looks beautiful as ever, great ring gear" Dolph said and I smiled wide

"Thanks, I'm pretty stoked with it myself" My phone started to buzz in my back pocket and I pulled it out quickly and looked over the number that was calling me, raising my eyebrow in confusion "Excuse me guys" I mumbled while walking away and putting the phone up to my ear.

"Hi?" I asked

"Hey Abs, its Phil are you around the arena in Pitts today?"

"Yeah I'm in catering? What's going on?"

"I was wondering if you wouldn't mind meeting up with me. I gotta talk to someone before I blow a fucking gasket"

"Yeah sure… no problem, where are you?"

"Locker room, stay at catering I'll meet you there in a few minutes"

"Sounds good, see you then" I hung up and slid my phone into my back pocket and then took the last bite of my cookie before walking over to the table I was at. Seth nudged my elbow and I glanced at him.

"Everything good?"

"Yeah, I um… Phil just needs to talk for a bit" His eyebrows lifted a bit

"Really?" His voice was low, annoyed.

"Yeah, so don't be a dick"

"No reason to" He muttered and took a long sip of his water.

"Yeah okay" I muttered sarcastically

"Did you say Phil was swinging by?" Dolph asked and I sighed, of course someone else heard his name from my mouth.

"Yeah why?"

"You hear that AJ broke up with him this morning? She's not here tonight" Zack said and I raised my eyebrows, my ears perking up a bit.

"Really now?"

"Yeah way out of left field, thought those two were in it for the long haul" I nodded slowly, apparently April didn't think so. "You two used to go out right?" I glanced over at Zack and nodded

"Yeah that was a few years ago though, we've stayed friends sort of" I sighed again, feeling a pair of eyes on me from behind, I looked back and Phil was there covered in a gray Gracie hoodie, his gear on but his MMA black shorts were on over his trunks. "I'll see you guys later, if not, good luck in the Rumble tonight" I patted Seth's shoulder before getting up and walking over to him.

"Great ring gear" He said and I smiled gently and nodded

"Thanks, pretty great huh?"

"Looks badass to be honest, Seth was right to push for you to be in that group"

"I'm glad he did now, I'm accompanying them to the rumble tonight so that should be fun… but what's going on with you?"

"April and I broke up"

"I just heard from Zack, I'm sorry to hear"

"I'm not, I was going to call it off this morning but she beat me to the punch" I rolled my eyes and he pushed a door open and I walked through it as he followed close behind. We found some stairs in a hallway to sit down and talk in private.

"So you're okay with the whole break up thing, what else is going on?" I asked while looking over his face, he did look really worn out.

"The company wants to have me face Kane at elimination chamber, but wants me to tell fans I have a concussion, they're hell bent on this concussion shit and it's pissing me off"

"So you don't want to do it, tell them that"

"I have, they said they'll try and rewrite it but I got a meeting tomorrow with Vince and creative to figure something out that we're both happy with"

"Then hopefully that works out, they've always jerked you around I'm not really surprised they're doing it now" he nodded and looked me over before putting his head back against the wall with a sigh.

"I've got about 5 months left on my contract, I don't know if I can last that long…" Usually I could hear the confliction in his voice when he used to say that to me but now it was set, it was final.

"Are you just going to up and quit wrestling? Because I remember you telling me a few times that wrestling was in your blood"

"You're also the one that pushed me into coming back here, so maybe you'll be able to keep me here this time again"

"Phil" I whispered with a sigh, scooting over a bit to put my hand down on his as he looked at me now other than the ceiling "I can't be that person that keeps you here, sure I can tell you that hey I'm here now so you'll have me to look forward to when you come to work, or that your millions of fans will be upset if you just up and leave… but that final decision is up to you. I know we've had a rocky friendship after we split but I still consider us friends, you need to be happy and if this isn't what makes you happy then you need to figure out what will make you happy because it's your life" He nodded at my words and took a moment for himself to process that in his head.

"So we'd still be friends even if I just quit?"

"Of course, I'll be a little upset that you did it but I understand what this company has put you through probably better than anyone"

"You know you really do look great" I smiled and rolled my eyes

"Oh stop, this isn't about me right now this is about you"

"My problems are put on the back burner right now, seriously let's talk about you to get my mind off of this, how excited were you when you got the call up?"

"More nervous I'd say, happy that people have been nice other than the selected few like Alicia, Aksana and Dave"

"What did Dave do?"

"He still has issues with me since us… he gave me a compliment and just called me like an ungrateful bitch for not saying thank you after"

"He what?" He asked, bringing his head from the wall to look at me, his eyes flashing with anger

"It's fine, I took care of it already"

"Dave's been a dick since he came back last week, I don't know what's going on" He sighed and looked back at the closed door before looking back at me "So what have you been up to other than this?"

"Nothing really, Colt asked me to join his podcast next week so I'll be heading up to Chicago after Smackdown Tuesday night"

"That should be fun, I think he mentioned something about that last week, it's good he asked you to do that it'll be fun, I'm glad they're finally seeing the potential in you I know you'll be around for a while"

"Well I don't know about that, I only inked a 2 year deal but I know with this storyline big things are supposed to be happening so I can't really complain"

"So no boyfriends that are going to be missing you while you're on the road for 2 years?"

"None, I sort of sworn off guys, dates here and there but nothing really stuck ya know?" He nodded, sort of understanding the real reason why I had sworn off guys.

"Maybe we can grab a bite if you're in the city for Cabana's podcast"

"A bite or a date Punk?" I asked and he shrugged "I don't think we should touch that…"

"Just food" I nodded at his words before pushing myself up to stand

"Yeah we can get a bite to eat, I haven't been to Chicago in a while it'll be good" He nodded as we walked up the steps to the door "You obviously have my number, I'll shoot you a text when I'm in town and we'll figure it out from there"

"Sounds like a plan" I put my hand on the door handle and was about to pull it open but he put his hand down on my shoulder "Thanks for the talk, I really thought I was going to explode without talking it out to someone who understood" I let my hand fall away from the handle and turned towards him.

"You know I'm always here for you… we've been through a lot so I mean…"

"A lot is an understatement" He sighed "How are you doing with that? We haven't really brought that up since it happened…" I leaned my back against the steel door and shrugged

"I dealt with it, you dealt with it. It's not a great memory to bring up that's for sure"

"Yeah I know what you mean, I remember you saying you were okay but I know you better than that"

"I'm okay now, it was tough in the beginning, with my dad passing away and then on top of that all of those stupid tests I had to take and shit… but after I was done with that I got back into working out, I'm in the best shape of my life and I'm doing what I love"

"I would have stayed you know" he whispered, keeping his eyes on mine.

"I know you would have, that's why I pushed you to come back to this company, you needed wrestling and I sort of just needed to be alone to deal with it" I watched his jaw tense a bit "Look… what we had was awesome, it was a lot of fun but it just wasn't supposed to work out, or that's what my therapist said" He nodded as he brought his hand up and brushed the loose strands of blonde hair behind my ear before rubbing his thumb against my cheek gently.

"Those were some of the best times huh?" I nodded and brought my hand up to cover his once his palm covered my cheek to keep it there. "I saw you and Roman the other day, sure he'd be a little pissed if he found us like this right now"

"Roman's really protective" I whispered "He has his reasons"

"You two are bunking together" He mentioned

"If you're asking if I'm sleeping with him? Then I should tell you now that I'm not, I have a strict no sleeping-with-guys-who-I'm-traveling-with rule, makes it all less messy" He smirked as he brought himself closer, his other hand coming up to brush over my other cheek gently.

"I really fucking missed you ya know"

"I missed you too" I whispered as my hands went to his chest when he went to lean in a bit more "But this can't happen" I told him, keeping my eyes on his "I can't be in a relationship, I can't do this with you…"

"Relationship? Hell I can't do one of those either, I fuck them up all the time" I smirked when he said that so seriously and the corner of his lips turned up into a grin. "Seth and Roman want to kick my ass anyways, I'm just giving them more of a reason to" Before I could stop him again, he leaned in quick and pressed his lips against mine. My fingers stilled on the white CM Punk t shirt he was wearing under his unzipped hoodie before they started to curl to grip the material, pulling him closer as my lips molded against his. One of his feet nudged mine which slid to the side a bit to part my legs as his hand slid down my side to grip my hip.

"Phil" I breathed out as his lips pressed to my jaw lightly and down to my throat "C'mon" I whispered and he pulled his face away from my skin to look at me "We can't do this, as much as I missed kissing you and being this close to you, we can't" He let me go then

"I know, I know… lunch next week alright, that's all" I nodded

"Kick ass tonight alright?" He smiled softly and nodded

"You do look amazing" He looked me over again and bit his knuckle to emphasize it and I pushed at his shoulder

"Loser, get out of here" He chuckled as I let him pass out the door to leave me in the hallway alone. "What am I doing?" I whispered to myself as I crouched down against the wall and put my hands over my face to get my thoughts in order.

"You okay?" I quickly glanced up to see Dean standing there, body leaning against the side wall on the stairs

"Yeah… I didn't hear you there, I'm fine" He nodded and looked down at his black boots.

"I came to come find you to figure out what you're going to be doing to act 'flirtatious' towards me out there" He air quoted the word flirtatious with his fingers and I smirked before standing up.

"Now wouldn't you like to know" I winked at him, putting away the bad thoughts to the back of my head while pulling the door open.

"C'mon what are you going to do?"

"You're a professional, I'm a professional. It's not like I'm going to kiss you out there, that would throw EVERYONE for a loop" He chuckled behind me before he came up to the side of me and then he was in front of me walking backwards down the hallway so he was facing me.

"Just tell me, what's the big deal?" He asked with a grin on his face

"I might say something in your ear, I don't know, touch your arm… I haven't thought about it yet"

"Touch my arm?" He asked "You touch my arms all the time toots, I've seen you in the ring, you've got a burning fire, what are you going to do to stand out with me?"

"Someone's been you tubing me haven't they?"

"Might have… it gets boring at night… that ballsplex you do is golden" I smirked "Now come on" He stopped walking and it made me stop as I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Believe me all I need to do is touch you and whisper something in your ear as a flirtatious pep talk Dean" I walked by him, running my hand across his chest slowly with my fingernails and leaned up against his ear "Flirtatious is my middle name Dean, maybe you should stop being so damn cocky all the time" I nipped at the side of his ear gently, smelling his cologne "Go get 'em toots" I patted his shoulder and pulled away with a grin on my face walking away from him.

"What was that about?" Roman asked as I walked into the room he was standing outside of.

"He wanted me to show him how I was going to flirt with him out there" He chuckled as Dean finally moved from his spot.

"Not too bad" He commented

"She totally got you dude" Seth said with a laugh as Dean shook his head.

I knew I had him, I always had them.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

* * *

"How excited are you right now?" I asked as Seth stood with me in the hallway, Living Colour was still playing for Punk because he was the first entrant into the Rumble and Seth smirked at me as his hands were still on my shoulders

"I don't think this is real yet" I smiled wide

"Well it is kid, have fun getting beat up for 45 minutes" He chuckled

"Been working my life for this, I'm stoked" I could see the excitement all over his face.

"30 seconds guys" Bill said next to us who was at the closed curtains to the stands and Seth pulled his hands away from my shoulders.

"You ready to debut?"

"I'm pumped" I smirked, shaking out my hands a bit as I took in a deep breath. I stood behind him at the curtain, my hands on his back.

"Seth, go" He walked out through the curtain as The Shield's music came on and I walked out after another breath behind him, sliding my arms over his waist from behind and my palms pressed to his flat stomach as he turned his head and I leaned up and kissed his scruffy cheek "Kick his ass" I whispered and he slipped out of my arms and walked down the steps as I crossed my arms over my chest, watching with determination as he walked down the steps and hopped over the barricade and got into the ring.

I walked backwards a few steps, turning to look around at the fans yelling and then walked out through the curtain again. Bill brought me back downstairs after that, Dean wasn't up until the 11th spot anyways so we had about 15 minutes. "That looked pretty good" Dean mentioned as I positioned myself between him and Roman.

"Really? Didn't come off cheesy?"

"Nope, looked pretty legit" Roman said and slowly the line of wrestlers started going down until Dean and I were next. His arm hung around my shoulders loosely and as the first part of the music started, we walked out casually and we stood at the top of the stage, my hand sliding over Dean's flat stomach and up over his chest slowly, bring my lips up to his ear and nipped my teeth at his cartilage before breathing "Go get 'em toots" He grinned at the side of his mouth as I pulled away from him and he jogged down the ramp and slid into the ring as I walked backwards and went back through the curtain.

"Ready for this kiss?" He asked while wiping his hands together a few times and I laughed under my breath while he pulled his hair from the ponytail and I pulled the band onto my wrist to hold onto.

"Ew I have to kiss you" I mumbled

"HA HA very funny" He muttered while sliding his hand along my back and onto my side to pull me into him.

"Just don't slip any tongue and I won't have to cut your hair when you're sleeping tonight"

"You'd never cut my hair you love it too much"

"Too much" I mumbled "It's soft, well not now… it's just really fucking wet right now"

"Comes with the territory babe" I smiled and pressed my head against his shoulder with a wider smile.

"Reigns you're up in 30" Roman smiled as we walked to the curtain and waited

"You're about to break a lot of girl's hearts tonight, how do you feel about that?" I asked him while holding onto his upper arm

"It's a good thing I like the woman I'm breaking those hearts for" He winked at me before pushing the curtain open with his free arm as the music played again and we walked out to the top of the stage and I stood in front of Roman, pulling the last black strap closed before sliding my hand gently over the side of his thick and wet neck, my finger gripping into the back of his neck and I kissed him as his large arm pulled me against his hard body by my lower back. I pulled back a few seconds later a little breathless and he grinned at me before he jogged away, leaving me standing there. I walked off then to behind the curtain and passed a few wrestlers along the way. I wanted to watch the match in the locker room, and thankfully it was just summer, myself and Naomi in there to watch it on the flat screen in the corner.

"That was a pretty intense kiss" Summer commented and I glanced over at her and then looked back at the screen as Antonio was swinging Seth, I couldn't help but laugh a bit.

"Yeah well, shit happens" I muttered

"Are you two seeing each other, I heard Alicia mention something last night"

"No, we're just good friends, he helped me through a rough time in my life a few years back, I owe him a lot" Naomi smiled and nodded

"How's Jey?" I asked "I've been meaning to say hi to him but he was out of the rumble line before I got back from Seth's thing at number 2"

"He's really good, married life is good, surprisingly nothing has changed"

"That's great; I saw photos of the wedding from Ro a few weeks back, it looked beautiful"

"It really was, thanks" I nodded and pouted when Dean and Seth as well as Antonio were flipped over the top rope by Roman. "He's really getting a push isn't he?"

"He is, tonight's just a little preview and I'm glad fans get to see him in action because I know Dean has his singles matches, I mean he's the U.S. Champ right now, Seth had a few with Punk but Roman's the quiet one, but he packs the biggest punch, literally" I whispered as he flew a superman punch at someone's head.

"Looks like someone might have a crush" Summer mentioned and I raised my eyebrow and shook my head

"Roman and I… never going to happen so please don't play match maker like you tried to push me and Corey together that was a disaster"

"I can't help it, you like the tattooed rugged types"

"I guess I do have a type" I whispered "But seriously, don't go and tell Roman that I have this huge crush on him, I'd die"

"So you do"

"I don't know" I whispered honestly "But I'm not going to go there, especially with our storyline coming up, I don't want lines to be crossed"

"Romantic"

"You can't spell Romantic without Roman" I told her and they both laugh at that

"That's brilliant; you should make that into a gag anniversary card for hallmark"

"I really should, I used to say that to Ro when him and Trish were dating, when he'd ask me my opinion on what to get her for an anniversary or a date"

"You two should totally go out" Naomi said "I'll talk to Jey see if he'll bring it up to Ro"

"NO" I blurted, putting a hand over my mouth "I'm totally going to shut up now" I looked at the screen as Dave eliminated Sheamus and the camera pointed to Roman who looked surprised in the corner. "He must love this right now" I whispered as I watched on. I knew Dave was going to win it, everyone did… I was just happy Roman got his chance.

"Are they chanting his name?" Summer asked and I nodded with a large smile on my face

"Damn" I muttered when he hit Batista with a spear, but then sighed when he got thrown out and the boo's rained down. "That's going to lead to a shit storm" I said while standing up and walking over to my locker and started to change back into my regular jeans and thermal shirt.

"What do you do to keep up with those abs peeking through?" Summer asked as I pulled down the purple thermal shirt

"Cross Fit, I started it a few years ago and I sort of just kept up with it a few times a week"

"Really? I've been meaning to go with one of the guys to try it out, haven't seen a woman this lean in a while"

"Well thank you" I looked her up and down quickly "I think you should try it out, I mean it's not going to hurt that's for sure, you're gorgeous obviously but there's nothing wrong with getting tighter"

"Exactly my thoughts" She said while stuffing a pair of heels into her bag before zipping it up and pulling it up onto her shoulder "I'll see you tomorrow, great job tonight" I smiled and nodded while pulling my jacket on "You've got a Shield member out here waiting for you by the way" She called from the open ladies locker room door

"Thank you Summer!" I called over and pulled my bag up onto my shoulder and said a quick bye to Naomi and Cameron before leaving the ladies locker room, Dean was waiting there with his back against the wall.

"Hey there Stud" He smirked

"What no toot's anymore?" He asked a little offended

"Eh, we obviously can't have the same nickname can we?" We started walking down the hallway towards the men's locker room to get the other two men. He nudged my arm while we walked

"Great job out there by the way"

"Are you actually paying me a compliment without a sexual innuendo? What did I ever do to deserve this honor?" I asked sarcastically

"Oh shut up" He chuckled as he waited for the other two outside of the locker room.

"Thank you means a lot" He nodded once "So how awful does your chest hurt right now from those Sheamus hits?"

"Eh, stings like a bitch in the shower but it's not too bad now, sorry to disappoint, I knew you were looking forward to rubbing aloe on me later on"

"And there he is" I whispered "Are you good to drive tonight?"

"I'm always good on my word, just as long as you're in the front seat to play some good music"

"I don't know if you'll like my music"

"As long as it's not Taylor Swift we're good"

"Not Swift, stuff like Beyoncé and Jay Z, some good new country"

"Sounds good to me, you going to be dancing to keep me entertained?"

"More than likely for my own amusement than your entertainment"

"Whatever you say toots, if it's got a beat I'll be listening to it, what do you want for food on the road?"

"Doesn't matter to me, I'm sure Seth will have a suggestion, guy eats like a horse" He laughed while both men stepped out of the locker room

"What's so funny?" Seth asked

"Oh nothing" I said "Do you have a suggestion on what we should get for road food?"

"I'm dying for a good burger" He quickly said and Dean laughed again while pulling me away from both of them.

"I'm totally missing something"

"We're both missing something man" Roman agreed as we walked outside into the freezing air.

"How long until we get to Cleveland?" I asked as Dean typed the destination into the GPS a few moments later.

"About 4 hours, pretty sure I saw a BK around the corner, we'll hit that first to feed the barn animal" I stifled a laugh with the back of my hand while leaning back in the seat as Roman sat behind me and closed the door after tossing his bag into the trunk. I grabbed the cord from my bag and plugged it into the dash to my IPhone and skimmed through some music.

"You put her on music duty?" Seth asked "Oh god"

"My music taste is so not bad, I like dancing music so sue me, better than screaming music 24/7" I mumbled the last part and found Radioactive by Imagine Dragons featuring Kendrick Lamar and pressed play.

"Okay that's not too bad" Seth said while leaning back to get comfortable in the backseat.

After getting food, we ate and relaxed in the car listening to the music and they all gushed about how it was being in the rumble. We got to the hotel around 3 AM and checked in for the night after that.

"So you don't mind the storyline?" Roman asked while I left the bathroom after showering. I had thought he'd be asleep after the big match he had tonight, but he was sitting up in his bed watching the television. I pulled my damp hair off onto my shoulder and shook my head.

"No, it's not like I've never been in a romantic storyline before"

"Yeah I know that, but you and Corey couldn't stand each other, we're well friends" He commented while watching me fold a few of my clothes, his eyes averting when he saw the flash of lace.

"Are you worried that my views of you are going to change because we have to make out a few times a week? I mean we kissed tonight and that went over fine right?"

"We've been friends for a couple of years, just didn't want you to feel uncomfortable with this going forward" I zipped my bag halfway and turned around to look at him; he turned his eyes to look at me now.

"I'm not uncomfortable, now if I was in a romantic storyline with Dean then maybe I'd be uncomfortable because I know how his mind works now, he'd definitely try and slip tongue" He chuckled with a nod "Plus I think out of all three of you guys, I think we have the best chemistry, that'll show overtime on screen I'm sure"

"It's believable is what you're saying" I nodded

"Yeah something like that, you're not uncomfortable with it right?"

"No way, I think it'll be fun to be honest, plus you're not that bad of a kisser" I laughed under my breath while climbing into my bed

"Well thanks Ro, you aren't too bad yourself" He smirked and shut the television off then as I rolled onto my side.

"Seth mentioned that Punk came to talk to you earlier, what was that about?" I sighed and shrugged to myself

"I don't know really, AJ split up with him and he's been stressing a lot lately, he just needed to talk to someone before he flipped on management"

"That it?" He asked

"No but I don't really want to talk about it" I heard him sigh while moving around in his bed "I think he wants to get back together... now that I've been called up and stuff"

"What do you think about that?"

"I don't know, you know how it is with him… I Just… he brought up a few things that I really didn't want to think about and it got me thinking"

"About?"

"He kissed me, and I had a moment of weakness" I told him honestly "But I stopped it, I told him that couldn't happen between him and I anymore, I think he got it because he left after that"

"Abs" He sighed

"I know, I know but I stopped it, he's just… him and I have a strange and unfortunate past"

"I know Abs, you know I was worried about that happening since you got called up a few days ago, I knew it was going to happen eventually but I didn't think you'd kiss him back"

"I'm sorry" I whispered

"You don't have to apologize to me; I just don't want you going back into some type of stressful depression again, we went through that, it wasn't that much fun the first time"

"It wasn't fun at all" I whispered, leaning onto my back while wiping my face with my hands "He brought up the baby"

"He's a dickhead" Roman said "He's just trying to make you feel something there for him again, you know that right?"

"I know" I whispered out, wiping my face again from the silent tears that had started to fall "He wants to get lunch next week because I told Colt I'd do his podcast"

"I hope you said no" when I didn't answer he spoke again "You said yes didn't you?"

"I didn't know what to say"

"You should have said no, that's what you should have done Abby"

"Can we please stop talking about this?" I breathed out "I know I fucked up." I heard him moving around on his bed a few moments later and I saw his large silhouette in the darkness as he stood up.

"Scoot over"

"No" I whispered and he moved his arms and slid them under me easily because I wasn't under the sheets and he dropped me back on the other side of the queen sized bed. He laid down beside me and wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me against him "I'm not crying" I told him

"Yes you are Abs I'm not stupid" I pressed my cheek against his warm chest which was covered by a gray tank top. "He shouldn't have brought that up"

"I know" I breathed "He brought it up to get to me, I know that"

"Then why did you say yes to getting lunch with him, you know that's not all he wants"

"Because he still has this fucking hold on me Ro, after 3 years, he still has this death grip on me and it's not like I can avoid him, half of my friends know him and bring his name up in conversations" He nodded as his large hand rubbed my back soothingly.

"You two were planning this future together; of course he still has some sort of hold on you"

"We were together for 4 month before all of that pregnancy shit happened, he shouldn't mean anything to me Ro"

"You were friends for a long time before you two started going out, you know why he still has this effect on you. You lost the that baby after 3 months and he was going to leave wrestling for you to start a family, you never got closure after, he just went back to work"

"I told him to re-sign with the company, I pushed him back to the company, and he hates it so much"

"That's his problem, not yours Abs"

"I try to put on this front that I'm tough as nails, I turn into complete mush when he's around me. I don't want to feel that way anymore, I hate this feeling"

"Look at me" I pulled my head away from his chest and leaned up a bit to look at him "You are tough as nails, the toughest person I know, you went through all of that emotional pain and were at work a week later like it had never happened even though I knew it was still bothering you. You're amazing Abs"

"You know… I try" He smiled a bit at that

"I know you do" He brought his hand up and wiped my cheeks with his thumbs "I don't know how you do it, but you don't complain, you just do it"

"If I complain then people will know my weakness"

"I think I remember hearing that somewhere before"

"You're words" I whispered "I live by them now"

"It's okay to show some weakness, you'll implode if you don't at least take time for yourself sometimes"

"You know you're pretty amazing too, I don't know any other guy who would be in bed with me right now comforting me without other things on his mind" He cleared his throat and I hit his chest while pulling away from his arms which tightened around me and pulled me on top of him "Ro" I laughed as he rolled over onto the other side of the bed, squishing me down into the mattress "You're fat get off of me" I laughed loudly

"I'm fat? How can you say such a hurtful thing?" He gasped while pushing his hands down into the mattress by my shoulders to hover up above my body

"I'm sorry did I hurt your feelings?" I smirked up at him and he laughed while he looked over my face

"You did, I'm really emotionally hurt right now"

"I apologize, you're not fat, you're just very… bulky"

"That's better" He said while flopping himself down on me again and I let out a "ooof" sound as his arms wrapped around my small waist and pulled me back over on top of him when he rolled over "Better?"

"Now that I can breathe yes" I sat up on his stomach "You know this is a very interesting position" I commented and he cleared his throat

"And why is that?" I pressed my hands down on his shoulders

"Because I totally just pinned you"

"NO NEVER" He boomed with his voice and wrapped an arm around my waist and sat up so his shoulders weren't pressed down on the mattress. I took in a deep breath and brought my hands away from his shoulders and casually ran them up along the sides of his neck and pressed my lips against his. When he didn't respond and I realized what I was actually doing and who I was doing it with, I pulled back and shook my head fanatically.

"I am so sorry" I whispered out and pulled myself off of him and got up, heading towards the bathroom and shut the door behind me. "What the hell am I doing?" I mumbled to myself as I sat down on the closed toilet seat with my hands over my face.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**(Warnings: Language, Sexual Content, Suggestive Situations) **

* * *

"Abs" He said while knocking twice on the door "let me in"

"No" I whispered

"Come on Abs" I heard him use the handle and I cursed to myself because I had forgotten to lock it. "Abby" he sighed and ran his hand over his head while he looked at me and I pulled my hands away from my face.

"I'm sorry, I don't know what happened"

"Stop apologizing, come on" He put his hand out and I took it as he pulled me to stand up "I know why you did it and I know it's not because of Punk, it's because you felt something out there tonight too" I looked up at him with a raised eyebrow.

"You… we can't do this Roman, so stop"

"Who says we can't do this?"

"Me, we can't. You just got out of a relationship, I'm emotionally damaged, it's a disaster waiting to happen" He slouched down a bit, his hand ghosting over my side

"I don't care" He whispered "What is it you say? Fuck it?" I glanced down at his lips and back up to his light eyes

"We can't…." I whispered

"Tell me why we can't, give me one good reason and I'll drop it"

"I… I'm not good for you"

"That's not a good enough reason; and you are good enough for me, you're good enough for anyone. Any other reasons to why this won't work?"

"You'll hate me eventually" His hands placed down onto my waist now, gripping his fingers into my t shirt. I pressed my hands to his chest to stop him from leaning forward more.

"Stop being scared, you deserve to be happy, don't push me away"

"I can't" I told him again, watching his face fall a bit at my final answer

"Okay" He said while letting me go and taking a step back. I took in a deep breath and let my hands fall from his chest to my sides. I saw him swallow hard before running a hand over his head again and he turned to go to the door. I looked down and shook my head "Fuck it" I whispered, my hand grabbing his forearm and it was like he was waiting for those words to leave my mouth to grab me and crush his lips against mine.

His hands held onto my waist, picking me up off of my feet easily and I wrapped my legs around his waist as he turned us around so my back hit the bathroom tiles on the wall hard and it left me breathless. I slid my hands down and pulled his shirt up and off of him, tossing it somewhere in the sink before his own hands pulled my shirt off of my body. I shivered when his hands moved down my bare sides, his lips moving against my jaw and down my throat. His hand slid onto my ass as he pulled me away from the wall, walking through the doorway while my lips found his again as he walked back into the darkness and leaned down until my back was against the mattress of one of our beds.

I pushed my hands against the basketball work out shorts he was wearing, pushing them down against his hips, using the leverage of my legs as I pushed them down until they were no longer in my way. My hand found his half-hard member easily and I started to pump him in my warm palm and his lips pulled back from mine as he let out a small grunt which lit a fire in the pit of my stomach.

He leaned back more and hooked his fingers into the sides of my shorts and pulled them down as well as my underwear and tossed them behind him, wrapping an arm around my lower back as he pulled me up from the mattress and then back down once we were both in the middle of the bed. His hand moved down my flat stomach until it slowly pushed my leg to the side while his lips pressed to the side of my neck while his member grew harder in my hand. He was much, much larger than I had ever imagined he would be.

His fingers ghosted up my thigh and to my heated center, I hummed when he added pressure to my pulsing button. Then his fingers ran down to my entrance and he pressed his dull teeth against my throat which made me arch my lower back and let out a small moan of approval.

"You like that?" He whispered against my ear, his thumb pressing to my clit again as my hand that was around his member gripped him a bit tighter "You're so fucking wet for me" He breathed again and I closed my eyes, my body warming.

"Keep talking" I whispered

"Do you want me to tell you how I've dreamt about being inside of you?"

"God… yes" I breathed while his middle finger pressed to my entrance and pushed into me

"You're so fucking tight" He whispered while pressing his index finger inside of me while rubbing his thumb against my clit.

"OH please, please" I whispered while his fingers stilled inside of me

"What do you want Abby?"

"I want you, I need you right now" I said breathlessly

"Need me for what Abby?" He whispered while pressing his lips against mine gently, his breathing was getting a little heavier

"I need you in me; I need to feel you inside of me, we can take it slow another time" He moved his fingers inside of me a few times before pulling away and I removed my hand from his pulsing member "Give it to me" I whispered while looking up at him with hooded eyes.

"Demanding" He whispered back "You want this?"

"Stop being cocky" I threw back at him "I'm not going to beg"

"I wouldn't ever dream of it" He scooted forward a bit, his hand holding onto his member as he ran his tip over my heated core.

"Mmm, I'm sure" I breathed as he pressed the tip of himself against my entrance and let himself go as he leaned his body down a bit, his lips pressing to mine again while he took my hands and brought them up to pin down with our fingers interlocked against the pillows while he pushed his hips slowly in between mine. I felt like I was holding my breath the whole time he slid inside of me until he reached my hilt and let his muscles relax a bit before he pressed his forehead against mine, our lips centimeters apart.

"God you're absolutely breathtaking you know that?" I squeezed his hands a bit and finally relaxed once my inner walls stretched to hold him. He pulled his hips back and pressed them back into mine and I let out a gasp against his lips, my eyes fluttering open to see that he was watching me with those light eyes. His hands let mine go as he leaned up, his hands holding onto my hips.

"Tell me how you like it Abby" He whispered

"Fast, faster please" I whispered as his hips pulled back and slammed into mine "Yes, fuck Roman" I gasped as his hips pulled back again and this time he didn't take his time, my fingers gripped the pillow above my head as he assaulted my body with quick and rapid thrusts. The first of my orgasms came only minutes after that and he slowed his thrusts when that occurred so I could ride it out as long as I could.

"Jesus Abs" He growled against the side of my throat moments later after he had flipped us over, my hips crashing down against his hard and quick. His fingers gripped my hair at the back of my scalp tighter and then it relaxed, I was slowly becoming addicted to those little pain moments. I sat up and grinded my hips against his while his hands held onto my hips. One of his hands moved down until he was rubbing his fingers up against my clit while I worked on top of him, making me throw my head back in moans. As another orgasm rocked my core, he groaned as my walls convulsed around him tighter this time. "That's it baby, fuck" He groaned "I'm there" He groaned, biting back the growl as he reached his climax and I slowly came down from mine. My hips slowly came to a stop on top of him when he let out a deep breath "Shit" He mumbled while I rolled off of him and onto his side on my back.

"Mmm" I hummed, kissing his damp tattooed shoulder "Definitely don't need to go to the gym tomorrow" I whispered and he chuckled lowly, finally moving from his spot to pull me against him, my head pressing against his chest.

"It's a good thing I don't have to do media with the guys, I need sleep"

"I totally forgot about that" I whispered "Oh god you don't think they heard us right?"

"More than likely, I didn't think you were so vocal" I hit his stomach and he chuckled "They probably didn't, I'm not worried about it, those two are dead until the alarm goes off in… about an hour" I glanced over at the digital clock, it was just after 5:30.

"Mmm, sleep sounds great" I whispered while wrapping my arm over his stomach "We'll talk about this tomorrow" He nodded and kissed the top of my head gently. I leaned up, pressing my lips against his gently before putting my head back down on his chest and closing my eyes. Sleep overtook me instantly after that.

* * *

I felt his fingers moving against my bare hip from behind me, the sunlight shining in behind us to cast shadows on the wall in front of me. I took in a deep breath and brought my hands up to my face to wipe the sleep away "I didn't mean to wake you up" He whispered at the back of my head.

"What time is it?" I whispered, not feeling that I had had enough time to rest.

"Just after noon" Oh I did get sleep. I turned over and his hand stayed on my side.

"Seth and Dean just got back from morning media, Seth tried coming in but I told him you were still sleeping"

"That would have been an awkward conversation, explaining why I'm lying naked here" He smiled

"So you're okay?" I nodded and pulled myself closer to him, brushing my lips against his and he caught my bottom lip between his teeth and gently tugged on it. "I'm not expecting you to tell me we're together right now because of what happened, I just want to know where you stand" I pulled back a bit and looked over his face.

"I don't know…" I whispered "I'm okay with this though, this is fun and I think we both need fun right now"

"Good" He smiled "I mean, we can date if you want, take things slow"

"I think slow is a little late" I whispered and he smirked

"Yeah I guess that's true"

"But dating… I think we can date, I'm okay with that"

"And not seeing anyone else"

"Well I don't know about that" I commented and he pouted, wrapping his arm around my waist and pulled me into him until my body was pressed against his "I guess I could go steady with you"

"Good" He whispered "Now about the rest of the people out there in the world, what do we tell them?"

"I um, either we can say we just started dating or we don't tell anyone anything"

"I'm okay with either, that's up to you"

"Can we keep it to ourselves for now?"

"We can do that, like I said whatever you want" He ran his fingers over my side again but my phone ringing on the side table made us pull away. "You're phones been going off like that for the last hour by the way, pretty sure someone wants to get your attention"

"Why didn't you wake me up?" I asked but there was a knocking on the door again and he sighed while standing up. He leaned down and picked up my t shirt and the underwear and tossed them to me as I quickly changed into both and then stood up, grabbing my shorts and pulled those on quick before he went to the door.

"We're going for breakfast, wake her up"

"I'm awake" I called over while grabbing my phone and sitting down on the edge of the bed. I slid my fingers over the screen and looked at the various texts and then the phone message; I raised my eyebrow and put the phone up to my ear.

"Hey you're probably asleep or at the gym, but I wanted you to hear it from me first before someone else got to you. I had that meeting with Vince and the writers, they wanted me to go out there on Raw tonight and lie to everyone that I got a concussion from being choke slammed. So I told Vince that I was going home, in which I'm at the airport right now waiting for my flight back to Chicago at noon. I'm just fed up with the shit they're doing, so I'm leaving. Call me back whenever or I'll just call back when I get home… I really thought over what you said, and I'm just not happy anymore doing what I love to do… so I'll talk to you later" The message stopped then and I took in a deep breath and shook my head, looking at the texts from April saying the same thing, that Punk left. I sighed deeply.

"Get up and changed, breakfast" Seth said while flopping down on the bed next to me and I shook myself out of the thoughts that were consuming me currently and put my phone down.

"Sounds like a good idea, why don't you guys head down to the hotel diner for breakfast, I'll be there soon, order me a strong coffee"

"I can do that" He stood up from the bed as Roman watched me stand up and go to my suitcase, I grabbed a pair of jeans and a dark blue low v neck t shirt, panties and a bra.

"Are you okay?" Roman asked as he walked by me and wrapped his arm around my waist, putting his chin down on my shoulder.

"Yeah, perfect. Why don't you head down there too? I'm just going to get in a quick shower"

"Who was that on the phone?"

"Oh just April" I walked to the bathroom door and smiled over at him again before closing the door and locking it.

Punk left. He went home.

I took in a deep breath and put my clothes down on the counter by the sink and looked at myself in the mirror. My lips were swollen and there was a love mark on the side of my throat. I looked down and took in a deep breath before stripping off my clothes and getting into the shower after wrapping my hair up into a high bun.

After my shower, I quickly changed and did my makeup, patting some foundation onto the small mark on the side of my neck to cover it before straightening my hair. I put all of my things into my suitcase after that and slipped my feet into black ballet flats while my phone buzzed again on the night stand. I shut it off, not bothering to look at another text from April about how Punk was gone.

The whole shower I was thinking about it. About how I had told him to do what made him happy. How could wrestling not make him happy anymore? This business ruined it for him, as much as he loved going out there every night in front of tens of thousands of people, he just didn't love the people running the company. He had expressed his hatred for the management to me a few times over the years, especially back in 2011 when his contract was almost up. He knew that they were only giving him the WWE Championship because he was leaving, it was a bribe for him to come back to the company, and he had bought into it.

I entered the diner a few minutes later and I spotted the three men at a table and walked over, pulling my hair off to the side on my shoulder just in case someone spotted the love bite. "Oh coffee, thank you" I whispered while sitting and taking a long sip of the warm coffee and then put it back down on the table in front of me.

"I ordered you an omelet supreme with hash browns on the side" Seth said and I smiled over at him quickly

"Thank you again" I tapped my fingers against my thigh gently and took in a deep breath "So how was media this morning?"

"Dean hit on the news anchor, it was very uncomfortable" I raised my eyebrow and let out a small laugh

"Was she pretty or were you just running on an hour of sleep" I looked over at Dean who was just taking off a black beanie, trying to fix the mop onto of his head.

"Hour of sleep" He said with a smirk and I rolled my eyes while his eyes flickered to someone behind me "Looks like someone's trying to find you" I glanced back to see April standing there with her phone in one hand by her side and then she spotted me.

This was not going to be good.

"Excuse me" I mumbled towards the men around the table before standing up and walking over to her "What's up?"

"I've been trying to get in contact with you, Punk left. He left me this text saying he told Vince this morning after his meeting that he was going home and caught a flight out to Chicago"

"Oh really?" I asked, shoving a hand into one of my front pockets "I might have gotten something similar when I woke up"

"Really?" I nodded

"Yeah he talked to me about it yesterday afternoon, I told him he should do whatever made him happy and I guess leaving made him happy"

"Why would you tell him to do what made him happy? Of course he was going to leave, that's like telling him to leave"

"No it's not, and I told him to do what makes him happy because clearly he's not happy with this company and I don't blame him, they've put him through a lot of shit over the years"

"Just because you guys have had a rough past doesn't mean you can swoop in and tell him to basically leave"

"April" I sighed while running my fingers back through my hair "I didn't tell him to do anything, I thought he would have resolved the issue this morning at the meeting, they wanted him to lie to the fans, he's not just going to lay down and do that and don't even bring up my past relationship with Phil, you don't know what happened, half the time you forget that him and I dated and were great friends at one point"

"So you know that him and I broke up yesterday morning then"

"He mentioned that you broke up with him yeah, I mean you did tell me Saturday night you were probably going to break up with him, maybe he factored that in too, he doesn't have any big ties here now"

"Not even you?" She asked with a quirked eyebrow

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Heard from someone that he pulled you into a hallway last night at the PPV"

"Yeah, to talk in private about everything that I just told you he said to me, if you're implying that him and I are sneaking around then maybe you should stop while you're ahead because Punk and I will never be that close again"

"That's what they all say"

"You're sounding like a raging jealous girlfriend right now April but I'm going to let it slide because you're stressed out. You don't know my relationship with him, and you never will so please don't even think that him and I are going to get together because it's not going to happen"

"He used to talk about you a lot you know, he never told me what the reason was for you two break up but it had to obviously be something serious considering everyone thought you two were going to get married"

"Drop it" I told her, keeping my eyes trained on her

"What did you do to him?" She asked and I shook my head

"I'm going back to my breakfast, have fun trying to get in contact with your EX-boyfriend, maybe later on you'll stop being such a bitch about this whole situation" Before I could dodge it, her palm slapped me across the face and an arm was pulling me back before I could grab her. I wiped my thumb against my bottom lip that showed blood in which I could taste. "Our friendship is done, have fun trying to make friends now" I told her while Seth was holding onto her and then let her go when she pushed him away.

"What the fuck was that about?" Seth asked me, his eyes flaring as I sucked on my cut bottom lip.

"She's just being a little bitch what else is new, you can let me go now Ro" I told him and his arm slowly let me go as I fixed my shirt.

"This have anything to do with the breaking news?" Dean asked "Punk quitting?" I swallowed hard and glanced my eyes over to Roman who looked a little confused.

"What?" Seth asked

"Zigs just pulled me aside before all of this and told me that Punk up and quit this morning after some meeting with creative, said he was going home"

"Wow" Seth whispered "Was that why you and AJ were arguing?"

"She told me that it's basically my fault that he quit, she doesn't know anything so she needs to stop running her mouth"

"Why would AJ think you made him quit?" Dean asked and I looked over at him

"Him and I have a past, that doesn't matter though… I didn't make him quit anything, I told him to do whatever made him happy and apparently him being happy is not here, can we just drop it? I'm so sick of hearing his name and it's not even 1 yet"

"I wouldn't mind dropping the topic all together" Roman said and I sighed when he walked away to go back to the table.

"You okay?" Dean asked and I looked over at him, taking in his Native American t shirt and jeans and nodded quickly.

"Yeah, I'm not really in the mood for breakfast right now though… "

"I can see that, wanna get out of here? All I ordered was a coffee anyway"

"No, no you don't have to do that"

"Not really a request toots, I gotta talk to you about something"

"Oh" I whispered and glanced back over towards Roman and Seth at the table talking

"I'll go tell them I gotta make a call, say you went back up to the room" I nodded "I'll meet you up there" I turned around and exited the diner, rubbing my hand against my sore cheek and pressed the number 4 of the elevator and it brought me up to the floor and I unlocked the door with the card key in my back pocket.

How the hell did this even happen? AJ had no right to do what she did, and she just went OFF on me… I guess that friendship is toast. There was a knock on the door a few moments later and I walked over to it and pulled it open, letting him into the room.

"How's your face feel?" He asked

"Just great, she knows how to slap" He nodded while looking over the room.

"I didn't want to put myself into your mess right now with Punk, and AJ but I sort of did" I raised my eyebrow

"What are you talking about?" I asked while he ran his fingers over his blonde messy hair.

"When I saw you in the hallway yesterday, I might have heard a thing or two"

"What did you hear?"

"All of it" I put my hand over my face and shook my head

"Why didn't you just say something, make yourself known?"

"Because I didn't know it was you at first, he was sort of blocking my view of you" I sighed deeply and sat down on the edge of my bed, suddenly feeling sick. "I just thought you should know that, I was going to tell you later tonight but…" I nodded as the silence took over the room.

"You're not going to ask about what happened?"

"I think I heard plenty, probably more than you wanted to share"

"Seth doesn't even know that much about me…"

"Ro does?"

"Roman was there for me through it all, sadly he knows me better than I know myself sometimes"

"Was he there for you last night?" He asked and my head turned towards him quickly, the blood draining from my face instantly. "Probably shouldn't be so loud when you know you've got an insomniac just on the other side of the wall"

"Oh my god" I whispered, putting my hands over my face once again but this time I grabbed the sheets and pulled them over my face too.

"Gotta be honest, a little jealous of Reigns right now"

"Stop" I whined "Oh no" I whispered while shaking my head and he chuckled under his breath

"Don't worry Seth was dead to the world"

"Stop" I whined once again and I felt the bed sink down next to me and he patted his hand on my thigh gently

"So are you two a thing?"

"No" I whispered "We're not talking about this"

"Oh why not? You clearly don't know me well enough, I'm not going to judge"

"Clearly" He pulled the sheets off of my face and looked down at me

"Sex is natural" He said and I couldn't help but laugh at that and he smirked "Everyone does it"

"Dean, stop please I feel so awkward right now"

"You awkward? That's crazy."

"Tell me about it, I rarely feel awkward"

"So how was making out with two guys yesterday"

"Stop" I laughed, hitting his arm "I didn't mean to make out with the first one, actually I hated it"

"Didn't seem like it"

"Phil and I have a bad past"

"The baby, now I'll ask one question, what happened to that, didn't sounds so promising"

"I lost it, I was 4 months along and then one night I just lost the baby… that was when Punk was in and out of deciding if he was going to go back to the company back in 2011… after I miscarried I pushed him back here and we sort of stopped talking after that, I thought he resented me for a long time until he showed up at an NXT taping a year and a half ago, that wasn't too much fun"

"Why did you think he resented you? It's not like you can blame yourself over losing a baby, that type of shit is out of your hands unless you weren't being healthy but I'm sure that had nothing to do with it"

"You make it sound so simple, it was far from it" I whispered and he nudged my arm with his elbow to continue "I lost the baby when he was in Boston at a Raw taping, Cabana had to call him because I was laid up in the hospital, Punk got a flight out as soon as he could and when the doctor told him that I had lost it and he just never looked at me the same way he did before… my therapist said it was all in my head but I knew it wasn't"

"You had to go through therapy for this asshole?"

"Not just him, it was everything that happened around that time"

"What do you mean? What else happened?" He asked and I raised an eyebrow, did he really not know or was he pulling my leg?

"Wait… you really don't know?" I asked him and he raised an eyebrow with a shake of his head

"Am I supposed to know?"

"Well I mean… usually I don't have to tell people my life story they basically already know it"

"Well I don't know it toots"

"You don't know who my mom and dad are?"

"Will you stop asking me questions and just tell me? No I don't know your parents, who are they?"

"Elizabeth Hulette, and Randy Poffo" I told him and his eyes widened a bit

"Whoa Whoa Whoa, what? You are not…" I guess he really didn't know. As I watched his facial expressions go from confused to astonished, he stood up and ran his fingers back through his hair. "I've been hitting on Miss Elizabeth and Randy Savages daughter for the past week?" He asked himself and then he turned back around to look at me, his eyes narrowing as he looked over my face again "You look like your mother how did I not put two and two together?"

"Maybe because you're slow?" I asked with a small smile and I watched him swallow hard "Calm down, alright it's weird that you didn't know but maybe that's why you were super easy around me"

"I can imagine people keeping you at a higher standard… keeping their distance probably"

"Actually people want to be my friend after knowing who my parents are"

"Okay rewind, jesus" He whispered with a laugh "So you had to deal with your dad's death as well as losing your baby, and breaking up with Punk in just a few months, pretty sure that would drive anyone sane to go to therapy"

"Yeah well… you should probably tell me something about you now that you basically know everything about me" He sat back down next to me and started

"Parents never married, mom was addicted to something, and she died a few years back. My dad still lives in Cincinnati and I see him from time to time but our relationship wasn't ever great so that's whatever. I heard about wrestling when I was in high school, turned into something that I really loved, went to wrestling school when I was 16, it soon became everything to me"

"You get a thrill of driving from city to city to just be in front of 15 people?"

"Damn right"

"That was the same with me; I did a few promotions before ROH caught wind of me, signed on with them and fell in love with the sport even more. My dad obviously pushed me against it, then when he heard that I was serious about it, he taught me a thing or two"

"Must have been nice, him being your dad and all, the guy was an icon"

"Yeah well, he was an icon to everyone else but to me he was just my dad and he was rarely around until the last few years of his life. You probably know my mom's story, what a tragic that one is… after she died Lex wanted to take me in but I opposed to it, I hated the guy, he was an awful influence and I sometimes still think he's the main reason why my mom died, I moved in with my grandparents a few days later because my dad still couldn't take care of me" His arm didn't hesitate to wrap around my shoulders to comfort me as I opened up a bit to him.

"You're pretty tough I gotta say" I smiled gently and nodded

"It was either become a raging junky alcoholic, or do something with my life. I chose the best option and somehow I think it all worked out in the end" He nodded and squeezed my shoulder gently

"Hey I think they'll be down there for a while, wanna watch some shitty cartoons?"

"Do I ever?" I asked him, seeing that he was trying to change the subject and I was glad he was.

"Ya know, it's a shame we never got to get in the ring together back in ROH, I would have died if you used that ballsplex on me"

"I'm sure you would have liked it just a little too much" I told him while kicking my shoes off and hoping up on the bed a bit after turning on the television.

"Probably, what's not to like about a beautiful girl grabbing your junk, even if it was to rip me in half" He said while shrugging out of his leather jacket.

"Gross" I whispered "But not the first time a guy got a little too much excitement about my hands on his groin for a ballsplex"

"And I'm sure it won't be the last"

"I wouldn't doubt it" I smirked and he smiled "You know I'm going to see him Wednesday right?" I asked and he shrugged, already knowing who the 'him' was.

"You should, the guys throwing away a good thing. As much of a dick he is in real life, he's an amazing wrestler" I nodded slowly "Did you tell Ro?"

"Yeah… but I think he's under the impression I'm not going to see him, it's hard to avoid him once he gets word I'm in Chicago, plus he left me this long voice message earlier explaining why he went home, he said he's going to call me once he lands so…"

"I think you should see him, maybe you'll be able to kick his ass back to this company if not for a while then until the end of his contract"

"I'll talk to him" I whispered "But it's ultimately up to him on what he wants to do"

"I get that; you should maybe work your magical charms on him"

"First, I'm not a leprechaun" I laughed while shaking my head "And two, maybe you should try and charm him"

"As good looking as he is, he's not my type sweetheart" He wrapped his arm around my shoulders and pulled me by the side of my neck into his side "Now you on the other hand…"

"I'm spoken for" I eyed him next to me

"I like a challenge" he whispered against my head

"Oh Dean" I sighed with a shake of my head "Don't even go there."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**(Warnings: Language, Sexual Content, Suggestive Situations)**

* * *

"Creative had to do a major rewrite due to the increased demand from the fans at last night's Paper View, now with Punk gone they will be changing mostly everyone's storyline in whom he was in a storyline with. That includes you four" Stephanie said while all four of us stood in her makeshift office at the arena. "Abigail, you looked great last night by the way, we had a lot of buzz over who this Shield lady is and we'd like for you to introduce yourself tonight to the WWE Universe by interrupting the main event tonight, The Shield vs. Daniel Bryan, Sheamus, and John Cena" She handed me a paper then "How do you feel about using that ballsplex on Daniel Bryan, we'll have to change the name eventually though?" My eyes widened

"Seriously?"

"Dead serious. Hunter cleared it with him and he's told us both that you two have been in the ring together once, and you've performed that move on him countless times"

"I have" I told her

"Great, one of you boys, doesn't matter which one will distract the ref for your match and you'll do your thing and slip out of the ring quickly after, Sheamus will have seen the whole thing and try and go after you, Roman that's where we want you to go in, protecting your woman with a superman punch" Roman smirked at that "Play to the camera and the fans tonight, all buzz last night from all four of you was great and we're just going to try and add to that now that we've lost a main eventer, hopefully that will be fixed by the end of the week and if not then we'll be having another big rewrite at the end of this week for WrestleMania plans… that'll be all, have fun tonight" I nodded as we exited the room.

"Bryan!" I called as he walked out of the men's locker room and he grinned

"Hey shorty" He greeted me and I hugged him tight, I had yet to see him this past weekend heading into the Royal Rumble because of my character getting all changed around.

"How have you been?" I hit the side of my head gently with a large smile "Stupid question, you're on a huge ride right now"

"Yeah it's pretty awesome, how have you been? Haven't had time to say hi, it's a bit hectic around here"

"It's okay, I'm doing great, got a pretty good storyline with the Shield going on right now heading into the elimination chamber"

"I heard, Brie mentioned something about you the other day, have you seen her around here?"

"Not yet, I was just heading towards the women's locker room though so I'm sure to run into her"

"Yeah, she was happy you got the call up, we all were it's been a long time running"

"Well as Bill said, I had to master my craft. I didn't mind the long time in developmental though, it's finally lead me to where I am now, can't really complain about that now can I?" He smiled with a shake of his head

"Definitely not…" He raised an eyebrow then and looked behind me and I looked back as Roman stood against the wall by us "Can I help you Reigns?"

"Oh no finish your conversation, I'll wait" He dismissed quickly as he glanced his light eyes towards me

"I should probably head over to creative anyway, they got a new thing going on so…" I nodded and placed a hand on his upper arm gently and with a quick squeeze he was gone. I turned around then and narrowed my eyes at the large man with one shoulder leaning against the cement wall who was trying not to look at me.

"What's going on?" I asked

"You've been avoiding me since that whole breakfast cat fight this morning… especially when Seth and I found you and Dean in our bed…"

"Our bed?" I asked him and he nodded with a loud sigh, pushing himself off the wall when I walked by him.

"It was our bed last night" He told me and now it was my time to sigh, I couldn't put this off any longer. I turned back around and watched him as he looked me over briefly and finally his eyes found mine. "Is this about Punk leaving? I'm not going to be mad if it is"

"This is about a lot of things, Punk leaving is definitely one of them" I shouldn't tell him that Punk had called me a few times since he landed in Chicago, should I? I thought to myself for a moment before continuing "Then there's us, I know I said I was okay with us dating and keeping it quiet but now I don't even know, my head is like… exploding" I put a hand on the side of my temple and rubbed my fingers into the throbbing skin "Now AJ hates me and probably rightfully so, I made out with her ex-boyfriend just a few hours after she broke up with him, that's so not cool of me to do, plus I deserved that slap"

"You didn't deserve that, she doesn't know your past with the guy. As much as I don't like him outside of this company, I respect the hell out of him in the ring. AJ shouldn't have slapped you, there's no justifying that. As for you and I, take your time I don't need you to just jump right out and say 'Hey I'm your girlfriend' that's not what I wanted anyway and you know that" I nodded and shoved my hand into the back denim pockets of my shorts. "Now I'm only going to ask this once, what was that thing with Dean this morning?" He asked

"He was trying to help; he actually gave me good advice believe it or not about the whole Punk situation… and maybe he mentioned something about hearing people screwing each other last night" Roman put a hand over his face and shook his head

"He did?"

"Yes, he did. He didn't make a big thing about it, he made some jokes and that was it really…"

I wasn't going to tell him that Dean told me to go see Punk this week, or that he ended up hitting on me throughout watching cartoons. Dean was easy to get along with, and to be honest it was good to have someone to talk to that wasn't going to judge me. Seth knew Punk and I when we dated, he knew the basic details on why we called it quits and Seth judged Punk hardcore after that and I couldn't even bring him up in a conversation without his eyes bulging a bit in hatred. Dean didn't know me then, he didn't know how I acted for weeks after all of that shit went down, he can't judge me on how I feel about Punk and how I think I will always feel about him. Roman was another story because Roman saw the worst of it all, he was my shoulder to cry on during that time.

"Look…" I said while putting a hand down on his and squeezed it gently "Dean and I don't know each other well and I thought because we're going to be in this storyline and practically next to each other for a few months that we'd get to know each other a bit more, nothing's going on between us."

I saw his tense eyes relax a little, knowing deep down he needed to be told that because he wouldn't drop it from his mind without me easing him away from thinking anything was going on between us. "Good" He whispered while turning his hand over and squeezing my much smaller hand back. "Ya know maybe we can grab a late dinner tomorrow night after the show if you're interested"

"I think we could do that, my flight to Chicago doesn't leave until 1am anyways so I have a few hours to kill…"

"You're still going?" He asked

"Yeah for the podcast… we scheduled it for Wednesday and I'm staying at his place so it doesn't really matter what time I get there really"

"Oh alright, yeah, great" He smiled a bit wider.

* * *

"It feels weird, doesn't it? Or is it just me?" Naomi asked while we walked into catering together about a half hour later to grab a quick snack before go time in 45 minutes.

"What feels weird?" I asked while plucking a grape out of a container and popping it into my mouth.

"Punk not being here, Jey mentioned it a while ago that it feels strange in the locker room without him there. He got along good with most people around here but now it's like he doesn't care to even return a text or a phone call…" I grabbed a water and sat down with her after she got some food.

"Well I mean he did just leave this morning so maybe he's not in the mood to talk to anyone?"

"April mentioned that he spoke to you"

"Oh did she?" I asked while rolling my eyes "Of course she did, was that before or after she told you that she slapped me?"

"She did what?" Naomi nearly choked on her own water and I nodded

"It doesn't matter now; I called her a bitch and then bam"

"Why did you call her a bitch?"

"It doesn't matter really, we were having a small disagreement and it escalated quickly after that. I deserved it so it doesn't matter" I tried to end the conversation there but Naomi was having none of that.

"A small disagreement? Over what?" She asked "Oh… over Punk wasn't it? I heard Alicia I think say that she saw you and him going into a hallway together last night before the Rumble kicked off"

"Alicia was the one who told her that? Awesome, remind me to give her a few stiff shots when we have our first match"

"You two in some sort of beef? I know Alicia can be…." She was searching for words but sighed when she couldn't think of the right ones

"I came out of Roman's dressing room because he and I were talking on Friday and she was there with Aksana and told me that it was good to see that I got called up by sleeping with The Shield or whatever…"

"You got called up because you kick ass in and out of that ring girl, seriously? She said something like that to you with Roman there?" I nodded while having another grape.

"Apparently me getting called up into this big storyline with main eventers has rubbed a few people the wrong way. It's nothing I can help, they needed someone and I fit the bill so if anyone wants to complain they can get in line because it's growing by the hour" Naomi just shook her head at my words

"Just wait until they see you out there, they'll shut up real fast"

"I don't mind being hated by people; it's a little bit of motivation to just prove them all wrong"

"And you will because like I said when I first had a match with you down in NXT, you're badass and truth be told you're better on the mic than the whole damn diva's roster, including AJ" I smiled at her words and finally she changed the subject "So why were you in a hallway with him last night anyways?" I shook my head with a small laugh; of course she'd want to know.

"Him and I have been… friends for a while and he just needed some advice in private that's all" I explained while downing the rest of the water bottle and screwed the cap back on.

"You two should date, seriously you'd be pretty cute together if I can say so myself" I felt the jab of an ice pick against my stomach then and tensed while her words sank in.

"Yeah well, I don't see that happening" I dismissed

"Plus you and Roman got that thing going on, girl you're getting all the guys" I laughed then for real and shook my head while standing up to throw my trash away.

"You're crazy Nome's, seriously is Jey not cutting it anymore that you have to play match maker like Summer?"

"Jey is always cutting it sweetie" She gave me a pointed look and a large smile crept up on her face and I laughed again "I'm not playing match maker, I'm just saying if you could get with either you'd be stupid not to try it out"

"Oh stop" I whispered while blood rushed to my cheeks and I ran my fingers back through my straight hair

"I know that look" She pointed at me and I shook my head

"What look? I'm not giving off a look" I averted my eyes away from her as a few of the guys came in to grab food before their matches tonight.

"You totally slept with him" she whispered towards me

"Who?" She made an "AHA" noise before she started to clap her hands in pure joy.

"You didn't deny it; oh my god how was it? When did it happen?" She fired questions at me and I shook my head

"I didn't sleep with anyone so…" I turned around then and shoved my hands into my pockets, what have I gotten myself into? How did she even know? This is why I just wasn't friends with gossipy girls.

"Was it both? You said you and Punk have been friends for a while and he sort of was a playboy around here with divas"

"No" I told her

"So it was Roman? When?!" She gushed and I shook my head

"Naomi, we didn't sleep together can you just drop it please before your camera crew comes around and hears this?" The words came out colder than I had intended them to but it got my point across and she did stop asking after that. We parted ways a few minutes later, and I was glad to finally be on my own for just a little while before the show started. How did she know by just looking at me? Did I really give her a look? This was so frustrating that I could seriously find Alicia and kick her until she thought she was back in the year 2010.

"Why the pouting pussy cat?" I looked up at Dean and quirked an eyebrow

"Pussy cat? What happened to Toots? I was just getting used to it"

"I like to keep you on your toes, so what's going on?" He asked as he hopped up on the equipment case that I had been using to stretch out my legs.

"Nothing I'm just stretching" I told him while pressing my fingers into my hamstring while my foot stayed on the top of the four foot case.

"You and Roman already having issues because I'm sure that's-" he started but I interrupted him

"It has nothing to do with Roman" I told him and pulled my foot away from the top of the case and put my hand on my hip "Could you leave?"

"Pissy pissy mood pussy cat" He made a clawing motion with his hand while putting his feet down on the concrete floor and I couldn't help but break out a smile "Gotchya, now tell me what's going on?"

"Nothing I can't handle on my own" I said honestly while pulling my hands behind my back to stretch out my shoulder and elbows. He took that opportunity to rush me and wrap his arms around my waist and throw me up onto his shoulder "No, Dean stop put me down" I hit his black spandex covered back while he started to spin us around way too quick. "Stop oh my god I'm going to throw up!" I cried out and put my hands over my face and finally after three more spins he stopped and pulled me down until my feet were on the ground. "You're an asshole" I pushed at his chest but had to be caught by him because my legs were still wobbly.

"I'll remember to have Cesaro do a spin on you one of these days just for a few laughs"

"Shut up" I hit his chest again as his hands stayed on my lower back and my side to keep me upright. "That was so not cool"

"It got you to think about something else though didn't it?" He asked and I rolled my eyes and batted his hands away from my body while fixing my vest.

"Not cool" I mumbled while brushing the hair out of my face

"Whatever you say toots" He turned around then and started to walk away, oh so _now_ he was calling me toots? I just couldn't keep up with this man


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

* * *

I stayed backstage and watched as the three guys of The Shield beat on Daniel Bryan until Sheamus made a save, and then Cena. I was impatient to get out there later on tonight and feel the buzz of the crowd's energy, it was an anxious feeling that could overwhelm some people, but it had become somewhat of an addictive drug to me in the last few years.

"Can we talk?" I heard to the left of me as I tapped my foot against the concrete floor. AJ was dressed in her usual get-up. Black 'Love Bites' cropped t shirt, her shorts and her laced up chucks. Her face didn't show off annoyance or hatred, she looked worried almost from the lines creased in her forehead. I weighed the options of just saying no, but to be honest I wasn't that type of person to just not give someone a second or third chance and that had been my downfall in life.

"Yeah" I sighed while pushing myself up to stand from my folded chair in the monitor watch room and walked out of the room while Naomi looked a little concerned but stayed in her seat next to Cameron. We walked in silence for a minute before she turned around and I crossed my arms over my chest.

"I wanted to apologize for how I acted earlier today, I have been under so much stress and then this bomb gets dropped on me with Punk leaving and I sort of just let out all of my frustrations on you and you didn't deserve that, you've been nothing but nice to me and we've even become friends over the years from FCW to NXT. What I did was wrong and I'm giving you your free shot right now, hit me, kick me or whatever you need to do" I let my eyes fall from her face and shook my head.

"I'm not going to hit you, before yeah maybe I wanted to hit you but not now, I'm over it"

"Really?" She asked with a smile and I nodded

"Not all the way though, I need some time because you seriously slap like you have a 50 pound hand and my jaw is still sore"

"I'm sorry"

"I know, I probably would have done the same thing and to be honest I sort of deserved it. You two just broke up and it sent out the wrong message to a few people that I was alone with him in a hallway, I get that. But remember that him and I have a really frustrating past relationship and we've always been friends… so I accept your apology but next time you want to hit me I'd think twice because Roman won't be there to pull me off of you"

"I get it" She whispered and then took in a deep breath "I'll keep my distance for a while, maybe we can grab lunch or something in a few weeks once everything has died down and catch up like old times"

"I think I could do that" April nodded before pursing her lips

"If you do talk to him just tell him that people around here miss him okay? He's not answering my calls or I would have told him…" She shifted on her feet a bit uncomfortable and it understood to be honest. She had broken off their relationship and then a day later he had up and quit, maybe she felt a little at fault for all of this happening.

"I will" I told her honestly before she nodded again with a small smile "I'll see you around, kick ass tonight"

"You too" She replied before turning and walking away back to the women's locker room to finish up getting ready for her match later on tonight.

I bit down on my bottom lip and walked back into the TV monitor room and sat back down next to Naomi "No makeup smearing, hair pulling fight?" She whispered after she nudged my arm with her elbow and I shook my head.

"She apologized, we left it at that. I understand what she's going through; I'm not going to hold it over her head"

"Bigger woman for doing that"

"Yeah well…" I sighed then while watching the television to get my mind off of it.

* * *

"Are you ready?" I took in a deep breath and nodded a few times while Roman rubbed his fingers into the back of my neck which made Dean clear his throat.

"What? Did you want to make a massage line or something? Get in front of me" I told him and he pushed himself off of the wall and crouched down a bit in front of me as I rubbed my fingers into the back of his damp neck.

"This is weird… even for me" Seth commented as he walked up to the small area where we would be making our entrance down the steps.

"What never seen a massage line before Rollins?" Dean asked with a wink and I rolled my eyes, pulling my hands away from his neck to wrap my arms around his shoulders and jumped up onto his back and he stumbled a few feet before his arm came up under my ass to hold me.

"Jesus woman warn a man before you break him"

"Are you calling me fat Ambrose?"

"Never sweet cheeks" He whispered after he turned his head to half look back at me.

"Alright I think that's enough" Roman said with a lace of annoyance in his tone and that made Dean turn around as I held onto him tighter.

"You don't think this would be a good look? Walking down the stairs piggy backing her?"

"No I don't think it would, considering we already rehearsed our entrance" I pouted and slipped from his back onto his feet. Roman was right, we did rehearse our entrance just after we arrived her around 3:30 and it fit perfectly to what was going to be happening in the future of our storylines.

"SIERRA HOTEL INDIA ECHO LIMA DELTA. THE SHIELD" was heard throughout the All State Arena and I was first up in line, pushing the black curtain open and walking out with a small smirk on my face, Roman was behind me and then Seth and Dean trailing. Thankfully most of the fans that touched me where children and not big meaty hands of the men lining the aisle seats and once we got to the barricade Roman picked me up bridal style and easily put me down on the other side onto my feet. I straightened out my vest and scanned my eyes around and then focused my attention over at the commentary table to where JBL, Cole, and Jerry were just looking at me and talking into their headsets. I winked over at them before Roman wrapped an arm around my waist and pulled me away.

"Are you going to give me another pep talk toots?" Dean asked while we all stood together while Cena, Sheamus, and Daniel Bryan made their entrances.

"You wish" I told him while putting a hand against his chest and walked by him back into Roman's side. Once Dean and Rollins jumped up onto the apron, I put my hand against Roman's cheek and turned his face before pressing my lips against his softly and then let him go as he hopped up onto the apron next to Seth.

I stood outside by the commentary table, pacing back and forth at some moments with my arms crossed over my chest when one of my guys was down. When Roman flew out of the ring and landed against the barricade hard, I ran over towards him. "Are you okay?" I asked and he gave me a quick nod, pushing himself up from the ground to stand, hopping on one leg while he put up a hand for me to stay and I nodded while he slid back into the ring on the other side of the ring post. I pursed my lips and looked up over at Dean and Seth, I walked over and tapped Seth on the leg and he crouched down as I press a hand to the side of his ear "After the double CL cue him" I pulled away and he nodded before standing back up after Dean was hit with an AA by Cena. I hit the apron in frustration and ran my fingers back through my hair.

"Come on! Tag him!" I yelled at Dean and finally moments later he tagged in Seth and John tagged in Bryan and they started to go at each other. It reminded me of all the times I watched Byran in ROH, being this close to the action was amazing and I had missed watching great wrestling matches between two people who knew how the other one worked in the ring so much. It lead to some magical moments sometimes. It was back and forth and finally the second pin came but Byran kicked out and I made my move, walking away from Roman who was still crouched down by the barricade and I narrowed my eyes waiting for the move to finally come so that I could slide into that ring finally.

Seth and him ran the ropes and then bam! They hit each other and both fell to the mat below. I watched as Bryan started to get up and I slid myself into the ring as the crowd cheered and booed, they weren't really sure what I was going to do and it was rightfully so. Seth was still trying to pick himself up and before Byran could jam his feet into Seth's side to keep him down so he could get a tag to whoever was in his corner; I cupped my hands together under him and he gave me the push off jump I was looking for to fall back and throw him over my shoulder onto his back and the crowd booed louder this time. I rolled out of the ring quickly after and smirked while running my fingers back through my hair.

"You think you're funny lass?" I heard from behind me and I quickly turned around as the crowd cheered while I backed away with my hands up in front of me.

"Don't, please don't" I told him while in the corner of my eye I saw Roman getting ready "I'm warning you, don't come near me!" I yelled at him and as he took a quicker step towards me, I side stepped him just as Roman threw a superman punch at his face and Sheamus went down. I started to laugh and put a hand over my mouth while giggling still and Roman looked back at me as I held my hands up and gave him a quick wink before walking away.

Roman hopped back up onto the apron in the corner just as Bryan was getting his tag with Cena and Seth rolled and hit Roman's hand and both men started throwing jabs at each other in the ring and then Cena got Roman in an STF lock as I hit the apron a few times screaming at him to not tap out. Dean was down by me at the barricade and I ran over to him just as the lights went out. Then they turned back on as the Wyatt's started to beat on Cena, and it was announced after Sheamus, Cena, and Bryan cleared the Wyatt's out of the ring that they were the winners by a disqualification and I just screamed as Roman, Seth, and Dean yelled and started to throw things. I trained my eyes on Daniel Bryan and tried to climb into the ring but Dean caught me around the waist and pulled me back as I kicked and punched at the air while screaming.

"Alright toots, Roman's probably going to get pissed because he was supposed to grab you so just keep going" He said against the side of my hair and I tried not to smile as I let out another scream and finally stopped and he let his arms unwind from around my waist but he continued to stand just behind me as Roman stood up on the edge of the commentary table staring at the three men in the ring who were celebrating.

RAW was over then and as we left through the crowd, The Wyatt's theme started to play and they made their way down to the ring for the dark match. I started jumping up and down excitedly once we were out of view from everyone.

"Oh my god I could ride a thousand rollercoasters and it still wouldn't touch the adrenaline I have right now" I gushed

"Someone won't be sleeping tonight" Seth commented and I hit his shoulder playfully

"Ass! I remember you calling me after your first appearance at that Paper View like 2 years back and you were gushing to me like a school girl"

"Oh really?" Dean laughed under his breath "A school girl?"

"Shut up man" He directed towards Dean "I was not gushing like a school girl, what does that even mean anyways? I was excited but I wasn't a school girl" Seth narrowed his eyes at me with a shake of his head.

"Sure you weren't" Roman jabbed with a laugh

"Did you see my ballsplex out there, so glad Bryan gave me the jump I needed to push him up, he's gained weight since those ROH days"

"Muscle weight for sure, it looked great" Roman said while we all walked down the steps to the backstage area.

As we parted ways and I entered the DIVAS locker room I was bombarded by Summer and Brie with words of encouragement and congratulations. My debut in the ring was a success it seemed like and I couldn't be happier or in a better mood.

"I don't think I've ever seen you smile for this long" Nikki nudged my elbow as we packed up our gear.

"To be honest I didn't think I could be this happy, that was so much fun, it's nothing like the NXT crowd; they're so… to put it bluntly, loud"

"You're going to be a fan favorite in no-time once you branch off with Roman, I mean right now I think you're a fan favorite just by the looks of you, damn girl this hair is awesome why didn't you do it before?" She asked me while taking a strand of my white-silver-blonde hair between her fingers.

"Apparently they needed another blonde; I mean Summer is THE blonde bombshell but…"

"Thanks!" I heard from behind us and I laughed as Summer overheard me say that.

"My hair is lighter than hers but it was clear what creative and management wanted me to be, that dark brown highlighted punk girl had to go, that's AJ's deal"

"Well it looks great, hey maybe I can do those highlights now" She said while flicking her brown straight hair over her shoulder while pulling her bag up onto it.

"You could rock it; I think it would look great actually"

"I might have to ask management tomorrow then, we'll see how it goes. Hey who are you riding with?"

"Shield" I told her

"Oh you guys leave like right after the show's don't you?"

"Yeah it sort of gives us more time to sleep, depending on where we have to drive I guess"

"Well have fun driving through this shitty weather, I'll see you tomorrow" I nodded at her before she turned and left, leaving me the lone person in the locker room.

I zipped my jeans and pushed the button through the slit as I then zipped up my jacket and grabbed my bag and pulled the black beanie over my head that I had stolen from Dean earlier before arriving at the arena. "You need to get your own beanies" I heard from the door and I glanced over and shook my head.

"Now what if there was a woman in here getting dressed"

"Then I would have had a free show" Dean smirked and all I could do was roll my eyes, I totally set myself up for that one. "Besides I watched like 6 of them leave so I thought I was in the all clear, you ready to hit the road?" I nodded as I pulled my bag up further on my shoulder while walking towards him. "You did a great job out there tonight by the way" He commented while we walked down the empty hallway.

"Well thanks; that's a rarity you're showering me in compliments"

"Because I was hoping you'd shower me back" I turned my head and looked at him before his straight face broke out in a sly grin.

"Perv" I mumbled and he chuckled

"You're catching onto my quirks way too quickly; I thought I'd have a few more weeks at least before you caught on"

"Well think again Mr. Ambrose, there will be no showering you with anything and just because of that I will be sitting in the back tonight"

"No" He whined while putting his hand over my face and I smiled to myself "What will I ever do without my sidekick laying down the beats in the front?"

"Nice sarcasm, Seth will just have to do tonight. I am wiped and I need a serious nap"

"I wonder why" He muttered under his breath and I rolled my eyes.

I was looking forward to spring already. It was 2 degrees outside in Cleveland and it felt like it was 20 below inside of the car before it was warmed up.

"Ride's only going to take about 2 hours, unless we hit another patch of ice and die" Seth said while glancing between Dean and I once he walked over to us from the back door of the arena. His hair was still wet from showering.

"That wasn't my fault, black ice is no joke"

"Plus I was sort of distracting him with my dance moves" I said "That will not be happening again because you're riding shot gun."

"Great, listen to some ADTR" He rubbed his hands together and I glanced behind him while Roman walked out of the arena door then.

"I'll be napping for 2 hours, so have fun with your awesome tunes. It's you and me in the back" I told Roman as he tossed his gym bag into the trunk.

"Yeah so let's keep it PG" Dean said and I shot him a warning look and then glanced over at Seth, apparently that went straight over his head because he was texting on his phone.

"Careful Ambrose, she's the one sitting behind you and she can hold a pretty mean choke hold for a long time" Roman said while pulling open the door and I smirked while sliding into my seat.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

* * *

"Fine I can see there's no talking you out of this, so at the Elimination Chamber it will be all three members of The Shield vs. all three members of the Wyatt Family… I hope you boys know what you're doing…" Triple H said the next night to kick off Smack Down. I stayed in the back of the three men, my back carelessly resting on the ropes while I watched Triple H leave the ring and then I watched my guys put their fists together "And Oh Abigail" Triple H said once he was at the top of the entrance way. My ears perked up as I looked over at him, the camera training on me from the side. "We have yet to see you in action, so tonight you will be in a qualifying match for the Diva's championship, good luck." My eyes widened with that news before a grin broke over my lips.

"That was news wasn't it?" I muttered as I sat with Naomi in the diva's locker room a few moments later "When did you get the news?"

"When I got here around four, little exciting isn't it?" She asked and I nodded while I taped up my wrists with the black tape. Our match was set just before the main event which was The Shield vs. Daniel Bryan, Sheamus, and Rey Mysterio. My first match was a qualifying match, which was mind boggling to me. Sure the divas didn't get a ton of chances to prove themselves but tonight, I could. There was a knock on the door and I stood up, knowing it was call time for a segment "I'll see you out there" I nodded with a smile. We had had many matches in FCW, and NXT so we were going to put on a clinic so to speak.

"Excuse me…" I heard Josh Matthews say as The Shield surrounded me while I sat up on one of the large cases against a wall.

"What do you want?" Seth asked the shorter man and Josh explained how he wanted to get in a few question with me. "Well she's not taking any questions right now" Seth said as I hopped off of the case and slid my hand up onto Seth's shoulder as he parted a ways for me to get by him and Dean.

"What is it you want to ask me Josh?" I asked him with a small smile, my fingers flexing in front of me as I fixed the black tape.

Josh looked at all of the men behind me, especially Roman who decided to put his hands down on top of my shoulders before he started speaking "I just wanted to ask what the WWE Universe can expect from you tonight in your qualifying match against Naomi."

"What they can expect?" I gave a small laugh "They can expect something they haven't seen in a very long time, and that's a woman kicking another woman's ass until she begs for me to end her pain. You know that Naomi asked to be in this match with me?" I smirked "She really is underestimating me and that isn't something I particularly like to hear, and that goes for all of the diva's in the back; they should believe I'm the best or I'm just going to have to kick the respect out of them."

"Was that your plan coming into the WWE? To be the most dominate one?"

"Look at me Josh" I smiled at him "Take a good, hard look okay?" He did and Roman's hands squeezed my shoulder a bit as he growled, I bumped my back into his chest. "I take my job very seriously; I've been training to be WWE Diva's champion since I walked into NXT all those years ago. Some may love me, and some may hate me but after tonight I know one thing everyone is going to do; and that's believe in me."

"Thank you for your time" He turned towards the camera "And up next, it's Naomi vs. Abigail Woods in a qualifying match to see who will face off against AJ Lee at the Elimination Chamber for the WWE Diva's Championship."

I was going down the aisle by myself this time and it was a little intimidating to say the least, I didn't have Roman to block people from touching me or grabbing at me, just a security detail who would travel a few steps behind. I knew how the match was going to be played out, me and Naomi would take a few bumps, create a little drama and I would be the winner. Then there would be a small little thing afterwards but I couldn't worry about that right now, my main focus was this match which was scheduled for 10 minutes. 10 minutes was a long time for a diva's match on Smack Down, usually I was in NXT matches that were 15 or 20 minutes long, I've even had a 90 minute Iron match before in ROH, never again was I doing that.

"Now making her way to the ring representing The Shield, accompanied by Dean Ambrose; Abigail Woods!" I heard Justin Roberts say as I raised an eyebrow, I wasn't with Dean, was I supposed to be with him? Just as I was pushing the black curtain open an arm snaked around my shoulders and I looked to my side, Dean was there out of breath.

"Last minute change, got here as soon as I could"

"Yeah I can see that" I told him as we walked down the aisle like that together. I stepped on the small foot stool placed by the barricade and balanced myself on to the four inch black barricade top before dropping down onto my feet. As Naomi's catchy theme played, Dean wrapped me in one of his large arms again.

"I'm on commentary, don't ask because I have no fucking idea what I'm going to say" I laughed a bit as I nodded "Kick her ass toot's" I leaned up and pressed my lips against his cheek before letting him go as I rolled into the ring and went up onto my feet. Cameron was on the outskirts watching as I rolled my head and loosened up my arms by shaking them out. I gave her a small little wave as she put up her hand to not look at her as I chuckled.

"You ready for this?" Naomi mouthed towards me and I gave her a small nod as the ref signaled for the bell. We were locked up for a minute, going back and forth on whose shoulders were the strongest before she finally got me down but before she could perform a leg drop on my head I moved out of the way and stood up, shaking my head at her with a wide grin, knowing her game. We locked up again as the crowd died down like we knew it would, but just they wait.

I finally caught her off guard and hit her with a clothes line that sent her flying backwards and the crowd started speaking in murmurs. I dragged her from the side into the middle of the ring and performed my leg drop on her and went for a quick pin but she kicked out at 2. When she sat up she slapped me hard in the face which knocked me down onto my ass, then she regained some strength and started to put her kick pads into my ribs as I tried to get away from her, she then dropped to her knees and put her fists into my back as I squirmed around in "pain". Finally the last fist came down and that was the last straw as I saw red and quickly rolled onto my back and shoved my own kick pad into the side of her head and she went tumbling to the side holding her head. I straddled her and started to shove her head into the mat, hitting her with a few head butts as well. The ref pulled me off of her as I pushed him away once I was far enough away from a laid out Naomi.

I crouched down and watched her as the ref helped her and finally she regained herself but I wasn't giving her a time to breath as I hit her with enough force for both of us to tumble out of the second rope. She fell onto her back as I climbed back into the ring and waited for the moment as she got up and I ran the ropes and pushed off on the top rope and she caught me in a cross body and she laid out as I laughed while clutching my throbbing ribs while I sat against the barricade. I stood up slowly as the crowd was a bit louder this time and I climbed back onto the apron as the ref was counting and telling us to get inside the ring. I smirked and watched as Naomi moved a bit so she was in perfect position as I looked over at Dean who was now watching my every move with a smile. I took in a deep breath and jumped from the apron backwards and performed a moonsault on top of Naomi as the crowd erupted.

"You okay?" I muttered as I lay on top of her and she squeezed my arm to let me know she was fine. I stood up and flipped my blonde hair back as I grabbed Naomi's arm and swung her up onto my shoulders as I stumbled at first from the weight but then grabbed the ring post and climbed up the steel steps as the crowd cheered a bit louder from the show of my strength. I hit a Samoan Drop on her and just before the three count, Cameron hit me with her feet to break it up. I pushed her away and just as she was about to come at me again from the corner, I hit her with a spear that her stop in her tracks.

"Looks like we are rubbing off on her after all" Dean said into his headset after watching the crushing spear from the beautiful blonde. She had the strength like Roman, the lunatic crazed mind like Dean, and the high flying calculating moves like Seth. She was perfect.

I rolled over onto Naomi again and got a two count before she kicked out and I growled as I wrapped an arm around her head and my legs tightly around her waist into a submission. She quickly tapped out once I put the pressure on her throat so she couldn't breathe and the bell rang indicating I won the match. I let Naomi go as I pushed her out of the ring as Cameron soon followed suit next to her. The ref raised my arm in victory as Dean pulled his headset off of his head and tossed it to the side quickly, seeing the two dark haired women coming from the top of the ramp, one in particular running towards the ring and straight for me.

"Behind you!" I heard from my left and I looked over at Dean and then the ref let my arm go as Tamina was getting into the ring and started after me again but I ran and speared her in the stomach quickly, dropping her there as I flipped my hair back and looked up the ramp towards AJ who just stood there with her Diva's title clutched to her chest.

"And your winner; representing The Shield, Abigail Woods!" I heaved out a deep breath as Justin Roberts said that to the crowd and I stood and looked down at Tamina while the crowd cheered for me. Finally they all thought, a woman who could actually give everyone a run for their money. After she rolled out of the ring, I did as well and Dean picked me up over his shoulder and then put me down in the chair he pulled out that he had been sitting in at the commentary table.

"Thank you darling" I said to him as he nodded and crouched down next to me.

"You did great out there, I'm thoroughly impressed" He said as his hand patted my bare thigh gently.

"Thanks, I was trying to impress you"

"Me?" He asked as he turned his head my way and I nodded.

"It's hard to match your intensity in the ring"

"Don't worry toots, you made everyone a believer." I smiled at his words and nodded, placing my hand on top of his that was still on my thigh.

* * *

"Still up to grab dinner?" I glanced over at Roman as we walked back to our hotel room and nodded.

"Yeah just let me get in a quick shower first" The woman's locker room unfortunately didn't have working showers and I needed one badly. He nodded after pushing open the door for me and I put my bag down on the bed and pulled my jacket off and grabbed a few items of clothing from my rolling suitcase before I gave him a small smile and walked towards the bathroom.

"Everything okay?" He asked which made me turn a bit to look at him as he pulled out some clothes from his bag.

"Yeah, why do you ask?"

"You've barely spoken to me today" I sighed gently and shook the thoughts of Dean from my mind as I put my shirt and jeans down on the dresser as he sat down on the bed after tossing his suitcase onto the floor by the television dresser. I stood between his legs and ran my fingers back through his hair that was pulled back into a low ponytail.

"I just had a lot of things on my mind today, I'm sorry if you felt ignored"

"Not ignored, just wondering if it was something I did" I shook my head and wrapped my arms around his shoulders as his strong arms wrapped around my small waist, his face pressing into my chest.

"Why don't you come take a shower with me, that way we can get out of here quicker" I didn't need to say it twice as he lifted me up easily and I laughed while holding onto him.

"Yeah then maybe later we can talk about how you stole my moves tonight" He said and I raised an eyebrow while shaking my head, my legs pulling up to wrap securely around his waist.

"No way did I steal it from you; I stole my spear from Edge and my Samoan Drop from Jey"

"Sure you did" I smiled as his lips pressed against mine.

We didn't end up going out to eat after all, we ordered take out and laid on the bed eating and watching late night old movies. It was very romantic and it was all I needed.

"What time is your flight?" He asked after the food was trashed and the lights had soon been shut off.

"Eleven, I was hoping to get there around two so we can knock out the podcast and then hang around the city for the day" His fingers massaged into my scalp again and I hummed in approval against his chest.

"What are you doing Thursday?"

"No idea, it's my first Thursday off in a while so I might just go home and sleep all day until the house show in Tennessee in which my family is going to be there so I'm dreading it"

"Who's going your uncle?"

"And my step-mom, and my cousins who I somehow got roped into going to lunch with all of them before the show"

"Need company?" He asked "I wouldn't mind seeing your uncle again."

"I'm sure you wouldn't, but I'd rather my step-mom not ask questions that we don't even know the answers to just yet" I continued to trace my fingertip over the shadow of his tattooed shoulder before closing my eyes.

The next morning was full of long kisses and Roman not wanting me to go away for a few days, but I promised him I'd text him every chance I got which he took graciously. My flight to Chicago was supposed to be last night but thanks to the cold weather in the Windy City, it was pushed back and I was grateful for that because I got to have a relaxing night in with the big man.

"On my way" I texted Colt once I got a cab from the very long line and then texted Roman to let him know I arrived safe and that I would talk to him later, hoping he was keeping himself busy once he got to Tampa. I scrolled down to Punk's number and took in a deep breath as I texted him that I was heading to Colt's as well. He texted me back before Colt did "Swing by after."

"Doors open, recording with someone now" Colt texted back a few moments after and I tossed the phone into my bag once I tweeted out that Chicago was so cold and took a photo of the wet window from the backseat of the cab. It was windy and sleeting a bit and near zero degrees, I was not happy with this weather.

Once I got to Cabana's, I pushed open the door and tossed my bag to the side before rubbing the bottom of my boots on the mat by his shoes and then pulled off my jacket and hung it up before walking further into the apartment. I spotted a green shirt and a hat first but that was definitely not Cabana, Cabana was in front of the green shirted man sitting on the two couches with Microphones. Who was this man that Cabana was recording with right now?

I listened as the train went by and then heard the other man's voice and smirked while shaking my head. It was a deep and gravelly voice and it was a voice that I had spent listening to for 3 hours on my flight earlier on the plane. I had YouTubed Jon Moxely and watched all of the clips and he was… interesting. It had been a week and here I was stuck in the middle of feelings for two men, one of which I had just met and the other who had been my rock for three years.

I sat down with my warm coffee off to the side while I listened in on his early life on the Indy scene which I found very interesting. God, what did I think of him? Interesting was the damn word all around. I sat there for 15 minutes as they finished up by talking about the Grinch. That made sense why he was wearing a green t-shirt now. When he put the microphone down I decided to make my presence known.

"So I'm sure this is a coincidence that you're here when I remember telling you I was coming here today" Dean turned his head and gave me a smirk and it made my insides tighten. Oh god dammit, not butterflies for him, please body work with me here.

"Total coincidence" He said as Colt worked on his laptop in front of him.

"Actually he called me last night and scheduled it for today" Cabana said and I laughed

"Thanks Cabana" Dean muttered as he stood up "What are you doing after this?" He asked me once he moved away from the working man on the couch to not disturb him until I was up in the hot seat.

"You already know what I'm doing after this" I gave him a look and he nodded.

"Ohhhh so that's still on?" I gave a quick nod "What about after? Unless you plan on staying the night over at his" I hit his chest playfully with a shake of my head.

"I don't actually, him and I are just going to grab a bite to eat and talk about some stuff; mostly about him quitting"

"How'd Ro take that?" I looked down and let out a deep breath "You didn't tell him you were going to see him today?"

"No because I know what his reaction would be, so I told him I was doing this and then probably going to spend the night here before going home tomorrow before the house show on Friday"

"Well I'm not going to tell him or anything"

"Him and I aren't really together, we're still working out the kinks so to speak" He nodded "I mean he really wants to be together but being in that much of a serious relationship right now is sort of making me have panic attacks."

"He is pretty fucking serious when it comes to you" I raised an eyebrow "Nothing just something he said in the locker room."

"Did he tell you to back off?" He looked at me with those blue eyes and I shook my head, already knowing the answer "Fuck him, seriously? He needs to stop being so overprotective."

"Any man in their right mind would be if they had you on their arm" I swallowed hard at his words

"You know if you were taking Ro seriously about his threat then saying things like that can't happen" He grinned again

"Yeah probably not toots"

"Ready whenever you are" Cabana said as he cleared his throat.

"Mind if I sit in?" Dean asked me as I shook my head, it was only fair considering I got to learn more about him today. I gave a small hug to Colt before sitting down next to Dean on the love seat and grabbed a microphone as did he.

"So everything is game?" He asked and I nodded

"Everything, just if you would change lover's names to BOB that would be amazing considering I already know one of your questions"

"His name is Bob today, got it" He smirked as he typed away on his laptop before pushing it off to the side and I relaxed a bit next to Dean who was very warm next to me. "Some may know her as Abigail Woods from the WWE; some may also know her as just Abby from NXT and ROH, as well as countless other independent promotions around the United States but today she's just Abby Hulette-Poffo."

"Just Abby Hulette-Poffo?" I asked him into the microphone with a small laugh "That was an introduction wasn't it?"

"I try but seriously Hulette-Poffo is your last name and it's a very big name in the wrestling industry. Why have it Woods instead of your real name?"

"Mostly because I didn't want to get treated differently when I was starting out, sure everyone still figured out who my mother and father were eventually but by that time they had seen me work in a ring and respected me on my ability to compete and not who my parents were, I guess it just made sense at the time on the independent scene but now that I'm with the WWE there really is no stopping it from getting out there on the interwebs."

"Speaking of the interwebs as you so coolly put it, why'd you stop the selfie Sunday work out photos? Pretty sure that was the most asked question when I put it out there that I'd be sitting down with you."

"Seriously? My selfie Sunday photos are what people want?" I gave a small laugh "Well I guess this Sunday I'll have to change that won't I? I was a bit busy last Sunday, walking my men out to the ring" beside me Dean gave a small smirk.

"Yeah how was your first paper view experience?"

"It was unbelievable, when I first got the call up there was this big character I was supposed to play but they quickly scrapped that so I could join The Shield, I wasn't game at first but with some talking to from the guys I understood that it was the right way to go; I mean I'm sure I wouldn't have gotten a chance to go for the Diva's championship if I was the other character"

"What were you supposed to be doing?"

"Cutting promo's backstage, being a distraction"

"Like you're not a distraction now?" Dean piped up all of a sudden and I hit his side

"Ladies and Germs if you don't know who that voice is, that would be non-other than Dean Ambrose who just happened to be here when I walked in" He smiled at me "So you think I'm a distraction?" I asked him and he shrugged

"I think you are in a way, you're a beautiful woman on the outskirts of the ring helping us win every night" I bit back the huge smile "But your match last night against whatshername…"

"Naomi" I said and he nodded

"Against her, it was mind boggling" He turned to Colt "You know that she does a moonsault off of the apron?"

"I've seen it" He said "It's pretty well done, just wait until she's up on the top rope doing that. When was this match?"

"Last night so it'll be on Friday's Smack Down episode, it was my first match and I think I made a few more fans, especially Ambrose"

"You made a fan of me toots that's for sure" I smiled at my nickname

"Speaking of The Shield, what's up with your relationships? I know that you and Seth Rollins have been friends for what? Six years?"

"Something like that, we worked ROH together for a year before he got a call to head over to Tampa to be in FCW" I said

"What about Roman and Dean here? How are you guys getting along?"

"Do my actions not speak loud enough on television?" I asked him while glancing at Dean who was now leaning back with the microphone on his thigh "Ro and I have known each other for about four years, I was down in FCW and NXT for about two years before he came in and we instantly clicked because we both came from very well-known wrestling families. Dean here, we met about a week ago. Sure I'd seen him countless times backstage at NXT tapings but that was it; he's surprisingly a lot of fun and it's safe to say we're good friends already."

"Hey Cabana, even I didn't know Savage was her father until she told me"

"Seriously bro?" Dean nodded

We continued on for about another 40 minutes until we couldn't figure out anything else to talk about any longer which was a good thing in a way, that meant that we went over every single thing that had gone on in my life to make it to where I was today.

"Need a ride over to his place? I grabbed a rental until my flight later"

"That would be great actually, thanks" He nodded while watching me pulled my leather jacket on and zipped it halfway up, pulled the beanie onto my head and then grabbed my bag, fishing for my phone to text Punk to let him know I was coming over now.

"Shoot me a text if you're done with him by 8"

"What are you going to do until then?" I asked him while he drove

"Probably get into trouble" I smirked

"Don't get into too much; we're back here on Monday"

"Ah that's right" He groaned "Fucking Chicago." I smiled and nodded

"You hate the weather too?"

"Yes, as much as I loved it growing up in Ohio, I don't miss it"

"Neither do I. Growing up in Kentucky all we got was one winter storm a year if we were lucky, when I started to date Phil him and I were always in Chicago and I hated the cold weather"

"Opposites attract though right?"

"If that's true then that's pretty shitty. We weren't good for each other; it just took something major for me to finally realize that he wasn't the guy I thought he was"

"The baby?" He asked and I nodded while he pulled up to his apartment corner and I unbuckled myself "Seriously though, I'm just going to be around with a few buds so don't hesitate to call me if you need to get out of there."

"Thanks Dean, but I should be fine and if I don't see you thanks for the laughs today; I'll see you Friday at some point" He nodded as I leaned over and pressed my lips against his stubbled cheek and exited the rental.

I guess it was now or never.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

* * *

I pressed the buzzer three times quickly to let him know it was me and he buzzed me in and I pulled the heavy door open and shut it behind me. The whole apartment was his, it used to be an old firehouse which was pretty cool, still had the whole pole through the floor and everything in the living room. It hadn't changed much since the last time I was here either, those 2 and a half years didn't change much expect for my views on him.

He was in the kitchen when I got into his place after shedding myself of my jacket and bag. "In here" He called and then I heard the blender going, of course he would know what I wanted to drink, his famous smoothies were the best and I missed them.

"Hey stranger" I said as I pulled my curled long hair off to the side and then gave him a big hug, his scent flooding my senses and clouding my thoughts for a few moments until I pulled away "I hope one of those is for me."

"Of course, how was the podcast?" He asked while I hopped up on the counter while he turned around after pouring the light pink smoothies into two glasses and handed me one.

"It was a lot of fun, it was good to catch up with Cabana too, I haven't seen him in a while" He gave me a smile before I took a long sip from my glass and sighed deeply from the amazing taste of strawberries.

"Go ahead and ask" He said after he looked over my face for a moment

"Why'd you leave? I know we talked about you not loving it anymore but that can't be completely true"

"I'm burnt out, I've been doing this since I was fifteen Abs, and I'm sore; my bones need to heal"

"So you'll come back after you feel better?"

"I don't know, from here 'til July is a long time to think about it"

"Contract up then?" He nodded and I shrugged "But you love this Phil."

"I know, and I still do… I'm just tired of it all" I nodded, looking over his drawn face

"Have you gotten much sleep since leaving Monday?"

"No, non-stop calls from headquarters, from news stations. It's fucking ridiculous"

"So shut off your phone for a while and just sleep all day, if I just up and quit then I'd be sleeping non-stop" He smiled and bumped my leg gently with his arm

"Come on, let's go watch a movie or something, tell me how life has been for you"

"Oh life is swell" I said sarcastically while hopping down from the counter and followed him into the spacious living room and plopped down onto the comfortable sofa.

"So how's The Shield?" He asked and I raised an eyebrow at his tone

"Their fine? Why do you ask?"

He pulled his phone from the coffee table and tossed it to me once he brought something up, I looked at the phone screen and it was a photo of me and Roman at the hotel lobby this morning "Oh" I mumbled and then shut the phone off.

"I thought you said there was a 'no sleeping with guys you're traveling with' rule"

"There was"

"That changed quickly" I sighed deeply and shook my head

"I don't really want to talk about it. It's confusing and a little frustrating."

"Didn't look too frustrating this morning…" He commented

"Phil, just drop it okay? My relationship with Roman has always been complicated" I took in another mouth full of the smoothie and flickered my eyes at the television

"I just don't want you to get in a bind, its messy dating someone you have to room with"

"I don't have to room with him, I just chose to considering Seth is a pain in my ass most of the time." That caused him to chuckle some and it was good to hear his laugh again.

"Alright dropping it, when are you heading out?"

"Later tonight probably, heading over to the performance center tomorrow to sit in on one of Regal's classes, I'm sure he'll have a lot to say about my match last night"

"You were in a match last night? Against who?"

"Naomi, qualifying match for the title, so I'm going to be up again your girlfriend… sorry ex-girlfriend at the Elimination Chamber"

"Fun stuff, Maybe I should come back to be guest referee" I laughed at that

"Sure, sure just come back to be a ref that would be pure gold."

We ended up in comfortable silence which wasn't new to us and somehow I ended up falling asleep halfway through some movie we put on. I could hear mumbling by my head and it got me to stir finally as I blinked my eyes open and turned my head towards Phil who was sitting opposite me while staring at some photo.

"Hey sorry I fell asleep it was a long night" I said and I must have caught him off guard because his eyes shot to me from across the dimly lit room.

"Don't worry about it, the movie was lame anyway" He stood up and grabbed his wallet from the coffee table and started to stuff the photo back into it until I caught the back of it and shook my head.

"You're really looking at that right now?" I asked him and he took in a deep breath and put the wallet back onto the table "Why do you even still have it?"

"You don't?"

"No, I don't. I burned them all after we split up; it was a part of my therapy"

"Your therapist told you to burn them?"

"No, she told me that I needed to let go of the past and that was step one…"

"What? So you could just forget about it?"

"No, Phil so I could grieve and then move on with my life… something you obviously haven't done" I stood up and ran my fingers back through my hair.

"Don't leave, I'm sorry I was even looking at it, it's just you being here brings back a lot of memories"

"Tell me about it" I mumbled and glanced down at his wallet "Can I see the photo?" I asked and he scooped up the wallet and came near me and handed me the photo as I sat on the edge of the couch and stared at the black and white photograph. My heart dropped into my stomach as I gripped the side of it tightly. I could see feel her moving inside of my belly at that moment, how exciting and nervous I was when that happened. Now, there was nothing, no feeling, no baby. "Take it" I whispered, already feeling the burning tears and he took it from me, tossing his wallet after he put it in there safely.

"I'm sorry" He said as he sat down next to me and slid his hand over my back, pulling me into his chest and I welcomed it as my arms wrapped around his shoulders.

"I miss her so much" I whispered after I caught my breath "It's so stupid to miss someone you never got to meet"

"It's not stupid Abby, I miss her too everyday"

"I'm sorry Phil" I told him, I don't know how many times I had apologized to him about losing our baby.

"Abby it's not your fault" I nodded against his chest

"She was inside of me, I had to protect her and I couldn't Phil, how is that not my fault?" His hand gripped under my chin gently so we were eyelevel.

"It's not your fault. Listen to me; you couldn't have known that you were going to get into a car accident okay? I should have been there for you and I wasn't" He wiped at my cheeks with his thumbs "Don't put this burden on yourself, please I hate seeing you like this."

I slid my arms around his shoulders again, interlocking at the back of his neck as he pulled me into his lap sideways as he held onto me. "Stay here tonight with me"

"I shouldn't" I whispered against the side of his throat

"I'll take the guest bedroom, you can have mine. I know how much you loved sleeping in there when I was on the road" I smiled gently and nodded.

"Okay" I nodded in agreement; I did miss that comfortable bed. I leaned up and looked at his tired face which looked sad now "I'm sorry, I really didn't expect to come here and relive bad memories"

"I was the one that brought it up, are you okay?" He asked while bringing his hand from my waist to the side of my face, his soft thumb brushing over my cheek.

"Yeah I'll be good" He pressed his forehead against mine

"Are you sure?" He asked and I nodded just as his fingers started to tickle against my side

"No, Phil!" I laughed instantly; squirming over his lap until I slid off of it and to his side but that had me in a better position for him as his fingers showed no mercy while they moved over my sides and I tried to pry his hands away from me but he was so much stronger. "Phil" I whined in between laughing and he ducked his head so his stubbled jaw tickled against my neck. "You're an awful human being!" I laughed out

"You love me" He chuckled against my ear and finally his fingers stopped to press down against my waist and his lips pressed against mine. I stilled for a moment before my body started to betray my mind to stop this and my lips pressed up against his. That was all the invite he needed because the next thing I knew he was between my legs and my t shirt was on the floor.

"No… no stop" I whispered while his fingers unhooked my bra from the front "Phil" I groaned while his fingers moved down my smooth stomach and to my jeans "Please stop" I whispered again and his fingers stilled on the zipper.

"You want me to stop?" He asked as his dark green eyes looked down at me, his fingers left my jeans but he kissed me again and it made my head clouded enough for him to tug the zipper open as well as the button, his fingers pushing into the tight jeans to over the lace underwear I was wearing and it knocked my mind into action.

"Yes, stop, please we can't do this"

"You're really saying no to me baby?" He whispered against my ear and I nodded "Please don't deny me gorgeous, I missed you so much."

"I missed you too" I mumbled "But this can't happen" His fingers flexed in my jeans over my entrance and I nudged at his shoulder "Phil, I really don't have to say no again do I?" His free hand moved up to my shoulder as his fingers flexed again there.

"I love you" He said and my jaw tensed just before he pulled the underwear off to the side and felt his fingers come in contact with my skin.

"PHIL!" I yelled, my body no longer reacting for him any longer as I pushed at his chest but his face was still against my throat. God he was so heavy. "Get the fuck off of me right now!" I screamed, trying to move my leg around and finally I elbowed him in the side of the neck and he grunted, rolling away from me as I scrambled to get up, grabbing my shirt after pulling my bra back together. "You're such an asshole" I said to him as I walked to the door and grabbed my jacket and pulled my phone from my bag, instantly calling Dean after looking at the time.

"Hey toots" He said on the other end after a couple of rings

"Can you please pick me up?" He didn't miss a beat even though I was sure to be sounding awful on the phone

"I'll be there in five minutes" I hung up then and put the phone back into my bag and grabbed my jacket and pulled it on my arms.

"Don't leave" He said his hand against the crook of his neck, his head tilted to the side in clear pain.

"Stay away from me" I said but he took another step towards me "Phil, I swear to fucking god I will hit you. Back off."

"You're not going to hit me" He said as he dropped his hand from his neck and rushed me, pushing my back against the wall, his hands holding my wrists down by my side "You just don't get it do you?"

"Stop it" I whispered, tears springing to my eyes "You promised you wouldn't do this again"

"I love you and you belong to me Abby, not Reigns; it was supposed to be us" He went to kiss me but I turned my head and shoved my knee up into his waiting groin and he doubled over, falling to his knees and then I punched him square in the jaw. My knuckles throbbing instantly in pain because of the force of the blow.

"Another step in my therapy Phil was to take self-defense classes. Don't EVER call me again." I grabbed my bag and jogged down the steps and pushed the door open, it was pouring out. I held my throbbing hand to my stomach and leaned up against the brick wall while taking in deep breaths to not freak out.

Dean's black rental pulled up a minute later and I got inside after wiping my face. "Thanks" I whispered and tossed my bag into the backseat, relishing in the warmth of the car. He didn't respond as he took in my state and I looked down at my unbuttoned jeans and closed my eyes, he was out of the car a second later and I was getting out after him. "Don't, Dean stop" I grabbed his leather coated arm and he turned towards me.

"What did he do?" He looked at my hand that I had against my chest again and shook his head "Tell me"

"I stopped him, just please stop"

"Get in the car, lock the doors"

"Dean" I begged "Please I just want to get out of here; I already knocked him on his ass please" His blue eyes looked me over again before he looked at the door

"Get in the car, and lock the doors" There was no changing his mind; I realized that about him the second I saw how furious he looked. He looked like he was going to kill someone and he wanted to kill Phil Brooks. He rang the buzzer, then again, then again and before the fourth; the door unlocked and then he turned to me again. "Get in the car Abs, I'm serious"

"Just don't get hurt please" he only nodded once before walking into the apartment and I walked back to the car after fixing my jeans and I sat in the car with the doors locked, the side of my head pressed against the window for what felt like a half hour before he was knocking on the window and I unlocked the doors, he got in his driver's side and pulled his door closed. The evidence of him punching a face a few times showing on his knuckles.

I sniffed and wiped my damp cheeks again while looking out the window. He was still mad as he rolled down his window some and lit up a cigarette to let out some anxiety. The airport is where we ended up just before seven and I walked behind him slowly after he dropped off the rental.

"Next flight out to Tampa would be great" He said to the clerk as she typed it into her computer "Two" He said next and I shook my head.

"Go home Dean, I've caused way too much trouble for you already"

"Yeah? No shit toots" I swallowed hard as he slid over his credit card to the woman and then he grabbed the tickets.

"Roman is going to kill me" I whispered while looking out the large window at O'Hara airport.

"I think you broke your knuckle" He said as I rested my hand against my thigh and I looked down at it.

"I think you might be right"

"Let me see it" He took it in his hands gently, my index finger was very pink and swelling "No, it's just dislocated"

"Awesome" I mumbled sarcastically

"Come with me" I raised an eyebrow as we walked and he stopped at some coffee shop "Hey, you don't happen to have some ice I can have do you? My girl jammed her finger into one of those doors outside"

"Oh yeah no problem man" The teenager said behind the desk and started to fill a plastic bag with ice once he gave me a small look. "Here you go, are you sure you don't need an EMT?"

"Nah, I think just some ice will keep the swelling down before the flight" The teenager nodded as he handed Dean the small bag and I gave him a small smile as he took my other hand and pulled me along with him and looked both ways before pushing open the men's bathroom and locked it behind us once he saw that no one was in there with us.

"What are we doing?" I asked him as he put the ice down in the sink and then started to pull off his belt "Dean…"

"Don't worry toots I know what I'm doing, I've popped enough bones back into place"

"You're… popping my knuckle back into the socket?" He nodded as he handed me the leather belt "I've never…"

"Exactly, so you need to stand against the wall and put that between your teeth" My eyes widened as I stood against the wall and put my bag down on the floor next to me. "Belt, teeth" He said and I did as he instructed and bit down on the leather before he took my hand gently in his. "Watch me okay? Don't look down, just try and focus on me" I kept my eyes on his blue ones "ready?" I shook my head but he did it anyway and the pain shot up through my arm to my elbow and I bit down on the leather harder and let out a small cry, once it was back in place I could feel the relief but also the pain "Done." I pulled the leather belt from my mouth as he grabbed the ice and put it against my hand.

"Ow" I said and he nodded

"You took it like a champ"

"No I didn't" I wiped against the tear that came down my cheek and he sighed gently.

"I should have killed him" He whispered

"I'm glad you didn't" I told him honestly

"What did he do?" I shook my head at the question and he kept the ice pressed to my hand "I'm not going to judge, you should know that by now toots."

"I fell asleep on the couch and when I woke up he was holding one of the last ultrasound photos and it just got messy from there. I shouldn't have kissed him back, I made him think that I wanted to but he just wouldn't stop after I…"

"You told him to stop" I nodded and I watched his light blue eyes darken "You told me that you stopped it…"

"I stopped it before it escalated, he didn't… rape me" I whispered the last two words out because they felt wrong on my tongue. He kept his eyes on my face before he nodded and backed away to pull his belt back on.

"Keep ice on that until the flight and then if you have some sort of scarf or something, wrap that around your hand"

"Doctor Dean Ambrose" I said and he smirked "Thank you, for everything tonight."

"Don't mention it, our flights off in a half hour so we better get going" I nodded as I pulled my duffle bag up onto my shoulder but he grabbed it for me instead. "Keep pressure on it" I nodded as we left the bathroom and made our way over to our gate after going through security.

"You can stay with me if you want when we get down there? I just have to be at the performance center in the morning"

"I don't think that's much of a good idea, as much as I love seeing your face all day; I'd rather not have Roman sneaking over in the middle of the night just to find me there on the couch"

"You love seeing my face?" I asked him and nudged his side as we walked down the bridge towards the plane.

"Yeah, yeah and you love seeing my mean ole mug"

"Eh, not really" He grinned at my response

"I'll probably swing by the center in the morning too, see some old buds. Have medical check that out, it would fucking blow if you weren't able to compete at the house show on Friday"

"Why because we're in a mix tag match together?"

"Yes."

Once back in my apartment I shared with a black haired Brit, I pushed open my door after Dean left to go over to Sami's place to crash. "Abby?" I heard her voice and I smiled gently as she rubbed at her left eye, her straight black hair pulled back into a tight pony tail at the top of her head.

"Hey stranger"

"Hey, I didn't know when you'd get in"

"Yeah I wasn't too sure either. Go back to sleep you have a match tomorrow night" She nodded and hugged me lazily "I'll be at the center in the morning, it's good to see you"

"Same here" She mumbled, still half asleep like usual and I smirked as she closed her door and I turned on my light in my room before shutting the door and unchanging and taking a long needed shower of rubbing my skin.

There were a few bruises on my upper shoulder when I stood in front of the mirror the next morning at nine, it was dark and blotchy and it was pretty clear that it was fingerprint marks, my finger was less swollen but it was still puffy so I knew I had to talk to medical about that when I got in there. Paige had left an hour ago to go to a class, reminding myself that that was me and her going in to Full Sail just last week together. Things had really changed.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

* * *

"No I'm just driving to the center now" I said into the phone as I drove

"Oh when'd you get in?"

"Really late last night, I decided not to spend the night at Colts because I missed my bed" He chuckled deeply on the other side of the phone and I nodded "What are you doing?"

"Media this morning, some podcast and radio. Come by my place later?"

"Um, I actually told Paige we'd go out for dinner after her match at the NXT taping tonight, why don't you come to the taping"

"Sounds better than laying around" I smiled "I'll see you there tonight, have a good day kicking ass beautiful"

"You too, have fun doing wicked media" I hung up then as I pulled into the parking lot and hopped out of the car and grabbed my gym bag from the back seat and walked into the building after getting clearance from Melissa at the front desk. A class was in full swing full of hopeful wrestlers getting an NXT spot, another class was going on of just drills from Regal on the other side of the very large gym full of rings.

Before he could see me I went to medical first, knocking on the door as Steve opened it up and smiled wide at me. "Hey there shorty how've you been?"

"Decent, look I jammed my finger into a door yesterday and it popped out of the socket and I just wanted to get the clearance to do some drills today"

"Well come on in, you said it popped out?" He closed the door and I nodded while putting my bag down on the floor. He took my hand and nodded, pressing his fingers against the puffy knuckle gently "Still sore?"

"Yeah but it's not as bad as it was"

"Well it's definitely in the right socket. I think it should be fine we should wrap it tight just in case and you're all cleared, just make sure to swing by my office backstage on Friday?"

"I can do that" He nodded while grabbing some white tape and wrapped it around the knuckle and the middle of my hand and down my wrist a bit to keep it secure.

"If it pops out again obviously don't pop it back into place okay?"

"Ha, yeah I'll do that" He smiled and let me out of his office as I went to the lockers and tossed my things in there after pulling my jacket off and pulled the black NIKE tank top on over my sports bra to hide the bruises near my collarbone. Exiting the locker room I went straight to Regal's class that was going on with my water container in hand, taking a long sip before putting it down next to a towel that I placed that as well because I knew that I was going to need it later.

"So what did I miss?" I asked Regal who gave me a one armed hug while he barked orders at a few people in the ring that were running the ropes

"I saw your match at Smack down, it was amazing sugarplum" I smiled

"Thank you for saying that it means a lot"

"What's wrong with your hand?" He asked noticing the tape

"Oh I jammed my finger yesterday, don't worry I'm still cleared to compete"

"Great. Hey Charlotte why don't you hop in the ring with Abigail, let's do some of those spots you did at smack down" I nodded as I rolled into the ring and stood up.

"It's good to see you back" Charlotte said and I hugged her tall body

"It's great to be back, feels like home after being on the road for a week, are you ready?" She nodded "Want to try taking a moonsault hit?"

As Charlotte went to lie down, Regal called for her to be outside on the mat. "I've talked to Creative and they're thinking of putting that as your signature move"

"Really?" I asked with a bit of excitement in my voice "So my opponent always needs to be on the outside of the ring?"

"Makes it more memorable darling" Regal only said and I took his advice, only do the moonsault on opponents outside of the ring, got it.

"Ready?" I asked Charlotte again as she lay on the floor on the mats as I positioned myself and she nodded. I jumped up onto the second rope and swung myself backwards and landed on her perfectly.

"Perfect, that was great. How did that feel Charlotte?"

"Wasn't too much pressure, just enough to knock the wind out of you" She said as I held my hand out to her to help her up.

After a few more drills on different girls, Dean ended up showing his face finally, his knuckles taped up with white. Looks like he went to medical too, I thought. "Showing these women up, huh?"

"Nah, just trying to lend a helping hand Stud" He grinned at my good mood, much more improved from last nights.

"So it says on the call sheet that you two are in a mixed tag match against Naomi and Sheamus on Friday, want to stay behind to work out the kinks in that match; they'll be arriving shortly"

"Sounds good to me, I have no where better to be tonight" He nodded at Dean's answer and I just nodded, anyway to get out of being in front of Roman right now would be great.

"I'll have to leave of course but you're free to do whatever, you two being paired up for the storyline or? I thought you were with Roman?"

"I am with Roman, but I think creative is still trying to figure out long-term right now. They obviously want me on one of these guys' arms once they split so… I'm sure I'll have my own tag team with Seth and Roman too before that happens" He nodded at my answer and then looked between the two of us and smiled, the wheels turning in his head I could see. "Well work out, do whatever you need to do before they arrive."

I walked to another ring with Dean and slid inside, lying on my back to look up at the ceiling. "What were you thinking?" I asked him as he sat down next to me.

"How's your shoulder?" He asked and I glanced at him as he used his finger to push the tank top strap away from the bruise that was showing. I covered it quickly and he rolled his eyes.

"Its fine how's your hand?"

"Peachy" He grumbled before he took in a deep breath and looked down at me "Get up"

"Why?"

"Because you're doing a moonsault on me"

"Why?" I asked again, this time really confused as he took my hand and pulled me to my feet.

"Because you're giving Sheamus a moonsault tomorrow night" I groaned and he smirked "From the top rope."

"Nope, there's no way they will clear something like that"

"Fuck it toots, just do it come on"

"You're going to drop me" I told him while pulling my long hair into a higher pony tail and he shook his head while he discarded his tank top and I quickly glanced down at his body before my eyes lifted to look at his face.

"I'm not gonna drop you, come on" He said as he patted the padded turnbuckle before jumping out of the ring.

"If you drop me, I swear to god Dean" He chuckled at my small threat. I got to the top rope anyways.

"How many times have you done this in ROH and PWG?"

"Plenty but…"

"So just think of that and do it, I'm not gonna drop you" I took in a deep breath after looking at his serious face before nodding and held tight to the turnbuckle as I crouched to not lose my balance before he counted down and I launched myself backwards, feeling his shoulder connecting with my stomach which was normal but he did catch me and then he fell back on the double padded mats. "Oof" He said and I rolled off of him instantly.

"I didn't hurt you did I?" I asked with concern as he laid there with his eyes closed "Dean" I said as I leaned over him and put a hand against his smooth face and his clue clear eyes opened and he grinned. "You asshole" I smacked his chest as he chuckled.

"I'm fine toots, just do that on Sheamus when he gets in and don't worry I'll make sure he doesn't drop you" I nodded and leaned back as I hit his chest again "Hey" He said as he put me in a headlock and I tried to pry his bulky arm away from my head but he was way too strong. So I bit his thumb and he eventually let go once I put pressure behind it.

"Disqualified" He said as he shook out his sore thumb

"I never said I fighted fair" I rolled back into the ring and ran the ropes which was one of my least favorite exercises but it was needed in this profession.

I tagged in Dean once Naomi and I went at it for what felt like 15 minutes trying to perfect everything with commentary from the two men at each corner. I watched as Sheamus was tagged in and they went at each other and I watched as I leaned against the ropes. I shook my head as I watched the sweat glistening off of his chest, trying to get my thoughts together. The spot came up where Sheamus was going to take a Moonsault from me and as I felt the impact against his hard, tensed shoulder I winced and rolled away from him once we went down, at least he caught me. I wrapped my arm around my mid-section as Dean took Sheamus by the back of the neck and tossed him back in the ring to get the pin and I leaned against the apron and took in a deep breath, feeling the pain shoot through my right side.

"You alright lass?" Sheamus asked me and I nodded as I gave him a tight smile

"Yeah, just try not to tense so much tomorrow night or you'll really crack a rib" He nodded as he patted my shoulder gently and I took in another deep breath as Dean rolled out of the ring and I pouted at him and he couldn't help but grin at my face.

"Stop pouting, is it your ribs?" I nodded as he batted my hand away and pressed his fingers against my ribs and I winced. Then he proceeded to lift my tank top to press his fingers against my ribs and I swallowed hard, the pain already forgotten "How's that feel?" He asked and I nodded "Yeah you're in pain or…?"

"No… it's not bad" His fingers left my hot skin and I pulled my tank top back down "Thanks Doctor Ambrose… I'm going to go hit the showers"

"Same, you going to the taping?" I glanced over at the clock and shrugged

"I guess so, need a ride?"

"If you wouldn't mind toots" I nodded as I sucked down half of my water and walked towards the locker rooms with him.

"I'll meet you back here in about 20 minutes" He nodded as we parted ways and I hung my head as I made my way into the ladies and turned on a shower after stripping and grabbing a towel. Why the hell was this happening?

Luckily I had decent enough dress up clothes in my locker from a couple of weeks ago that hadn't been worn and I fixed the bondage skirt as I looked at myself in the mirror. I pulled my leather jacket over the tucked in tank top and walked out to find him leaning up against one of the walls while watching some of our co-workers work in a couple of rings, they were always filming Total Diva's it looked like so I was glad we were off to the side.

"Trying to show me up?" He asked once he looked over my outfit

"We do need to look presentable, even if we are just backstage" I mumbled, taking in his usual blue jeans and button down, his leather jacket nowhere to be seen but it was probably in his gym bag. "C'mon" I said as we walked in silence out to my car and we tossed our bags into the truck before I slid into the driver's seat.

"Never pegged you as a jeep driver"

"Yeah well, I never pegged you to be this nice to me" He grinned at my usual teasing. I had come to realize that our friendship hit off because we were so much alike deep down, and that scared me but excited me in a lot of ways. Though he would never be pegged as the boyfriend type, especially to me… but I guess you can't really help who your gut told you to respond to. But my gut was responding two different ways to two different men and they just happened to be really best buds, in and out of the ring.

"Ya know Reigns is gonna be there right?" He asked me while I pulled out of the parking lot and I nodded

"Yeah I spoke with him earlier, I'm sure he'll be at Ned's after, are you up for a few beers?" I asked him and he shook his head

"Any other time and I would, gotta catch a flight to Vegas at midnight"

"That's a quick turnaround, are you going to be awake for our match tomorrow night?"

"I run on little to no sleep toots, don't worry about me" I nodded while I tapped my thumb against the steering wheel at a red light. "I'll grab the rental, head to the hotel and crash before you guys show up"

"Sounds like a good plan, I have to grab dinner with my step mom and uncle tomorrow afternoon so I'm sure I'll be seeing you at the arena"

"Fun" He mumbled and I nodded

"Oh yeah, definitely loads of fun"

"Not a family person?"

"Not particularly. My step mom is very judgmental, and my uncle is Mr. Critic so it should just be a dinner full of complaining"

"So why go?"

"Because I don't see them enough. Sure I see my uncle more because he's always hanging around NXT these days but I feel like I owe it to them in some sick weird way"

"You're held to a high standard"

"Yeah" I sighed

"What'd they think of you dating Punk?" I raised an eyebrow at the out of left field question but answered him anyway

"They didn't have a say, my dad loved him mostly because he saw a lot of himself in Punk which made sense considering Punk's favorite wrestler was Macho Man… but now that he's gone they have a lot of opinions, just gets old ya know?"

"Yeah, my dad's the same way. Wasn't like that when I was growing up but after he split with my mom he sort of just wanted to be in my life, more and more" I nodded, listening in on his home life; just another thing added to the list of things Dean Ambrose surprised me about.

"Roman suggested I bring him tomorrow"

"Why?"

"To take some of the pressure off no doubt, they'd just be talking to him all night so they don't bash on me, I actually considered it for a minute before I realized my step mom would think things were serious and start talking marriage" Dean laughed at that

"Marriage a big thing in your family?"

"My dad was married twice, so was my real mom… what do you think?"

"Seems like the person who comes in second always wins" He held my gaze for a brief moment as he said that and I turned my head to continue driving. There he goes again, saying the right thing in which he shouldn't even be thinking. "You know you really do look like your mom"

"I know, my natural hair is that same reddish brown as hers was too"

"Really now?" He asked and I nodded while he typed away on his phone "What a cute kid" He said and I glanced over for a second to the photo he pulled up. It was of me and my dad, I was sitting on his lap and we were backstage at WrestleMania seven, my mom was behind my dad with her arm draped over his shoulder. Those were better times.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

* * *

"Hey man I thought you were in Vegas" Roman greeted us after arriving at Full Sail, there was a diva's match going on inside of the small arena and he had been watching it on the television.

"Change of plans, decided to finally visit"

"Took ya long enough…" He turned his gaze towards me and smiled "Hey beautiful"

"Hey big man" I smiled at him

"I'm gonna go hit the men's, I'll see you around" Dean said, excusing himself and I took in a deep breath as I watched him retreat.

"So are you going to give me a hug or…?"

"Yeah, sure sorry my heads in every which way right now" He leaned down a bit and I wrapped my arms around his broad shoulders and his arms snaked around my tiny waist.

"Everything okay? Did you and Dean travel together?"

"Yeah, we were both at the performance center going over our match for tomorrow night… and yes everything is fine why wouldn't it be?" He slid his hand to my lower back as we started walking down the hallway.

"No clue, you just have that thing in your eyes that tells me everything is not alright"

"I'm just trying to get out of dinner tomorrow, Lynn called earlier to make sure it was still on and I wanted to say no"

"Just don't go"

"I have to" I mumbled as we entered catering and I grabbed a plate because I was starving. We sat down in two of the chairs and continued to watch the matches.

"What? RAW catering not good enough, you have to come down to NXT and steal all of our food?" I heard to my left and I started to laugh

"I'm so happy you haven't lost your humor even after I left Sami" He grinned as I stood up, Roman's hand slipped from my thigh once I did so and I hugged Sami tight.

"I didn't know you were coming down tonight or I would have made an effort" I tapped against his scally cap he always wore and gave him a smile.

"You always look dashing… you know Roman right?" I asked him as I glanced back at the big guy who was now standing.

"No I don't think we had have the pleasure of meeting yet" They shook hands like men "You better be taking good care of my girl here" Sami said as his arm came up to wrap around my shoulders, putting me in a half headlock

"Don't worry about it man, I'm taking the best care of her. How do you two know each other by just work?"

"I used to be his valet when he was El Generico, it was only for a couple of weeks but somehow this fool followed me up to the WWE soon after" Sami grinned

* * *

"We always make plans and then this happens it seems" I said as I traced my fingers along Roman's shoulder and looked up at his face.

"Is that a bad thing darling?" He asked in a whisper as his fingers traced up and down my back and I shook my head. Luckily he hadn't put the lights on and through the darkness he couldn't see the bruises. "We haven't even been on a date yet" I giggled at this realization.

"I know"

"We need to change that"

"When?"

"How about Saturday before the show? We can grab lunch after the gym"

"That sounds like a great plan" I mumbled into his chest, kissing his warm olive skin a few times before laying my head back down on it. I wound my leg between his and snuggled into his side more

"Why don't you just lay on top of me like you usually do" He chuckled once I couldn't get comfortable enough.

"You'll just get morning wood again" I commented as I tried to move again but he slipped his arm around my waist and pulled me up on top of his waist to straddle him. "You like this position too much" I mumbled against his throat and he chuckled again.

"Are you complaining?" he asked "Because I know a few more positions that may…"

"Shush" I said, putting my hand over his full lips to make him stop talking. "Now I'm turned on again" I groaned against his chest "This was your plan all along wasn't it?" I asked him and he shook his head and I took my hand away from his lips.

"It wasn't darling because I'm spent" I nodded as he yawned "We have a long day tomorrow" He said

"I know, so let's go to sleep" I mumbled and it wasn't even a minute later that he was snoring. I rolled my eyes and peeled myself off of him to lie beside him, not touching him and I fell asleep.

* * *

"So what is this I hear about you dating some of the wrestlers on the roster?"

"Dating is different than being in a relationship" I commented once Lynn asked me the question she had been dying to ask me for the past half an hour as we ate our meal.

"I don't think you could get much better than Roman Reigns sweetheart, he's an upcoming star and he's going to get better and better as the years go by" Uncle Lanny said

"Yeah" I mumbled while taking a bite of my salad

"So is it true then? You're dating this Reigns fellow?" Lynn asked and I nodded

"I'm also dating Seth and Dean too apparently, or at least that's what all of the dirt sheets say. Look, it's just my on screen character dating these guys okay? If something changes in my love life then you'll be the first one to know about it" I told them both and surprisingly they shut up about it rather quickly.

"So the diva's championship, are they giving it to you?" I shook my head no "Well why not?"

"Because it wouldn't make sense, long term planning they are thinking of turning The Shield face after the Elimination Chamber and then we'll see where it goes from there, who knows maybe I'll win at Mania" I shrugged

"You're very calm about all of this, winning a championship at WrestleMania is a very big thing" Lanny said and I glanced at him once I was done with the last bite of my food and pushed it forward

"My dad told me once I started wrestling that I shouldn't get too excited about 'creative-plans' because the rug can get pulled from under your feet pretty quickly in the WWE. So when it's set in stone then I'll have excitement. But that's still about two months away so… there's plenty of time to toss those plans out of the window"

Lanny nodded, understanding where I was coming from because he wasn't about to argue with me over his brother and my dad's words. My dad was usually right about things like this, especially when it came to creative. I paid the bill once it came and we all parted ways. It was just after three, and call time was just after 3:30 so it was great timing.

Once I signed in, I went to the ladies locker room and got changed into my gear. I kept the small vest off as I stretched out in one of the hallways against a large crate. "Do you think the Shield will ever break up?" AJ asked and I glanced at her, swallowing hard and shrugged at her random question "I mean like, they have touched at it already but now that you guys are turning face soon doesn't it seem inevitable now?"

"Well I just hope its months down the line, I like where this is going now"

"Me too, it's great story telling… oh what happened to your shoulder?" She asked and I shrugged, it was turning yellow now which meant it should be gone by Monday Night.

"Was doing some dives at the performance center, guess Sheamus accidently put too much pressure there" She nodded. I couldn't possibly tell her that her most recent Ex tried raping me. I looked down as I continued to stretch.

"Well I can see that you still aren't too comfortable…"

"No, AJ my mood has nothing to do with you really. I'm over what happened between us" She smiled gently

"Speaking of that… I saw Punk yesterday; I was in Chicago doing media for Monday's RAW"

"Oh really?" I asked her "What's he up to?"

"He actually told me that he thought breaking up was a bad idea" My stomach dropped at her words but she continued on "And I really miss him so we are trying it again."

"Oh" I mumbled "Well hopefully this time it'll work out?"

"Yeah hopefully, you should have seen him Abby, some asshole jumped him outside of his house Wednesday night, black eye, split lip" I nodded, not surprised.

"That sucks" I said, faking my concern.

"Yeah… but anyways, I'll let you get back to stretching" I nodded and waved her goodbye as I put my hands down on the crate and took in a deep breath.

"Hey are you okay?" I heard a voice and glanced over to see Dolph there and I smiled at him with a nod

"Yeah fine, thanks" He nodded and smiled as he continued on his way, giving me one last look over because he in fact was the show off and he knew what he liked. Only one person knew of what happened two days ago and he was nowhere to be found once I entered catering. Roman and Seth were there at a table but not the man I needed to talk to. I tried escaping undetected but Seth saw me and I had to go over to the table. "Hey where's Dean?"

"Management to talk about something, why?"

"Just wanted to go over our match again…" I glanced at Roman and then back at the doors. "If he shows up let him know I was looking for him yeah?" Seth nodded as I walked away after Roman tried putting his hand on mine. I couldn't do this right now, I was about to freak out. I ended up in the back lot with one of the shield's hoodies on from the crisp air. I waved at a few fans from beyond the gates as they went in to see the show.

"You're lucky I usually go for a smoke break before a match"

"You're weird that way" I told him as the cigarette hung from his lips and he lit up

"You wanted to go over the match again?" He asked and then blew the smoke out into the dark air.

"I… no. I didn't actually but I did need to talk to you" He looked over my face and nodded "AJ saw Phil yesterday"

"And?" He asked

"And they're back together" I blurted out and he took another drag while leaning his shoulder against the building, facing me.

"So you're freaking? You know why he's back together with her right?" I shook my head "Because you denied him, you hurt his huge fucking ego before I broke his face" My jaw tensed

"I need to tell her what happened" I told him

"Do what you need to do"

"So I should?" I asked him

"Look… I'm not the one to give advice; especially with shit this messy but if telling her that Phil is a dickhead will make you feel better then by all means, go ahead"

"This isn't helping" I told him, leaning my back against the wall and took in another deep breath

"What'd you expect? I don't do feelings, that's Roman's thing" I heard the double meaning behind his words again "So go tell Ro what happened and he should make it all better" I looked at him now with surprise as he flicked his cigarette away and pulled the door open "When you're done freaking out come find me because we have a match in an hour." Then he shut the door behind him and I wanted to scream or slap him, or both. What had happened to spark his actions towards me? We were fine yesterday, even the day before, we had gotten along so well and I thought we were friends.

* * *

I laid my forearms into Naomi's back again and again, my eyes flickering over to Dean as I did so. Fuck him, I thought and then pushed my foot out at her back and she flew forwards onto her front, putting her hands out in front of her to make sure her face didn't bounce off the mat. Feelings weren't his thing; well they weren't going to be mine inside of this ring any longer. Sheamus distracted me and that's all it took for Naomi to take control of the match as the fans cheered and some booed. I finally laid a back breaker on her and crawled over to my corner and tagged in Dean while rolling out of the ring to get myself together. Hopping back up onto the apron, Naomi slapped Dean across the face when he got in her face and I got off the apron and ran around the ring and pulled her foot from the apron and she came down onto her back on the mat, holding her face. I hopped up onto the apron and glanced at Dean again as the ref told me to get back into my corner but I ignored him as I bounded up on the second rope and threw myself backwards on top of Naomi and rolled away from her, clutching my ribs as I got up and the crowd cheered for that small spot and I hopped up back into my corner, Naomi laid out for the rest of the match. The second spot finally came up as Sheamus got knocked out of the ring and Dean distracted the ref as I climbed the ropes and held myself there in balance before throwing myself backwards to a waiting Sheamus and his shoulder was less tense this time but it still hurt nonetheless. Then Dean rolled out of the ring as I held onto my ribs and he grabbed me first and sat me up on the apron and then grabbed Sheamus and pushed him into the ring and got the three count. I rolled into the ring and the ref held up my arm and I winced as the pain shot through my ribs again. Once backstage I didn't say anything to him and had to go to medical and get my ribs iced as well as bandaged because I had bruised them to the point where if I did that again then I'd have some cracked ribs.

"So are you going to tell me what's going on?" Roman asked as we sat down at our booth to eat.

"About?" I asked while taking the menu and thanked the waitress.

"You and Ambrose, at the gym and the ride here last night you two didn't even speak"

"Nothing to talk about with him I guess, don't worry there isn't anything going on between us"

"I know that… I just know something happened. What did he do?"

"He didn't do anything Ro…" I put the menu down and took in a deep breath "I have to tell you something" He sat back a bit and sighed

"You two slept together didn't you?" He asked and shock overtook my body.

"That's the first thing you think of when I say 'I have something to tell you?' What the fuck Roman?" I asked him completely offended, I didn't need this again.

"I'm sorry"

"No, god shut up" I got up from the booth and pulled my jacket along with me "A date was a bad idea" I told him as he followed me out of the restaurant

"Abby I'm sorry I shouldn't have"

"No you shouldn't have" I turned around to face him in the parking lot "And no, to answer your question I didn't have sex with Ambrose" I tossed my jacket on and got into the driver's side "You can either get a cab back to the hotel or you can get in, but don't talk to me" He decided to get a cab and that was the best idea he's ever had. At the hotel I packed my bags and went to the arena. I wasn't needed in the ring but I was still supposed to show up for The Shield's 6 man tag match for the main event.

Seth noticed the tension between myself and Ambrose as well as Reigns so he opted into driving after the show and I'd sit up front with the two guys in the back. And when we got to our hotel a few hours after that he told the guys that I was rooming with him because we were getting up earlier than them to knock out some cross fit in the morning, something that I really needed to release this pent up aggression.

"So what's going on?" He asked after getting out of the shower, his two toned hair still wet and he was just in sweats. I sighed and put my head back against the headboard again.

"Where to start?" I asked

"At the beginning would be awesome, shit happened while you were in Chicago didn't it?" I nodded and he sat down on the bed in front of me.

"You have to promise me that you aren't going to flip out or want to go to Chicago to kill Phil alright?" His eyes narrowed a bit

"You saw him?" I nodded "I thought you said you were just doing the podcast?"

"I should have just done the podcast and got the hell out of dodge after that because it just all got fucked up"

"I can't promise I won't kill Punk"

"Well okay, I guess I expected that…"

"Come on what happened?" He asked and I took in a deep breath and crossed my legs Indian style before I began.

"So I got to Cabana's and Dean was there doing his, so he sat in on mine and we overlapped them kind of. After, he dropped me at Punks. Everything was okay and when I woke up after falling asleep on his couch during a movie, he was sitting there looking at a photo"

"A photo of what?" He asked and I tensed my jaw a bit

"You remember when I was out of action for a couple of months back in 2011?" I asked him

"Yeah tore your shoulder or something right?" I shook my head

"I told you that because that would have been better… I took time off because I was pregnant" I watched his face and it was to be honest, what I was expecting.

"You were pregnant?" I nodded "What happened?"

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you but I knew you would have probably stopped talking to me back then and told me I was throwing away my career"

"I would have" I nodded at his words

"But anyways… obviously that whole pregnancy thing didn't work out. Punk was in Boston when I got into a car accident and lost the baby at four months, after that I told him to re-sign with the company as I recovered but I just wanted to be alone. After a few more weeks we split"

"I'm sorry that happened" He said as he put a hand down on my knee and I nodded with a small smile "So he was holding what? An ultrasound photo?" I nodded

"He was. Mostly because he's a dickhead and I shouldn't have bought into him but I did. One thing led to another and we ended up making out and before I knew it we were nearly having sex but I tried to stop him"

"You tried to stop him?" He asked, his eyes widening a bit "What do you mean you tried Abby? He didn't stop?"

"At first he didn't but eventually he did after I jammed my elbow into his throat, then he tried again when I was leaving but I kneed him and punched him" He looked down at my hand; my finger was still tapped up.

"So that's how that happened" I nodded "But what does this have to do with Dean and Ro?"

"I was getting to that… so before Punk tried a second time I called Dean hoping he was still around and he came by and picked me up but before we left Dean went inside and got his lickings in with Punk and then we got on an airplane and went to Tampa"

"So Dean knows?" I nodded

"He overheard Punk and I talking before the rumble about it in a hallway… here's where it gets messy… So you know that whole no sleeping with a wrestler who I'm working with rule?" He nodded "Well let's chuck that out the window because Roman and I sort of did that a couple of times"

"You and Ro? Seriously?"

"Yeah, Dean also overheard that… going on the first time because he's an insomniac. But anyways yeah… Roman confessed to having feelings for me and I guess I just didn't stop it from happening, I just wanted to have fun but I underestimated his feelings for me. We went out on a date yesterday after the gym and I was going to tell him about what happened with Punk but he thought I slept with Dean, so I'm done with trying to pursue that"

"Okay so you and Roman aren't going to happen, got it. But what's with Ambrose? You and him were fine until the match Friday night."

"I was freaking out because Aj and Punk got back together and I wasn't sure if I should tell Aj about what happened with him… and Dean was the only one who knew what had happened so I went to him naturally for advice but he threw it back in my face, telling me that I should go ask Roman for advice because he didn't do feelings, and after that I just don't feel like being in the same room as him"

"You really got yourself into a shitty mess didn't you?"

"I always seem to do this don't I?" He nodded and patted my knee gently

"Well I don't mind rooming with you from now until you figure your shit out with both of him, probably better this way considering we wake up earlier than both of them"

"I need my cross fit buddy" I pouted and he grinned

"Then we should get to sleep if we plan on being up at 6."

A two hour session of Cross fit was exactly what I needed to release feelings and frustrations and I was finishing squats when Roman and Dean walked in to do their own session across the gym where some of the wrestlers had joined at different hours. Roman gave me a small smile before walking over, leaving Dean to go do whatever he needed to do to relax.

"Can I talk to you?" I nodded at him, needing to apologize as well to clear the air. "I'm sorry about what I said yesterday, you were trying to tell me about what happened in Chicago and I thought the worst"

"So Dean told you?" I asked and he nodded

"We had a very… very long talk last night and I feel sick that I accused you of sleeping with him when he was there defending you" I nodded "And don't be pissed at him okay? He told me that you went to him Friday night for some type of advice and you learned first-hand that he doesn't just give advice, he throws a whole sink at you"

"You can say that again…" I mumbled as I casted my eyes over to him again "About us though"

"Slowing it down" He said "I rushed you into this when all you were looking for was a fun time and I'll admit we have more fun as friends"

"Oh thank you, that's exactly what I was going to say" I said, letting out a relieved breath and he chuckled

"But you can always call me if you need a back rub"

"You'll be the first I call, you seem to be the only one to be able to get the kinks out of the right spots" He grinned

"So friends?" He asked and I nodded as we hugged as I gave him a kiss against his cheek.

"I'll talk to him later, let him get some aggression out so he's relaxed"

"Sounds like a good plan, you're learning quickly" I smiled "I'll see you back at the hotel" He walked away to go over to the weight rack and I turned after catching Dean's blue eyes. I waited for Seth to be done with his session and once he was done we hopped in the car and headed back to the hotel for some showers and some healthy food.

I drove to the arena with Seth beside me and the guys in the back, and at the arena I decided not to change my jeans but opted into putting on my sports bra and vest, getting my hair straightened and put into a messy fishtail braid that hung over my shoulder.

"Hey" I said as I watched him do another push up, he didn't glance up at me, just at my boots. "You don't have to say anything, and you don't have to stop your routine… I just wanted to apologize for everything that happened and I want you to know that I know that it's not your responsibility to dish out advice to some girl you just met a week and a half ago so I'll stop doing that as of right now. But thank you for having my back in Chicago, it meant a lot and I appreciate it." When he continued his pushups I sighed gently "So anyways, I just wanted to say that and if we could at least be alright with each other during work that'd be awesome considering I really like this gig we have going on and we have great reviews from management as you already know from our match on Friday night"

"Shut up" He said and I raised an eyebrow

"Excuse me?" I asked, putting a hand on my hip as he stood up gracefully

"Your rambling needs to stop. I accept the apology even though you didn't have to do it…" He scratched at the back of his neck "I was a dick to you and what did Ro put it as…? Oh that's right. My pigheadedness got in the way of being caring when you were in a time of a friendly shoulder"

"That sounds like him; sorry he called you a pig"

"Don't, I am a pig" I smiled at that and he chuckled "But I am sorry about what I said, most of the time my words won't be filtered and I'm not used to this whole being nice to girls thing"

"I can see that, though I'm positive that's not the first time you've beat up a guy for a girl" He shrugged which confirmed he had done it, probably multiple times too.

"Probably won't be the last time either"

"It's very gentleman of you to do that, shows me a lot about a guy who is willing to put his ass out on the line for someone like that, even if they had just met"

"What can I say? I'm a sucker for blondes with cute country accents" He said as he took the end of my braid and twirled it around his finger which made my heart race a bit, his full on charm which sometimes gave me whiplash was on full charge right now. "Which reminds me, what's up with that? Why is it all of a sudden so much more out there?"

"Happens when I'm in the south, don't worry stud it'll be fading rather quickly once we're back in the north" He smiled

"Shame, I like it, makes it more bearable when you're rambling like an idiot"

"Hey! Who are you calling an idiot?" I swatted his hand away from my hair and he grinned, his blue eyes sparkling under the light of the hallway. "Come on cowboy, we have an entrance to uphold" He swung his arm around my shoulders as we walked down the hall, we first spotted Roman who was smiling once he saw us being friendly again and Seth sighed in relief, thankfully he didn't need to patch things up between the two of us.

Roman, Dean, and Seth were up against John Cena, Daniel Bryan, and Dolph Ziggler tonight and somehow we decided that I was going to distract Dolph the whole match which he was up for. I sat in a folding chair that Roman put there for me but I moved it over some so I could be in clear view of Dolph and sat down on it backwards so I could lean my head against my arms that rested on the back of the chair.

The match kicked off with Dean and John and I watched on as they had a heavy bout for about 7 minutes before John went to tag in Ziggler but I called over to him and stood up from my chair while twirling the end of my braid between my fingers. He looked over but I called over to him again and wagged a finger to come over. When he shook his head I pouted and Roman was watching the whole thing, getting ready to pounce like the Black Panther he was for me.

"Please Dolph?" I called while pouting again and the fans were cheering for him to come to me and I encouraged them to continue to do that.

"Fine, what!?" He said as he hopped down from the apron and walked over to me, before he came over I unzipped my small vest.

"Do you mind zipping me up? It's sort of jammed and you look really strong" I smiled while placing a hand to his bicep and squeezed it gently "Wow, really strong" He grinned and ran his fingers back through his blonde wet hair before nodded.

"Yeah just help zipping up huh?" He asked as he took a hold of the zipper just above my belly button and started to pull it closed to just below my bust that was very heavy with cleavage tonight for this moment.

"Thank you so much…" I leaned up and kissed his cheek "But I'm really sorry for what's about to happen to you"

"What?" He asked and I took a step back just as Roman came quietly and then Dolph turned and got speared into the padded floor and was out. I grinned with pride and then Roman stood up and gave me a look before walking away from me but that didn't stop me from smacking his ass as he went by, which resulted in him turning his head to look at me with a grin, the fans loving that.

Dean was knocked out of the ring and Daniel Bryan and Seth were going at it and Dean crawled over to where I was and he sat in my chair and then proceeded to wrap a sweaty arm around my waist and I stumbled back a few steps until I was sitting on his lap sideways. "Hey there toots" He breathed out and I rolled my eyes

"You're gross" I mumbled

"Yeah? Good, we pigs all like to smell ripe" I giggled at that and ran my fingers back through his wet hair while Seth and Bryan continued to battle.

"How do you feel like doing a ballsplex to Bryan in a couple of minutes?" He asked against my shoulder as he leaned his forehand against it.

"I'd rather do it to you" I told him and he chuckled, his arm tightening around my waist

"You're a tease"

"Never said I wasn't Ambrose, but right about now it looks like Seth needs some help and considering John and Reigns aren't on the apron I'm assuming both are out so…"

"So go help him" I sighed

"I can't, medical hasn't cleared me"

"Why do you need to get cleared?"

"Because my ribs are in bad shape… so get up and help" He loosened his hold on me and I stood up first and he stood up then but didn't move as he pointed to his cheek with a smirk on his smug face and I rolled my eyes as I leaned up and kissed his cheek and then he rolled into the ring and started to beat up Bryan, Cena emerged from the other side and grabbed Dean out of the ring. Oh my boys were all definitely crazy.

"You okay?" I asked Seth as he crouched down next to the barricade while Roman and John went at it and I pulled a few hairs from his forehead, brushing my fingers back through his longer hair to get it away from his face.

"Yeah I'll be good, what are you doing?"

"I'm trying to flirt but you totally need to work with me here, it seems Dean has picked up on that concept very well, so has Roman but you…"

"I get it" He said "It's for creative right? To see who you're better paired up with?"

"Yup"

"Well lay it on me baby" He grinned and I shook my head while pulling him up to his feet and he was the one that laid it on me by snaking his arm around my waist and pulled me flush up against him so my back was to his front and his head stayed next to mine. "I guess it's going to be a competition to see who will fight the hardest to get the best woman on his team"

"As long as I'm the center of attention I'm completely fine by it, plus the three men pining over me are all very, very hot so really there isn't anything to complain about" He laughed next to my ear

"Want to distract a ref so we can get the pin?" I nodded as he let me go but not for long as he hoisted me up so I stood on the apron and the ref turned around to face me

"What are you doing Abigail? Off the apron now!" He said and I shook my head while Seth got tagged in by Roman and Dean crawled behind me outside of the ring and pulled himself up to stand, making sure he was in perfect position to catch me.

"No seriously Mark… My chest really hearts… here" I took his hand and tugged him forwards as I put his hand palm down on my chest "Crazy right?" I glanced to the side of his head as Roman speared John and then Seth went for the pin and I let go of Mark's hand and pointed to behind him as I fell backwards into Dean's arms that caught me like a feather.

"How much fucking trouble are you?" He asked against my ear and I shivered at his tone

"Be careful Dean, I bite"

"Don't I know it baby" He grinned while putting me down onto the ground and he rolled into the ring and parted the ropes for me as the ref held up all of their hands except for mine but I was applauding the performance.

"AH" I laughed as Roman picked me up and I clung onto his back.

Next stop Monday Night Raw.

We got to Chicago around 3am and checked into our hotel right after but sleep somehow didn't want to come so I sat up in my bed on my IPad trying to lull myself into a tired haze by reading. When that didn't work I decided maybe a walk would, so I pulled on some cotton shorts and long sleeve shirt before venturing out of the hotel room where Seth was still snoring without a care in the world.

Just as I turned the corner everything came flooding back as I stared at the man at the end of the hall with a bucket full of, what looked like ice was walking this way. He looked up and saw me and paused, I didn't imagine seeing him at this hotel considering he had said he wanted nothing to do with the WWE anymore but April was in one of these rooms, his girlfriend.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

* * *

I quickly turned around after being frozen for far too long, I walked in the opposite direction hoping that he would just go back to his room and leave me alone in which he did. "Whoa there pretty lady where are you off to in a rush?"

"Oh hey Antonio" I smiled as he lugged a bag behind him as well as a bag on his shoulder, he must be just getting in. "Just couldn't sleep so I decided on taking a walk, now it gives me a good excuse to walk you to your room" He grinned and fixed his reading glasses on his nose before we started walking down the hallway.

"Has everything been alright so far?"

"Yeah, I'm having a lot of fun; the guys have all been very very nice to me" He smiled

"Good I'm glad to hear, I saw your match on Friday with Ambrose, haven't seen moves like that since Ring of Honor it was good to see again"

"Well you can thank Dean; he sort of pushed me into doing it but Sheamus has hard shoulders so naturally he bruised my ribs" He winced a bit at my words "I should be good to go tomorrow though" He stopped at a door at the end of the hallway and pulled his key card from the small package and pushed it into the door and the red light turned green. I smiled and gave him a hug.

"I'll see you at the arena tomorrow" I nodded as he left and I wished him goodnight.

"What's this I see?" I heard the deep gravelly voice from behind me "Jumping ship to be with the Real Americans?"

"You wish" I said to him

"Actually I don't, I like you on our team" He slid his arm around my shoulders and pulled me into his side "Come on I was going for a smoke and you can keep me company toots." I smiled and wrapped an arm around his lower back over his jacket. We stayed under the small bridge as he lit up and I wrapped my arms around my body from the cold crisp air and as he let out the smoke through his nose and mouth, he looked me over before shrugging out of his jacket and handed it to me in which I took graciously because it was freezing. The smell of his cologne, cigarettes and his just everyday smell was intoxicating and it did something funny to my insides. "You alright?" He asked and I nodded

"Punk's here, but I'm okay" I told him to dismiss the issue because I knew he didn't like talking about feelings and advice.

"Yeah I heard you leave your room and then heard him on the phone…"

"So you thought you'd take your cigarette break now… just a coincidence?"

"Something like that" He said while taking another haul of his white cigarette. He was there to check up on me to make sure I was alright was most like it and he didn't even need to say it considering it made him uncomfortable. "Why are you up anyway?"

"Just couldn't sleep, beds here aren't that comfortable" He grinned while moving towards me and I raised an eyebrow as he wrapped his arm around my shoulders and pulled me into somewhat of a hug "What are you doing?"

"Taking Ro's advice and giving you a hug, heard you liked this type of thing" I smiled wide and slid my arm around his waist and hugged him back, my face pressing against his shoulder.

"Thank you" I whispered and he nodded, taking another drag by the top of my head before he flicked the cigarette away and blew out the smoke above my head.

We parted and walked back inside and I shrugged out of his jacket before we got to the elevator. "So Seth told me this whole thing between the four of us is going to get pretty heated up with competition"

"It's always competitive between us, always has been, adding a woman to the equation is just going to make it that more fun" I smiled "You know I googled you"

"You did?" I asked "And what did you find?"

"Some pretty sick battles, it seems every guy you valeted for made it big eventually"

"Yeah I sort of got that reputation in Ring of Honor, first with Hero who went to NXT and then with Seth, as well as Sami… guess I'm just a stepping stone onto bigger things" I ran my fingers back through my hair and he was shaking his head

"You really think that?" I raised an eyebrow "That you're just being used by guys to be main eventers?"

"Yeah"

"That's not what I…" He stopped himself and I watched his jaw tense a bit "If you end up with me I wouldn't do that to you, you'd be in the ring just as much as I am, not on the apron looking cute as a distraction like tonight" I blinked a few times, here he was again being sweet and caring.

"I have a feeling they might put me with Roman, and he doesn't need any help in the ring"

"Even the best guy needs a woman's hand sometimes" I grinned

"You know it's pretty hard to believe you don't dish out advice and don't do feelings when you're saying these things to me"

"Just buttering you up toots"

"Oh really what for?" I asked him as we walked down the hallway and I pulled my card key from the band of my shorts.

"If you thought last night was a competition to get your attention, you just wait until you get the script for tonight"

"You got it early?"

"Yep"

"What's going on?" I asked him "How did you get it early?"

"One of the girls in creative has a crush on me, simple really" I shook my head with a small laugh "And you'll just have to wait and see, just be ready for a good time"

"Oh god now I'm scared" He chuckled once we got to my door and I pushed the card key into the door and pushed it open a bit.

"Don't be, just keep an open mind. I'll see you in a couple of hours" I nodded as we parted ways and I crawled into my bed and it was soon after that I fell asleep.

"Up, get up" Seth said as he tugged on my foot and I kicked at his hand

"Just another hour" I mumbled into the pillow but that wasn't good enough for him so he opened up my suitcase and pulled out the gym yoga pants and a sports bra and tossed them at my face. "Urg Rollins go the fuck away" I said and then I heard chuckling from a different man.

"Is she always this delightful in the morning?" Dean asked

"Always" Seth said "Get up we're going to the gym"

"Go then" I pulled the blanket up higher and then the blankets were ripped from me and I whined and grabbed a pillow and threw it in the direction of the men. A hand grabbed my ankle and I was tugged down on the bed as I tried to kick away his hand again until his arm slid around my lower back and lifted me up so I hung over his shoulder. "I hate you" I grumbled

"I know you do" Seth chuckled as he grabbed the clothes and then walked into the bathroom and set me down on my feet "Get changed, 10 minutes."

"Fine" I said as he left the bathroom and I took in a deep breath as I pulled my hair up into a tight bun and quickly changed. Brushing my teeth and then washing my face, I emerged from the bathroom and both men were sitting on the edge of the beds waiting while talking. Then I grabbed my water bottle from the mini fridge. "Let's go" I said after slipping on my NIKES and grabbed my jacket, phone and beats headphones and wrapped them around my neck.

We decided on grabbing breakfast downstairs at the hotel diner, mostly because I needed coffee. "Where's Roman?" I asked finally after a few minutes.

"Media"

"Oh… that man is always on radio shows isn't he?"

"What are you complaining? You want a media day?"

"Not really, no" I mumbled while sipping on my hot coffee.

After eating and talking about the six man match tonight we finished up and I excused myself to run to the ladies before heading over to the gym. Doing my business, I pulled at my hair tighter in the bun so it wouldn't come lose while working out and patted my face with cold water to wake myself up again and it did the trick.

"Can I talk to you?" I heard from my left side as I exited the ladies and I shook my head, continuing to walk. "I wanted to apologize for what I did last week, I'm on all of these pain meds and it's fucked up my head so I stopped taking them"

"Don't you dare excuse your actions because you were on medication Phil" I bit out as I turned around to stare at him "Why are you here anyway?"

"Meeting with Vince, but I am sorry"

"What the fuck are you doing here?" I heard Dean from behind me and Phil's eyes flickered from mine to his quickly "I guess I didn't make myself clear last week huh?" He asked Phil

"I was apologizing to her, and this has nothing to do with you Ambrose"

"It has everything to do with me dick…" Dean stepped in front of me then and I was thankful as I let out a shaky breath "You're lucky she doesn't want to file a police report on what you did to her and now you're here to apologize? Real fucking smooth, go back on with your girlfriend and leave her alone"

"Look we used to be cool…"

"Used to be but you fucked with a friend of mine and that's it, so fuck off Punk" Dean took a step towards him and I instantly put my hand on his arm to stop him, I couldn't let him get in trouble because of me.

"Got it" Phil said before he looked over Dean's shoulder at me "I am sorry Abby." Dean took another step and I wrapped an arm around his waist as Phil turned around and left.

"Don't Dean, please just calm down" I whispered

"I'm calm" He grunted out and I shook my head as I slid my arm away from his waist and wiped my cheek, maybe I was the one that needed to calm down. He took a moment to himself before he turned around to face me "Did he touch you?"

I shook my head "I just need to get out of here, get to the gym" He nodded as we walked outside and to the car as Seth was waiting in the driver's seat. We didn't talk about the incident to Seth but he did of course sense something was wrong again.

"You're doing a double WOD, are you crazy?" Seth asked me once the gym instructor wrote it all down on the white board.

"No, I just have extra frustration today to burn out of my brain"

"Which would be what? What happened at the bathroom?"

"Punk decided to show his face, but don't worry Dean was there to threaten him away" I grabbed the fifteen pound dumbbell weight and put it in the right position so I wouldn't be searching for it later in my work out.

"Is that why he can't keep his eyes off of you?"

"Probably just worried" I mumbled

"Dean worried?" Seth chuckled and then it died down "Damn you've really gotten under his skin haven't you?"

"I didn't mean to…"

"I know, you just have that effect on people. Just be careful with what you're diving into, it's pretty messy" I looked over at him and nodded

"I know it is… we're both big fucking messes" I muttered under my breath "Look, I'm doing this double WOD alright? I'll take extra time in between it so I don't wear myself out but I need it"

"I get that, just don't pass out like last time" I grinned and hit his chest playfully before pulling my headphones up onto my ears and pulled my phone from my back pocket and put on some loud music. After stretching out I hit my work out full on with the words of Front Porch Step's music ringing in my ears.

It took me 45 minutes to do the first WOD and my body felt the pain of it as I sat down on the edge of a chair and downed half of my water. I could still feel his hands that I once dreamed about every night on me again but this time it made me sick to have that feeling of his hands on me.

I wiped my hands and then jumped up and held myself on the high bar as I started to count in my head as I did another set of 100 pull ups, it took me much longer because my arms had still been burning from the pushups but I made it and dropped onto my feet and took in a drink of water before I started my squats. Dean came over after his work out at the hour mark and I was on my 30th squat as I pulled my head phones from my ears when he started to talk.

"What?" I breathed out for him to start from the beginning

"What number are you at?"

"38" I took in a deep breath and he nodded as he started to count as I raised an eyebrow but when he got to number 50, he started doing squats with me "What are you doing?"

"Half ass squats, what does it look like I'm doing?" He asked and I continued and closed my eyes, biting back the pain as I bit on my tongue. Oh god I was going to be sore. At 100 I nearly fell over from the pain in my legs as I stretched them out and grabbed my water again and my towel to wipe my forehead and chest. "What's next?"

"You don't have to…"

"Shut up, what's next?" He asked again and I pointed to the wall as he squinted at the writing and nodded as he dropped down onto his stomach on the mat to start the pushups which he was a pro at. After taking another gulp of my water and letting my eyes fall away from his biceps that were very distracting and dropped down next to him and started.

"Come on toots" Dean said as he wrapped his arms under my waist and pulled me up to my feet because my arms wouldn't let me do anything right now.

"Thank you" I muttered while shaking out my arms.

"I think that's enough for today, you'll be wiped before your match" I shook my head

"One thing you need to learn, don't tell her that she shouldn't do something" Seth came up behind us as I pushed through my wariness and rolled onto my back and started to do the crunches "Because she'll just prove you wrong."

Dean shook his head and grabbed his water, counting how many crunches she was doing in his head to make sure she wasn't going over the limit. He was the same way always has been and probably always will be. He watched as the beads of small sweat rolled down her neck to her chest, he watched her face scrunch up as she tried to push and breathe through the pain but all he could think of was how fucking gorgeous she looked at that moment.

"100" Dean announced and I laid out flat on my back breathing heavy as he tossed me my towel and I wiped my face off.

"How are you feeling now?"

"Like a truck hit me" I breathed out and finally caught my breath and looked up at the both of them standing over me. "But better, I feel better."

"Good, that's all that matters" Seth held out a hand and I took it as he helped me stand up slowly so I didn't get a head rush. I drank the rest of my water, opting out of doing pull ups on the bars once again because I really wouldn't survive that, I had reached my limit for the day.

Once back at the hotel, I showered and straightened my hair, just one last thing to do before heading to the arena at 2. "Right there" I mumbled as Roman put more pressure into my upper shoulder blade and massaged his thick fingers there. "God" I whispered, my head hanging low.

"What did you do to it? It's all knotted"

"I did a double WOD this morning, bad idea" I answered and sucked in a deep breath once he hit the exact spot and relief spread through me "Thank you, you're a life saver" I turned around and gave him a kiss of the cheek "Now you can go change" He grinned and walked off.

I was set for a match tonight but once I received the script things had changed and AJ was in a match against Aksana, and I would be on commentary which was fine by me because my body was incredibly sore. I'd also be out there for Dean's match up but that's when things got hairy. I held onto the scripts side as I knocked on the door to Hunters office and once he told me to come in I opened up the door and closed it behind me.

"Oh Abigail, great to see you, what can I do you for today?"

"I just got the script…" I said and he smiled wide while standing up from his desk

"Something wrong?"

"I know we talked about more intense roles for my part within the Shield but I didn't think that I would be the focal point in this feud"

"Well you're original role coming up was supposed to be Sister Abigail so creative is running off the idea that Bray will call upon you, calling you Sister Abigail which will put some heat on your character within The Shield. There is already tension between the guys and so it's your turn to cause some tension." I nodded and took in a deep breath

"Also… it says to adlib, you're giving me a microphone?"

"We are tomorrow night, to air some of this tension out. Obviously we've seen your work in NXT and Steph thought that giving you a live mike on the spot would be good, you know the rules for live television and you know what to say and what not to say" I nodded again while looking down at the script

"So you're not breaking me away from the guy's right?"

"Not just yet, we're still considering who to pair you with once The Shield is no more. We really enjoyed your match with Dean the other night and we're going to be switching you to being in matches with Seth and Roman at house shows for the next couple of weeks to see how those pan out" I nodded, wishing that maybe I could have just broke away on my own without the hopes of a guy by my side but whatever creative wanted me to do I was going to do because I was so new to being called up. "Any other concerns?"

"Nope, I think I have the gist of it, thanks again Hunter"

"Of course, have fun tonight" I nodded and left his room.

I sat in one of the lone hallways as I scribbled some things down onto a pad of what to say tomorrow night and it hit me that maybe I could use the whole "Sister Abigail's kiss" to my advantage, and if they were looking for more tension then I'd have to kiss one of the Shield members, and it couldn't be Roman because that wouldn't draw tension. I guess I'd just have to choose tomorrow night on the spot.

"So we never heard how you became a Shield member after being down in NXT for so long" JBL mentioned while we all sat at the commentary table during the woman's match up.

"There isn't much to tell JBL, I was in NXT for 4 years busting my butt and one day The Shield was down there and offered me a position within the most dominate group in the WWE, it was an injustice that I was in developmental for so long not getting title shots and here I am, not even a month into being in the big leagues and I have a title shot at the Elimination Chamber" I watched AJ move in the ring and flashes of Phil entered my mind, I wished them away to get through this damn commentary.

"So they asked you to join The Shield?"

"They practically begged Michael, but to be honest it didn't take a lot of convincing, as I said before… They are the most dominate three man stable in the WWE and I would have been stupid to turn them down"

Michael turned back to the color commentary after I said that and I started to laugh once April was pushed down "Do you think it's fair that it's only been a month and you've gotten a title shot at the Elimination Chamber Paper view?"

"Fair? Michael" I laughed "I fought hard to get here, and you can bet your ass that now I'm here I'm going to beat AJ lee and become the best diva's champion ever."

"The best? But AJ is the longest reigning diva's champion"

"And I'll beat her at the Elimination Chamber so I can become the longest reigning champion, Cole. Seriously have you not seen me in the ring? There is a reason why I'm a part of The Shield and she's not" AJ picked up the pin after a few seconds and I stood up slowly to keep my eyes on her as she held up her title and I clapped sarcastically towards her as she eyed me before rolling out of the ring with Tamina watching me the whole time to make sure I wasn't going to do anything.

As The Shield's music played for the next match, I waited sitting against the apron and Dean jumped over first, Seth and then Roman. I gave Roman a kiss before he climbed into the ring and I stayed on the outskirts while they waited in the ring during the commercial break and finally music started and it was Mark Henry's music. Dean's hands went over the lower half of his face in shock, how in the hell was he supposed to beat him? I tapped my hand down on the apron and Dean leaned down as I took the Title from him to hold onto because he would be winning it.

"Just do your thing, we have your back if you're about to lose alright?" I told him and he nodded while I leaned up and kissed his ear and took a few steps back while clutching the United States title. Mark looked over at the title and I turned away from him, walking towards Roman who pulled an arm around my shoulders.

"Come on Dean you've got this" I called over to him as he jumped onto Mark's back but ultimately Mark dominated the match and finally Seth caused the disqualification to let Dean win his championship back. I handed it to him as he clutched it to his chest, talking shit to Mark Henry who was laid out on his back on the ground from getting speared by Roman.

Just as we were about to leave The Wyatt's music started and the boys jumped back over the barricade as The Wyatt's appeared on the titantron. Roman kept me behind him as the four of us stood in the ring. Bray was speaking now about the nonsense of the shield and how they were the hounds but a war was coming their way because of who they are and who they protected. Then his eyes landed on me "And you, you gorgeous creature…" Bray said to me as Roman took a step forward and my eyes stayed on Bray's face "You pretend to be this person who you are not Abigail, you have chosen the wrong path but we can help you, it's not too late for you sister" I took in a deep breath as Dean turned his head to look back at me in a quizzical look and then looked back at Bray, Harper and Rowan "It's not too late to come home."

The screen went black then and Roman looked back at me this time and I just shook my head, confusion showing over my face as to what we just watched. We made our way backstage and Renee stopped us "Abigail, Abby…" I came to a halt as I ran my fingers back through my hair.

"What?" I asked her with annoyance

"Just a word… we just say Bray Wyatt call you out as his sister, and that you should quote unquote come home, what do you make of that?"

"What do I make of it? Renee, he just called me his sister Abigail…" Realization sprung up on my face until my eyes blinked a few times "He called me Sister Abigail, I'm not his sick sister, I'm not Bray Wyatt's anything. I'm a part of The Shield and it's always going to be that way, so people can believe what they want to believe… you know what? I'll do everyone better, how about I make everyone believe Friday night on Smack down? Yeah… I like that idea better, actions speak louder than words in my eyes." I walked away from Renee then with a grin on my face.

"Actions speak louder than words yeah?" Dean asked from behind me as I turned around and looked at him, the camera to our right to catch the action.

"What? So you believe what Crazy Bray said?" I asked him with a raised eyebrow

"I don't know Abigail, should I?" He asked and I narrowed my eyes at him before shaking my head and turned around to leave the shot so Dean could get interviewed by Renee who had been oogling him the whole time.

* * *

"So…" Roman nudged Dean in the arm as I sat in the back with Seth, the other two in the front as Dean drove. I peeked my eye open as they broke the silence for the first time in about a half hour.

"What?" He asked

"Renee, you pursuing that?"

"Dunno" He mumbled out, wiping at the side of his face while he drove down the deserted high way to get to our next location for Smack Down which was still in Illinois but it was a couple of towns over.

"You don't know? Dude, she's beautiful and she obviously into you"

"Yeah I know" he mumbled out again and I closed my eyes while continuing to listen, my head was on Seth's thigh to try and rest some before checking into the hotel.

"So what's the issue? You're single, she's single"

"I'm not looking for something serious and Renee is a serious type of girl"

"Yeah? No shit she is, just try it out. What's it going to hurt if you're not feeling it?" Roman was dishing out romance advice like he was some type of pro and here I was trying to not listen to this because it made my insides twist with jealousy. Jealousy. I was feeling jealous about Renee Young, an interview reporter girl backstage and on NXT. Sure she was beautiful but… god dammit and she was his type.

"True, yeah why not? It does get lonely on the road… speaking of lonely, what's going on with you and Abby?" He asked softer. I heard Roman turn in his seat, it making this squeaking noise probably to make sure I was asleep still.

"I don't know man; I wanted something more and she didn't; simple as that really. If she wasn't feeling it then I wasn't going to push it, she's a great person with a really long list of baggage. I don't know, I tried" I heard Roman sigh and I clenched my jaw tight. I could hear how upset he really was about this in his voice, even though during our conversation about it he had been totally supportive. I guess he had been a better actor than I had imagined.

"I'm not the one to put romantic advice out there but if you like her this much then don't just toss your feelings to the side, tell her how you fucking feel"

"You don't know Abby man; she'll bolt if I told her how I really felt" God they were gossiping like two high school teenage girls.

"Ah, shit… so you don't just like her"

"I've never _just_ liked her" he said and I moved my head over Seth's thigh and made a small noise to motion to them that I was 'waking up' from my small nap. By doing that they both shut up and Seth's hand that had been combing through my hair started again, waking him up as well. "You two comfortable back there?" Roman asked and I nodded.

"Oh yeah" Seth answered "My back feels awesome"

"Want me to move?" I asked as I looked up at his face, his eyes were still closed while his head rested against the window.

"Nope, you're good where you are dork" I grinned as he chuckled under his breath quietly.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

* * *

"…and here" Dean said as he pulled into the parking lot of the hotel and found a parking space, I rolled around in the backseat as I sat up and fixed my messy hair before getting out of the car along with Dean. He popped the trunk and I grabbed my bag along with Seth's because we were rooming together and made my way into the front lobby.

"Checking in?" The woman asked and I nodded

"Yeah, here you go" I fished the contents of the badge/papers from my purse and slid it over to her. "If you have two rooms, double beds that would be great"

"I'll see what I can do" She read over the paper quickly to make sure everything added up before punching a few keys on her keyboard and then her face looked a little frustrated as she continued to punch in keys. "You said two double beds, two rooms?"

"Yes, it's me, and three other guys so the more room the better"

"Understood, but there's just one small problem. We've booked a lot of your company in tonight and all of the double beds have been taken. I mean I can try and get a cot for both rooms" I raised an eyebrow at the woman who was trying to explain it to me.

"Well what do you have left?" I asked her, glancing over at the time on the clock which read 2am, we did leave the arena late because we had to have a meeting but I didn't think it took over 2 hours to get to this town.

"Two rooms, both one queen sized beds in each"

"Awesome" I muttered out "If that's all you have then that's what we'll take I guess"

"I'm very sorry about the inconvenience" She said and I shrugged, knowing that it wasn't her fault.

"What inconvenience?" Seth asked as he took his bag from my hand, the other two men trailing behind him entering the lobby now.

"All of the double rooms are booked, I'll be sleeping on a cot tonight, along with one of them unless they like to snuggle each other"

"All they have left are one bedroom's?" I nodded at Roman's question

"Shit, we had to deal with this before" he said, but last time they weren't dealing with a woman with them which made things a little more complicated.

"Look I don't mind sleeping on a cot, or even the floor. I'm not the one wrestling, you three are."

"You're not sleeping on a cot Abs and neither am I, I know how to keep my hands to myself" Seth said as he wrapped an arm around my collarbones to hug me from behind while the woman in front of us behind the desk slid over two keys and we signed off on the slip.

Once at our rooms, I took one glance at the bed and was already regretting it. I wondered how Dean and Roman were holding up without a cot. After changing, I quickly slid under the blankets on one side and Seth jumped onto the other side and pulled a pillow down under his head to get comfortable. "Sleep over gossip time?"

"I heard enough of that in the car" I said and Seth raised an eyebrow "Oh, they thought I was sleeping but they were talking about me"

"About you? What happened?"

"Roman asked Dean if he was going to pursue things with Renee, and somehow that ended up with Dean asking if Roman was going to try starting something up with me again…" I took in a deep breath "Could people just stop liking me all together? It would make my life a lot simpler and also my work."

"Pretty girl problems" Seth said as I grinned "But seriously, Ro's been after you for years and you gave him a taste so he wants more"

"Ew you're gross Rollins" I hit his naked chest as he chuckled "Maybe I shouldn't have slept with him"

"You regret it?" He asked

"I don't, not really. I owed it to myself and to him to try and at first yeah I felt something there for him but now I don't, it's hard to explain"

"Someone else peaked your interest" He commented and I stayed quiet "Who is it?"

"No one really, it's just all complicated and screwy. I'm just going to keep my thoughts to myself so I don't get into more trouble" He slid an arm over my waist and pulled me against him so I was his little spoon "You said you were going to keep your hands off, how would Leigh like this?"

"She knows that we're friends, also that we're rooming together"

"But doesn't know you like to be the big spoon while we room together"

"What can I say? You're very comfortable" I grinned and snuggled against him for the warmth.

"Go to sleep, I'm kicking your ass in Cross fit tomorrow"

"You're on."

Sleep didn't come quick for me, but of course he was behind me snoring by the time the sun started to peak through the blinds across the room. I traced small patterns with my fingernail into his tan forearm that lay on my waist while trying to think of anything but what had been said in the car ride here. Roman basically said that he loved me, no not loved; loves me. That was mind boggling and it was really hard to get my head wrapped around that.

Roman and I met in developmental when he first arrived, bonded over being from big wrestling families and it was history from there. We weren't super close in the beginning but after getting pregnant and having to take time off, he had become really close to me. When Phil would be away with work, I would be home texting him about my day. Soon enough we were talking every day and then the accident happened and I moved out of Chicago and back to Tampa where he was and he became a rock for me when I needed it the most.

Over those months he had to have fallen for me, but when? When I was crying on his shoulder at 4 o'clock in the morning or when I was drinking myself into oblivion and not sleeping for days. Maybe it was the day I finally had enough of the self-torture and got up from the couch and went to the gym, maybe it was the day I decided that my past wasn't going to dictate my future any longer.

Roman is such an amazing guy. He's everything a woman should want. He's caring, sweet, protective, and a great provider but somewhere in between then and now I had realized that he was my best friend and I wasn't going to jeopardize that so I put him in the friend zone. It was a moment of weakness when he had said to just try. So I tried and it didn't work for me. Would I sleep with him again? Yes, that was a no brainer but if there were feelings involved then no I couldn't ever do that with him again.

I found myself in the bathroom around 7 am getting sick, my thoughts had driven me to this point and I knew if I didn't have another talk with Roman then I would continue to feel this way. Seth knocked on the door about ten minutes later and I flushed the toilet and brushed my teeth for the third time that morning before opening the door.

"Damn you look awful" He said and I rolled my eyes at his comment

"Thanks, I feel worse" I mumbled while walking by him

"What's wrong? Just sick?"

"Yeah, I think I pushed myself too hard yesterday and it's caught up to me. You can go ahead; I'm going to try and sleep for a few more hours and get a ride to the arena later"

"Are you sure? I don't mind hanging back…"

"Seth, go ahead seriously I'll be okay after some sleep" He nodded and headed into the bathroom to take a quick shower as I sprawled out on the bed to try and get comfortable. I heard the shower turn on but I didn't remember it shutting off so I had must have fallen asleep.

There was knocking on the door what seemed like minutes later but as I rolled to the side to look at the clock it read 1:25pm. Holy shit I overslept was the first thing I thought until the knocking on the door sounded again. I ran my fingers back through my curling hair and walked towards the door and pulled it open.

"Oh hey" I said and then cleared my throat "I thought y'all would be at the arena by now"

"Seth and Ro are, I had media to do at eleven so I thought I'd swing back here after to see how you were doing"

"I'm feeling a bit better, hold on let me grab my stuff and we can get out of here" I said, not wanting him to wait around for me.

"Take your time, call times not until 3 anyway" He said as he pushed his way into the room and closed the door behind him "So how was cuddling last night?" He asked once he glanced at the messy bed.

"Great, how was cuddling with Ro?"

"Decided on the floor, the big guys back has been bothering him so he got the bed"

"Well wasn't that nice of you"

"Yeah" He muttered as he sat on the edge of the bed while I grabbed my suitcase and grabbed some clothes "Should probably tell that to my neck"

"Sore?"

"Got a kink the size of Texas in it" I grinned and hopped on the bed

"Turn around" I said as he gave me a quick once over before doing as he was instructed. I proceeded to bring my hands up and massage my thumbs into the back of his neck to try and relief some of the tightness and from the way his head dipped a little, I could tell it was doing the trick.

"Fucking magical hands" He sighed and I smiled wide. His phone lit up in his hand and I glanced over his shoulder as he typed away on the screen, the name at the top of the text message was Renee and my hands stilled at his neck.

"I should get dressed…" I said while standing up while gathering my clothes to get to the bathroom.

"Thanks for that"

"No problem" I said as I closed the bathroom door and sat down on the toilet seat to try and gather my thoughts. So he was trying with her, good for him; she was a good woman. I grinded my teeth together as I changed into jeans and a long thermal and then washed my face and brushed my teeth, throwing my hair up into a messy bun and finally left the bathroom. He was sitting on the edge of the bed still typing away on his phone and I bit back the bile of jealousy I felt from something so little.

"So did you think of what you were going to say tonight?" He asked as he drove to the arena 10 minutes later and I shrugged.

"I guess I'll just see how I feel at the time, but like you told me Sunday night… you should be ready for anything" He gave me a small grin before pulling into the parking lot gate for the workers of the event and we climbed out, fans were shouting at us from the locked gates. I gave a quick wave over to them before he grabbed my rolling bag from the trunk as well as his and I grabbed my duffle bag from the back seat.

"The popular one aren't you? I wonder when they're going to start bringing you around with us for media and signings"

"Stephanie said something was in the works… and I'm sure I'm only popular because of my scandalous ring gear" He chuckled

"Ya know, probably. Making guys wonder what's under that tiny vest" I winked at him, back to our flirtatious ways as if the jealousy didn't happen just a little while ago.

I signed us both in and we parted ways so I could go get changed and get something to eat. "Heard you weren't feeling too hot" AJ said as I pulled on my black jean shorts.

"Yeah, caught some type of 24 hour bug I guess. I'm okay now"

"I heard that's been going around with some of the guys, glad to hear you're feeling better though. I didn't want to kick you and have you spill guts on the mat" I raised an eyebrow

"We're not in a match tonight are we?"

"No, no match… you didn't get the re-write?" I shook my head as she shuffled through her bag and handed me a paper. I quickly read over that we were supposed to get into it backstage, particularly with a cake because she was celebrating her birthday, which was Friday when this would air.

"So I'm ruining your birthday party?"

"You are, but don't worry I'll get the upper hand earlier during my match, you're scheduled to be on commentary"

"Awesome, so I'm doing so much shit tonight" I took in a deep breath and handed her the paper back "Thanks for the heads up though, I'll see you out there and don't worry I'm game for everything"

"Awesome, can't wait" She smiled as I left the locker room to get to hair and makeup to fix the mop of curls on my head. They decided curls would be good so they tamed them and did some light makeup.

"Eat" Seth pointed to my plate full of fruits and I nodded while plucking a grape and tossing it into my open mouth.

"Better?"

"No, eat more" I growled at him as he smirked "At least you get to go home tomorrow and shake this shit"

"Yeah…" I glanced at Dean as he walked into catering with Roman and Renee who was staring at him like he was the most interesting thing alive.

"You okay?" Seth asked and I nodded while shoving a piece of cantaloupe into my mouth, as well as a strawberry. He eyed me before looking over at the three heading this way, Roman put a hand on my shoulder and guided it to the middle of my back as he sat down next to me with a plate of food, a water bottle already placed on the table in front of him.

"How are you doing gorgeous?" He asked and I turned my head after swallowing my mouth full of food.

"Much better, thanks" He nodded and his hand fell away from my back as he started to dig into his food.

"You got one of those 24 hour stomach bugs? Dean was telling me…" Renee started "I got it last week."

"Yeah, it was a sort of overnight thing…" I said as she gave me a small smile. Renee and I had never been close but we weren't going to start becoming friends because she was just hanging around Dean now. "All better now though, went to talk to Steve and he cleared me for the very interesting night planned for me"

"Yeah, tell them what you told me they have you doing with AJ" Dean and Roman looked over at me, Renee was too busy texting.

"No because that would ruin the fun, I only told you because you were there when I got the re-write from Melanie"

"Oh come on, what are you doing with AJ?" Roman asked and I shook my head before putting the last grape into my mouth.

"I'm not doing anything super crazy, but there's a cake involved" I stood up after looking at the clock on the wall, it was just about main event time and I had a match against Brie after Ziggler and Alberto Del Rio.

"A cake?" Dean asked, much more interesting in me than he was the blonde next to him who was still too busy to look up from her phone.

"Yes, a chocolate cake, with sprinkles… but you'll just have to wait until around 9:30. They have me booked for a match on main event, the segment with you three, commentary during AJ's match and the segment backstage… so I have to jet. I'll see you guys later… Renee it's always a pleasure" I said as she glanced up at me and smiled before returning back to her phone, apparently my sarcasm didn't register with her but it did the three men around us.

I tossed my plate away and water bottle away before going to a hallway near Gorilla to stretch out, Brie followed suit next with a camera man and speaker holder following her for her total diva's show. Brie and I had met about 3 years ago when she first starting dating her soon to be husband Daniel Bryan, we even did a double date thing which ended horribly for me. Her sister Nikki and I have fought multiple times in NXT and dark matches so it's safe to say that I had the veteran's seal of approval with being the new comer and all.

Our match lasted a good seven minutes before I got the win after knocking Nikki out of the match up when she tried to get the ref's attention and I quickly pulled Brie into a submission arm lock. There was a match after ours which gave me time to freshen up and be camera ready at nine even though my first segment would be at 8:30 when I would be on commentary for AJ and Tamina's tag match against Aksana and Alicia Fox.

"No, actually I'm trying to concentrate Michael" I told him through my headset once he started firing off questions about the whole Sister Abigail thing that came up on RAW. When he asked again half way through the match I finally broke a bit "Everyone will get there answer tonight even if I have to make a believer out of a few people."

When AJ and Aksana were going at it I pulled the headset off and demanded the belt, ripping it away from one of the stage hands and as the distraction came, Tamina hopped off of the apron and ran towards me but I hit her in the head with the butterfly belt and she went down. I got up onto the apron then to get a distraction to AJ but as she ran the ropes I was going to hit her in the head as well but she ended up drop kicking me onto the floor, bouncing my head against the apron in the process. I dropped the belt and wrapped my arms against my head in 'pain' from the hit. AJ's music signaled that she won the match a few seconds later and then she hopped down by me and grabbed her belt and stood over me.

"You will never, ever touch this again do you hear me?! Tamina, dispose of her please" AJ left, skipping up the ramp as Tamina laid her kicks into my ribs and I tried rolling away from them but she leaned down and held me by my hair and I stumbled to get to my feet, the clear heel showing through as Tamina drove my back into the apron of the ring and I went down onto one knee, my hand to my lower back. As I got up onto my feet the spot came where Tamina was going to run at me to spear me against the steel steps and I quickly twirled out of the way and pushed her into them as the crowd cheered. I ran my fingers back through my hair and looked at her lying on the ground and then at the apron. Climbing up, I glanced at her again to make sure she was bracing herself and as she did, I jumped up onto the second rope and did my moonsault onto her body, clutching my ribs when I stood up against the barricade, The Shield's music played; my music as I walked up the ramp and around the side entrance.

The cake scene was cut from the show but we did film it for Smack down fall out for you tube show. By the time 9:45 rolled around I was making my way back towards the ring, an ice bandage wrapped around my ribs for people to see me milking the injury from the kicks. I looked around the sold out arena before holding my hand out for a microphone in which I got a few moments after. Once the music died down, I took in a deep breath and let my mind go numb so I could just let the words flow out of my mouth without thinking. Triple H and Stephanie put their faith in my promo skills to cause tension within the Shield even more tonight, and I had picked who was going down with me.

"You're probably expecting Roman, Dean, and Seth to be down here with me but I needed a minute to just clear the air a bit before they come down… Monday night on Raw something happened that has been continuously making my skin crawl, something Bray Wyatt said and I think it's time we addressed it…" Just then the lights went out and the Wyatt's quick theme came on as I took a step back. They made their way down to the ring and I took in another deep breath "Hold it, hold it right there Wyatt's" I said while stepping towards the ropes closest to the three of them, my hand out for a signal of stopping them. "Thank you for joining me because this involves you just as much as it involves my guys" The Shield's music started as the crowd cheered and I rolled my eyes and leaned against the ropes, glancing over at the three men coming down the stairs as I then kept my eyes on The Wyatt's to make sure they didn't move.

"Didn't I say to give me a few minutes?" I asked into the microphone as Roman took the second microphone

"Sorry sweetheart but we're impatient men" He eyed me and then looked over at The Wyatt's.

"As I was saying, Bray, you called me out on Monday night, saying I was your Sister Abigail. Look, my name may be Abigail but I'm not your sister and I will never, ever be your sister so get that through that twisted, thick skull of yours. And as for you three, questioning if I'm really with you guys…" I turned around to face my men but Bray cut me off once he found a microphone.

"Oh Abigail" He said and I turned around to face him as he climbed up onto the apron, Roman took a step to my side. "Oh my sweet, darling Abigail, why are you lying to everyone, why are you lying to yourself?"

"I'm not lying" I sputtered out "You're crazy, why would I have to lie?"

"Because we all know where your loyalties lie, no one likes to be double crossed now darling do they?" I narrowed my eyes at him

"I said to Renee and to the WWE Universe that my actions speak louder than words, and apparently words are your thing so let me hit you with a little action" I dropped the microphone to the mat and turned around, grabbed the back of his damp neck from wetting down his hair and pressed my lips firmly against his. He didn't kiss me back at first, which is what I expected considering no one knew this was going to happen but Stephanie and Hunter. His arm snaked around my lower back then as he leaned into me, kissing me a bit harder and I snapped myself out of it as I pushed my hand against his black spandex muscle tank and stared at his blue eyes before letting myself go from him, Roman was fuming to my side as I grabbed the microphone again from the ground and stared at Bray Wyatt "Believe me now Bray? My loyalties lie with The Shield and only The Shield, not some stupid looney bin hick like yourself and your two big apes you call your family."

Bray was laughing but dropped down from the apron, tossing the microphone in the process while he clapped. I didn't understand at first why he was clapping but when the ring started to bounce a bit, Roman was on Dean in a second flat while Seth tried to pull them apart. That was the tension they needed, well it was the damn icing on the cake.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

* * *

"A little warning next time ya think?" Seth asked once we were backstage, I could feel the real tension between Dean and Roman already starting, that wasn't something I was trying to do but somehow I fucked it up.

"It was a kept secret since yesterday, Hunter told me to create some tension between you two so that's what I did tonight"

"By fucking kissing him?" Roman blew up, turning towards me and I blinked a couple of times in surprise.

"It's for the storyline Ro, it's not…" I glanced at a quiet Dean "It wasn't real"

"Yeah man it was for the group, we've been butting heads for a while now so they wanted to throw a curveball at us" Dean finally spoke up

"You knew about this?" Roman asked him and Dean nodded, I raised an eyebrow

"You think I didn't? Bro, we planned it out yesterday. It's for the storyline, nothing about it" Dean said to Roman, now I understood what he was doing. He was lying to him in order to reassure him that nothing was going on between us.

"Yeah… I talked to him about it yesterday and he was game. It wouldn't have made sense if I grabbed Rollins and started making out with him would it?"

"No, that would have been weird" Roman said as he looked over at Dean again and then myself "Sorry for blowing up on you." Dean grabbed Seth and walked away as I pressed a hand to Roman's cheek, brushing a few wet hairs against his temple away from his skin.

"It's okay… you just have to trust me okay?"

"I do, just next time a warning alright?"

"Yes, I can do that. I'm sorry for upsetting you, that wasn't really my intentions off of television" I leaned up and went to kiss his cheek but he turned his head and brushed his lips against mine, capturing them firmly.

"Ro" I whispered, pushing myself back from him

"I know" He said, I could see the disappointment in his face even without opening his stormy gray eyes. Why couldn't I just love this man the way he adored me? "I'm sorry"

"It's fine… I'll talk to you tomorrow alright? Have a safe flight home" He nodded, wishing me the same as he dropped his hand from my side before I walked away. It was going to be a long two days at home in Nashville that's for sure.

I sat at the airport for an extra hour due to a delayed flight and it pissed me off because I could have drove to my house in less time than that but whatever. I was in need of some me time so I decided against renting a car and wasting money.

This weekend I would be doing the house shows with Seth, the following weekend I would be with Roman. I knew it was inevitable that I was going to end up with Roman, it had been said that I complimented him well, as if he needed more compliments. That was going to be my career; it was all just going to be about being a valet and sometimes getting a title shot but never winning.

I got to my apartment at 4am and instantly dived into my queen sized memory foam bed and just slept like a baby until there was a ringing from my purse and I groaned while shuffling around in my sheets to grab my bag from the floor. Finally getting the phone on the last ring, I put it to my ear.

"Hello?" I asked, my voice sounding groggier than ever as I tried to wipe the sleep from my tired eyes.

"Hey sorry did I wake you?" I heard Roman's voice on the other end and I shrugged to myself while lying back in my bed.

"Nope, been up for hours, what's up?" I asked and as I let out a yawn, he chuckled.

"Got a call from Hunter about an hour ago, switched the teams around for the house shows, we're teaming up this weekend starting Friday; sort of a redemption thing for making out with Ambrose" He said and I rolled my eyes that were still closed.

"Sure, sure that all?" I asked

"Are you in Tampa?"

"Nope, I'm in my real bed, in my own apartment"

"Oh, never mind then" I sighed

"What Ro?" I asked him while yawning into my arm.

"Was going to check if you wanted to go over some spots at the performance center but you're in Nashville so that's not gonna happen" I nodded

"I'd rather be sleeping to be honest"

"I bet. You never were a morning person" I nodded to myself and hummed in response "Alright I'll let you go get back to sleep"

"Thank you, I really appreciate it" I whispered just as there was knocking on my door "Mother fucker" I growled

"What?"

"Someone's at my door must've seen my car in the driveway" I shook my head, refusing to get up to answer the door for anyone right now.

"It's seven in the morning why would anyone be at your door?"

"It's seven? Roman you called me at seven?!" Now I was really awake, the annoyance setting my body into drive "I didn't get in until 4, you're awful. Go to the gym or something ya big bear" I grumbled while hanging up and tossing my phone to my side. The knocking went on again and I shook my head, just as my phone started to ring. "Roman seriously, I need sleep" I said into the phone

"So should I have not brought the coffee then?" Another male's voice sounded from the other line, it was groggy and raspy and it sent shivers through my body.

"You're not the one knocking at my door right now" I said and then the knocking happened again "Why are you here?"

"Because we have to talk, so get up out of bed and unlock the door. You can even lie in bed afterwards but I did bring coffee"

"I do need coffee…" I mumbled as I groaned and stood up from the bed and walked across my apartment which was sort of set up like a studio and unlocked the chain on the door before turning the lock. I hung up the phone when I saw him, his head tucked under a hoodie and his signature leather jacket. It looked like it had been raining, unless he just took a shower because his hair was wet. I held out my hand and he put the medium sized hot coffee into it as I opened up the door wider to let him in.

"Cute PJ's" He said as I glanced down at my attire, the shorts that were underwear and a tank top with no bra. Not good.

"Shut up" I said as I wrapped an arm around my chest after closing the door and walked over to my drawer and pulled out a sweatshirt and threw that on as well as some longer shorts. "You flew out here to talk, so let's talk" I said as I climbed onto my couch and he followed soon after.

"I drove here" He said as he then took a sip of his coffee

"Wait… what? You drove here?" He nodded "Must have been incredibly important if you were willing to drive 5 hours on no sleep" I glanced at him as he took in a deep breath and stood up, shrugging out of his jacket and hoodie in one quick swoop "What is that?" I asked as his arm forearm showed off a bandage.

"Doesn't matter, that's not why I came here to talk to you"

"Okay then shoot" I said while watching him, grabbing his coffee again and put it back down on the small table while standing up.

"Why?" He asked and I raised my eyebrows

"Why what? You have to be more specific than that stud" I took a long sip from the warm coffee and put mine down on the table as well.

"After all of the fucking running around this shit and you decide last night was a good time to do something about it. Fuck Abby, look I get it you're confused with shit right now but I didn't need to be dragged into your high school fucking drama with Roman, I sure as hell didn't need to get dragged into it with Punk either" I let out a shaky breath as he let all of those words flow out rather loud.

"You dragged yourself in with Punk, I told you not to get involved but you did anyway. And what about Roman? Yeah I get it he loves me but you aren't being dragged into that mess either… so you're really just pissed at me too for not warning you?"

"No I'm not mad you didn't warn me, I've taken my fair share of woman kissing me in the ring to know what the fuck is doing down but what you did last night wasn't just for the audience" My jaw tensed

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying that I got your back in the ring, but other than that I'm done. There's been way too much damn drama since you showed up and it's giving me damn headaches" I blinked back the tears before they could really show

"So you drove five hours to just tell me that you don't want to be my friend, awesome" I mumbled as I stood up "Believe me Ambrose, it's not the first time someone has said that to me and it sure as hell won't be the last" As he stood there I could feel the tears spring back up "you can go fuck off now" I said as he grabbed his jacket, not bothering to put it on and not even bothering to take his coffee as he left the apartment quickly.

"Fuck you" I muttered as I wiped against my eye so the tears didn't fall down my cheeks. "I should have listened to them" I whispered as I sat on the edge of my bed and continued to wipe at my face. I brought the drama to him? Even though he was the one stepping in to help me with Punk without me asking. He had to have been pissed off about me not warning him about last night, that was the only logical explanation. Sure he didn't do feelings most of the time but he didn't need to be such a dick.

I grabbed the coffees and emptied them, going to my room after; I packed a suitcase full of clothes I would need as well as some ring gear. I hopped into my car after changing and drove to the airport, booking the next flight out to Tampa. Once I arrived, I took a cab to the apartments and dropped off my things with the apartment I still shared with Paige and walked a few blocks over to where Roman was set up with Seth in their apartment. Seth was the one that opened the door when I rang the bell.

"Hey? What are you doing here? I thought you were in Nashville"

"Change of plans, is Ro around?"

"He should be back in a few, went to the gym around 7:30" I nodded "I was actually just headed out, you can wait here for him if you want to"

"Yeah actually that would be great, thanks" He nodded as I walked into the apartment and he made his way out of the door and locked it behind him as I found Roman's bed and took in a deep breath. I ended up lying on his bed while waiting for him to get home. At 11:30, about 15 minutes after I arrived he showed up and he stopped in the doorway once he opened his bedroom door to see me.

"I'm confused" He said and then looked down at what I was wearing which made him arch an eyebrow "You said you were home, going to sleep…"

"I decided against sleep" I shrugged and then he looked down at my clothes again "Yes I'm wearing a dress."

"Why?"

"Because I was thinking maybe you could take a shower and get dressed, we could go out for lunch or something?"

"Or something?" He asked, still confusion showed on his face as he dropped his gym bag on the floor "Yeah, lunch sounds good. Give me 20 minutes?" I nodded while scooting back up on his bed to let him work around me; he pulled off his tank top and I watched as the sweat glistened against his bare chest and he cleared his throat, making my eyes look up at his face "Like something you see darling?"

"Go take a shower" I pointed to the bathroom and he grinned while walking to the bathroom and he shut the door. It took less than 20 minutes but after he came out of the shower with just a towel wrapped low on his hips I nearly lost it and told him to drop it and to climb into bed with me but I needed this, I needed to go at my own pace and if he loved me like he said he did, then he would understand and respect that. Maybe if I gave it time I could see him in a different light.

"Where did you want to go?" he asked after reversing the car in the driveway.

"Dukes?" I asked and he nodded while he started to drive down the street.

"So are you going to tell me what's going on? You were hell bent on sleeping" I glanced out the window and shrugged

"I was lying there and decided that maybe last night with the whole not warning you thing was bad on my part so I caught a flight out here to make it up to you, lunch and drinks later like old times" I watched as his lips turned up on one side into a smirk.

As we sat in a booth at Duke's Italian Restaurant, I ordered a mixed drink and he got bud light like usual when we went out. "Excited for this weekend?" he asked after taking a long gulp from his bottle and I nodded.

"Yeah it should be interesting; I wonder why they switched it up, they didn't tell you on the phone?" He shook his head

"Not a clue, all that was said was that we were working together at the house show on Friday night" I raised an eyebrow

"What about Saturday?" He shrugged "Well I don't like the sound of that; I hope they're not writing me off already"

"Why would they do that? You're on a hot streak right now, plus you have the title match next Sunday night" I nodded as I stirred the straw around in the dark liquid filled glass "I'm sure it's some sort of precaution thing, rest time so you're ribs don't give out on you" I rolled my eyes

"I'm 24 and have the ribs of a 70 year old"

"That's what happens when you decide to face off against men in the ring baby girl" I narrowed my eyes at him as he grinned "Sorry, sorry don't kick my ass" He held up his hands and I couldn't help but smile.

"Watch yourself Ro, it's going to be a long night with me" His light gray-green eyes sparkled at my words as I shook my head "Speaking of long night" I mumbled just as the woman came over with our food.

"Speaking of long night?" He asked, wanting me to continue.

"This is going much better than our first date yeah?" I asked and he nodded, not wanting to remember that afternoon "So maybe this could be a redo date." He looked up at me from his food as I sat nervously under his gaze. "I mean if you don't want it to be a date then you can just tell me to shut up" I rambled

"I've known you for almost 4 years and you still manage to surprise me Abigail Poffo" I smiled gently "If you want it to be a date then it's a date… but you were saying something about a long night" He went back to it again and I couldn't help but laugh when he chuckled at my reaction.

"Yeah, yeah… you're so not getting lucky tonight" He frowned and I shook my head "Stop with the face it's not fair you can make the best puppy dog face and get everything you want."

"You're right, no pressure" He said while taking a bite of his chicken.

"I was thinking maybe trying the whole five date rule" He raised an eyebrow "As in we'll have to go on five dates before we spend the night"

"Five? Do you plan on sticking around that long this time?" His playful dig did sting but I didn't show it "But five works, you can make it as long as you need it… I'm still in shock that you actually brought up dating again."

"It gets lonely on the road" I said "And I half-assed the whole dating you thing the first time. I plan on committing myself this time around so hopefully you haven't found some woman because that would suck."

"Would I still be here if I found another woman, besides Abby you're the only one who matters"

"That was incredibly sweet" I whispered, he had always been smooth with his words; especially when it came to complimenting me.

"Well get used to it because if you plan on sticking around there's a lot more sweetness headed your way."

I didn't deserve him, and I sure as hell didn't know what I was doing. My heart didn't want this but my mind kept telling me to stick with it because good things come to those who wait. After another strong drink it was easier to relax my tense shoulders and by that time we had already talked about how rooming arrangements were going to go on the road, I would be sticking with Seth which was fine by me. If someone would ask we'd say that we were dating, but we were going to try and keep it to ourselves when we were at work.

"You know I really like this shirt on you" I said as I brushed my fingertips over his dark gray long sleeve cotton shirt that had a three buttons on the top by the collar which two of them were unbuttoned and the sleeves were pushed up to his elbows.

"Well I really like this dress on you" He mumbled against my ear as his arm tightened around my waist while we stood at the bar hours later. After lunch we decided to take a walk around Tampa, he needed some new shirts for work and I helped pick some out and currently he was wearing one that I picked out for him.

"I wore it just for you, I remembered how much you liked me all dolled up" He chuckled against my ear gently

"I'll like you in anything baby, especially this shirt later on" I shook my head at him

"Five dates remember, I'm not nearly as drunk as you think I am" I kissed his scruffy jaw and pulled back to look up at him "But you do look very delicious tonight" He laughed again at my words about him

"Come on let's get you some water" He kept an arm around my waist as he motioned for the bartender; he ordered two waters as I leaned against his big body.

"Come on come dance" A hand tugged at free hand and I glanced to my side "You can have him all to yourself this weekend on the road, you never come out here anymore and I refuse to not dance with you at least once" Sami said and I sighed while Roman's arm slipped from my lower back.

"Go ahead" He looked over my head at Sami who nodded at him, what a Roman type thing to do, always protecting me.

I took Sami's hand and we walked towards the dance floor that was filled with various other NXT wrestlers as well as strangers. The beat changed and I just let go. Dancing had always been a close second favorite of mine to do other than wrestle. My mother put me in dance classes while I was growing up and my dad supported with whatever I wanted to do, and it was after my mom died that I stopped dancing professionally and got really into wrestling.

"So are you two a thing now?" Sami asked as he danced close to me and I nodded "Finally coming to your senses huh?" He grinned as I pushed at his chest while spinning away from him as he laughed and I danced with Alexa who happened to be behind me dancing with Charlotte and Sasha.

After a couple of songs, Charlotte and I walked back to the bar and I glanced over as Roman was talking to a girl sitting down next to him. Eying the beautiful brunette, I sighed and ordered a shot for Charlotte and I as well as a drink. "How excited are you for the Elimination Chamber?" She asked and I shrugged

"I'm pretty excited even though I'm not scheduled to win, how about you? Didn't I hear something about the NXT Women's championship?"

"I don't think they're ever going to take that title away from Paige" She said while taking a sip of her beer and I took a long gulp of mine.

"You never know, Paige could get called up soon and then you could be first in line to get it" She smirked

"If only" She laughed as Sasha came up to our side, pulling Charlotte back to the dance floor and I made my exit after downing the rest of my drink. Spotting a certain dark haired man, I slid an arm around his shoulders to wrap it around his collarbones and he turned his head and saw my smiling face.

"Hey doll face, what's up?" He asked

"Would you like to dance with me?" I asked him against his ear

"Took you long enough huh?" He asked while slipping out of his bar stool and wrapped an arm around my lower back, dragging me alongside him to the dance floor. His arms encircled my waist in a tight grip as my back leaned against his chest. We swayed around to the music like that for half of the song until Corey stopped moving and I opened my eyes to see Roman standing in front of us. "Problem man?" He asked

"Yeah, there is. Let her go" He said and I sighed deeply as Corey pulled his hands away from my waist. Roman and I weren't at all confused as to why Corey did it without another word having to be spoken, but he left after that and Roman just shook his head. "Do you not learn?" He asked and my shoulders fell a bit.

"We were dancing"

"Come on" He took my hand and we walked out of the bar to the cooler air outside "A sober Abby wouldn't be dancing with Graves, not after all of the shit he put you through" He let my hand go then once we reached the parking lot and I slowed my walking, he always walked faster because of his long legs.

"It was one dance Ro" I mumbled while running my fingers back through my curly hair.

"One dance you could have probably had with me"

"You were busy with a brunette" I told him and he looked back at me and stopped walking.

"Are you jealous?" He asked

"No" I whispered while I walked ahead of him and just before I got to his car, his arms wrapped around my waist and he pulled me back, I stumbled in the wedges I was wearing but I fell into his chest so it wasn't that much of a fall.

"Baby girl" He whispered against the side of my head as I put myself back on my feet "I've never seen you jealous" I shook my head, that's because I didn't do jealousy.

"What did she want anyways?" I asked as his hands slipped from my stomach so he was standing in front of me now. His palms cupped the sides of my face gently and tilted my face up.

"She wanted to know how to get to the mall, she's new to town" The jealousy drained from my mind and I took in a deep breath.

"She was pretty"

"Also married" He said and I started to giggle which made him chuckle while pressing his forehead against mine gently. "You have nothing to worry about Abby, I'm with you"

"But you're a very beautiful man"

"Still yours" He said and I looked up at his eyes, they poured devotion. I smiled and looked down, my fingers playing with the hem of the gray soft shirt.

"I don't think I'm going to last five dates"

"Yes you are, come on" He gave me a quick peck on the lips before taking my hand and opened the passenger's seat door for me and once I sat down, he closed it like the gentleman he was.

After he unlocked his front door, I stumbled in as he laughed, wrapping an arm around my waist again to keep me steady. He had enough to get him drunk as well but he carried himself well sometimes. "Well hey there" I heard and turned my head towards Seth who was sitting on the couch watching TV.

"Hi buddy!" I giggled and pulled away from Roman and fell on to the couch next to him.

"Have fun?"

"We did, we had so much fun!" I gushed "We went on a date and then went out with some people from the NXT crew."

"You two went on a date?"

"I thought we were going to keep that on the down low baby girl" Roman said while he fixed his low bun at the back of his head.

"Oh, shoot we were weren't we?" I frowned "Well cats out of the bag, but keep quiet" I leaned over and kissed Seth's scruffy cheek before standing up "I'm exhausted" I yawned while I grasped my bearings before I walked towards the back bedroom.

"I'll be there in a minute" Roman said and I nodded as I continued to walk to his room, opening the door, I started to pull of my wedges and then I took off my dress. Slipping into the sheets, I instantly fell asleep once my head hit the pillows.

* * *

Waking up the next morning, I rolled over and my hand hit solid flesh and he groaned. "Sorry" I mumbled as I wrapped my arm around his naked waist and pressed my cheek against his warm back. He hummed in response, taking my hand from his stomach with his and he kissed my knuckles a few times.

"Morning gorgeous" He said, his voice hoarse and laced with sleep.

"It's too early, sleep more" I whispered, kissing his shoulder blade gently but then he turned around to face me "Or not" I smiled as I brushed his loose dark hair from the side of his face, he would have to shaved again before going back to work on Friday.

"I missed waking up to your face" I smiled again, heat coming to my cheeks as he leaned over and kissed my forehead.

"I just missed you" I whispered and he smiled while his arm wrapped around my waist, pulling me into his warm embrace as his lips pressed against mine gently. The hangover I was feeling felt much better once I was in his arms. He rolled away from me a few minutes later to go to the bathroom in the hall and I shoved my face into the pillows, dreading getting up. He came back in and I glanced over at him.

"It's past ten" He said and I raised an eyebrow, was it really? It felt too early. "Here" He handed me the two small pills and the bottle of water, I popped them into my mouth and downed some of the water hoping that I wouldn't feel this awful in a few moments. "You know it's a little hard to think about this five date rule when you're falling asleep half naked in my bed" I glanced down at my bra covered body, my waist being hidden by the dark sheets.

"Whoops" I mumbled as I pulled the sheets up and he climbed into the bed, kissing my cheek as he laid down on his back.

"I don't mind, don't think that was me complaining but if you plan on doing this all the time then I might need a few cold showers beautiful" I smirked and cuddled against his side, pressing my throbbing temple against his shoulder.

"How about we bump that down to three days then, so now you only have two more?"

"I'm going at your pace darling, whatever you want to do I'm okay with" His fingers pressed into my scalp at the back of my head, massaging it gently as I closed my eyes from the relaxing feeling it gave me.

"Then we shouldn't plan it" I mumbled into his skin and he only nodded, staring up at the ceiling while he fingers continued to massage my scalp. I fell back into a peaceful slumber after that and he didn't move from his spot until Seth needed him for something in the living room.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

* * *

After a long weekend of tag matches and avoiding a certain someone, it was Monday and we were back at live TV. Waking up in the hotel room bed, I had a text message on my phone from Stephanie saying that I had a meeting with the guys before the show, something that really had to do with me. Maybe they were finally going to tell us The Shield was breaking up after Elimination Chamber.

"How do you feel about getting speared tonight?" Stephanie asked out in the open and I wasn't sure who she was talking to at first until her eyes zoomed in one me.

"Me?" I asked and she nodded

"We're thinking of having some sort of brawl between The Wyatt's and Shield tonight to hype up the match at the Elimination Chamber and with the growing tension from last week's smack down we're thinking of having you take a spear from Roman"

"I'm spearing her?" Roman asked a bit loud

"Obviously, it is one of your signature moves… it's all up to you guys though"

"Yeah sure, I'll take one for the team" I said. I had taken spears from guys before so it shouldn't be any different.

"Great! It should be exciting, that was all for now though…" The guys and I started to get up from our seats "Oh Abby, do you mind sticking behind?" I nodded as I smiled at Roman who left with Seth and Dean.

"What's up?" I asked as she gave me a small smile

"With you taking a spear from Roman tonight you know what the consequences of that are, correct?" I raised an eyebrow and shook my head "It means you won't be at the Elimination Chamber, creative has come up with a few new things and we'd like to take you out of the situation with the Shield for now and off of TV so your quote unquote ribs can heal from taking the spear tonight."

I could feel all of the excitement drain from my body, they were taking me off TV? Already? "Was there something I did wrong?" I asked her

"Oh no, no of course not!" She gushed "It's not you, believe me you've been a fan favorite which is sort of why we need to take you off for now. We want them to miss you, complain about you not being on TV. With what creative has come up with, I think you'll enjoy it for the long run." I nodded

"What's creative got for me?"

"It's still not finalized but trust me, you'll enjoy it a lot" I nodded while biting my cheek gently. I had to go by her word and her word wasn't always that great.

"Great, I can't wait"

"I'm sorry about the match at the Elimination Chamber but to further the Shield's tension we needed this tonight"

"No, I get it believe me… thanks again Stephanie" She nodded and excused me. I ran my fingers back through my hair and shook my head while walking towards the diva's locker room. "So they axed our storyline after only a couple of weeks, that's awesome" I told AJ as she laced up her converses.

"Yeah I heard when I got in earlier… I'm sorry" I shook my head "Stephanie said that you're going to be up doing better things though"

"Yeah like what?" I asked her annoyed "I'm going to be off TV milking a rib injury until further notice after tonight."

"They're taking you off TV?" I nodded "Already?"

"That's what I said… I thought I was doing something wrong but apparently I'm a fan favorite so once I'm off TV the fans will start complaining so when I come back it'll be a surprise."

"Well I guess that's a positive… I really am sorry though…" I nodded

"It's not your fault, I'm just frustrated sorry" She shook her head and patted her hand against mine

"Heal those ribs up and we'll have a great feud when you get back, long matches too and maybe you'll even get the title?" She smirked while she held it up in her hand and I pressed a hand to the butterfly belt. I would kill to have this; it's the reason why I was here.

"Yeah, maybe" I whispered as she stood up and my hand slipped from the title. "Where are you off to?" I asked

"Have to film some segment with Tamina for the App" I nodded and waved her goodbye as I sat in the locker room alone for a bit until my thoughts started to run rampant and I had to leave after changing into my ring gear. I needed something to punch and the first person I ran into made me want to punch something more.

"Just going to ignore me at work?" He asked and I flipped him off as I continued to walk down the hallway. "Got it" He said.

"You're the one who said you didn't want to be friends so stop talking to me" I told him "Plus I'm in no mood to deal with you." He mumbled something under his breath as I continued to walk but I didn't hear it, nor was I interested in hearing him call me a dramatic bitch again.

"I need you to spear me through the barricade by the time keeper's seat okay?" I asked Roman as I found him in catering sitting with a few of the guys.

"Wait… what?" He asked as he stood up and grabbed my hand, pulling me away from the table and prying ears.

"I need you to spear me through the barricade by the time keeper's seat"

"Why would I do that? I was going to do it inside the ring"

"Just do it the way I need it to go okay?"

"Babe…" I saw his jaw tense a few times as his teeth grinded together "You'll break in half."

"I'm a better seller than half the damn roster baby, you're not going to break me… just make it look real okay? Don't let up" He took my hand again and pulled me into the more secluded hallway.

"What's going on?" He asked

"Why do you think something's going on?" I asked him and he pressed a hand to the side of my face and tiled my face up to look at him "Okay, fine. Stephanie told me that it just has to look real okay? That's it."

"Are you sure?" I nodded at his words, not wanting to tell him that his spear was going to write me off television because he would feel guilty.

Roman and Seth had a tag match against Gold Dust and Cody Rhodes, somewhat of a throw away match in which they won in less than 10 minutes. Just as we were going to leave, the lights went out and the Wyatt's music started and they started to make their way down to the ring as Roman pushed me behind him and both teams teased with getting into the ring, until finally they started to brawl in and out of the ring with the crowd cheering.

I stayed off to the side while holding onto Dean's United States Title and I distracted Luke Harper by the barricade just as I saw Roman setting up for the spear "You might wanna look that way" I pointed to behind him and I tossed the title by my feet and braced myself, sucking in a deep breath as Roman ran at Harper who dodged him and pushed him my way, his shoulder connected to my stomach as I let out the breath I had been holding in and my back flew through the black barricade and I fell backwards flat down on my back as the crowd started yelling around us.

Before Roman could do anything he was being pulled off of me by Harper and driven into the steel steps. I laid there motionless as Steve, the doctor worked around me, taking my hand and telling me to squeeze it and such but I made no move to do so as he put up an X with his arms for the EMT's to come down. I could feel the pain in my lower back more when they started to move my limp body around and onto the stretcher, putting me in a neck brace and all of the good stuff as The Shield fought back around the doctors working on me.

After Roman, Dean and Seth triple power bombed Bray Wyatt, the crowd was cheering. I was being carted off on the stretcher to the back and the last shot of RAW was of all three men rolling out of the ring towards me as they put me in the back of the ambulance.

I was quickly unstrapped and the neck brace was off as soon as RAW ended and Roman was the most worried of course. Seth was encouraging and Dean didn't say a word but look at me.

"You took that like a champ" Seth said as I rubbed my lower back gently, I would need to put the hot spray on that tonight for sure… or sleep it off considering I had all of the time in the world.

"Are you okay?" Roman asked, making sure to sweep his eyes over my whole body to make sure I was still in one piece.

"I told you I can sell a move"

"You didn't just sell it, I thought you hit your head off the barricade or something and was knocked out babe" He said and I shook my head and smiled at him

"Still in one piece, other than a sore back, I'm okay really" He nodded and pulled me into his sweaty arms and kissed the top of my head gently. Dean looked between the two of us and raised an eyebrow but I missed it as well as Roman, but Seth caught it and pulled him away from us for a bit.

"I really thought I crushed you" He pulled back and looked down at my face and I shook my head.

"I'm fine" I smiled "Can we get out of here soon? I need a shower from all of this sweat you have drenched me with" He grinned and nodded, giving me a quick kiss before we parted and I went to the diva's locker room and changed and met the guys at the car. Dean drove as I sat in back with Seth, we stopped at a convenient store and I picked up a few things to munch on and drink as well as a few nips for myself to get the edge off.

Back at the hotel, I took a long shower and changed into sweats and a long thermal before booking a flight back to Tampa for tomorrow morning. The guys decided on staying at the hotel to sleep because of the insane weekend we had of driving, we'd be leaving in the morning for Smack down but they'd have to drop me off at the airport instead. I glanced over at Seth as he slept on his stomach with the TV still on but on mute and I smiled gently as I pulled open the balcony door and closed it behind me. I leaned against the railing and looked out over the city before dumping the nips into my half empty Cola bottle.

"Having a party?" I heard from my side and I looked at the next balcony over and sighed before tossing the four empty nip bottles into the trash on the balcony.

"What are you doing up?" I asked him as he flicked some ash from his lit cigarette to the ground "Right" I mumbled with a sigh as I took a long sip from my drink and sighed deeply.

"You?"

"Couldn't sleep" I said, not caring that it was him that I was talking to, even after he made me cry he was still there to talk to and he'd listen without saying a word or judging me.

"So you decided to have a strong drink to knock you out before the long drive?" He asked 'Makes sense."

"I'm not going to Smack down" I told him and he leaned over the balcony on his side and then looked over at me as I downed some more of the drink.

"Why not?"

"Because they wrote me off of TV tonight" He stayed quiet as I told him the truth and he took a long drag from his cigarette before flicking it away.

"You tell Ro?" He asked

"No… I thought about telling him in the morning; give him tonight to sleep without guilt"

"Smart idea… why are they writing you off?" He asked as he put his hand out towards me and I handed him the bottle as he sniffed at the opening to see what type of poison I was drinking before taking a long gulp and handed it back to me.

"I'm a fan favorite which is apparently why creative thought it would be a great fucking idea to have me off TV so fans could get mad and complain"

"Shitty. When are you coming back?" I shrugged, taking a swing and handed it back to him.

"Stephanie said 'until further notice' which isn't very enticing" I looked down as he handed me the bottle again and I downed the rest of its contents and tossed it into the small waste basket. "I just feel like I'm at square one again, trying to do anything to get noticed for TV time."

"But you aren't at square one. Yeah it's shitty that they are writing you off so soon but eventually you'll have to come back…"

"Yeah, that's another thing Stephanie said. Creative has something exciting for when I come back, whenever that is. Hopefully it's before Mania…"

"Will you still be a part of The Shield?"

"That's if the Shield is still intact when I get back?" I asked and he shrugged

"Then you'll be a great woman's wrestler" I smiled at his words, almost forgetting that he told me that I was a dramatic bitch for a second. It was quiet for a few minutes as we stayed on our separate balconies while looking out over the city. "Look…" He started "About the other day when I came by your place… I'm sorry for what I said, I was frustrated about some shit and I shouldn't have taken it out on you."

"You drove five hours Dean… just to tell me that you didn't want to be friends, how frustrated could you have been?"

"It was a long drive alone, enough time for me to think of every little shitty, frustrating thing imaginable" Was his excuse and I rolled my eyes "You don't have to accept my apology but I thought I'd just let ya know that I'll still be here if you need someone to talk to because believe it or not toots, I can deal with you rambling on and on"

"And you know when to talk and when not to talk"

"I've had my fair share of women talking my ear off, I'm not stupid" I smirked

"Of course" I grinned "Back to all of those women who kiss you and talk your ear off huh?"

"Don't worry; I'm not adding you to that long list"

"I'm honored, really" I said sarcastically as he chuckled.

My first free day without Smack down was strange. I got back to Tampa and my apartment I shared with Paige around noontime and from there I sort of just did laundry and sat down on the couch. I couldn't go to the performance center because I was milking an injury, and I couldn't be seen on camera without some sort of bandaged up body part.

I got a text from Roman later that night saying that they there screen time was axed for the night so they'd all be heading home sooner than expected which was fine by me because I missed the guys already. That was pathetic, how was I supposed to go five days without all three of them when Friday rolled around? I wasn't on NXT, I wasn't on RAW or Smack down. I was nobody once again and it stung.

"Hey how was the session today?" I asked Paige as she came into the apartment, her gym bag being tossed off to the side as she ran her fingers back through her black hair.

"Brutal, my arms are going to fucking fall off" I grinned. Regal's Tuesday sessions were the worst, I definitely didn't miss them.

"Take a warm bath, they'll loosen up" She nodded as she sat down on the other side of the couch and closed her eyes after sprawling out.

"Are you coming down tomorrow?"

"I can't unfortunately or I would have been there today… Steph said she wants me to be hidden for a couple of weeks until my comeback whenever that is…" She looked over at me and sighed deeply.

"So you'll be here until then?"

"That a problem?" I asked

"No way, I finally get my roommate back which is awesome… but I am scheduled to work the house shows as well as RAW and Smack down dark matches for the next two weeks"

"So you'll be gone… great" I groaned while my phone buzzed on the coffee table in front of us. I picked it up, it was a text from Roman saying he was about to get on his flight and he'd see me sometime in the morning tomorrow.

"How are you two doing?" She asked after peeking over my shoulder at the contact

"We're good, it's been a week almost and we're actually on the same page… I guess with my time off it'll give me more time to miss him and really think about our relationship"

"Speaking of which, are you two official boyfriend and girlfriend or…?"

"Just dating, no label as of yet" She nodded "Why do you ask?"

"Because that man would put a ring on your finger tomorrow if you were up to the idea that's why… I know we've talked about this countless times Abs, but you have to know you're jumping into a very serious relationship if and when you decided you really want to be with him"

"You don't think I know that?" I asked her "That's why I'm thinking time away from him will be somewhat of a good thing, it'll clear my head" She nodded and patted my leg gently before standing up.

"As long as you know…"

"Yes Ms. Match maker I do know what I'm diving into" She smirked at me before picking up her gym bag and leaving to go into her room and then the shower turned on a few minutes later.

"Heard you're back for a while, come hang at T's tonight; I'll buy the first round" Was the text I received around ten as I laid on my bed curled up within the sheets.

"Not tonight, I'm so beat. Maybe next week?" I texted Enzo back and put my phone back on the charger before rolling over and falling asleep.

"Please be careful okay?" I told Roman as I brushed my fingers gently over his chest as his arms hung loosely around me, his hands pressed to my lower back.

"Darling, I'm going to be fine" I nodded as I kissed him quickly again not wanting him to go.

The two days that he was here we hung out, went to a more secluded gym and had another date late Thursday night. But now it was Friday morning and he was flying out to Arizona. Those two days went by way too quickly and I was sure that it would be the same for weeks to come until I was back on television or even at house shows.

I hugged Paige once again and Seth and they walked away to leave me alone with Roman again. "Text me, or call me when you get there. I'm probably going to go to that gym we found in a couple of hours" He nodded and kissed my forehead, his strong arms holding me to his tall and big body.

"Don't push yourself too hard baby girl, this is your time off so enjoy it because once your back to work it's back to sleepless nights" I nodded, taking his advice into account. "Be sure to call me when you need me, I don't care if it's 3 in the morning alright?"

"Got it" I leaned up and pressed my lips to his again, this time keeping them there for as long as I could before he had to reluctantly pull away. He brushed his fingers back through my hair for a second of complete silence before pecking my lips once more and letting me go. I watched him until he disappeared from sight and I frowned before putting my sunglasses back on and walked out of the airport.

My first five days without my friends started now, I really didn't know how I was going to survive this alone. It was the first time I was alone in quite some time and the last time I was by myself things didn't go so well.

I spend the first three days working out as much as I possibly could, I sat down on Sunday night and watched the Elimination Chamber and unfortunately The Shield didn't win and I hated watching that from my screen in Tampa. On Monday I worked out in the afternoon and then watched RAW with Bailey and Sasha. Tuesday is where things got tricky, because once I got to the gym the doors were locked and it took me a second to realize why, because Tuesday's were the only day they were closed. So I had to go back to the apartment and do my semi work out there which wasn't enough and I couldn't even feel the burn in my muscles from it after an hour.

I showered and dressed and started to make lunch then because there really wasn't anything to do. I poured myself a drink with lunch and sat down on the couch, flipping through channels until I found a repeat of a UFC fight night from a few weeks back and after lunch I poured myself another drink.

I somehow found myself at the bar with a few of the NXT wrestlers later that night; we watched some of the Rays game before going to the club with Sami, Sasha and Charlotte. Sami and Sasha danced together because they were secretly into each other and I danced around with Charlotte while guys bought us drinks.

"Looks like the party just arrived" Charlotte said as a pair of arms wrapped around my waist from behind and I glanced down at the arms around me and smirked.

"Hey beautiful" He said against the side of my head and I turned around in his arms and threw my arms around his shoulders as he hugged me against his big body, he picked me up off of the floor for a brief second before putting me back down.

"How was the flight? I asked and he smiled

"Long, too long… " I glanced over as Seth wrapped his arm around a dark haired girl, I didn't know Leigh was here tonight… Dean was leaning against the bar ordering a drink.

"The whole gang is here?" I asked and he nodded

"Dean decided to stick around, him and Renee have a date tomorrow" I raised an eyebrow and nodded, not wanting to comment on that but I did have the need for another drink, a much stronger one.

"SHOTS!" Someone yelled, I think it was Enzo who was at the bar with Cass. I was all up for a few shots right about now.

"Come on" I said while taking his hand and moving towards the bar.

"Shots?" Roman asked as we stopped at the bar and an arm wrapped around my waist, his chin going into the side of my neck and his scruff tickled my skin "How many drinks have you had?" He asked

"How many have you had?" I asked him

"Couple on the flight" He said and I nodded

"I can tell" I smirked and leaned up and kissed his cheek "You're an adorable drunk."

"I'm not drunk baby girl"

"Mhmmmm" I hummed, not really believing him. "Enzo!" I called over and he smirked as the bartender put the shots down on the tray so he could pass them out.

"You two would have the cutest babies" Charlotte said as she stumbled into the bar and I felt the pit of my stomach drop. Roman's arm around my waist tightened a bit as he chuckled against the side of my head.

"Thanks Char but we're a long way from having kids" He said and it made me almost physically sick, I quickly grabbed the shot and handed him one as I downed it and put the small glass back on the table.

"I'm going to head to the bathroom" I said up to him and he nodded as he let me go after a kiss and I walked down the hallway and past the door to the back door to get some air. Leaning up against the brick wall, I took in a deep breath and shook my head while looking up at the night sky.

"You seem to be holding up alright" Dean said as he pushed the door open by my side, a cigarette hanging from his lips to have a smoke break, the sarcasm dripped from every word in his sentence.

"Yeah" I whispered while taking another deep breath, watching him light his cigarette and take a long drag from it before he blew some out of his nose as well as his mouth.

"So kids huh?"

"No, no kids. Charlottes pretty drunk… and so is Roman… what did he have on the plane?"

"More than a few" I nodded at his answer; I wondered why Roman decided to get drunk before he came home.

"Can I um… get a drag?" He glanced at his cigarette and then back at me.

"Seriously? When did you start smoking?"

"A couple of years ago… it's only a stress triggered thing" He took another drag from it before handing to me and I took it between my lips and sucked in the smoke, keeping it there in my lungs for a few seconds and then exhaled.

"What's got you stressed, that whole having kid's thing was a joke so…"

"I can't have kids" I took in another drag and handed it back to him, his eyebrow raising at my honest answer. Hell, he was the first person I told other than Punk.

"Because of the accident?" I nodded and leaned back against the building again and he shuffled a bit closer, leaning against the building on his side so he was facing me. "That shitty."

"Not really… I didn't want kids before but now it's like a permanent thing… and of course I end up with the guy who is a sucker for children and wants a family"

"I take it he doesn't know?" I shook my head "You're all about getting yourself into shitty situations aren't you toots?" He asked and I looked at his face and rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, I'm the queen at doing that apparently… but I should probably tell him before whatever we're doing gets too serious" He nodded and brought his hand up, brushing a few blonde curls behind my ear. It was a sweet gesture but it almost made me realize what I felt for him before and I shouldn't be feeling that way. "I should head back before he starts looking for me… thanks for the smoke" He nodded and I was pulling the door open but he took my hand by my side and I glanced at him.

"C'mhere" He mumbled and I raised an eyebrow

"What?" He tugged my hand gently and I smirked "Are you going to hug me?" I asked

"Shut up and come here" He said again with a bit more annoyance in his raspy tone. I let the door go as I stepped into his arms and he wrapped them around me while I laid my head against his chest. As his arms held me to his body, I closed my eyes and relaxed.

"So I heard you have a date tomorrow" I brought up while my arms wrapped around his ribcage, his chin resting on the top of my head while his fingers started to play with the ends of my curled hair.

"I do, Ro pushed me into it" I smirked

"He likes playing match maker, don't listen to him" He chuckled at that and I could hear it deep within his chest, it felt nice.

"What do you think about her?" He asked and I blinked a few times. He was asking my opinion on Renee? I smiled wide and pulled back a bit to look up at him.

"I mean she is your type, blonde and cute… her and I get along fine but I don't know that much about her other than she's been doing radio shows and TV spots for a couple of years; but I do know that's she's a serious type. She was married before, didn't work out so well…"

"Really?" He asked and I nodded

"Yeah, she never talked about it but apparently he broke it off with her and she was a mess for a while" He hummed at that; I could see it in his eyes that he was thinking about it a bit too hard. "But I'm sure she's over that, if she's willing to date you then I'm sure she's looking for a good time."

"You think I'm a good time toots?" He asked with a wicked smile on his face

"Now don't get ahead of yourself, we haven't even had a drink together let alone a full night out" His arms slipped from my back as did mine from his.

"Then let's get in there and have a couple, I'll even tell you a few of stories from CZW" I smirked and nodded.

I stayed sitting next to Dean practically for the rest of the night as we swapped INDY stories, his were much worse than mine and at one point he had to lift his shirt to show me his nipple that he had stitched back on himself after it got ripped off by barbed wire. I did have trouble with barbed wire once or twice but I didn't tell him, this was his time to tell me his horror stories as I sat there intrigued.

"Stealing my girl, Ambrose?" Roman asked as his arm slid around my collarbones and under my chin. Dean grinned and looked at Roman who was a little bit drunker from hanging with the guys.

"Nah man, she's all yours…" He looked back at me and I smiled while taking a quick sip of my drink and putting it down on the bar's counter top. Someone came over and handed Roman another shot and I grimaced a bit, he had way too much.

"Come on, let's go home" I suggested while I stood up from my seat.

"The roster just got here baby girl, another hour?" He asked while wrapping his arms around my shoulders, his face going against my ear and I sighed but nodded, my fingers tugging at his shirt. The only way to bribe him back to the apartments was sex and we weren't even close to doing that yet. His weight became too much on my shoulders and I stumbled back a bit as Dean stood up, his hand going to my lower back to steady me.

"Come on man, I need a smoke break" He said as Roman looked up and nodded, letting me go as Dean's arm stayed close to Roman while they walked. I took in a deep breath and watched the back door close after them and Seth came sliding over into Dean's seat.

"Should I ask?" He asked me and I shook my head

"Roman's just drunk but doesn't want to leave yet… the usual" I whispered that last part and turned around, taking my beer and downing some of it quickly.

"You think them being alone is for the best?" He asked and I looked at him a little puzzled "You don't know?" I shook my head "They blew up on each other backstage, that's why they axed us being on…"

"Why would they do that?"

"No idea but I heard your name being thrown out there, by the time I got in to break it up Dean had a busted nose" My eyes widened as I put my beer down and shook my head

"Thanks for telling me, sorry that's why you guys weren't on smack down" He shrugged and took another sip of his drink, Leigh came over and stole him away from me then and I took that time to sneak away and once I pushed the door open I saw the two men in the parking lot and then Roman's fist collided with Dean's face.

"STOP!" I yelled but that did nothing as Dean pushed his shoulder into Roman's stomach until Roman was pushed against a random car and they started to push and punch each other. "FUCKING STOP!" I yelled louder and as Roman pushed Dean away, I stepped in between the two of them and he looked at me and back at Roman.

"Go back inside" Dean said and I shook my head at him while his eyes stayed on Roman behind me. I felt him bump my back and I turned around and faced him.

"Don't you fucking start, you hear me? I come out here and you two are fighting? What is this about?!" I asked and Roman didn't once look down at me, his eyes glued on Dean behind me. I pushed at Roman's chest and he stumbled a step backwards "What the fuck is this about?"

"It's about you" Dean said behind me and I raised an eyebrow, so it was true…


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

**(Warnings: Language, Sexual Content, Suggestive Situations)**

* * *

"What about me?" I looked back at Dean who was bleeding from a split lip

"Don't you fucking dare" Roman said and I looked back at him and took in a deep breath

"What about me?" I asked him again and he finally glanced down at me

"Go ahead Roman, tell her" I felt dread being poured into my veins as I heard Dean say that and Roman's hard expression softened "Tell her or I fucking will" He threatened and I swallowed hard.

"What is it?" I whispered and Roman put a hand to the side of my cheek and I pulled away from him "What is it?" I asked him again.

"Give us a fucking minute alright?" Roman told Dean as he walked away but didn't go back inside.

"Please just tell me what you guys are fighting about because I'm really not feeling good about this right now and I don't…" I rambled

"Okay, okay look… When we were in Arizona Trish called me and Dean overheard the conversation" I nodded slowly, urging him to go on as the pit in my stomach grew "Look, I wanted to tell you I just didn't know how to tell you after everything that happened with Punk and you losing your baby…"

"Roman just tell me" I whispered

"I have a kid" He blurted out and I felt myself taking a step back and as he grabbed my arm to keep me there, I swung my arm back and slapped him across the face.

"You knew this whole fucking time that you had a child and you didn't once mention it to me?"

"I found out the same week you came back to Tampa" He held onto the side of his face where I smacked him, my palm still stinging.

"It's been nearly four years Roman! You have a four year old child congratulations!"

"She took full custody there wasn't anything I could do" I shook my head, images of a four year old girl playing in my head of missing her dad, just like I did when I was growing up. I felt physically sick yet again.

"You could have gone and seen your child Roman, don't give me that bullshit excuse… do you even know her name?" I asked

"Her name is Jodie" He whispered as he searched my face for something but I didn't give it to him.

"Good, at least you can have your family now because guess what? I can't have kids" I told him and walked away

"What?" He asked, walking up behind me and grabbed my arm and spun me around, it gave me a head rush "What did you just say?"

"After the accident I had to have my tubes tied Roman, I can't have children. Now let me go, I'm going home" He didn't let me go and it flicked some button off in my brain of panic. "Let me go" I whispered and he saw the fear in my eyes and his hands let me free.

"I wasn't going to… Jesus Christ Abby what the fuck did he do to you?" He asked me and I swallowed hard

"He did enough… Word of advice though Roman, get into your child's life because I've been that little girl before thinking my dad was a deadbeat. You don't have many chances of fixing a father daughter relationship so I would suggest starting soon before she remembers you not being around" I left then, the bile lifting from my stomach and I got to just around the building and out of view before I curled over and let the sickness take me.

A hand fell onto my back and he didn't need to say who it was or make a noise because I already knew it was Dean. I felt bad that he got in the middle of this mess, just like he always did. Maybe I was a drama seeker, maybe it just followed me everywhere I went. I wiped my mouth after and he handed me a stick of gum and I chewed it thoroughly until the taste was out of my mouth.

"Come on I called a cab" He said and I nodded while we walked in silence to the front of the building and he handed me a cigarette and he lit it for me. I tried to keep myself together but as I was half way done with my cigarette the tears started and I couldn't seem to stop them. He took it from my fingers and tossed it away and I wrapped my arms around him.

Once we were both in the cab I controlled myself a bit better in the presence of a stranger and he paid once we got back to my apartment. I unlocked the door to an empty apartment because Paige still had to work the Smack Down dark match so she wouldn't be home until tomorrow. "Do you have a place to stay?" I asked him quietly and he shrugged "You can stay here if you want, I probably won't be getting much sleep so you can take my bed" I walked to the kitchen and poured a glass of water after spitting out the gym.

Once I saw his face in the light I looked down "That bad?" He asked and I nodded

"Go sit down, I'll be back" He nodded as I made my way to the bathroom and grabbed a wet clothe and then walked back into the kitchen to grab a small plastic bag of ice. He made himself comfortable on my couch, his jacket tossed on the other side and I sat down and I pressed a hand gently to his cheek to turn his head towards me and I dapped the cold clothe against the blood on his chin from his lip. "I'm sorry this happened with you getting in between my shit again."

"I'm used it to by now" He mumbled

"Does that hurt?" I asked as I pressed a finger to his slightly puffy eyebrow and he shook his head

"Death matches remember?" I nodded with a grimace while I cleaned the blood off of his chin and pressed the ice bag against his eyebrow.

"Keep that there" I said as his hand took over and I stood up and pulled my shirt up a bit and pulled the waist band of my jeans and panties down to show him the long and jagged scar from my hip bone down to my thigh.

"How the fuck did you get that?" He asked

"Sort of looks like the one on your back right?" I asked and he nodded "I was supposed to take a bump against a table outside of the ring during a show. But the guy who tossed me over onto the table didn't move the shit out of the way first and when I rolled away from the broken bits of table my side got shredded with the barbed wire that was laying there."

"Why didn't you tell me before?"

"Because I didn't want to interrupt your story telling earlier" I pulled the side of my jeans back up and sat back down, taking the ice from his eye because too much wouldn't do anything for the swelling.

"Looks pretty brutal"

"It was and it was even more painful because it wasn't supposed to happen, dug in there pretty deep, and took two guys to cut it out of my skin" He winced and I nodded at that, he knew the pain of it better than anyone. "After my dad caught wind of what happened he wanted me to get out of the Indy's, put in a few words with Vince and I was signed to FCW a couple of weeks later… that's why I was down there for four years, I wasn't even supposed to be here."

"It's a good thing you had a dad in the business" I shook my head

"It wasn't actually, I told him to butt out because if I was going to make it here then I was going to do it the hard way. I stopped talking to him for a few months after because I was so pissed. I loved independent wrestling, there was so much freedom and unscripted moments that you can't redo… I'm sure you know all about that" He nodded and pulled the ice away from his eyebrow again

"Don't get me wrong, with all of the stories I told you earlier yeah it was fun when I was going them because it fit my personality but I wouldn't suggest a kid trying to make it into the WWE to do death matches, at once point I thought I was going to die" My jaw tensed a bit "I'd wake up after a match and my mattress would be soaked with blood, it wasn't healthy that's for fucking sure."

"Well I'm glad you're still with us" I smiled softly and he grinned "I'm going to wash up, do you need anything?" He shook his head "Well feel free to grab whatever from the kitchen, make yourself at home."

I walked into the bathroom in the hall and washed my face as well as brushed my teeth thoroughly. I bit down on my bottom lip as I changed into cotton shorts and a tank top and walked through my room back to the living room, he was comfortable on the couch, beer bottle in his hand as he watched the TV. "Find anything interesting?" I asked while I grabbed myself a beer and walked towards the couch, I heard the sounds of a bell being rung and turned my head to what he was watching. "You did not…" I mumbled

"It was there toots, plus I didn't know PGW came out with a "Best of Abby Woods" DVD or I would have picked it up" I rolled my eyes after cracking the top of my beer bottle off and leaned back against the soft couch.

"Are we really watching this?" He nodded with a grin plastered on his beat up face. "Fine" I mumbled as the first match rolled on, it was when I won my first PWG Woman's championship, it wasn't that bad of a match but it wasn't my best.

"Who was that?" He asked as it showed me kissing a guy on the apron on the ring

"Her boyfriend" He chuckled just as I ducked and the girl hit her own boyfriend with a high kick "That was my character and the crowds always ate it up, I guess I was just good at being a flirt" He glanced over at me and smiled as I did a corkscrew shooting star press and picked up the win, the girl on the screen was so happy, tears streaming down her face. Those were better times, they were times without the drama I had now, or without the memories I had now.

"Is that Colt?" He laughed as the third match started and it was me and Cabana teaming up to face off against another pair of men. Yes, I fought men back then.

"Yep, we only had a few matches but people loved them, especially this one."

The crowd had been particularly gross that day, chanting things like "Fuck her face" and "Show us your tits." It happened because I was a female wrestler but it always seemed to happen when I would face off against men.

"I wish we could've teamed up back then, would've made things interesting" He said and I smirked

"You were an asshole to the women who valeted you, I'm sure we wouldn't be sitting back on my couch watching wrestling if that had happened"

"Probably, Jon Moxely had a life of its own" He pulled me over by a headlock and I couldn't help but laugh as I tried to get out of the hold on his bulky arm. "Any word on who you'll be working with when the faction breaks up?" He asked and I shook my head, finally getting out of the hold as I put one on him, he didn't move but snuggled deeper against my chest and I pulled away while laughing harder.

"Gross, perv" He grinned

"You put me in the hold toots what did you want me to do?"

"I don't know? Get out of it?" I suggested

"It was a comfortable position Abby, I wasn't about to break anything" He gave me one of his Dean Ambrose grins and I couldn't help but smile.

"You think you're so cute don't you?" I asked and he nodded while taking another swing of his beer "Well you're not so…"

"Ouch" He said

"Oh what? Did I wound your giant ego?" He frowned a bit with a nod while I stood up to grab us two more beers "I'm sorry, I apologize, you're adorable" I told him as I entered the kitchen.

"You're sexy" He said and I stopped walking once I entered the kitchen. Sexy? No one had ever called me sexy before… Swallowing hard, I grabbed two new beers after taking a moment to gather my thoughts and put on a playful smirk while walking back to him.

"Sexy huh?" I asked and he nodded and took his beer that I handed to him.

"You are" He said "And you know it too." I took a long sip of my beer as he pulled out his pack of cigarettes "Do you have some sort of balcony or should I go outside?" He asked and I stood back up and pulled open the window and grabbed the ash tray from the kitchen and slid it across the coffee table towards him. He didn't need to move a muscle. He lit one up and I watched him as he took in a drag and leaned his cigarette over the ashtray that was set up on his thigh now.

"You're pretty sexy yourself but you sure as hell know that" I told him and he looked over at me and then back at the TV, his tongue coming out the lick over his bottom lip quickly before he took another haul.

"Lay it on me" He said and I raised an eyebrow

"Lay what on you?" I asked

"Your Abby Woods charm, come on" I shook my head with a small laugh, taking my beer and sipped on it again "Why not?"

"Because I'm only Abby Woods inside of a ring" He grinned at my words even though I didn't seem to notice how amusing that sounded to his ears.

"So you're scared?" he asked and I sat up a bit straighter

"Scared to be my character?"

"No, scared to be yourself around me" I blinked a few times as he continued

"I am being myself around you… I don't know what you want me to do?" I asked him

"You're worried about what people think about you, but you're in your house… it's just me Abs"

"So you think I'm not being myself… why don't you be yourself then because I know that whole Mox persona couldn't just be a switch in your head"

"You don't need to see that part of me toots"

"Look who's being the hypocrite now" I mumbled and I saw his jaw tense "You want me to be me then you be you."

"You'll kick me out of your place" He said and I smirked

"Probably but I'm sure Mox has slept on a few park benches hasn't he?" He took in a deep breath and stubbed out the filter of his cigarette and put the ashtray on the table.

"I have actually, it's a good thing those days are behind me" He took his beer and took a swing and leaned it against his thigh.

"You want me to be myself?" I asked and he nodded while glancing from me to the TV as another match rolled on. I scooted closer to him and grabbed his free arm and wrapped it around my shoulders as I cuddled into his side, my hand resting against his flat stomach as my fingers played with the hem of the white shirt. "I don't think you understand what you've just gotten yourself into stud" I mumbled while I leaned up against his ear, my lips grazing against his pierced lope.

I cleared my head and just did what I wanted without restrictions of thinking of what other people would think of me, I was free from judgment here and I could be myself. My hand slid up under his thin t shirt and I traced my fingernails against the plans of his scrunched up abs from sitting.

"You're testing me Abby" He whispered and I grinned

"I don't think you should go out with Renee tomorrow" I told him honestly "I think you should stay here with me." I brought my lips to his jaw and kissed it softly.

"Renee is an easy conquer, I don't know how you're supposed to compete with that" He said and I smirked, his Mox persona bleeding out over his words.

"You don't think I can?" I asked him "You think you can just get laid by Renee and that be it? Renee wants a boyfriend; she needs a husband and a family… I mean if you want that then go right ahead but I think you'd enjoy just relaxing all day with a certain naked woman wrapped around you, watching some more wrestling…" I kissed his tensed jaw; his whole fucking body was on edge.

"And who would that certain naked woman be?" He asked as I pulled away from him and stood up

"Need another beer?" I asked as he took another sip from his and grinned up at me, his blue eyes sparkling.

"Answer me" He said and I shook my head as I turned away from him and walked into the kitchen and put the empty bottles into the sink to rinse out and as I did, I felt him come into the kitchen and he pressed his back against mine, his hand sliding over my side and stomach to pull me back against him. I shut off the faucet as his other hand came up to wrap around the front of my throat gently, making me lean my head back a bit as his lips pressed to my ear. "Answer me" He said lowly.

"You need a woman who can satisfy you just as much as you satisfy her; you need a girl who just wants to have fun, no strings attached"

"You don't think that's Renee?" He asked and I shook my head "Then who?" He asked, just wanting me to say it now even though he knew the answer.

"Me" I whispered and his lips pressed against the side of my throat. I sucked in a deep breath while his hand that was pressing to my stomach slid down slowly "I'm so sick of dancing on this edge with you, so worried about what other people were going to think, but fuck them" I let out a deep breath as his fingers slid under my cotton shorts but stayed over the underwear I was wearing and his palm and fingers curled up to cup over my heated groin.

"I'm not a gentle person Abby" He whispered against my ear, his teeth nipping at my cartilage.

"I just want you, fuck being gentle" I breathed out, my eyes closed as his fingers pulled the lace underwear away.

"Say that again" He nearly growled against my ear

"I want you" I said a bit louder as my lower back ached so my ass pressed against his crotch harder, he hummed deeply against my ear and my stomach lit on fire. His hand pulled out of my shorts then and he gripped my hips once I turned around and he picked me up easily and sat me down on the edge of the counter, he filled my open legs and they wrapped around him. Once our lips were pressed together in a very heated and rough kiss, there was no stopping this and I was okay with that.

My fingers gripped at his curling blonde hair at the back of his head as he grinded the very hard part of his crotch against my heated core and I wished our clothing was off now. One of his hands was massaging into my breast under my tank top fairly quickly and I sucked in a sharp breath as his fingers pulled at the steel bar that was pierced through the nipple.

"Ow" I whispered and he grinned as his lips pressed against mine again, the pad of his thumb rubbing over my hard nipple so the pain wasn't there anymore. I pulled his shirt off for good measure and tossed it onto the kitchen table but that was the only item of clothing that came off before he slid his hand under my ass and pulled me up so he was walking with me to my bedroom. That's when my shirt came off after he dropped me down on the bed and he tugged off his jeans as well, not wanting to wait longer than was needed.

I could sense his urgency and I felt the pit of my stomach tightening from the look of his determined face in the dark room. Pushing my hands down over the cotton shorts; leaving my underwear on, I dropped my shorts off of the bed by his feet before he rolled into the bed and I threw a leg over his waist and sat up on his waist. "Fuck" He mumbled to himself as his hand brushed down the middle of my bare chest and down over my stomach. I shivered at his rougher touch while he gripped his fingers into my waist and he leaned up and captured my lips again, his teeth biting at my bottom lip. His other hand moved up to massage his fingers into my breast, his thumb rubbing over the small, hard pebble with the steel bar through it.

I was so sick of foreplay at that point that I just wanted to rip off of his briefs and take him, god was this really happening? I pulled away from his lips and looked down at his face quickly and his other hand slid down from its spot on my waist and it slipped underneath the thin material of my underwear. As his fingers brushed against my throbbing clit, I gasped and he grinned against my lips as his teeth tugged my lower lip. "Fucking eager aren't we?" He asked in a hushed, raspy whisper and it sent chills down my spine.

"Shut up" I bit out as I raked my fingernails up his chest to wrap my fingers around the sides of his throat, taking his lips against mine in a rough kiss. My thighs tightened when two of his fingers slid quickly up inside of my tight canal and I let out another gasp against his lips.

"These are in the fucking way" He grunted as his fingers slid out of me to only pull at the underwear sides until I heard the tearing, the lace material biting into my skin but I couldn't complain from that sharp pain because once they were off, his fingers resumed their position between my thighs and his thumb was pressed hard against my throbbing button of nerves. His mouth moved down over my chin as I leaned forward a bit and finally they found the sweet spot on my neck around my pulse point and he nipped at the skin, his lips sucking in my salty skin.

I could feel the pit of my stomach already clenching for release but I wanted this feeling to go on forever. His fingers curled once again inside of me and his thumb brushed over my clit at the right position and I was lost over his body. His free hand held onto the side of my neck, his fingers brushing and pulling at the hair at the back of my scalp as I came. I hadn't even taken a full breath after coming down from my high when he wrapped his hand around the base of his throbbing cock that was laying part-ways on his stomach, and positioned himself against my wet entrance and thrusted his hips up into mine, when they both came together it made a hard slapping noise and I gripped onto his curling hair behind his ears.

"Oh god Dean" I whimpered out as I ran my fingernails down his chest again and sat up on his waist, keeping my hands against his chest as I grinded my hips down against his. He was perfect and as every inch of his perfect flesh slid into mine I let out yet another whimper. I glanced at his face after opening my eyes and he was watching me, one hand on my hip as the other was pressed to my lower stomach.

"Shit" He grunted as I pressed my hips down against his a bit more rough and I couldn't help but feel pleased that I caused him pleasure "So fucking hot" He whispered as he continued to watch me until he got impatient with my slow hip movements, that were caused on purpose to tease him and see how long he was going to last. His hand that was against my stomach moved up to grip the side of my neck and almost instantly I was lying on my back with him between my legs still fully attached. The hand that was on my waist gripped at the edge of my headboard as his thrusts got violent, and now I could tell that he wasn't at all gentle when he was in control… or out of control.

His hand was still on the side of my throat, his fingers flexing against the back of my neck and I could feel my skin starting to bruise already. My hand gripped at his huge bicep and my other grabbed the back of his neck to pull him down as my lips pressed against his, his hips slowed only a bit but it was enough to make me notice. His fingers slipped from the back of my neck to massage against my breast again. Once we were both out of breath from kissing, his lips moved back down over my jaw and to my pulse point again while I tried to catch my breath. I could feel another orgasm creeping up again and I clenched my walls around him while the tightness started through my thighs and up my stomach. My fingernails pressed harder into his bicep to nearly draw blood and he grunted against my throat.

"Oh fuck" I gasped while my lower back arched off of my bed and his fingers that were gripping the headboard fell down onto the pillow by the side of my head.

"You've got a fucking death grip on my dick princess, shit" He grunted as his words were cut off from another clench around him, I was nearly there "Cum for me, come on" He whispered against my ear and that was all I needed to finally let go and let the earthquake flow through my body as my neck arched and I felt his face press against the side of it while I lost control for the second time that night. "Fuck, god dammit" He groaned while he felt himself slip over the edge and came as well while his thrusts got messy and erratic.

I came down from my highest peak just as he did and my head fell back into normal position. His lips brushed against mine gently before he rolled away from being between my thighs and he caught his breath on his back beside me. I had never felt stiff and sore after sex before but by god as I let my legs fall in a relaxed position on the bed I almost let out another whimper from the tightness in my muscles. I turned my head to look at him, his hand lazily relaxed on his stomach while the other was running through his messy blonde hair on the top of his head.

"All of those dramatic bitches who kiss you, do they fuck like that?" I asked him in a hoarse voice and that cause him to chuckle. He didn't answer me with words but as his arm slid under my shoulders to pull me against his damp body I took that as all the answer I needed. I traced a fingernail against his chest while my eyes closed in relaxation.

"We're fucked" He muttered out into the darkness a couple of minutes later.

"I know" I whispered back, there was no going back from this and the both of us knew what the consequences from this were going to be.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

* * *

My face came in contact with something that made a crumbling noise in the afternoon of the next day and I groaned as I felt all of the soreness in my muscles. He really did a number on me I thought but smirked anyways. Rubbing my eyes with my fists, I grabbed the paper and lifted it so my eyes could see the words scribbled down onto it.

_'__Jetted before your room mate came in, keep that bed warm for me – D'_

I rolled my eyes as I tossed the paper to the side and sat up and glanced over at the digital clock that read 1:37pm. Getting out of the bed was a struggle and it wasn't just because of how my body felt, it was because the scent of cigarettes and his cologne was still in my sheets. Bending down, I stretched out my muscles and cracked a knot in my spine and almost instantly felt better other than my sore thighs; that was just going to fade overtime. Wrapping my dark purple robe around my body, I grabbed a pair of black leggings and a t shirt before leaving my bedroom.

"Hey I thought I'd let you sleep in…" Paige said from the couch as she sat there with Summer, they were watching something that I really could care less about, a hot shower was calling my name.

"Thanks for that, I really needed it" I smiled over at Summer who smiled back my way. "I'm going to hop in the shower…" I said as they nodded but Paige stood up.

"Can I talk to you for a sec?" I nodded while we walked into the hallway by her room and she came back holding a white t shirt. What did Dean leave with just his jeans on this morning? I couldn't help but laugh a bit as she handed it to me. "Found it in the kitchen when I got in around 8, I didn't know Roman was staying the night or I would have stayed over with Sum…" I shook my head as I held onto the white t shirt that I remember flinging into the kitchen table.

"It wasn't Roman, we're not together anymore" She cocked a black eyebrow up as my honesty "Don't worry about who it was, I'm sure he doesn't want me to say who it was so…"

"I um… what happened between you and Roman?"

"He kept something really big from me for about four years just to spare my feelings, and we're over… there's really not much left to say about it"

"So the guy who that shirt belongs to… he's on the roster" I nodded once

"Yes, but that's all I'm going to say, if you figure out who it is please keep it to yourself okay? He really doesn't need the drama of backstage talk… and if you would keep it from Summer… I don't have a problem with her but she does tend to talk" She nodded instantly

"Of course, this is between us only and well whoever owns that shirt and caused that" She pressed a finger to my throat and I winced, knowing that there was a bruised hickey there just from the touch. "At least you had some fun last night" She laughed and I nodded

"We'll talk about your dark matches after I get out okay? I wanna hear all about it" She nodded as I pulled the bathroom door open and shut up it behind me. Shaking my head, I looked at myself in the mirror. I had pulled my hair up into a messy bun, but curls were still sticking up everywhere. Oh god, I glanced down at my neck and at that particular spot on my neck that showed a very much deep red and brown hickey. I pulled open the robe then to see small bruises against my hip as well as another hickey just above my chest. Oh he was going to pay for these later; there was so much to cover up.

Once the hot water hit my body, I sighed in relief and put my hands against the blue tiled wall and just let the spray hit my forehead, the water already making me feel loads better than the crack of my spine. I washed, and shaved quickly so I could stay in the heat for a bit longer without lifting a finger to clean myself even more than I already had. 10 minutes later I had had enough and shut off the shower and stepped out, wrapping a towel around myself after drying my body off. Flipping my hair over, I blow-dried it and tied it up into a high wrapped bun before dotting some foundation against my neck to cover the hickey and then put some light makeup on, and after putting on my clothes, I finally left the steamy bathroom.

Before I could go to my room, I noticed the very large man sitting in the recliner and my jaw tensed. "Oh, Abby you have a guest and he wouldn't take no for an answer" Paige said as she mouthed the words 'Sorry' once Roman turned his head to look back at me. I took in a deep breath and nodded at her before looking at the big Samoan.

"Can we talk?" He asked and I sighed

"I guess so, even though I think everything I wanted to say I said last night" He stood up from the leather recliner and walked towards me.

"We'll give you some privacy, Abs, we're running to Tony's do you want anything?"

"No, thank you" Paige nodded as she pulled her bag up onto her shoulder and both the blonde and brunette left the apartment. "Roman, why are you here?"

"To talk Abby, last night was a mess and after getting sober I really thought about it. I should have told you sooner about Jodie but I just didn't know how"

"You say 'hey Abigail, I guess it seems I have a kid, her name is Jodie' you should have told me even with all of the shit I was going through, you have a daughter Roman…" I gripped the robe and white t shirt in my hand and took in a deep breath to control myself "I could have handled it, but you lied to me for four years and you haven't been in her life at all"

"I wasn't lying to you; I just didn't tell you the truth. You had just miscarried and your relationship with Punk went downhill, you were an emotional wreck Abby… I wasn't about to tell you that I had knocked up my ex-girlfriend and that she was pregnant" I shook my head at his words.

"Were you there when she gave birth?" I asked him and he didn't answer me at first "You weren't, were you?"

"I was there after but she didn't want me around, she doesn't want me in and out of her life" I shook my head again.

"What the fuck happened Roman? How could you just keep this shit from me and have me not figure it out somewhere down the line of us going out. Do you know how much worse it would have been if I found out on my own? What if Dean didn't pressure you into telling me, would you have told me?"

"I would have, I planned on it"

"When? In 10 years?" I sarcastically asked and he let out a sound of annoyance

"When were you going to tell me you couldn't have kids?"

"I didn't think that was your business and we would have discussed it once we were at that point in our relationship"

"You never wanted a relationship with me" He said and my eyes widened a bit and before I could go off on him he continued "If you did then you wouldn't have another guy's shirt in your hand" I glanced down at the shirt, thinking that it was hidden by the robe but I guess he could tell the difference between the articles of clothing.

"Just go" I told him and he chuckled, sarcasm lazed within each laugh.

"Just go? That's all you have to say to me? You're falling back into the same patterns and you don't even realize it do you? Sleeping around, drinking…"

"I am not sleeping around!" I yelled at him "And my drinking is completely under control so you can go fuck yourself" I watched his body tense up as I said those last few words "Leave, now… I'm not going to say it again."

"Who was it?" He asked

"None of your business so just stop" I mumbled

"Do I fucking know him?" He asked, his voice getting a bit deeper and a lot more aggravating.

"No, you don't… just go Roman and stop dragging this out" I lied and lying was so much easier than facing up to the truth and having the two men brawl like they were last night in the parking lot.

"I'm sorry" He said, his voice changing back to its normally soft tone "I love you, just don't kick me out okay? I know I screwed up, I should have told you." My jaw tensed at the words as he finally said them to my face.

"No. I don't love you Roman and I didn't want to hurt you, that was the last thing I wanted but look… maybe this is what you need, me out of your life for a while to finally have that time for your daughter because like I said last night, I've been that little girl before with her dad always away from home, it sucks and makes you question a lot. So before she can start to remember things, please get into her life okay?" When he didn't say anything and the words sunk in I saw his shoulders slump in defeat "This doesn't mean that I want you out of my life, just… we can't see each other for a while okay? Not until you get in your daughter's life"

"Got it" He said, his words clipped and it actually hurt to hear him shut down like this.

"We can text ya know… I'm still going to be here until they call me back up for my storyline…" I said and he nodded once

"Yeah, I'll text you" He said as he looked at me one last time and then turned around and left. I brushed against my wet cheek as a tear escaped my eye and then I walked into my room and tossed the shirt to the side and sat on the edge of my bed for a few minutes to gather myself before facing the world.

I was alone in the apartment and that was the one thing I hated more than anything was to be alone in the silence. I should eat something but I wasn't in the mood, I should go to the gym but I'm pretty sure my muscles got a better work out than what I would have done today. Throwing myself back on the bed, I grabbed a pillow and screamed into it until I felt my throat burning. As I took in a deep breath all I was met with was Dean's scent, the cologne, the cigarettes, the sex. I shook my head and threw my pillow to the side and stood up and went to the kitchen. Cracking open the beer, I grabbed some chips from the top of the fridge and plopped myself back down on my bed and flipped on the television in my room that hung on the wall.

I took a couple of swings of the beer before diving into the salty chips that I shouldn't be eating but fuck it, if I wasn't working and couldn't be seen at a decent gym that fuck them all. After half of the chips were gone, I left the bedroom and grabbed two more beers and sat up against my headboard. It didn't take very long for the third beer to be cracked open and I locked my bedroom door once I heard some people come in through the front door. Flipping off the television, I put on my record player and looked through my vinyl's until I found A Day To Remembers new one that I had picked up one my travels and turned the volume up once the first song started to play. I would eventually need to get another drink but I didn't want to face whoever was out there just yet.

"I'm bored, are you in Tampa?" I texted my old friend Joey and nearly instantly I received a text back.

"YUP! Thought you'd be working" – Joey R.

"Fuckface I'm off TV, long story. Let's go out!" – Me

"Time and place, I'm with some ppl you'd freak out over" I raised an eyebrow at his cryptic text

"Red's Lounge & give me an hour" – Me

"C ya then nerd" I smirked at the words and tossed my phone back on my bed before rummaging through my closet until I pulled out some black skinny jeans that had some rips in the knees, and then I found a cute purple fitted tank top with a breast pocket. After doing my makeup over and fixing my hair so the curls weren't completely a-fucking-mess, I sprayed perfume on all of the points and grabbed my bag.

Once I opened the door I noticed who was out in the living room now, Sami, Adrian, Paige, Summer, and Bayley. "If you guys want, meeting some old Indy friends down at Red's Lounge soon… Sami, Adrian… Joey is going to be there and he said he brought friends" Sami was instantly game once I said he brought friends.

It only took about 20 minutes to get to Red's Lounge and the party was in full swing even for a Wednesday evening. Candice nearly tackled me to the floor but thankfully Sami was behind me so I wouldn't tumble over as my former tag team partner threw herself into me. Candice and I grew up in separate parts of the world, she grew up in Canada while I grew up in Kentucky, Tennessee, and Florida but we could pass as twins but I was a few inches taller.

"Look at you! You look great!" She said as I hugged her again, god I had missed her. With my work schedule even when I was on NXT, it was so hectic all of the time and I never saw her.

"You look amazing, how's working with Joey going? I've been trying to catch up on PWG but for some reason my DVD's have not arrived yet" She smirked as she pulled me with her to the bar, I could already see Joey chatting with a few of the guys. "Is that Prince? What is he doing here?"

"It's been a blast; we're heading to California for a few days this weekend for a show if you aren't doing anything you should totally come considering you aren't on TV right now, and yeah! You haven't heard the news?" I shook my head

"What news?" I asked her as both of us grabbed stools at the bar.

"He's signing with the WWE pretty soon; he's down here for some contract negotiations and to see the performance center"

"Wait what?" I asked as I glanced over at them again "Hold on, can you watch my bag I'm going to go say hi" She nodded as I slid off of my seat and walked over to the men at the end of the bar.

"It's good to know you're still short as ever" I said as Joey turned around with a shit-eating grin on his face. He was still taller than me by 2 inches but still, he was short for a guy.

"Asshole, get over here" He wrapped me in a tight hug as I hugged him back "You look great, been trying to catch up on RAW and SD but now that you're not on it I guess I don't have to"

"Soon, hopefully soon I'll be back… hey" I smiled at Fergal Devitt but mostly everyone called him Prince by his ring name.

"Hey yourself gorgeous" He said, his Irish accent thick as he took my hand and kissed my knuckles

"You two know each other?"

"Oh yeah, we go way back huh?" I asked him and he grinned at me as Joey looked a bit confused "I did a stint in New Japan for a few months, this guy here was my trainer and later on…"

"We dated, not a big thing" He finished for me and I smiled as he wrapped an arm around my lower back and kissed my cheek.

"So you're signing, that's exciting" I said to him and he nodded

"Still in talks, still have a couple of more shows over in Japan before I can sign but everything is looking good" I smiled wide and wrapped my arms around his shoulder.

"Great, that's great news" I let him go then but his arm still stayed around my lower back to keep me close to him.

"What do you want for a drink lovely? Water? Iced Tea?" He asked and I shook my head

"Something a bit strong, how about a Whiskey and Coke?" I asked and he raised an eyebrow

"When did you start drinking?"

"Few years ago, wanna see my ID?" I asked him sarcastically as he chuckled and ordered my drink for me.

"Pretty sure your boyfriend is giving me that look darling" I raised an eyebrow and glanced over where he was looking

"That's not my boyfriend" I mumbled as I took my drink and took a long sip "I didn't think he'd be here tonight though."

"Who is it?" He asked

"We dated, very recently and very recently called it off… as in like last night"

"No wonder why he looks like he wants to rip my balls off" I chuckled and leaned into him a bit

"Believe me he's just mad I broke it off" I took a sip of my drink then

"Anymore to that story?" He asked and I shook my head after a moment of hesitation "What happened?" He asked "You're life is always filled with some interesting drama, what is it now?"

"I sort of… slept with someone he knows last night after we broke up?"

"Does he know?" I shrugged

"He knows I slept with someone, he doesn't know who it was with"

"Who was it?"

"Like I'm going to tell you" I laughed as I pulled away from him "Thanks for the drink" I gave him a wink as I walked away and Roman stepped in my walking path.

"Is that him?" He asked and I sighed deeply

"Drop it" I told him

"No I'm not going to fucking drop it, is that him?"

"No it's not. He's an old friend I haven't seen in a long time so please just fucking drop it"

"Everything okay here?" Of course, just the person I was trying not to think about.

"Yeah, everything's peachy, Roman was just leaving" I told Dean as the damn tension grew between the two men. Roman glanced at Dean and then back at me before turning around to leave.

"Fancy seeing you here" Dean said to me "Thought you'd be keeping that bed warm" I hit his arm as I grabbed his wrist and pulled him away from prying ears.

"Roman knows I had sex with someone last night and now he's on a fucking man hunt to find out who that guy is. So you can't be saying things like that in public"

"And how does he know you sex with someone?"

"Well your shirt that was in my hand was a dead giveaway but I did tell him"

"Ouch, that's cold" I hit him again as he chuckled while taking a swing from his beer.

"Asshole, I know it was cold but he needed to know I wasn't in it with him and I thought he got it but apparently he hasn't so please just keep what happened last night between us alright?"

"Whatever you say sweet cheeks" I shook my head as I left him to go back to the bar, finishing my drink; I ordered another as well as a shot for Candice and I.

At around 10, I found myself with Seth sitting alone together as he complained in a very drunk fashion about his girlfriend who took a flight out to California on his day off and that he missed her a lot. I sat through it without hitting him because I was nearly passed out with my head against the wall.

"Are you even listening?" He asked as I nodded and hummed but kept my eyes closed, giving him a small smile. "You wanna go home?" I nodded again "Did you drive?" I nodded again

"Someone looks a tad drunk" I heard Dean say as he pulled out a seat and sat next to Seth "She alright?"

"Yeah just wants to go home but she drove and I'm sure she'll kill herself if she drives right now"

"I don't mind driving her back, was about to head out anyway"

"Leaving before midnight? What? Calling that chick from last night?" Seth asked and I opened my eyes at his words, chick from last night?

"Why not? I'm around for another day, gotta get laid while I can" He stood up from his seat as I glared at him the best I could "Come on princess, if you wanna leave with some dignity then I suggest trying to walk."

"Fuck you" I mumbled as he chuckled while he helped me stand and I grabbed my purse from the table. Taking a few steps with my eyes all fuzzy was hard, everything was turning upside down. His arms slid around my back and gripped his fingers into the bruises that were at my waist. "Go call your chick" I mumbled as he rolled his eyes.

"Need some help?" Seth asked

"Nah, I've got it. Stick around, have a few for me" Dean said as he leaned down and put his hands at my hips and threw me up onto his shoulder because walking was clearly a difficult thing for me to do.

"You're not driving my car" I slurred as I looked over at him behind my steering wheel a few minutes later.

"I am" He said as he turned a corner "You gotta eat before you go on a bender" He dished out some advice while he pulled into the parking lot of the apartment building.

"I did" I said as he parked the car and grabbed my bag before going to my side and pulling me up back onto his shoulder that dug into my ribs.

"You told Seth" I whispered as he dumped me on my bed

"He guessed considering I took a shower at his place this morning and I had fucking scratches down my chest" I smirked

"You gave me bruises and a hickey" I countered as I crawled up the bed a bit more, my fingers fumbling with the button of the jeans. He sighed as he watched me fail a few times before climbing on the bed himself after kicking off his shoes, his hands brushed mine away as he unbuttoned and unzipped them.

"Lift" He said as I lifted my ass off of the bed and he tugged the jeans down and tossed them onto the floor. "You're going to feel like shit in the morning"

"I know" I whispered while his fingers unhooked my bra, knowing before I said it that I wanted it off. He must have done this before. I rolled over onto my side after he was done, leaving me in my underwear and t shirt. His fingers brushed my hair away from my face as I snuggled deeper into the pillow.

I was woken up by a loud ringing noise and the bed moving around "Yeah, yeah I'll be there just hold on"

"What's going on?" I whispered

"Rollins needs a ride back"

"You're still here?" I asked and he didn't answer but I did hear a zipper to what sounded like his jeans. "Are you coming back?"

"Beds too comfortable not to" He said

"Take my car" I said as I rolled back over and instantly fell back asleep.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

**(Warnings: Language, Sexual Content, Suggestive Situations)**

* * *

His hand slid along my back once he got back to my apartment and I sighed deeply, his hand pressing to my stomach as he pulled me back against him so that I was his little spoon. "Pretty sure this secret's out of the bag" He mumbled against my ear and I groaned

"Why?"

"Showed up in your car, it was a little suspicious" I buried my face into the pillow and he softly laughed behind me. "I'm surprised it lasted a full day without it getting out"

"Shits gonna hit the fan"

"Doesn't it fucking always?" He asked while his hand moved along my bare skin under my shirt and down to trace over the lace trimming of my underwear.

"Mmm, I'll be back" I mumbled as I pulled the sheets off of me and stood up slowly, still trying to get my balance as I walked out of the bedroom and down the hall, flickering the light on for a quick second before cursing and shutting it off. I did my business and opened the blinds over the window to let the moon light come in so I could wash my face and brush my teeth. I glanced at the digital clock on the dress once I entered my room again, it was a little after two in the morning. Closing the door behind me, I ran my fingers back through my hair and made my way back over to the bed.

"Who did Paige bring home?" I asked as Dean rolled over onto his back, his arm tucked behind his head while he watched me crawl back into my side of the bed.

"Devitt I think" I laughed at that and shook my head, my face pressing against his chest.

"No wonder why she's screaming" I mumbled

"Screaming huh?" He asked as he rolled out of the bed and I made an annoyed noise because he was becoming comfortable, he opened the door and poked his head out to hear another loud moan come from down the hall. He chuckled and closed the door again. "Think we've got a competition on our hands here toots" I shook my head as he hopped back into the bed and wrapped his arms around my body to crush me against his chest.

"Ow" I muttered and started to laugh as his hands slid onto my ass over my underwear "We're not in a game"

"Seems as if we are" He pressed his lips against the shell of my ear, running his tongue against my neck as I giggled. "How do you know how Devitt is in bed, huh?" He asked, his body repositioning so he was between my legs. He sat up while I looked up at him, trying to fix my hair.

"We dated years ago, did a stint in Japan for a couple of months"

"Dated... You date a lot of guys" He said as he leaned down and nuzzled his scruffy jaw into my neck and it tickled but I didn't give it away "Would you date me?" He asked

"You don't date" I said as I ran my fingers through his hair

"You're right" He said as his fingers massaged into my right breast "Complicates things" He breathed against my lips before he pressed his to mine in a very heated kiss.

"There's no way you're going to make me scream" I whispered as he tugged off my t shirt and tossed it behind his shoulder.

"You don't think so?" He asked and I shook my head "I'm feeling challenged" He said

"Good, that's the point" I threw back while I traced my fingernails down over his chest and stomach, tugging at his belt on his jeans. "Speaking of dates, what happened with Renee?" I asked as he rolled out of the bed and tugged off his jeans, tossing them onto the floor by my dresser.

"You think I would go out with her after being with you?"

"Yes" I smirked "At least I wouldn't put it past you" I pulled off my shirt to leave me in my panties.

"She wants something serious" He said after a second while he pulled his t shirt off as well, tossing it at me.

"Told ya" He wrapped a hand around my ankle and pulled me down the center of the bed and I threw his shirt back at his naked torso, he caught it against him and then discarded it to the side of him.

"Reigns looked pissed tonight huh?" He asked as I sat up, hooking my fingers into the waist band of his black briefs and slowly slid them down, he was at half-staff against his thigh. He stepped out of his underwear once they pooled around his ankles, his fingers brushing back his messy dark blonde hair while I slid a hand over his hard but soft stomach, my nails lightly tracing against the lines of his abs. He had been working out so hard for these in recent month, I could tell.

My hand wrapped around his warm shaft and he made a noise deep within his throat that made my own stomach clench with desire. It was way too intimate and way too gentle for him but I was going to test how long he lasted before he stopped my actions and right now, he wasn't saying anything so I continued with my movements. Once he hardened more, I leaned forward and licked over my bottom lip before my tongue pressed against the base of him. His fingers finally touched me, brushing them back through my hair to get it out of my face. So apparently he wasn't going to stop me after all. My tongue slowly moved up his shaft until I reached his slit and my hand that was holding him in my palm move up over his stomach as I took him in my mouth. His fingers tightened their grip at my scalp and I welcomed that pain because I knew it was giving him pleasure.

I couldn't take him fully in my mouth because he was quite long so my other hand that wasn't resting on his stomach gripped him at the base and as I moved my head backwards, I jerked him with my hand along the way. I did this numerous times until he was cursing and pulling away from me. "Are you alright?" I asked him, he watched me as I swiped my thumb against the corner of my bottom lip and stood up because he had taken steps away from me.

He didn't say a word but his hand grabbed my wrist and pulled me against him and then I was backed against the side wall, his lips pressing roughly against mine. I wrapped my arms over his shoulders once his hands gripped my back thighs and lifted me up, my legs securely gripped around his hips. "You're a fucking tease" He whispered against my ear before his teeth nipped against my lobe and I took in a sharp breath. He put a few inches between out joined throbbing cores so his hand could cup over mine.

"Don't rip these" I whispered and a second later I heard the ripping noise and the slight sting of the fabric catching onto my skin "Asshole" I hit his chest while his teeth bit down along the skin of my collarbone. The cotton underwear finally fell away from my body and now his fingers were against my lower abdomen slowly inching towards the one place I needed relief.

His hand moved up after only once flick against my clit and I growled against his shoulder, my fingers tugging at the hair on the back of his scalp. "You don't like being teased do you?" He asked

"Don't be a dick" I mumbled, pressing the back of my head on the wall and he looked over my face for a couple of second before pulling me away from the wall, walking with me until he unhooked my legs from his lower back and tossed me onto the bed with such ease. As I bounced and settled, he took my foot again and pulled me down to a level he wanted which was on the edge of the mattress while he was resting on his knees on the carpet. "What are you…?" But my words were cut off when he pressed his parted lips against at clit and began his never ending assault. "Fuck" I gasped while my fingers gripped the sheets at my sides, my feet moving down until they rested against his shoulders. One of his hands pressed to my lower stomach while the other hand decided to sneak under his lips to slid his middle finger between my folds, and then another. His fingers continued to thrust slowly, way too slowly inside of me as his lips and tongue had their way with my throbbing, and swollen clit.

His intentions were to make me scream and I tried so hard to not let him win this game but I couldn't help it, especially when his fingers turned and curled against that sweet spot inside of me. His hand that was pressed against my stomach immobilized me as I tried to get away from his assault because I could feel my orgasm rising and the tightness in my abdomen was so severe that it was on the verge of painful because my muscles were clenched so tight.

I pressed my elbows into the mattress and looked down at him, he must've felt me watching him because he flickered his eyes up to mine just before mine rolled to the back of my head and my head fell back onto the sheets as I came, his hand pressing against my stomach as I twitched before him. After a few more seconds, my body finally settled down and he pulled his face from between my thighs. He stood up, his hand brushing against his mouth casually as he opened the door to my bedroom.

"What the fuck are you doing?" I breathed out in two breaths, still trying to regain it.

"I think we won"

"You're unbelievable" I whispered, my fingers brushing back through my hair and over my damp forehead. Rolling out of the bed, I took in another breath before going to the air conditioner and turned it on higher until I felt Goosebumps against my thighs "Now what if Devitt was up and walking around?" I asked him as he came up behind me, his chin pressing to my shoulder and his arms wrapped around my stomach.

"We'd have a measuring contest"

"Men" I scoffed as he chuckled and I leaned against him when his grip tightened and he nudged his still very hard cock against my lower back. I slid my hands along his arms, the soft hairs on his skin rising from the cool air that was blowing directly at us from the vent on the AC. "How do you want me?" I asked him once his lips started to press against my shoulder and up along the side of my neck and he didn't answer me until he got to my ear.

"All fours" His deep and raspy voice said and I curled my toes against the carpet and he let me go. I turned around first to face him to give him a slow yet heated kiss and I left him there after my teeth tugged at his bottom lip. Crawling up onto my messy bed, I stopped once I was in reach of the wooden headboard and the bed sunk in behind me and then his hand smacked me hard against my ass and I yelped but before I could rub against the tender spot, he was with his own hand. He kissed his way up my spin and to my shoulder as he spread my thighs more before he positioned himself at my slick entrance and pushed inside of me quickly. "Shit" He growled out against my shoulder blade as he leaned over me.

I gripped the headboard and let out a deep breath, my other hand pressing into the pillows. He pulled out of me and then shoved himself hard back against me, his arm snaked around my stomach and pulled me up so my back was pressed to his chest. It was such a different angle that with every thrust he made, he rubbed right up against my spot. I leaned the back of my head against his shoulder as he pressed his lips near my ear so I heard every sharp breath or gasp that would pass through his lips. "You're so fucking tight princess" He rasped out, there was no doubt about that. I still hadn't relaxed my muscles yet because of all of the pleasure running through my body.

His hand moved up over my waist to press against the front of my throat but he didn't put too much pressure on it but it was one of the hottest things he did. Minutes later he got bored of the position and slid out of me and rolled onto his back as I straddled his waist and he was back inside of me quickly. I leaned forward a bit, my curly hair framing our faces as I grinded my hips down into his quickly, clenching my muscles around him every time I moved my hips up. After I nuzzled my face into his neck, I bit into his skin with every intention of leaving marks on him like he did to me. His fingers brushed through my hair and gripped it at the back of my head to pull my lips back up to his. His fingers gripped my hips and I could tell he was going to flip over so I sat up straighter, my hand reaching around my back to cup over his balls between his legs and under my ass, my fingers instantly going to work to massage them. I watched his eyes roll a bit in pleasure as he groaned, his eyes closed tight as his hand moved up to massage into my right breast, his other hand still on my hip.

"Are you gonna cum for me baby?" I asked in a whisper while his hand moved from my breast to trail down my stomach, his fingers not stopping

"I'm almost there" He grounded out as I squeezed his most sensitive body part a bit tighter, his hand turned a bit and he pressed his thumb against my clit, his fingers pressed to my pelvic bone as he rubbed his thumb quickly.

"Oh god" I gasped as my eyes closed and I felt the rush of pleasure run through the lower half of my body and all of a sudden I was in an earthquake and my muscles were clenching around him tighter. White lights burst behind my eyes as I bit down on my bottom lip as I came for a second time that night. His thumb stopped as he came second later, his fingers tightening and loosening at my side. I let out the breath I was holding once my orgasm faded and I easily fell onto his chest, my cheek against his shoulder as I tried to regain my breath. He was breathing heavily too and I could hear his heart thumping wickedly in his chest.

His fingers lazily traced up and down my bare back once he got his breathing in order and it was nice, and it felt too normal. Untangling myself from on top of him, I relaxed on the mattress beside him on my side and he rolled onto his side and kissed over my shoulder, still not saying a word. As sleep slowly crept up into my bones and I relaxed deeper into the sheets and mattress, he pulled me tighter back against him to snuggle, his face right behind my head and my hair that was probably in his face but he didn't move it.

"You're breathtaking you know that?" He asked in a whisper and I slid my hand over his that was pressed against my stomach

"What are we doing Dean?" I asked him

"I don't know" He mumbled back

"So what? We're fuck buddies?" I asked him and he was quiet for more than a few seconds before he answered

"Yeah, I guess we are" I stayed silent after that, of course I had asked but I didn't think he was going to be so blunt about it.

* * *

I had had a fuck buddy before and we definitely didn't wake up in the last morning spooning and cuddling each other, and we definitely didn't have shower sex after we pulled ourselves out of bed but it happened with Dean before he left to head over to Seth's and Roman's. I ended up going to the gym to work out some frustrations and to stop thinking about things I shouldn't be thinking of and finally after a while I did start thinking of things over than the smell of Dean's cologne and how he smoked all of the time but after Sex he didn't, and that was strange but intriguing to me.

Once I arrived back home, I showered again and sat back on the couch and watched some reality show before I got the call. I grabbed my phone from the coffee table thinking that it was Joey or someone wanting to go out but once I read over the number from WWE Headquarters I took in a deep breath and cleared my throat, my heart jumping.

"Hello?" I asked once I answered the phone call

"Hi, Abigail? It's Stephanie" I took in a deep breath, relaxing a bit.

"Yeah, it's me. How are you doing Stephanie?"

"I'm doing great, how is your time off going? I know it's only been two weeks…"

"Oh it's going great, been catching up with old friends from NXT and catching up on the show" I said while bringing my feet up under me in a nervous tick.

"Great, that's great news. We've got the clearance on your storyline for when you come back, it's going to be on April 7th" I raised an eyebrow

"The RAW after WrestleMania?" I asked

"Yes, that'd be the one. It's in Lafayette and I know you were really looking forward to participating in WrestleMania this year but unfortunately with the storyline it's not looking we're going to be going that way. You're going to be having your feud with AJ starting the RAW after Mania because we think it'd be a great time, and we're thinking of having it until around Money in the Bank time"

"Great, so a couple of months so fans can get used to it and be on sides"

"Yes of course, and we know that AJ has her own shirt so we're going to be sending you over some prints we've come up with and just before Mania we'll release the shirts"

"My own shirt?"

"Yes, is that okay?" I smiled wide and gripped the phone tighter, nearly squealing with excitement

"Yes of course! Thank you, that's so awesome!" She laughed on the other end, clearly knowing my excitement.

"You will still be a part of the Shield when you come back; accompanying them to the ring and you'll still have one of the three men accompanying you to the ring when you have your segments"

"Of course" I smiled "That's great news though, sure I'm a little disappointed about Mania but there's always next year right? So should I still do what I've been doing? Just lounging or?"

"We'd like you back let's say the seventeenth, that's when The Shield is supposed to turn face" I raised my eyebrows

"So another week?"

"Yes, I've discussed it with Hunter and we think it would be best if you stuck around back stage, see how everything works. You won't be on camera though, you have to understand that"

"I understand, and that'd be great, I miss work and being there"

"Great" Stephanie smiled to herself on the other end of the phone call "So I'll send those prints over to you and you can sign off or create something yourself, and I'll see you the seventeenth" I smiled wide

"Thank you again Stephanie"

"No worries, get some rest now because you won't be getting any once you're back on the road" I smiled

"Of course, going to bed now" I laughed as did she

"Have a good rest of the day"

"You too" I said before she hung up and I screamed loudly finally, letting out the excitement. I would be off TV for another month and miss Mania but there was something in the works finally and I was getting a t shirt!

"OH MY GOD WHAT IN THE BLOODY HELL IS GOING ON!?" Paige yelled once she came running out of her room.

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't know you were home" I laughed as I stood up and wrapped myself around her in a big hug and she patted my bag awkwardly

"What's going on? Why'd you scream?"

"Stephanie called, I'm going back the seventeenth I'm going to miss Mania but I'm going to be back on TV the RAW after Mania which is always nuts, and the best part! I'm getting my own t shirt just before Mania!"

"You're getting a shirt?!" She asked excitedly and I nodded. Paige had her own T shirt for NXT and it came out a couple of weeks ago but I missed that window because I was called up so unfortunately I didn't get a t shirt. "That's such great news! So what are the details for your return?"

"Other than feuding with AJ? That's it. We're supposed to be going until Money in the Bank in July, so a few months which they haven't done in a really long time so I'm thinking maybe this is big and that's the reason why they needed me off TV."

Later that day I found myself at the NXT tapings, Paige was set in two matches, one against Emma, and the other against Summer so I stuck around through 3 hours of that and before I knew it, I was hugging Seth goodbye in the parking lot because him, Dean and Roman as well as Cesaro, Bo, and Adrian were getting flights out early in the morning for the start of the house shows tomorrow night.

"Hey toots" I heard Dean's voice behind us as I pulled away from Seth and was about to say goodbye to Adrian "Gotta talk to you for a sec"

"Give me a minute" I said as I hugged and kissed Adrian on the cheek and wished him and Bo good luck in there dark matches this weekend on the road and then finally turned to Dean "What?" I asked and he waited until Seth was pulling away in his jeep to grab my hand and pull me along with him "Where are you taking me?" I asked, a small laugh escaping my mouth while his fingers intertwined with mine.

"I owed you something" He said as we stopped by his rental, he was driving to the airport in an hour or two to head back home because the house shows were around the Nevada area where he lived currently.

"And what did you owe me?" I asked as he let my hand go and opened up the trunk of his car and grabbed a pink bag and I raised an eyebrow "That isn't what I think it is… is it?"

"It is, don't ask how I got it" I nodded as he handed me the bag and I smiled

"You know you didn't have to but I do appreciate it, thank you" He nodded as he shuffled on his feet awkwardly, and pressed his hand to the middle of his chest, his thumb tapping against his shirt. It was a simple tick really but it was a dead giveaway that he was thinking about something.

"I should probably get out of here"

"Probably…" I smiled at him "Be safe this weekend alright?" He nodded and was about to say something but I leaned up and kissed him, my free hand pressing to the side of his neck to hold myself there until he responded and he responded in a big way, by turning us around and pressing my back against his car door. I nearly dropped the bag when his hand pressed to the back of my neck and his other hand slid up the side of my shirt to press against the curve of my waist.

"You gonna miss me princess?" He asked me once he pulled his lips from mine, his fingers now brushing a few straight blonde strands back from my cheek.

"Nope, I'm going to be sleeping all weekend and enjoying myself" He smirked "Okay maybe I'll be missing you a little bit while I'm in bed"

"You better" He whispered, kissing me one last time before letting me go and I peeled my back off of his car window.

"Are you going to miss me?" I asked him as he pulled the car door open and he continued to grin at me.

"What do you think?" I shrugged playfully as he wrapped an arm around my lower back and pulled me flush against him, his lips pressing firmly against mine for a few seconds but it was enough to leave me completely breathless. "I'll see you Wednesday."

He gave me a wink before sitting down in his seat, pulling the car door shut and started up the car. I watched him drive away and let out a deep breath and walked to my car a few spots over and sat inside with the doors locked for a few minutes before opening up the bag and pulled out the three items of underwear. Lace, lace and more lace and I reached in and found a note.

"_I owed you two, the extra is for the next time it happens –D_"

I rolled my eyes and put the underwear and note back in the bag before pulling out of the parking lot, my bed was calling to me for a good night's sleep after such an exhausting two interesting days.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

* * *

I watched Hogan open up Monday Night Raw on the tenth of March, and smiled a bit. He and my dad weren't the best of friends when he was alive but anytime I was around they put on happy faces. His daughter and I even were best friends growing up; I wondered how Brooke was doing now that she was no longer on TNA wrestling. Of course, as I panned my eyes back to the television out pops John Cena; this generations Hogan.

"Have you decided what you going to pick?" Paige asked as we were lounging on the couch watching the show together. The papers were still on the coffee table and I had been scribbling on them all day trying to make up my own t shirt because the ones she sent me weren't all that great. Oh and apparently they were rebranding me as Abigail Savage, which I had a feeling was going to be happening sooner rather than later. I also had to pick a new entrance theme for when The Shield split up. I was going to hold off on the entrance music but from watching them on screen, they looked better than ever.

"I think I might combine them both, but have my shirt be that washed out purple my dad's was" I picked up the two papers and outlined a t-shirt front and the back side by side as I sketched in the glasses with the A.S. in them and the "Macho Princess" in bold black letters on the back. "Would you wear it?" I asked

"I would, I think it's a good looking shirt" I smirked and put the folder back down on the coffee table once Kane showed up on screen, then the camera panned out and it showed my three guys; one guy I was still trying to talk to, to clear the air but it was difficult last week when he came home because he was only here for a few hours before he left to go to Arizona, and I couldn't blame him for that… he was going to see his daughter.

It was Roman and Seth up against the Rhodes Brothers just before the nine o'clock hour and Paige nudged me once they showed Dean. "Shut up" I mumbled

"What? He looks hot tonight" She said and I rolled my eyes "How are you two doing?"

"Fine, having fun" I said back while my eyes stayed on the screen as the match started up. He ended up going home to Vegas on Wednesday but he was down here on Thursday morning banging on our front door to let him in because it was pouring out. I would have been up if he had told me he was getting in at four in the morning.

We continued to watch Raw, laughing and gushing over Bryan's "Occupy Raw" segment because I had never seen that many people in and around the ring before. Bryan was going to win the WWE World heavyweight championship at WrestleMania and I couldn't be happier for him. If anyone on the current roster deserved it, it was him.

After Raw, I packaged up the papers in the envelope and I went for a run around the quiet neighborhood to clear my head after dropping off the letter in the mailbox. Tomorrow I'd have to go by my P.O. Box and pick up my fan mail, I had received a call earlier from a woman at the post office saying that it was getting pretty filled which made me smile and put me in a better mood than I was already in. Nothing was going wrong in my life except for the Roman thing which could easily be fixed… but seriously, nothing was wrong. I was happy for the first time in a long time and since Stephanie told me I was going back to work backstage in two weeks I started to go to the gym even more to make sure I was in the best shape I could possibly be in. But that two weeks was only a week now, I was going back; and I was going back with my best friend Paige because she was getting the call up soon so she'd be at the house shows as well as Raw and Smack Down.

The next day I did what I said I was going to do and headed down to the post office and picked up the large container of fan mail and shoved it into my backseat. Once empting it on my bed, Paige as well as Bayley joined me in on opening everything. I took a snapshot of it all and sent it out in a tweet '_Thank you guys so much for this. Still recovering and hope to be back soon! Xo_' I even took the time out to reply to a few fans that had me emotional from their stories of strength.

"Did you want to go out tomorrow night, sort of a last hurrah before you guys go?" Sasha asked a few hours later once some of the NXT crew had come over for drinks and the hockey game that was on. I was game, and so was everyone else. NXT had the week off from tapings because they had taped three weeks last Wednesday night. "I'll send a group invite, is there anyone you don't want there?" She asked me while she typed away on her phone and I shrugged.

"I don't care who's there, it sounds like a good time" I said as she smiled and continued to type away "Though if you are sending it out to the main roster, they don't know I'll be back yet so it'll be a surprise to them"

"Not even Rollins, Reigns and Ambrose?" I shook my head

"I was going to surprise them Monday night but if you're throwing a party down at Ned's then I'm game to tell them sooner"

"How about a surprise party?!" Charlotte said and I laughed as well as everyone else

"Kind of defeats the purpose of them already knowing huh?" Sami said as his arm was casually around my shoulders while we continued to watch the hockey game, I think we were the only two into the game.

"No, no I like that idea. Paige isn't here so we can still throw a surprise going away party and you'll just have to act surprised" I rolled my eyes "We didn't throw a party for you when you left the first time, we'll make up for it tomorrow night"

"Thanks Sasha" I smiled as she then started to type up again on her phone and some of the guys around the living room looked at their phones, she must've sent it. '_Ned's Wednesday night 8 sharp. Abigail and Paige's surprise going away party! Wish them luck because they got called up to the main roster! Be there and remember to buy these girls some shots! Xoxo S. Banks_' Enzo read the text out loud.

"I guess I should get to bed now then if I'm going to be trashed tomorrow night, thanks Banks" I said as she looked up from her phone and gave me a wink from the other side of the room.

One AM rolled around and we all parted ways, I crawled into bed with the phone up to my ear after cleaning up "So I'm taking it the hotel bed isn't that comfortable" I said as Dean groaned on the other end while he moved around on his bed.

"It's fucking awful" He muttered "Nothing beats your bed"

"Memory foam is the best isn't it?" I asked as I lay on my back, my eyes closing "You should get one for your place in Vegas"

"I'm not there enough to need a bed toots"

"Oh so you never plan on me going to your place then?" I asked "Because I think at the end of April there's a few shows in Nevada."

"Then I might need to look into getting a memory foam mattress for your cute ass" I grinned and tugged at the blankets a bit at my waist.

"Wait, who are you rooming with?"

"Adrian" He said and I smirked

"And he doesn't mind you talking very loudly on the phone?"

"He's not back from the bar, plus time difference princess, it's only eleven here" I nodded

"Oh right" I whispered "I keep forgetting about shit like that, why aren't you at the bar?" I asked

"Decided I needed some sleep"

"Yet here you are talking to me" I smiled wider

"Are you complaining because I can hang up if you want smart ass" I giggled as I rolled onto my back.

"No, no I'm sorry. Get some sleep; you're going to need it once I see you"

"Oh really? What are you wearing?"

"Nothing Dean, I'm wearing nothing. Goodnight stud" He chuckled with a small groan of frustration

"Night princess" I hung up and put the phone back on the charging pad on the night stand and cuddled into my sheets.

* * *

Paige and I went to the hair salon the next day because we needed to touch up our roots badly and they even did our makeup while we were there, it was our favorite place to be girls at. Then we went over to get our nails done, and then the least favorite part of being a girl; getting a wax which we saved for last before going to lunch.

"This should be your song" Paige commented as she turned up the volume a bit as I drove by the beach back to our apartment.

"I don't think they'll sign off on Halestorm, they'll probably keep my NXT song"

"But you're a badass now; some poppy noise isn't going to work. Send it to them, see what they say" I shrugged

"I'll suggest it in the meeting on Monday; it does fit me well doesn't it?" I laughed as the song '_Mz. Hyde' _continued on while I pulled into our driveway and shut the car off. She unlocked the front door and I followed in after her. "Have you decided if you're going to Ned's tonight or not?"

"I guess so…" She said "A couple of drinks won't kill me; I'll just call home tomorrow before I leave. Aren't you supposed to be picking up the boys soon?" I glanced at the time on the clock and nodded.

"Yeah I'm just going to take a quick shower first" She nodded as I walked into the bathroom, undressed and pulled my hair up into a bun to keep it from getting wet and hopped into the shower. I just had to get all of the extra wax and that smell off of me before I saw anyone, it wasn't very attractive. After pulling on a cute black and white striped skater skirt, I pulled on a tighter white v neck t shirt over my bra. Looking at myself in the mirror, I pulled my hair down and flipped it around some because all of the curls from the salon were still intact.

Getting into my bedroom, I sat in front of the mirror and did my makeup and then pulled on the short heeled boots from my closet. Looking over my outfit, I grabbed my leather jacket because it was a little nippy and pulled it on as well as grabbed my bag. The boys were getting in at five because they had media today. It was a month before Mania; of course they were going to have media on an off day. Hoping in my car, I pulled out of the driveway and started to make my way towards the airport. I didn't want to be late because I knew fans could get a little restless and make crowds, and we didn't want that.

Pulling off to the side, I texted Seth because Dean's phone was dead to let him know where I was parked and I waited. Looking at my face in the rearview mirror, I felt the butterflies again in my stomach. It was stupid to get butterflies for a fuck buddy but to me he was more than that. We weren't dating, neither of us needed that right now; but there was some sort of understanding between us that only we understood. I noticed them come out from the double doors and I honked my horn, all eyes turned towards my car and I cursed under my breath.

I unlocked the car doors as Dean walked a bit faster than the others and claimed the front seat after tossing his bag in the trunk, he left it open for the other two men to put their luggage in as well. I pulled my sunglasses from my face and put them on top of my head as he climbed into the front seat "Hey stud how was the flight?"

"Long" He glanced over my clothes and smirked, his jaw tensing "You look…" He said

"Dean Ambrose at a loss for words?" I leaned over the center console and kissed the corner of his lips before the guys shoveled into the backseat "I missed you."

"Missed you too toots" He placed a hand on my upper thigh under the skirt and squeezed it gently and pulled it away as Seth and Bo climbed into the back.

"Hey guys, how was the flight?" I asked as they closed their doors and I pulled out of my parking spot and slid my glasses back down onto my face. It took me less time to get back to the apartments than it did to get to the airport, every damn time. We all spoke about the house shows and Bo's dark matches until I dropped those two off and I pulled around the corner as Dean's hand slid back over onto my thigh.

"So what did you do today?" He asked, his thumb rubbing into my tan thigh.

"Girl things with Paige, she's going to be heading up to the main roster starting Monday and we both needed to do a few things before then"

"Speaking of main roster, any news with you?" I shrugged "You sure about that?" He asked

"No, maybe I got a call or something" I pulled into my driveway and shut off the car and faced him "You have to keep it a secret though" His blue eyes sparkled when he smiled and I took off my sunglasses. "Stephanie called me a week and a half ago, said my return date is set for the raw after Mania... but I'll be coming back on the road this Monday"

"This Monday?" He asked and I nodded "Babe that's great news, why didn't you tell me last week when I was here?"

"Because I wanted it to be a surprise, now Sasha is throwing this surprise party later at Ned's for mostly Paige because I already know about it but it's for the both of us because we're going to the main roster, hopefully this time my spot will stick."

"It will, come here" He said as he slid his hand up to the side of my neck, his fingers tangling in my hair at the back of my scalp as he made me lean over more but he met me in the middle as his lips pressed against mine. Our lips moved together as I placed a hand on his chest a few moments later to pull away from him.

"You reek of airplane people" I mumbled and he chuckled

"Yeah I need a shower"

"Well come inside and take one then" I pushed my door open and he reluctantly got out as well and grabbed his bag from the trunk as I opened up the front door.

"You're back soon…" Paige said as she walked out of the kitchen and then looked at Dean behind me and nodded "Hey Dean"

"Hey" He said

"I was just going to Summer's… leave you two alone to catch up" She said, trying not to make it any more obvious on what was going on.

"Yeah okay, tell her I say hi" She nodded as she picked up her bag from the couch and left.

"That wasn't awkward…" Dean muttered as he tossed his suitcase onto the couch "What's she know?"

"She knows about the pissing contest you decided to have a couple of week ago"

"With Devitt?" He laughed when I nodded my head "Shit, that was pretty good"

"Yeah totally, she thought I was being murdered"

"Well what can I say? I'm good at what I do" I rolled my eyes and pushed at his shoulder towards the bathroom

"Yeah, yeah sure… go take a shower and please shave that thing" He ran his hand over his scruffy jaw

"You don't like it?"

"No, plus I can already feel the stubble burn on my chin" He rifled through his bag before grabbing some clean clothes and whatever he needed for toiletries. "Thank you!" I called after him while he walked down the hall towards the bathroom.

I heard the shower turn on moments later and I smiled while I sat back on the couch until there was knocking on my door. I stood up, still hearing the water from the bathroom and pulled open the front door. I blinked a few times and took in a deep breath.

"Hi" I said

"Hey… I just got in, was wondering if we could talk" He glanced over at the black suitcase on the couch and raised an eyebrow "Unless you have company..."

"No… no he's in the shower, what's up?" I asked as I closed the door behind me so we could talk outside.

"He?" He asked

"It's Dean, he needed a place to shower so I offered" He nodded, his shoulders relaxing somewhat.

"I wanted to apologize, it's been a few weeks since we blew up on each other and believe it or not, I took your advice and saw my daughter" I smiled a bit "I guess I just needed that kick in the ass"

"You're welcome" I said "I'm sorry for slapping you though…"

"Don't worry about it; ya know I miss us being friends"

"I miss that too"

"So could we possibly start that again, I promise not to freak out over you dating other guys; I actually told Trish that maybe I'd try with her again for Jodie's sake" I smiled wider at his words

"Ro that's great news and of course we can go back to being friends" I hugged him tight, his arms snaked around my lower back as he pulled me a bit tighter. The door opened behind me and Roman stiffened a bit.

"Ya know you could put clothes on" Roman suggested and I pulled away from him to look back at Dean who just had a towel wrapped around his waist, I couldn't help but grin.

"I could but I probably won't, what's going on?" He asked

"Just talking, seriously though Dean… put some clothes on before my elderly neighbor sees you and has a stroke" He chuckled and ran his fingers back through his damp hair.

"I should probably get out of here anyway, I'll text you" Roman said and I nodded while I watched him walk away back to his car that was parked behind mine. I turned around and Dean took a few steps backwards into my apartment so I could shut the door.

"You are such a troublemaker" I said with a smirk, looking him over again slowly.

"And you're such a tease but there's nothing I can do to help that can I?" I shook my head as he stepped forward "I'll give you the option, either take off your cute little white underwear or I'm going to rip them off"

"How do you know their white?" I asked as his hand slid to my waist

"Because your bra and underwear always match" I smiled a bit, it took only two weeks for him to figure that out about me. Sliding my hands up under my skirt, I hooked my fingers into the sides and shimmied my hips until they fell to my ankles and I stepped out of them. My hand slid over to his towel and I tugged it open, which fell to our feet second later. No more of my clothes were pulled off, he just hiked up my cloth skirt and had me right there against the door. It was rough and left me fully satisfied so I had no complaints.

After, I cleaned myself up in the bathroom and tugged my underwear back on before leaving the bathroom to see that he had pulled on his blue jeans that had some rips at the left knee. He noticed me after he had pulled on a white t shirt. "Did you wanna grab a bite to eat before we head over to Ned's?" he asked and I nodded while his phone went off and he glanced at it with a laugh, I raised an eyebrow but didn't ask what was so funny.

I glanced at my phone and I had a text from Sasha reminding me to find Paige and that we should arrive in the same car around eight. I texted Paige, she was at Summer's. I texted Summer then and told her to pretend that her car wasn't working later so I would have to come pick them up before going to Ned's and she was game.

"I just have to pick up Paige and Summer at hers before we head over" I ran my fingers back through my hair as he nodded, pushing his phone and wallet into his pockets before grabbing his leather jacket and tossed mine to me. I slipped it on before grabbing my bag and left the apartment, I locked the door and as I walked down the small pathway, the keys were taken out of my hand as Dean walked in front of me towards my car "Uh, what do you think you're doing?"

"I've been riding bitch all week, I'm driving" I narrowed my eyes at him as he unlocked the car and pulled the passenger's seat door open "Just get in the car toots."

"If you hit someone I'm bolting"

"Yeah yea" He muttered as I got into the front seat and he closed the door before jogging over to the driver's seat and hopped in. From the times of him driving on the road after shows it had me a little worried, but he did drive my car shit faced before a couple of weeks ago and he didn't damage it so I tried to calm my thoughts as he pulled out of the driveway. "So where are we going?"

"I need a burger"

"Not enough fast food on the road?" I asked

"Trying to stay away from that shit, apparently it's bad for you"

"Yes, it's very bad for you" I mumbled as minutes later he pulled into Sully's parking lot on the beach and he even held the door open once I entered the small restaurant. Why did this feel like a date? Because this certainly wasn't a date… right? I glanced at him from above my menu once he sat down at a booth by the large windows overlooking the water, was this a date? Oh man I was so confused.

We both ordered beers and I ordered a half of a burger because I had eaten just a few hours prior but I did load up on French fries because I had somewhat of an addiction to those. He ordered a full burger with practically everything on it, he wasn't lying when he said he wanted a burger. We stayed in a light, easy conversation; mostly about work and how everything was going for him and if he heard any news on what was in store for The Shield but he didn't yet.

He picked up his phone after the second beer and I saw his smirk, the smirk he did when he thought something was amusing. "What's so funny?" I asked, picking at a fry and pushed it into my mouth.

"Renee's in a meeting, she just sent me…" He turned his phone screen my way and it was a photo of Hunter with some pin wheel hat on his head "…this because apparently they're rebranding Damien Sandow and don't know what to do with his character."

Renee. My jaw tensed but I let out a small laugh at the photo so he didn't think anything was wrong "Wow Hunter has really stooped low hasn't he?" I asked while grabbing my beer and downed the last few sips. Why was him and Renee exchanging texts? I thought he wasn't going to pursue her. He had told me that he went on one date with her and he hated it because it was so serious.

"He'll probably leave the company soon if they keep piling this shit on him" I nodded and as he continued to speak I found myself tuning him out. The waitress came by and I ordered another beer and once it came back I took a few large gulps and he noticed "You alright?" He asked

"Fine, fine; salt just makes me thirsty" I put the beer bottle down and tapped my fingers against my lap. Once the waitress came back with our check, I grabbed it.

"You're really going to pay?" He asked while he had his wallet in his hand.

"Why wouldn't I?" I asked as I put my credit card in the slot and she took it back to scan through "It's not like this is a date and the guy needs to buy, we're friends, let me buy this time" I watched him hesitate for a moment before he put his wallet back into his back pocket. The waitress came back and I signed off and left a nice tip for her after putting my card back into my small wallet and shoved it into my purse.

I took the last few gulps of my beer and leaned back on the booth "You ready to get out of here, it's quarter to eight"

"Already?" he asked and I nodded as he grabbed his beer and swung it back until it was empty. I slid out of my seat and fixed my skirt quickly and then ran my fingers back through my hair. I didn't bother putting my jacket on as we walked back to my car and yet again, he slid into the driver's seat and I sat in the passenger's seat.

"B there in 5" I texted Summer and felt Dean's hand slide over onto my thigh and I looked out the window.

"What's going on?" He asked, feeling how my mood had shifted.

"Are you and Renee friends?" I asked, blurting out the words because frankly I wanted to know because I didn't want to be the other woman again.

"Yeah we're friends, why?" He asked with a sigh

"Just friends? You're not dating her?"

"Would I be here with you if I was dating her?" I shrugged

"I don't know Dean would you?" He took his hand from my thigh and rested it back on the steering wheel while he shook his head in silence.

It was stupid, I shouldn't have asked him but of course I had to blurt it out because my thoughts would have run wild on me. Now I screwed it up more by asking him and now he wasn't even talking to me.

I acted surprised once we arrived through the doors of Ned's; everyone was there and it was a bit overwhelming and for the first 40 minutes my mind was off of Dean and what happened in the car. But after the 40 minute mark things changed, and they changed because of one certain short brunette who was walking in through the doors, her arm wrapped in with a taller tattooed man. But the worst part wasn't that they both had showed up, no that wasn't it at all… it was the fact that there was a diamond ring on her left ring finger.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

* * *

I took the next shot that was handed my way, already knowing that tonight was going to end in a fight. There was just something about it; there was no denying once Phil and April walked in through the doors that the tension rolling off of me was thick. Tonight was about Paige and I, not about her showing off her ring to anyone who would ask.

Thankfully Roman showed up an hour and a half into the party and once he saw Phil, he sought me out to make sure everything was okay. Dean on the other hand had seen Phil and then left, I hadn't seen him since. "Are you alright?" He asked and I took a swing of my beer and nodded.

"Peachy, didn't think you were coming"

"Got the invite late…" He looked back at Phil and April at the other end of the bar and then turned his head back to me "Want me to tell him to leave?"

"No" I said, if tonight was going to be bad then I would just let it all pile on. "They aren't bothering me"

"That's bullshit" He said while he looked over my face, I didn't let him see any emotions on my stonewalled face but he knew, he always did. "Where's Dean?"

"Don't know, could fucking careless to be honest" Roman sighed as he slid into the bar stool next to me and faced me "Did you know that they got engaged?" I asked him

"No" He shook his head "Last I heard they weren't doing well"

"Yeah, same here" I mumbled as I took the last of my beer in my mouth and shoved the beer bottle forward.

"Is there uh, is there anything going on between you and him?" I raised an eyebrow at his question

"Dean?" I asked and he nodded, taking a sip of his beer.

"Not anymore" I said as I ordered another beer. I looked at Roman as he ran a hand over his head "Don't worry nothing happened when you and I were seeing each other, I'm not heartless unlike some people" I shot my eyes over at the back of Phil's head. How could I have loved a guy like him? How could I have almost had his child? My skin crawled with disgust as I remembered the last time we were alone together, no wonder why Dean left.

"I had a feeling you were going to fall for him, saw it when you two first met in catering" I raised an eyebrow and looked at him

"What? I'm not in love with him" I mumbled

"Not saying that, I'm just saying you like him more than you probably should, definitely more than what he can handle"

"Yeah? No shit." I took a sip of my beer and sighed "I need something stronger than this"

"No you don't" He said next to me "Stick to beer."

"Roman I don't need a babysitter, I can handle myself"

"Not when he's here you can't" My jaw tensed at his words as I slid out of my bar stool "Where are you going?"

"To tell her what he did to me" I walked by him but he grabbed my arm and pulled me back, I stumbled a bit backwards in my heels but he stood up and held onto me, his arm snaking around my collarbones to keep me firmly against him "He's a fucking prick, he doesn't deserve her, he doesn't deserve anyone!" I nearly yelled as my face flushed and tears sprung up into my eyes. No, there was no way he was going to make me cry again.

"Come on I'll take you home"

"I don't want to go home Roman" He rested his head on top of my head and sighed deeply.

"Hey, what's going on?" Seth came up to us and noticed my emotionally drawn face.

"Stay here, I mean it" Roman said against my ear as he let me go and he pulled Seth to the side, Seth's head turned towards Phil and April as I found the blonde haired man coming out of the hallway and I grabbed his hand and started walking backwards towards the dance floor.

"Come dance with me"

"Dance with you? I'm dreaming right?" He asked with a laugh and I rolled my eyes

"Please? I swear this isn't a joke this time" His hand squeezed mine gently as we made it to the dance floor full of bodies and I wrapped his arm around my lower back so I was against him.

"So you're coming back?" He asked against my ear as we swayed together, I glanced over his shoulder as Seth was talking to Phil now in the corner.

"Yeah Monday Night, are you excited for me to be coming back?" I asked as I placed my hands on his shoulders, one slid down onto his pink colored tight shirt, the black blazer that was over it was a great look for him.

"Of course I am, another beautiful lady walking around in barely nothing. What's not to be excited about?" I laughed, a real laugh as he put me in a slightly better mood with his sexual humor.

"Well thanks Zig, I'm happy that I'll be able to see your wiggle more often other than my television"

"Is that all you missed about me baby?" He asked and I smirked and kissed his cheek

"I missed your face too, and oh that sense of humor that repulses most women"

"But not you" He said and I shook my head. The one dance ended up being two dances and after the second I needed a drink. Dolph was actually on his way out when I had stopped him to dance, we said our goodbyes and I found myself at the bar being handed a shot by Charlotte. The BFFs and I did two shots in a row and I sucked on the lime with a sour face after and then the song came on. It was a silly song but it was catchy and the girls and I loved it.

"I like us better when we're wasted!" We sang along as we pulled ourselves to the dance floor and danced around together, not giving a hell about anything else for another 4 minutes while this song played.

"I think someone is looking for you" A drunken Paige said into my ear as she danced behind me and I opened my eyes to where she was glancing at.

Dean was back and he looked like he was about to blow up on someone. His eyes caught mine as I excused myself from the dance floor and made my way over to him but Seth stepped in the way as Roman went towards Dean. "Let me by Seth, please?" I asked

"Rome needs to talk to him, give it a minute" I sighed "So you were the chick he was telling me about huh?" I looked up at him a bit confused "Couple weeks back, he said he was staying over the place of a girl he actually liked"

"Oh" I mumbled

"I asked him if he was serious about this girl, don't really see him act this way so I was curious and he said that it could turn into something serious but he wasn't sure"

"Wasn't sure" I whispered "Wait…" I looked up at Seth's face now and he looked a bit amused as the words sunk in "He said he thought him and I could get serious?"

"He did. I told you that you got under his skin Abs; it's hard to shake something like that with him" I glanced over his shoulder as Roman had his hand on Dean's shoulder as they spoke, Dean's head was down a bit so I couldn't read his lips.

"Can I please go over there now?" I asked and he glanced over his shoulder

"Not yet, come on I'll get you a beer" He pressed a hand to my lower back as we walked towards the bar, my head turned as I continued to watch the two men talk in the corner, Dean was nodding as Roman spoke. What were they saying?

"Did you um, did you tell Phil and April to leave?" I asked and he nodded as he ordered the beers and he leaned his forearm against the counter top as he turned hallway towards me.

"Pulled him aside, told him to make up some excuse to leave so he did"

"I'm sure you weren't that nice about it" I mumbled and he shrugged while his hand ran up and down the middle of my back.

"No, but that's the gist of it, here" He handed me the beer and I tapped the neck of it against his gently before I took a long gulp from mine "So you and him… what exactly is going on?"

I sighed deeply and thought of the right words to tell him "After Roman told me about his secret kid and they fought in the parking lot, I brought him back to my place and cleaned him up… one thing led to another and here we are now"

"So two weeks, how did I not notice the better mood you've been in?" He asked

"Haven't been around much to see it" I smirked "But hopefully if he doesn't still hate me…"

"Hate you? Why would you think he hates you?"

"We grabbed food before we came here, Renee and him were texting and I sort of got jealous and opened my mouth; he hasn't spoken to me since" I took a few more swings of my beer as Roman walked our way and I perked up a bit.

"I need to talk to you" He said as I smiled at Seth and walked away with Roman.

"What's going on?"

"You know how you said that you didn't know where he went after Punk showed up?" He asked and I nodded "Well he left to go wait in the parking lot so when he came out he could jump him, apparently he told Punk to never come around you again"

"He what? Is he alright?" I asked, my eyes flying to where Dean stood in the corner but he wasn't there any longer.

"He's fine; busted up his hand pretty good though" He sighed as he rubbed the side of his face with exhaustion of trying to figure out this drama "He went outside to cool off, he wanted to make sure you were alright though, he felt like a dick for leaving" I shook my head. He felt like a dick? God, he did warn Punk to never come around me again but I didn't actually think he would do something about it. "Abby…" He said as I turned to go outside to talk to him, but I stopped and looked back at Roman.

"Yeah?"

"Be careful alright?" He said and I nodded, understanding what he meant by those words. He knew Dean and I had a similar personality, sometimes putting those two people together; things could blow up and someone was bound to get crushed.

"I'm sorry about everything that happened" He nodded, wrapping an arm around my shoulders and I hugged him tight.

"Don't worry about it, go ahead I'm sure he's cooled off by now" I nodded and let him go, putting my empty beer bottle on the bar's counter top and walked out of the front doors. He had parked my car near the front of the parking lot and that's where I found him, leaning his back against it with a cigarette hanging out of his mouth while he messed around with his right hand.

"Are you…" I said but then cleared my throat because that was a stupid question, so I tried another approach while I walked towards him "How many punches did you get in?" I asked and he turned his head towards me, taking the cigarette from his mouth between his fingers and blew the smoke out.

"Three before someone pulled me off of him" I slowly walked up in front of him, moving my hand to take his right one and he watched me as I winced at the torn up index knuckle, he probably needed stitches but there was no way he was going to the hospital now.

"Must have been pretty hard throws" I whispered as he took another drag. It seemed he was always getting into fights for me, and I hated that because it caused him pain even though he wasn't going to admit to it. "Wanna get out of here?" I asked after letting his hand go and he shook his head.

"Go back inside, have fun" I shook my head

"I want you come in there with me… I'm sorry for being a jealous freak earlier; Renee just rubs me the wrong way when it comes to you" I shuffled on my feet a bit and he couldn't help but show a small smirk at my nervousness.

"Because she wants me?" He asked and I nodded, this time he flicked his cigarette away and slid his left hand over the side of my neck and pressed his fingers into the back of it "What I said earlier is the truth Abs, I wouldn't be here if I wanted her." I nodded while he kissed the top of my head and pulled my body against his and I wrapped my arms around his back, the smell of his cologne, cigarettes, and leather from his jacket flooded my nose and I smiled in content. "I don't do this shit, I'm not good at it" He mumbled.

"You told Seth that you were thinking of getting serious with me"

"I'm going to kill him" He muttered under his breath and I grinned while wrapped my arms around him tighter so he wouldn't move.

"No you're not, and I'm not good at this either… as you can tell so…" I pulled back a bit and looked up at him "Let's not think about it, let's just have fun like we have been."

"Oh so you call this fun?" He asked with a mischievous grin, shaking out his right hand that was still bloody.

"No you dork, this" I kissed his jaw smooth jaw "This is fun, no more fighting and no more drama… because Rome and Seth sort of know that we're…"

"Together?" He asked and I nodded

"So no more drama"

"That's what they all say toots" He mumbled against my hair and I sighed "What we're doing now, what we've been doing is fine" I nodded

"I can do that" I said. It was strange for once I was going at someone else's pace, usually it was the other way around; I was the one that was always hesitant but now it was him.

"Come on, I need a drink" He said as he kissed me quickly and we walked back into the bar without touching each other. We both grabbed beers and Dean stayed at the bar with a few of the guys after I made him wash the blood off of his hand, he ordered a shot of vodka and poured it on it instead but I left before he did that.

"Look at this cleavage!" Sasha said as she put her hands over my breasts and I raised an eyebrow, it wasn't the first time this had happened so I wasn't alarmed. "Give me some!" Sasha was pretty flat chested and if I could give her some I would but it didn't work that way. "How are you even real?"

"Are you having fun?" I asked her while wrapping an arm around her to keep her upright and she nodded "And no I can't give you any of my tits, I'm sorry" She pouted in her drunken state while I walked her back to the bar and ordered her a water. Her head fall against my chest as she drank the water down and I ran my fingers down over her dark hair.

"So soft, like pillows" She mumbled and I laughed under my breath

"Is Sash having a boob moment again?" Sami asked as he bounced over to us

"She is" I told him while he chuckled

"I'm heading out; want me to take her off your hands?" He asked and Sasha perked up a bit and looked at Sami

"That'd be great actually; Banks Sami's going to drive you home okay?" She nodded and he helped her stand up and I gave him a half hug and a kiss on the cheek, telling him that we'd hang out one on one before I left Monday.

"What exactly is a boob moment" I heard to the side of me, to a Mexican who I didn't think would come tonight, how did he even get an invite?

"It's uh, hard to explain" I laughed under my breath and took the last few sips of my beer and slid it over onto the counter.

"What would you like to drink?" He asked and I shook my head

"No thanks, I've probably had enough" I dismissed

"I insist, it's your party so why not have a little fun?" He asked with a side smile and I nodded

"Fine then, how about a greatful dead?" I asked and he raised a brow, not asking what the drink was before he ordered it for me. The bartender made it in front of us, the final result was a very blue and green drink and I took the first sip and made a sour face from the bitter taste of all of the sour mix. "Thank you" I smiled

"How about a dance?" He asked as he put his drink down on the counter and put his hand out for me

"One dance" I said as he nodded with a smile and I put my drink down and placed my hand in his as he squeezed it gently and we walked towards the dance floor.

Apparently he only knew how to dance practically on top of one another because as soon as we reached the dance floor he hand pressed to my lower back and he pulled me against the front of his body, there was no breathing room throughout the whole dance and to be honest it was very uncomfortable. "One more" He said against my ear as the DJ played the next track. How did I find myself in these situations all of the time? I prayed I would catch the eye of someone who could cut in and thankfully I caught Seth's and he padded Dean's shoulder and motioned towards my direction. Dean downed the rest of his beer and shrugged off his jacket, ran a hand through his hair and then started to walk our way.

"Hey man I'm going to cut in here" Dean said as he placed his hand on my shoulder and Alberto's hand slowly slid away from my lower back to my waist

"I believe she's not done dancing with me yet Ambrose" He said as he turned us around and Dean's hand slid from my shoulder from the movement.

"I actually don't feel like dancing that much" I said to Alberto, not wanting to cause a problem again.

"You heard the lady" Dean said, trying so hard to keep it together as Alberto took his hands away from my waist and turned around to face Dean. I sighed as they exchanged words for a few seconds and then Del Rio walked away. "Hey Alberto" Dean called and as he turned around to face Dean again, Dean's arm extended and wrapped around my waist as he pulled me against him and his lips pressed firmly against mine. I was shocked for a few seconds before I slid my hands onto his chest and kissed him back. Whatever point he was trying to make with Alberto worked because he up and left the bar.

"What…" I licked over my bottom lip gently "What was that about?" I asked him as his arm stayed around my lower back and his other hand was pressed to my hip. "I thought you wanted to keep us quiet…" I glanced around quickly "Because I'm pretty sure everyone just saw that"

"Fuck them" He mumbled out as he pressed his lips against mine again and I grinned against his mouth.

"Get a room!" Seth called over to us as a few people chuckled and Dean took his hand off of my hip and flipped him off, not bothering to break away from my lips.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

* * *

"You're crazy, it's official" I laughed as Dean fell onto the bed next to me on his stomach and he didn't move from how he fell with his face in the sheets. I threw my leg over him and sat on his ass and he grumbled something but I couldn't make it out, I'm sure it was just gibberish anyways. Running my nails up his white t shirt, he moved his arms around and tugged at his shirt and I helped him take it off. I had no idea how he could have gotten this drunk, drunker than me even! I blamed Adam for arriving late and ordered a gazillion shots for them.

He turned his head sideways once his shirt was off and I continued with my soft scratches against his back and he groaned in pleasure. I giggled and kissed the space between his shoulder blades and then kissed the back of his head. I rolled off of him a few minutes later and he lazily pushed himself up to turn onto his back and his arm was thrown up onto his face.

"Fucking tequila" He growled and I half smiled and ran my hand over his stomach and he hissed "Cold" I giggled as he grabbed my hand from going any further over his warm skin and kept it against his stomach.

"Are you going to remember tonight?" I asked and he nodded as his arm fell away from his face to speak but it ended up smacking me upside the head and I couldn't help but laugh more.

"Oh shit, shit, shit I'm sorry" He apologized as he rolled over and wrapped his arm around me and pulled me into him way too tightly. I laughed against his chest "Are you okay?" He asked and I nodded

"I'm fine" He decided to kiss all over the side of my head anyways and it took me far too long to get away from him and off of the bed from his assaulting apologizing kisses. I held onto my aching stomach from laughing so much and leaned against my dresser while he rolled onto his side and looked at me

"Come back" He said, his hand failing to hold his head up and it fell onto the pillow. I had never seen him this drunk before, it was so cute. Wait… Ambrose and cute in the same sentence? Usually he was hot, or disgusting. There had never been really an in between with him and here it was. I guess it was the tequila shots; I'd have to thank Adam tomorrow.

"Are you going to attack me again?" He shook his head and I nodded while I tugged off my white shirt and my skirt and tossed those over to the hamper basket before crawling back onto the bed. I turned to face him and he had his hand over his eyes. "What are you doing?"

"You're naked" He mumbled

"Not really… besides why are you shielding your eyes"

"I can't be around you when you're naked" He said as he rolled away and I tried to catch him before he rolled off the bed but the loud thud and him groaning was too much and I stifled my laughter under my hands.

"Oh my god" I breathed "Are you okay?"

"Fine" He grumbled "I'm going to sleep here"

Why because he couldn't make it back up to the bed? I rolled over and looked down at him, he had landed on his stomach somehow and it didn't look that comfortable. "Baby" I sighed and got back up on my feet and helped him roll onto his back and he looked up at me standing over him, his hands going to my ankles and they ran up over my calves but that was as far as his reach would go. "Come on" I crouched down and grabbed his hands and leaned my weight backwards as he pushed himself up slowly and failed the first two times and finally I caught him and positioned him to fall back on the bed and he did with another loud thud. Bending down, I pulled off his boots and tossed them to the side along with his socks.

"You're too good for me" He whispered

"If I can remember correctly, you helped me unchanged when I was drunk a couple of weeks back" I tugged at the leather strap of his belt and then unzipped and unbuttoned his jeans before I started to pull those down and finally I got them off and I folded them and put them on my dresser, and finally crawled back into the bed. "Are you going to turn around… or are you sleeping like that?" I asked because he was still hanging off of the bed and he made an attempt to get back up so his head was on the pillows. His back was facing me and I slid an arm around his bare waist and pressed myself up against him while kissing his shoulder a few times. It only took him a couple of minutes to be snoring and I soon drifted after him.

* * *

I woke up before him and we were in the same position. I took a glance at the digital clock on the dresser by his jeans and yawned. It was just after eleven which meant I probably had time to shower and make breakfast before he woke up. Crawling out of bed, I rubbed at my throbbing temples and threw on his white t shirt on my body before exiting my room to go to the bathroom. I popped two pills into my mouth and ran the tap water and took in two big mouthfuls and swallowed. I hoped they would take affect soon, I hated hang overs. Grabbing two more pills and a bottle of water from the fridge, I walked back into my room and placed them down on the night stand by him.

Leaning down, I ran my fingers back through his messy hair gently and kissed his warm forehead. Things had changed drastically last night, we somehow found ourselves in a relationship after everything was said and done. Apparently he was getting sick of guys trying to pick me up, that was his reasoning of asking for a relationship. I didn't make it easy for him by saying yes right away but he knew my answer anyway.

Getting back to the bathroom after grabbing cut off denim shorts and a regular purple t shirt with a pocket on the breast, I showered and then made my way to the kitchen to start up on the omelets while drinking down a cup and a half of ice cold water from being so dehydrated. "Something smells interesting" Paige said as she came from the hallway, I didn't understand how she was not hungover, she was worse than Dean last night with shots.

"Making hangover omelets, want one?" She nodded "Advil's in the bathroom cabinet go take some champ" She smiled and nodded while walking back down the hallway. My bedroom door opened a couple of minutes later and Dean walked out sucking down the water bottle. He was still in his navy boxer briefs and Paige stopped once she spotted him and then she looked over at me, I shrugged. Dean Ambrose didn't care; it was one of the many things I liked about him. He walked by Paige and walked towards the bathroom.

"Sit" I ordered him once he came back and he nodded, I noticed by his scrunched up face that he was still in pain and I slid the omelet onto the plate and plucked a fork from the drawer and placed the plate and fork down in front of him.

"Omelet?" He asked and I nodded

"Hangover omelet, eat it… you'll feel better in like five minutes" He took one bite and made a noise of enjoyment and I smiled, flipping mine and then Paige's onto two plates and she went over and sat on the couch, flipping through channels as she ate hers. I grabbed two more waters from the fridge and handed him one and I sucked half of mine down before I even took a bite of my food.

Once the food was gone, I put the plates in the sink to be washed later "How are you feeling?" I asked

"Magical eggs" He said and I shook my head

"Dad's recipe" I said and he glanced up at me, his jaw tensing a bit and I gave him a small smile. My dad used to make omelets for my mom when I was a small child before they divorced, and then I took over for him once I lived with my mom.

"You okay?" He asked while he stood up and I nodded, tossing the pan into the sink as I downed the rest of my water and tossed the plastic bottle into the blue waste basket for recycling. Everyone knew the story of my parents, especially my mom's story. She was a drunk, also abused drunks. It was hard growing up with her when all she did was that when I was around.

"Are you up for the performance center today?" I asked once I gathered myself and turned back around to face him.

"Sure, what time? Because I've a radio show to call around two" I pouted a bit because he had to do media during the afternoon, it was worse than doing it right in the mornings.

"I was thinking of heading over there in a few actually but if you have a radio-"

"Go over there, I'll meet you there once I'm done; it should only be a half hour tops" I nodded as he tossed his empty water bottle into the bin and leaned over, pressing his lips to mine.

"Where are you going before that?" I asked

"Over to Seth's, we're doing the show together" I nodded while his arm snaked around my lower back "Then maybe after the performance center we can grab a bite to eat" I smiled and nodded, my fingers brushing over his bare shoulder to wrap my arms loosely around his neck.

"I'd like that considering I have to drop you off at the airport in the morning"

"Then maybe we could skip it all and hop back in bed" He suggested while he leaned down and picked me up from the back of my thighs and I couldn't help but squeal a bit and he chuckled against the side of my head.

"You have a room, use it" Paige said as she placed her plate down in the sink by us and left the kitchen.

"You're going to get me in trouble" I told him while I locked my ankles at his back, running my nails down over his shoulders and rested my hands on his chest.

"Me? No fucking way" He said sarcastically while he started to walk towards my bedroom again, he kicked the door open and then pushed my back against it to close it.

* * *

Friday morning was dreadful, and the two days of the weekend that followed felt like they were going to last forever as I prepped myself to get back on the road again. I packed for the two days I would be away, clothes for Monday and Tuesday; and it wasn't some t-shirts and jeans like I usually wore, Stephanie said that I had to start dressing up due to not being on camera; I needed to look professional. I understood where she was coming from, it was a company that I was representing and I had to look like I didn't just roll out of bed.

Sleep wasn't something I had problems with for the past three weeks but by the time I fell asleep, it was well into Monday morning and I had a plane to catch out to Texas at noon. It was a drag to get myself out of bed, showered and dressed to the nines but as soon as I was on the plane, I slid my feet out of my heels and leaned back a bit to try and relax on this three and a half hour flight. I did end up dozing off an hour into the flight and I got a decent nap in before the man sitting next to me tapped me on the arm and I woke up with a start.

"We're about to land, sorry I didn't mean to scare you" He apologized and I shook my head

"No, no you didn't scare me. Thank you for waking me" He nodded with a smile and I pulled my head away from the window it was leaning on and combed my fingers over my loosely fishtail braided hair so it wasn't a complete mess. After the very bumpy landing, I exited along with the other hundred people and stood in the long line to get a rental car. I certainly didn't miss this, especially when people recognized me while I was aggravated with how there were fifteen people in line and only one person working the desk.

So I took some photos, signed a few items and finally paid and got the keys to a rental out in the parking lot. After tossing my two bags into the trunk, I slid my sunglasses down onto my eyes and sat in the front seat. I typed away on my phone, telling Dean and Seth, as well as Paige that I just arrived and was driving over to the AT&T Center now. Usually check in time was two or three but thankfully I wasn't going to get my ass chewed out by upper management for being late because they were the ones who ordered my plane ticket.

I pulled up the GPS on my phone and headed out on the highway with the music turned up way too loud with the bass on full blast so my body and mind could get a bit more energized. "How are you doing today ma'am?" The beefy security guard asked me at the gates of the arena and I smiled up at him, pulling my sunglasses off before handing him my papers and he looked them over and then back to my face with a huge smile. "My daughter is a big fan, are you wrestling tonight?" He asked

"Unfortunately no, I'm still out injured; what's your daughter's name?" I asked while he handed me my papers back and I put them back into my purse.

"Chantelle, she's nine" He smiled again; talking about his daughter "Would you mind…?" He asked as he pulled out an 8 by 11 photo of a WWE poster from his post and I shook my head

"No I don't mind" I smiled as I took it and signed it quickly, my face or name wasn't even on it but that was okay. I signed it over The Shield faces and handed it back to him "Tell Chantelle I said Hi alright? I'll have to meet her next time I'm in San Antonio" He nodded with an even wider smile

"She'd just love that. Thank you again"

"No worries" I slid my glasses back on as I pulled away from the front gates and the nice man, finding one of the last parking spots in the lot next to an SUV. I kept my bags in the trunk but pulled my purse up onto my shoulder. Fans that were lined up along the other side of the gates saw me and started to shout my name but I couldn't go over to them, I was still trying to stay hidden.

I pulled the back door open and walked inside, my black heels clicking on the concrete floor. The first person I ran into was Nikki who gave me a hug and pointed me in the direction of the offices for the night. Knocking on Stephanie's office, I waited until it was pulled open and she looked over my outfit with a huge grin. "You're definitely looking the part" I smirked as she opened the door wider and let me inside before she closed it.

"Thanks, I put in a bit more effort"

"It's cute, definitely your age" I nodded as I glanced down at my high waisted, black, bandaged skirt and the red, tight crop top tee. It was cute, and it was easy to wear, other than the heels. "How was the flight?"

"Bumpy, but I'm here so that's all that matters" She nodded as she pulled a box from the side of her desk and tossed it up onto it. Opening it, the color pale purple caught my eyes and I instantly brightened up "Is that?" I asked as she tossed me the t shirt and I opened it up.

"They came in this morning, had them ship it here. I think it's the best choice" I looked it over and smiled wide, turning it over to the 'Macho Princess' words, my heart swelled in my chest "Your dad would be really proud of you for choosing this" I glanced up at her and nodded. Would he be proud? He never got the chance to see me in a WWE wrestling match, he had passed in a time in my life when I was pregnant; getting ready to start a family and putting my career on hold. He had told me he was disappointed in my decision to take the family route instead of my career just before he died and that always stuck with me.

"He always was career first" I mumbled "This came out great" I put on a smiled "It's really soft too" She nodded

"We decided to order a different brand of shirt; we're thinking of doing that for everyone's from now on" I smiled "What size do you need, these are all men's?"

"Small, please" She nodded and handed me the small and I gave her the large back.

"So Mark and Loraine wanted to get you in a meeting, I'll text Mark and tell him you're here so we can start" I nodded while I folded the shirt and put it into my bag. Stephanie put the box of my t shirts in the hallway on a table for other's to pick at and grab what size they wanted before Loraine and Mark came over to the office and we all sat down.

"As you know we're going to have you return the Monday after Mania, pinning you up against AJ; she'll put her Diva's title on the line that night as sort of an impromptu match" I nodded "It'll be a lengthy bout, we're thinking of maybe 10-15 minutes; to showcase what you can bring to the table and what you can bring out of AJ. She will retain but you'll have earned her respect, AJ turns on Tamina so they break up and you and AJ will feud until around Money in the Bank in July" I nodded again, of course I was going to lose the first match; there was no way they were going to cut AJ's title reign right now with it being the longest it's ever been. "Any questions so far?"

"Not about that, that's perfect. I'm really excited to get back in the ring, but I was wondering where I stand with The Shield?"

"Of course, of course… the last time people saw you, you were being stretchered off in the back of an ambulance after getting speared by Roman so once you come back the Monday after Mania you will be on Smack down the next night accompanying them to the ring. I'm sure they'll be words exchanged with Roman, apologized and all of that but that'll be quick and you can get back in the action. They are turning tonight and we do know you played that baby face role in NXT for years but we do enjoy you as a heel, so when the time comes to split The Shield apart, you'll be going with the heel" I nodded "I think that's it for now, other than being on the road again we're going to put you on a few sit in's to see how radio interviews work and after your return you'll be ready for media"

"Great, I've wanted to get into that for a while now" Loraine smiled because she knew that, I had spoken to her last week and discussed me jumping into that because Loraine was the one that pulled for me to speak without a script most nights in NXT and here's where it landed me; with a brand new t shirt and a spot as the number one contender for the diva's championship.

After the short meeting, I signed off on a few legal papers and was on my way to find my guys. I entered catering first and that was a mistake because Antonio had spotted me just like those months ago when I first entered the WWE main roster and he pulled me to a random table with four guys who were complete strangers to me two months ago but now we were friends. "Heard there was a party after I left Wednesday night" Dolph said next to me and I shrugged

"I mean it was a party while you were there too but…"

"You know what I mean. You've been the talk in the locker room all weekend"

"Oh god" I mumbled

"All good things, just ribs; pretty sure Ambrose wants to request his own locker room soon"

"Who is giving him a hard time?" I asked

"Just some of the guys, it's not anything bad, like I said; just some fun ribs" I shook my head at that. This is the reason why Dean didn't want a relationship, he didn't need the drama and he certainly didn't need to be the talk of the company for who he was dating.

"So I found this shirt in the hallway…" I heard a Brit say from behind me and I turned around, looking at the pale purple shirt she was wearing. It looked even better on.

"It looks amazing!" I said "I saw them when I first got in but wow" I smiled and stood up, wrapping an arm around Paige's shoulders to pull her into a small hug. She was making her Monday night raw debut tonight against Tamina and she was more than excited, she wouldn't stop talking to me about it on the phone all Saturday night.

"Isn't it great?" She asked "Saw a few of the guys with them on too, looks like you've got more fans around here than you thought" I smiled at that because to be honest, I didn't think I had that many friends around here due to me not being around much but apparently I did.

"I guess the boys are done with the segment" I mumbled as I watched Seth walk into catering, his shield gear on but he was pulling off the top to leave him in his spandex black shirt. "Hey loser" I called over, Paige took my seat at the table next to Dolph and I walked over to Seth, wrapping my arms around his thin waist and his arm wrapped around my shoulders to hug me tightly to his body.

"Hey nerd, how was the flight?"

"Eh, it was a flight" I muttered while I pulled away from him

"You're looking really good, so this is what Stephanie calls professional huh?" I smirked and hit his shoulder playfully

"Asshole, and yes this is professional. Where are Dean and Ro?" I asked

"Locker room, heading this way though. He tell you about his shoulder?" I raised an eyebrow and shook my head "It popped out last night at the house show, told him to go get it checked out but he refused"

"Of course he did" I shook my head lightly with a sigh "I'll make him get it checked out"

"Yeah he has a problem saying no to you, don't tell him I said anything; I don't need him down my throat" I smirked and nodded, patting him on the shoulder as I noticed the two men coming down the hallway from the open double doors and both of them were smiling and talking. It was so different between the two a couple of weeks ago. I could have sworn they hated each other because of me but it actually brought them closer after everything was out in the open.

"Look at you" Roman said and I smiled while I looked between both of them, finally my eyes landed on Dean and he was grinning, his fingers brushing back his damp hair.

"Little ole me?" I asked as I did a twirl to stroke my own ego that was bursting right now with confidence and Roman wrapped me in a hug first as I laughed, I kiss his cheek quickly as I hugged him back. Once Roman let me go, Dean slid his arm around my lower back and I gave him a kiss to his smooth cheek as well. It wasn't against company policy to be dating co-workers, but it was frowned upon to be making out with your boyfriend or girlfriend backstage at work. "I missed you" I said against his shoulder, which instantly reminded me to ask him about it right away, probably in private.

"How are you doing princess?"

"Amazing now, come on I need to talk to you"

"I hate those words" He grumbled as I smirked but pulled his hand while I walked out of the double doors and down the hallway a bit, finding a separated room and pulled the door open and closed it behind us. "What's up?"

"What's going on with your shoulder?"

"Urg, fucking Rollins" He said as he rotated his shoulder "It's fine, see"

"Yeah, but if it keeps popping out you need to get it checked out baby, you may take your health as a joke but I don't; when they break up the Shield it's you who I want to be with" He raised an eyebrow at my choice of words.

"So it's not an 'if' anymore huh? What'd you hear?"

"That you guys are splitting up in a couple of months mostly likely, and it's the heel who I'm going with; you're the front runner right now to be the heel out of the bunch" He grinned and took a couple of steps toward me and I backed up against the closed door, his hands going to my waist.

"You wanna be with me?" He asked, his eyes looking me over quickly before his blue eyes looked into my green ones and I nearly lost it right there. There was something that happened to my insides when he did that simple movement.

"You know I do" I whispered "Do you know how awkward and tough it's going to be if I end up on Roman or even Seth's arm? They'll be feuding with you…"

"You don't think I can handle myself against them?" He asked

"No that's not what I said" I rolled my eyes as he chuckled. I brought my arms up and slid them around the back of his neck to pull him closer. "Plain and simple I wanna be with you okay? So just stay healthy and be a heel, even if you're supposed to be turning tonight okay?"

"I think I can do that darling" I pressed my lips against his quickly

"And you're getting your shoulder checked out by Steve before you go out there..." He pressed his lips against mine a bit rougher to shut me up but I wasn't complaining, he smelt heavenly and his body against mine felt even better.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

* * *

_** (Warning: Language, Sexual Content, and Suggestive Situations)**_

* * *

Later on that night I watched my three guys triple power bomb Kane in the middle of the ring, and an hour later after the show had ended I watched from the monitors backstage as they competed in a dark match. It was only the first night back and my itch to be out there in the ring or even ring side was itching that much more. I couldn't wait until April; I couldn't wait to finally show people what I had the capability to do inside of that ring.

Dean ended up riding with me, him driving even if I offered a bunch of times but he refused. He was such a man sometimes; he didn't like me driving when he was fully capable of driving. Shaking my head, I glanced over at him while he drove; one of his hands on the steering wheel while the other was placed high on my thigh. I was happy though so I shouldn't be complaining, he was the best. My fingers slowly traced over his that were on my thigh and I interlocked our fingers together. The GPS woman robot voice rang out in the car that we were arriving at our destination in 600 feet. I flicked it off while he pulled into the hotel parking lot, his hand falling away from mine so he could park.

I grabbed my carry-on bag and yet again, he grabbed my rolling suitcase as well as his and his carry-on bag. Stephanie suggested earlier on in the week while I was on a phone call with her that I not room with one of the Shield guys like I was before my quote unquote injury, but there was no way I could sleep apart from Dean now that we were together again on the road. We'd be careful to not get photographed coming out of our room or even holding hands or kissing in public because we didn't do that stuff out in the open for prying eyes.

So I checked us in, got us a queen sized bed and lugged our luggage up to the second floor. I had a shower earlier before I went to the airport and freshened up in the bathroom of the airport before getting the car so I didn't need another shower, but he did and I let him relax in there for a while as I watched television at two in the morning. We decided to leave right after the show had finally concluded so we'd have more us time and I was thankful because the car ride here gave us a chance to talk and catch up on things we rarely spoke about.

I shut the television off minutes before he turned the shower off and snuggled myself deep within the hotel sheets. Sleep wasn't something on my mind while I watched his dark silhouette move around the room and finally he dropped onto the big bed next to me. He smelt like Irish spring soap and it was a pleasant smell so I decided that he would make a better pillow than my actual pillow and he welcomed it.

"Gym in the morning?" He asked and I only nodded, humming in approval as his fingers massaged into the back of my scalp. "Are you okay?"

"Why wouldn't I be?" I asked, moving my head around so I could see his face.

"You've been quiet most of the night is all?"

"Trying to grasp my bearing of being back on the road I guess… I never asked you, how do you feel about your match at WrestleMania? I know they aren't announcing it until next week but…"

"Eh, I'm not going to complain about being up against veterans at Mania cause a lot of people would kill to be in our boots right now but I wish it was more exciting" I nodded, completely understanding where he was coming from. When I heard the news of The Shield taking on Kane with the New Age Outlaws, my heart sank a bit because they had a first great match at Mania last year but this time around it'll probably be a five minute match with The Shield coming out on top. What can I say? I wanted the best for all of my guys but booking and creative put them in a tough spot.

"You're feud with the newly reformed Evolution is up after this right?" He nodded "Your twelve year old self is probably going crazy" He chuckled with another nod

"Yeah, it's sort of unreal. When I faced Taker last year, which was mind blowing. But I have a feeling after this feud with Evolution the Shield's going to split. You said Stephanie said a couple months right? Well that would make sense…" I sighed a bit, my index fingers tracing over the scar on his shoulder.

"Let's hope we play our cards right so we can continue rooming together" I leaned over and kissed the corner of his lips gently and after, he turned his face more towards mine and captured my lips in a very slow, passionate kiss while my hand slid down over his stomach and under the dark briefs he was wearing. As my hand wrapped around his member, he made a small noise in the back of his throat while I jerked my hand up and down slowly.

"We don't have to do this tonight" He whispered against my lips and I couldn't help but smirk

"Are you refusing sex?" I asked

"No, no I'm not. I just-" He quickly said

"Shhhhhhhh" I whispered, kissing his cheek and down over his jaw "You're going to be taking a beating tomorrow night, so just relax now and let me do all of the work okay?" He nodded as he watched me with hooded eyes while I moved further down the bed. Tugging off his briefs, I slid them down to his ankles and he kicked out of them, widening his legs so I could crawl in between them. He was at half-staff when my lips first came in contact with his cock and I couldn't help but grin when I felt him twitch against my palm at his base.

I wasn't going to tease him tonight, especially with what I saw of the script for tomorrow night's smack down taping. The Shield was getting there ass beat by numerous superstars and I knew he'd be hurting for at least a couple of hours before actually admitting it.

Taking him into my mouth, I flicked my tongue against the head as I sucked in my cheeks. His fingers brushed back through my loose curly hair to get it out of the way so if he wanted to watch he could and most of the time he liked to watch. I heard him take in a sharp breath once his head was pressed to the back of my throat and I held down the gag while I kept him there for a few moments before sliding my mouth back up, licking and swirling my tongue against the underside part of his hardening shaft.

"God dammit" He whispered as his head fell back onto the pillows and to the arm that was placed under it. I felt my lower stomach clench with desire to hear him say that again as my eyes glanced up at his relaxed face. His eyes were closed and his mouth was parted some, I needed to hear that again. As I started to bob my head and my hand at his base faster, his fingers tightened into my locks of blonde hair and he made a noise of pleasure that shot straight to my groin. Could I really get off by just watching him get off? My thoughts were quickly scattered as he started to talk "take your shirt off" He mumbled and I did.

Sliding off the oversized t shirt, I tossed it behind me somewhere and he pulled my hand away from his cock roughly and pulled me down onto his naked body with a thud "I wanna try something with you"

"This is about you…" I whispered, my fingers tracing up over his thick neck. "Tell me what you want" I kissed his jaw while his fingers started to push at my blue underwear. I helped him and kicked them off across the room.

"Straddle me" He said and I was about to throw my leg over his waist but he shook his head "Other way" I blinked a few times before complying and straddled his waist so my back was facing him. His hands wrapped around my outer thighs as he tugged me back and finally it clicked on why he wanted me in this position. He moved down the bed a bit until I was hovering over his face and he leaned up until his lips were pressed against my throbbing clit. I let out a small gasp as I leaned forward a bit until my hands were placed on his thighs. He licked from my clit to my slit and back again a few times until I brought my body down further and wrapped a hand around his hard cock against his stomach.

Wrapping my lips around him again, I felt him hum against my pussy and tightened my hand around his base in approval. This was definitely a position I had never done before and I was kicking myself for not doing it before. His lips and tongue continued to assault my most sensitive parts while I bobbed my head up and down on his. My free hand cupped his balls, my thumb massaging into the thin skin. I felt his breath against my entrance spike and I nearly lost it right there. This was about him, I reminded myself, and I was not getting off before him.

"Fuck princess, that's it, right there" He breathed out before his lips sucked against my clit again and my toes curled under the pillow. I kissed and sucked against his slippery shaft before going back to what he really wanted and that was his thick head pressing against the back of my throat until I was on the verge of gagging.

I moaned while he was in my mouth, my lower stomach clenching as the orgasm started to creep up on me faster and faster. There was no way that I could hold out any longer so I pulled him out of my mouth and wrapped my hand around his base again and jerked him quickly as the orgasm rocked me but he didn't stop his assault, he actually flicked his tongue quicker. "Oh my god Dean" I moaned out and then bit down on my bottom lip as I felt him twitching in my hand while my orgasm faded. I quickly put him back in my mouth but continued to jerk him, knowing full-well that he was nearly there.

He briefly said something along the lines of that he was going to cum, no doubt warning me so that if I didn't want him to do that in my mouth to get away but I didn't stop and soon he was squirting his warm, salty fluid into my mouth and I swallowed it all quickly, making sure to clean him off thoroughly with my tongue before rolling off of him and onto my back. He was breathing heavily, an arm thrown over the top part of his face while the other was against his stomach. "Are you going to live?" I breathed out, regaining my breath.

He nodded, his arm coming off of his face to place his hand against my thigh. "You're gonna kill me one of these days beautiful" I giggled at his remark and moved my body around so I was against him, the right way with my head against his shoulder once he wrapped his arm around my back.

"As long as you die in pleasure, then I've done my job" He grinned and turned his head to give me a kiss against my forehead. Sleep came easy for the both of us a few minutes later and it was one of the best night's sleep either of us got in a couple of weeks.

I woke up a half hour before him so I could shower and I was halfway done before he climbed in there with me, making us both dirty again. By the time the shower was turned off, the water had turned cold to make us fully awake. There was no need for coffee this morning for the both of us so once Seth knocked on the door about 45 minutes later with coffee, Dean just chuckled and took it. This morning was the first time in nearly a month that I could have Seth back as my motivator and trainer in a cross fit gym and I was ecstatic up until after the work out because my limbs felt like they were going to fall off.

After a shower back at the hotel, I changed and prettied myself up as Dean was on the phone doing media. He was lounging back on the bed, baseball cap backwards; dark jeans snug on his lower half while the black button down shirt showed off his muscular shoulders and arms. He looked illegal, and he was all mine. I stayed quiet as I walked around the room, pulling out the royal blue and black scuba knit skater dress that had been neatly folded so there were any wrinkles. I pulled off my tank top and grabbed the blue bra from the suitcase and turned around, hooking it into place between my breasts in front of him. Okay so teasing was sort of my specialty, and I loved to watch people squirm, especially Dean Ambrose.

Tugging off my cotton shorts, I pulled on the matching blue spandex booty shorts and then pulled the dress over my head and pulled my straight hair off to the side on my shoulder. I turned around and tossed my shirt and shorts into the suitcase as he wrapped up the conversation on the phone and climbed off the bed. "When you start doing media I'm going to change in front of you, see how you like it" I laughed and before I even asked, he was pulled the small zipper up the middle of my back and to the back neckline of the dress to secure it in place.

"That's not going to do anything, I see you naked all of the time"

"Oh yeah?" He asked as I turned around to face him, and I nodded "Oh that's right, what did you say it was before that got you all hot and bothered?" My eyes narrowed a bit

"You wouldn't"

"Don't tempt me princess, two can play at this game" He leaned down and gave me a quick kiss "You almost ready?"

"Yeah" I mumbled and sat down on the edge of the bed to put my heels on. There was no way he would work out in front of me while I did media… I glanced over at him and shook my head; of course he would do that just to get back at me.

"How much shit did you pack? You're here for two days" He shook his head at my suitcase filled with clothes.

"I packed enough…" I mumbled, making sure the plane tickets were tucked safely in the zipper part on the suitcase so he wouldn't see them. I had other plans that included these extra clothes, he just had to wait and see what they were.

He pulled into the arena 45 minutes later and it was hard to avoid the phone cameras as I exited the car. Dean tried to defuse some of the attention I was getting by going over to the gates to sign some autographs and I grabbed my purse and walked into the back door of the arena. I'd have to really thank him later for that.

As the night progressed, I watched the Smack Down taping from the monitors at gorilla. Stephanie wanted me to get the full backstage experience and here I was, sitting next to Hunter for 2 hours. Dean and Seth were in a fatal four way tag team match to determine the number one contender for the tag team championships. But of course by the end of the match things went to hell and Dean, Seth, and Roman were all beaten down around the ring, inside of the ring and on the stage of the entrance. Even though I knew the guys were alright, I still found myself wincing every time one of them was hit.

Next Monday night they would get revenge on all of these guys, and I couldn't wait for that fun to begin. As the beat down finally ended and the screens went black, it switched over to live stream from the arena cam because the taping was over. They made their way towards the entrance and I sighed, standing up as they were rubbing at some part of their bodies. Dean was rubbing the back of his neck, Seth was clutching his shoulder and Roman had a small gash against his eye that had opened up.

They knew what turning face would mean more beat downs, but they also knew that eventually karma would catch up to everyone involved and they'd be standing on top. Sometimes Dean took things to heart and tonight's events; he took those especially hard. When I tried to talk to him after he came into the back he just dismissed me by shaking his head and walked away. I sighed and Roman shrugged a bit "Don't take it personally; he usually wants to be alone after something like that…" I watched Dean walk away until he disappeared and then turned back to Roman.

"Come on, let's go see Steve" I said, trying to change the subject because it was hard to not take it personally when your boyfriend just blows you off like that. I took his hand and walked with him to the trainer's room and Steve made him lay down to get stitches. Ever since he had that match with Big E last month and cut open the skin below his eyebrow it always opened it, they had taken the stitches out too early the first time around. I kept my hand on his shoulder while Steve cleaned it up and numbed the area before flowing the needle through his skin and I winced and looked away.

"You don't have to stay baby girl" Roman said as he glanced up at me with his good eye and I shook my head

"No, I'll stay" I patted his shoulder gently and he moved his hand up and took that hand in his.

"Still going to Vegas?" I shrugged

"I doubt he'll wanna go with me now"

"He's not pissed at you, like I said; don't take it personally… he gets this way, anyone would after getting an ass whooping like that. I know you; you'll get him out of this funk with the bat of your lashes darling. Just give him some time alone first, and tell him about Vegas, he'll appreciate you putting in the effort, he's not too used to a girl doing shit like this for him" I nodded, knowing that I could always come to Roman about these things and he'd always give me the best advice.

Steve went over the cleaning precautions for Roman's eye and even though he'd be at the house show starting Friday night, the stitches needed to stay in place for at least a week and a half so he'd be fine for WrestleMania week. Steve directed the directions of cleaning it to me mostly because he knew that I'd be down Roman's throat the second I saw any infection, though I'm pretty sure Trish would get to Roman before me nowadays.

We walked back to the locker room and I waited outside of the doors once he went inside. Pursing my lips a bit once five minutes past and the guys started to file out of the locker room, even Seth came out and he stopped to wait with me. "Is he almost done?"

"He was in the shower" I nodded and leaned my head back against the wall "Does he know you're out here waiting for him?"

"Roman said he would tell him but apparently I don't matter that much" I let out a small laugh and Seth slid his arm over my lower back and pulled me against him, I leaned my head against his shoulder.

"You matter; he's just in a mood"

"So I've been told" I whispered "You probably need to get out of here right? I saw Bo leave a couple minutes ago headed towards the back doors"

"Yeah but I'll wait with you"

"No, come on. Dean drove my rental here so he'll know where to go once he doesn't see me out here waiting for him" He picked up his bag and pulled at the suitcase handle and we started to walk down the hallway.

"Oh Abigail, could you…" I heard from behind us and I turned, so did Seth and his hand dropped away from my lower back, Stephanie looked between the two of us and I could see something turning in her head, she was thinking… and thinking hard "You know what? Never mind, have a safe flight back home you two" She smiled at the both of us and then turned back around, her heels clicking on the concrete floor as she went.

"That was weird" Seth mumbled and I raised an eyebrow, seeing Dean coming out of the lock room doors with a bag strapped to his shoulder and his suitcase being wheeled behind him.

"Come on" I said to Seth as we turned back around and started to walk

"Did you want to…" He started but I shushed him, and he instantly dropped it. We walked out of the back doors and I was thankful it was dark out because fans lined the gates once again. I heard my name being called and gave the fans a wave quickly before hugging Seth and going to my rental and waited against the side because it was still locked. The trunk popped open a minute later and the doors were unlocked just after. He didn't acknowledge the fans this time around, keeping up the charade that he was hurting and I wasn't so sure it was a charade.

"Are you getting in or are you just going to stare at me all night?" He asked once he closed the trunk after putting his bags inside with mine.

"Stop being an asshole" He chuckled sarcastically and walked over to the driver's seat and hopped in. I ran my fingers back through my hair and gave the fans a wave and a smile once again before getting in the car. It was tense in the car to say the least and after putting on my seatbelt, he pulled out of the parking spot and out of the lot. I kept my gaze out of the window, not wanting to cast a glance his way because the mood he was in was making me upset. Taking in a deep breath once he pulled onto the highway heading towards the airport, I swallowed my own pride and turned towards him. "Can you pull over?"

"Why?"

"Just pull the damn car over Dean" I bit out and he sighed deeply and changed lanes and pulled off of the road.

"What?" He asked, putting the car into park and leaned back in his seat in a huff.

"Talk to me, what's going on?"

"We're not doing this right now"

"Then tell me when we can do this okay? Because you wanted a relationship and if we can't communicate then I don't know what we're doing here…" Dean's stiff hands fell from the steering wheel onto his lap, he didn't say anything as I watched his tense shoulders slump a bit in defeat. "Are you okay?" I asked him after a moment of hesitation.

"My shoulder is fucked" He said finally "It popped out twice tonight, twice Abs…" He was defeated. I pulled my seatbelt off and leaned across the center console, putting my hand down on his thigh and the other pressed to the back of his neck as he looked at me.

"You're going to be okay, alright? Come on, let's switch. I'll drive, you rest your arm" He shook his head and I smiled a bit "You can stop being the head honcho ya know, it's just me" I leaned over a bit more and kissed him softly and he leaned into me more, pressing his lips to mine again, and then again before he pulled away.

"Head honcho" He mumbled with a small laugh, but he did unbuckle himself and I nodded.

"Yes, head honcho. You're not invisible Dean, as much as you would like to think…"

"Okay, Okay I get it. I'm just like any other person" He said while getting out of the car and I did as well, making sure to catch him on my side of the car and pulled at his leather jacket and he grinned, capturing my lips with his while he pushed me gently against the back door on the passenger's side, his hand against the side of my neck while his tongue wrestled for dominance against mine and ultimately he won that war which left me breathless.

"You're not…" I breathed out

"What was that?" He asked, a shit-eating-grin on his face, oh I just stroked his ego all the time didn't I?

"You said that you were just like any other person, you're not; or at least I don't think you are… plus…" I smirked up at his face "I wouldn't be with just any other guy, I mean come on… look at me" His grin spread wider as his eyes flickered down to look at my dress and heels.

"Oh yeah? Kind of full of yourself aren't you?"

"You know it" I kissed him once more before I walked around the back of the car and hopped into the driver's seat, he peeled off his jacket to leave him in his heather gray wife-beater tank so he could relax in his seat. I typed away on the GPS and then pulled back onto the highway. "So I kind of did something…" I said minutes later after pulling off the highway to get to the closest convenience store to get ice for his shoulder.

"What did you do now?" I took my hand off the steering wheel and smacked his stomach and he chuckled.

"I bought our plane tickets already on Sunday after a lot of thinking, and I know that we're not going to have a lot of time alone once I'm back…"

"Spit it out, what'd you do?" He asked once my sentence trailed off and I pulled into the small parking lot of the 24 hour store.

"I haven't been to Vegas in a while and thought instead of you going home and then going to Tampa so we can spend Thursday together, I thought why not just spend Wednesday and Thursday in Vegas?" I put the car in park and he was quiet.

"You bought us tickets to Vegas so I could have some time at home?" He asked and I nodded, turning towards him now "Thank you."

"Really?"

"What? Did you expect me to say you're not invited over?" He asked with a laugh, his hand coming over to place down on my thigh "I mean my place doesn't have much in it but you bought me a ticket home babe, I'm not going to be pissed about that" I smiled "Now why are we here?" He asked, his gaze falling from mine to look outside at the lit up store.

"I'm getting you ice for your shoulder, our flights not until twelve thirty so we have time" I glanced at the digital clock on the radio which read 11:15. I grabbed my purse from the floor next to his foot and hopped out of the car before he could protest.

Sure this wasn't the first time but I definitely thought it would have been my last years ago. Walking into an empty corner store, dress and heels on, makeup to the nines. I thought I left those days behind me in the Indy's when after shows I would grab ice and snacks for the guys I was riding with. But here I was, years later doing the same thing. "Can I help you miss?" The older man behind the desk asked, looking me over and admiring the view.

"Yeah… ice?" I asked and he smirked, pointing to the back at the cooler cases.

"Anything else I can help you with?"

"No, that'll be all" I walked towards the back and pulled up a smaller ice bag and found some plastic sandwich bags in another aisle, and then some medical wrapping tape.

"This is definitely an interesting order, someone hurt?"

"Boyfriend's shoulder" I said as I pulled out the money and handed him a twenty once he rang it up on his very old computer.

"Does he need an EMT?"

"I'm sure if you called one he would break something so I'd rather you not do that considering we need to catch a flight in an hour"

"Oh… you're in town for that wrestling event aren't ya?" I nodded, taking the change and putting it back into my wallet and tossed it into my purse. "No wonder why… don't get many pretty girls in here late at night dressed as you are."

"I'm sure you do, just for another type of job though"

"Well…" He laughed and nodded, scratching the side of his very lengthy brown beard "Yeah… but none as pretty are you"

"Well thank you for that compliment, I appreciate it, and thank you for the help" He nodded

"Need help bringing it out to your car?"

"No, I think I've got it, thanks again" I played off, wanting to get out of the store before Dean thought anything was wrong and decided to become that head honcho again. I gathered my items and walked out of the store, him calling after me, saying something, I wasn't paying attention.

"Attracting all types of men huh?" Dean asked as he leaned against the side of the car, blowing the smoke out of his mouth from the cigarette he had between his fingers.

"Yeah well…" I rolled my eyes and tossed my purse into the front seat and dropped the ice onto the ground so it broke apart.

"This here your girl?" I heard from behind us and I sighed, Dean turned and looked at the older man.

"It is" Dean only said

"You've got a good one, don't know any girl who would come in to a store this late by herself just to get some stuff for her old man" I smiled gently as I opened up the bag of ice and filled the plastic lunch bag half way up and closed it. The men exchanged a few more words before the older man went back into his store.

"Apparently I've got a good one" Dean said as he flicked the cigarette butt away and I stood up.

"Don't you forget it either" I pointed at him

"I'm sure you won't make me forget"

"Are you trying to tell me I nag?" I asked him and he shook his head

"Never princess, never" He kissed me once I was close enough and I grinned against his lips. Pressing the ice bag against his shoulder, I started to wrap the tape around it so it would stay in place "I have a feeling you've done this before"

"Plenty of times, especially for Seth" I pinned the tap in place "How's that feel?"

"Cold" I smirked and kissed him again

"Good, that's the point. Now get in, we have a plane to catch."


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

* * *

"You literally have nothing but a bed, a couch…" I pulled open the cabinet in the kitchen and smirked "And pots and pans that still have the plastic on them…" I looked back at him as he leaned against the white wall "How do you live like this?"

"I'm barely here" He said "Now are you done? Can we go run now?" I narrowed my eyes at him and opened up the fridge that I was sure was off but nope, it was stacked with water.

"Hydrate before running is a must" I commented as I took a cold water bottle and downed about half of it before he leaned over and grabbed one for himself.

After getting in last night, well this morning we went straight to bed. He had promised me that he would show me how he did things in the next two days and I was excited for the unknown. When he said he lived in Vegas, he wasn't kidding. He didn't live right on the strip but he did live just outside of it. I could practically see the lights from his bedroom window. When we were nearly to his front door, my eyes landed on a bunch of merchandise on the floor in the corner by the couch "What is that?" I leaned down and picked up a green John Cena t shirt "Is this?" I laughed and he pulled it out of my hands and wrapped an arm around me and tossed me up onto his good shoulder "Hey!"

"You have the worst ADD I have ever seen" He muttered and before he put me down on the ground outside, he slapped my ass and I rubbed it gently.

"It's not my fault you have a John Cena shirt in your apartment"

"I got it a couple years ago along with DVD's and shit; I thought I left it at my apartment in Tampa before I moved" I nodded

"Mhmmmm, you're secretly a Cena fan aren't you?"

"Shut up" He grumbled and I laughed

"My boyfriend is a Cena fan, how did this happen? Where did I go wrong?" I asked myself sarcastically while I pulled my curling hair up into a tight bun. His arms wrapped around my waist from behind and he pressed himself against me.

"Are you ready for the cardio work out of your life?" He asked and I raised an eyebrow

"Are you ready to eat my dust again?" I asked him, remembering back to him losing to me in cross fit.

"This isn't anything like that princess, just you wait" He let me go after kissing my cheek and I fixed my spandex sports bra and pulled at my Nike shorts until they were comfortable.

"We'll see about that" I muttered and he was right, he was fucking right.

An hour into the run through the desert, sure it was a great view but oh my god, I was dying. I bent over, hands on my knees as I tried to regain my breath. He peeled off his tank top and shoved it into the back of his work out shorts. "Are you going to live?" He asked and I shook my head as the beads of sweat fell onto the dirt and sand below me from my skin. "I told you that you were in for the cardio work out of your life"

"How are you even alive? You're the smoker" I accused him as I caught my breath and straightened up, my legs muscles were sore already.

"I do this when I'm not in Tampa or on the road, it's good right?" He asked while he stretched out his arms behind his head and stretched back a bit. My eyes flickered over his tanning body and nodded "But seriously, are you going to be okay for the run back?" I nodded, still not totally paying attention. Why did he have to take his shirt off? "Babe…" He said and I looked up to his face as he was grinning at me.

"Sorry… what?" I asked and he walked towards me and wiped his thumbs against my temples and glanced down at my glistening and gross body.

"Take a minute, enjoy the view" He leaned down and kissed me and wrapped an arm around my shoulders and pulled me into his equally sweaty body. We definitely needed a shower when we got back to his apartment, and we also needed food other than the Quest bars we ate earlier. I looked along the far mountains and leaned against him, wrapping my arms around his trim waist.

"We definitely don't get views like this Tampa" I whispered. Sure, I've had my fair share of amazing views; I mean I was standing next to the best view of them all but scenery wise, this took the cake.

"How about we do this again next week but instead of here, why not Nashville?" He asked and I looked up at him

"Really? You wanna see where I live? Maybe we can go to Ohio one of these days"

"Now I don't know about that" He rubbed at the back of his neck and I smiled

"I know you don't like going there, but ya know my dad still has relatives in Columbus" He nodded

"That's right; he grew up in Ohio didn't he?" I nodded as he pulled me into him a bit tighter

"No wonder why I like you so much, grew up on the same streets as my dad" He kissed the top of my head and pulled his arm away from my shoulders and I slipped my arms from his waist.

"Maybe, one day I'll go back there but not anytime soon" I nodded at his words and smiled softly up at him while wiping my sweaty forehead.

"How about Nashville next week and then Kentucky after WrestleMania week, I told my Aunt I'd visit her soon anyways and it gives me a good reason to show you off as well"

"I don't do family functions" I smirked

"You'll love my aunt though, seriously, she makes the best apple pie…" He looked over at me and I grinned "Yes, I said pie"

"Count me in, this pie better be good"

"It is, it's amazing" I leaned up and pecked a kiss at his cheek gently before starting to jog ahead of him. "Come on slow poke" He shook his head with a smile plastered on his face and then he started to jog after me, twisting his baseball cap on his head so it was backwards. He made sure this time around we would take the paved road back to his apartment and I was thankful because if I had to clumsily jump and trip over another root in the desert I would have flipped.

After separate showers, I emerged to find him lying on the couch, his phone in his hand "You really need a television or something" I mumbled

"Never here" He said and I nodded, muttered 'yeah, yeah' as I walked passed him to his room and pulled my suitcase up onto the bed and grabbed jeans and a nice v neck tank top.

"Should we really be going out tonight, in public, together?"

"You're the one that wanted to come toots" I smiled at my nickname because he hadn't used it in a while.

"Well I wasn't about to sit in your empty apartment alone as you went out with your guy friends who I don't even know" I mumbled out the last bit but he heard it because he was walking into his room.

"Are you worried they won't like you?"

"Nope, everyone loves me" I said sarcastically "I just don't want to take away from guy time"

"It's not like we're going to a strip club Abs, you're not taking away from anything" I raised an eyebrow and looked over at him while he tugged on a dark blue button down shirt.

"You go to strip clubs when you're here?" He glanced back at me and I didn't need him to answer me because it was written all over his face "Of course you do, you're a guy…" Something's were better left in the unknown and him being at strip clubs with his friends was definitely something I didn't want to imagine, especially with all of the woman there probably grabbing at him. Shaking my head from all of the thoughts, I pulled on the slim fitted tank top and then the jeans.

"Are you planning on making me fight off guys again tonight?" He asked after I turned around as I was fixing my cleavage so it wasn't overpowering.

"No… why? Should I change?" I asked while he looked me over and shook his head

"No, just stay by my side tonight alright?" I nodded. There was no place I'd rather be than on his side, especially in a city like Vegas.

I spent a couple weeks out of every summer up until I was 20 here and hadn't been back since. If I had my way I would have been here but due to the pregnancy and then my father passing away, and then my career taking over; I stopped coming on those family trips. Some of those years here were the best memories I had of my family and even of my mom and dad even though they were still divorced and in love with other people; they were the best of friends.

"What are you thinking of?" He asked which took me out of my thoughts.

"Family" I mumbled out while I pulled my straight hair over my shoulder and he finished up putting his boots on.

"What about family?" He asked, standing up and brushing off his dark jeans.

"Last time I was here, my dad was with me… sort of a weird feeling" I said "My grandfather's place is a couple miles away, we went by it last night"

"Angelo?" He asked and I nodded briefly, my grandfather passed in 2010 and that was the last summer I stayed in Vegas. "Does your family still own the property?"

"Sold it last year for a pretty penny, I guess after the deaths it sort of got old to go on those family trips…" His arm wrapped around my stomach to tug me back against him

"You know if you ever wanna talk about your family babe, I'm here" I smiled and ran my fingers along his tanned arm and turned around to face him.

"You're pretty amazing" He chuckled and shook his head "Yes, you are so shush, and thank you." I leaned up to kiss him and his hands slid along my sides and over my back to wrap his muscular arms around my small torso. He deepened the kiss seconds later and started to walk forwards slowly, meaning I had to walk backwards until my calves hit his bed. Finally I pulled away from his mouth but he took that as an invitation to kiss along my neck.

"Dean" I breathed out "We have to get lunch and see your friends" That caused him to groan "Come on, we have all night and all tomorrow." Those words pulled him out of his sexual burst, his lips pecking mine quickly

"I keep thinking today's Thursday, I don't usually get to see you on Wednesdays" I smiled

"Well get used to it, now come on" I slipped my hand into his and grabbed my purse from the bed. We walked out to his car then and he started to drive down to the strip. He parked in a paying parking lot and we started our walk.

After lunch, I finally met his friends. There was Jimmy who was a shorter man with very tan skin. He spoke with a deep, booming voice to make up for his height. Then there was John who instantly made me feel comfortable by giving me a hug instead of a simple handshake like Jimmy did. John was about Dean's height, maybe an inch shorter and he had longer blonde hair that he pulled back into a bun, he reminded me of the typical surfer from California but he was definitely more intelligent. Steven was the last of the friends that came out tonight, and Steven was the tallest at 6'5", he made me feel like an ant when I stood near him. Steven had a buzzed head but from the looks of the short hairs it was brown, and he was incredibly tan and in great shape; he had to be, he owned his own gym a town over.

I had planned on taking the drinking to a minimum tonight but after the first three rounds of shots that apparently they kicked off their guy nights off with every time Dean was in town, I was already feeling the alcohol in my system. I glanced up at the stair case by the far wall that various people had been walking up and down, apparently there was a dance club up those stairs; I knew that eventually I'd end up there. Right now, we were at the bar on the lower level of the building. There were a few hockey games on the numerous televisions and there was also a couple baseball games on to accommodate the diehard fans on vacation.

"I don't understand how you're cheering for Philly" I said to Dean after he cheered when the team in orange and black scored a goal.

"Better than the Preds" He said back and I frowned a bit. The predators were my home team currently, but I had many other favorites. When I lived in Georgia my team was the Thrashers, but they moved to Winnipeg and changed names. Then there was that time when I lived with my dad in Florida, my team was the Lightning. Then when I lived in Chicago I was and had to be a Blackhawks fan. I didn't have a clear favorite though, but I knew that Philly definitely wasn't on the top of my list.

"So you're really Savage's daughter?" I heard to the left of me where John sat with a beer in his hand.

"Yeah, the one and only" I said as I took a long sip from my Coolers Light bottle.

"I bet the pressure of being great at wrestling is a lot huh? I mean Savage was great in the ring, you just have to be good, if not better than the man" I turned a bit, Dean's hand squeezed my thigh gently, overhearing the conversation but didn't butt in.

"I mean sure I'll be critiqued to the nines but my style of wresting and his are completely different, he pulled for me to be a different wrestler than him when I first started out. I know I'll have to prove myself but not only is he my dad but I'm also a female in the WWE, we don't have a great name for ourselves as it is" I let out a small laugh and so did he because we both knew that it was true "So I guess yeah, the pressure is always there and sometimes it's a lot to deal with but it's my job and I love it so there isn't much to complain about."

"That was probably the best answer I've ever gotten" He said and I smirked as he tapped the neck of his bottle against mine "You're a great talker, I can't wait until they give you a live microphone in the ring" I grinned and nodded

"If only this was a PG14 rated show, then I could really lay it on people" I took a long sip from my beer and placed it back down on the counter in front of me.

The questions kept coming, mostly about my family and sometimes it felt like I was being interviewed but it was all in good fun, his friends were trying to get to know me; make sure I was actually here with good intentions and I was completely fine with it. His friends were great and it was refreshing to hang out with people who didn't do what we did.

Our night slowly bled into us going upstairs to the club and it was much more fun to watch Jimmy strike out with a couple of girls before a group of woman asked him to dance and he stayed with them for most of the night. Steven found a blonde with very large implants, and John sort of hung back and watched it all unfold while casually talking to a cute brunette against the wall.

It took a lot of self-control to not pull Dean away once we found our spot on the crowded floor. His hand was currently pressed to my lower stomach and his other was gripping my waist. My ass was pressed against his groin area while we grinded against each other through another song. It was clammy and gross and mostly everyone on the floor was sweating but I could care less because all I could focus on was the way he moved against my backside and how his fingers would flex on my stomach when I moved against him in the right way.

He was coming undone and if he was going to last the whole night out something needed to change, we needed some space and the best distraction came when the girl that Steven had been dancing with; her boyfriend showed up and caused a small shoving match with the tall friend of Dean's. Dean grabbed my hand and pulled me along with him and let me go once we were in the clear to break it up along with John who had been a witness to the entire thing. Jimmy was still off with his group of ladies unaware of what had happened and it stayed that way.

Once the shoving match was done and over with, Dean pulled Steven away as the fake blonde and her meaty boyfriend left the room in a heated argument. I ran my fingers back through my curling hair and watched as John went back to his brunette and that left me alone with strangers. I took in a deep breath and made my way over to the bar and ordered a water "I saw you out there, you really know how to move" I heard from behind me as I felt a man press himself against my back.

"Some personal space would be great, thanks" I said as I moved away from him and he stepped back

"I'm sorry about that darling, wasn't sure you'd be able to hear me over this music" He said louder, I could pin point his accent and it was from the New York area.

"Yeah, no problem" I muttered his way while I took my water and took a long, hard gulp from it.

"Can I buy you something stronger than a water darling?" I shook my head, keeping my gaze away from him and hoped he would just leave me alone. What was the deal with guys not getting the idea that I didn't want them hitting on me after I've showed no interest in them? "Are you sure? You look like you could use a drink" He called for the bartender then and I turned my head towards him.

"I shook my head; do you not get what the definition of no means?" I asked him, my smart, sarcastic mouth getting me into trouble yet again.

"Apparently I don't, wanna say it again?" He asked as he took a step to the side and his arm reached around until his hand was firmly on my ass.

The grip on my plastic cup tightened just before I let it go in a toss-up motion towards his face and the cold water splashed all along his white t-shirt and tan face. He reacted and I did at the same time but my fist was the one that connected with his nose. John finally saw what was going on and grabbed the New Yorker but he should have grabbed me because as soon as the man who touched me was wrapped up by John's arms and hands, I punched him again in the nose and kicked my knee up into his groin. He instantly doubled over and John let him go so he wouldn't go down with him. The blood ran down his lips from his busted nose, one hand was pressed to his crotch and the other was against his nose that I punched way too hard.

John wrapped an arm around my shoulders as he pulled me away from the scene before a bouncer or security guard came over to check it out. I was still heated, the adrenaline pumping through my veins was enough to make me light headed while we walked down the steps and back through the bar area and to outside, the line stretching around the corner block to get inside. I pulled away from John and ran my fingers back through my hair but winced and cursed as the pain flared up in my right hand.

"What'd he do?" John asked and I looked over at him.

"He fucking touched me" I bit out, not angry at John but there was no way I could calm down right after something like that. Looking over my hand, I sighed and shook it out by my side "Where's Dean?" I asked him after taking a few deep breaths.

"I have no idea, he grabbed Steve and walked off; thought he'd be back because he wasn't going to leave you alone"

"Well he did" I said as I leaned back against the brick wall, still trying to regain my correct breathing pattern.

"Probably my fault, he probably thought I'd watch out for you"

"I didn't need a babysitter"

"Apparently you did, breaking a guy's nose for touching you and all. Surprised you didn't break your damn hand with that punch you threw"

"He deserved worse" I muttered out, using my other hand to brush back my hair from my forehead. To be honest, after looking at my hand; it was red and puffy and had blood on it from splitting open my knuckle from the second punch no doubt.

It was minutes later, and when I mean minutes; it was at least ten before Dean and Steven made their way out from the front door. He looked left at the line of people waiting to get in and then over at John and I, we both were leaning against the wall not speaking to each other.

"What the fuck happened?" Dean asked and before I could answer, John was.

"You left her alone, that's what happened. Some guy tried picking her up so she hit him" I narrowed my eyes at John, no longer liking him even for a friend to Dean. He was accusing me of being erratic and not thinking my actions through, okay maybe not thinking was true. Dean dismissed John almost instantly and went to me.

"What happened?" He asked as he looked me over to make sure I was in one piece.

"After you went off with Steven, I went up to the bar to get away from the crowd and some guy wouldn't take no for an answer, he deliberately put his hand on my ass so I reacted"

"Where is he now?" Dean asked

"He stumbled out a couple of minutes ago, left with a group" John answered

"And you didn't do anything about it?" Dean asked him, turning around "My girlfriend has some guy on her and you did nothing?"

"I pulled him away from her upstairs before he could throw one back at her" That caused Dean to chuckle sarcastically and I put my hand out to place it against Dean's forearm. I didn't want a friendship ruined over this, even if Dean was right. You're supposed to defend the woman and he didn't do that even when he had a clear shot of him when the New Yorker came stumbling out with some people. He did nothing but look away.

Dean knew everything that had happened with Punk and he knew why my reaction was the way it was so he didn't dare question why I threw a punch, but this situation was sticky and I wanted to pull Dean away from it before it escalated. Everyone just needed some breathing room and from the way Dean was looking at John right now; I couldn't trust having them talk it out without Dean throwing a few jabs at his friend.

"Come on, I think I need to go to the hospital" I said quietly behind him and those words that I needed medical treatment pulled him from his heated stare-down to turn back to look at me.

"Is it broken?" I nodded and that was all that it took for him to leave his friends behind. The parking lot was only two blocks from the club so we started to walk towards it. "Hold on, hold on let me see it" He said as we stopped with one block to go and he stood in front of me and took my bloodied up hand in his and examined it "it's not broken" He looked at my face and I nodded "Why'd you say it was?"

"I needed to get you away from him before you did something you'd regret later on" He was about to say something and I shook my head "You were and don't even try it, you were going to hit him; I know that look when you're getting to that point of beating someone up for me, you've already done it before" He looked my face over before his tense jaw relaxed.

"You should still get your hand checked out"

"Just get some ice, you can play nurse this time around" He looked down at my hand again and nodded "I'm sorry for ruining the night"

"You didn't ruin it; I shouldn't have left you alone"

"You thought I could handle myself on my own, and I did"

"Yeah a little too much handling toots" I smirked at his change of mood, him calling me toots just meant he was definitely in a better mind set.

After we got back to his place, he found the things that I had just bought last night in my suitcase and put some ice in a small bowl and filled it with cold water. "Please tell me nothing is dislocated again" I said and then winced while he cleaned off my knuckles under the warmer water running out of the faucet in his kitchen.

"You should stop punching people in the face" That confirmed it, it was dislocated again. "Here" He pulled open a cabinet after shutting off the water and he grabbed a wooden spoon from the various unopened things in there "Open" I opened my mouth reluctantly and I bit down on the wooden spoon lightly while he patted my wet hand dry. "Ready?" I shook my head "Come on, we've done this before" I pulled the wooden spoon from my mouth.

"Yes but this time around I know how it feels

"If I don't do it then we have to take a trip to the hospital, your choice" I mumbled a few curses as I put the spoon back between my teeth and he moved my hand around a bit with his fingers. I nodded while I kept my eyes tightly closed and he did it quickly without counting down and as soon as the knuckle was back in place after a very stomach turning pop sound, he put my hand down in the bowl of freezing water and ice cubes. The pain was still vibrating through my arm until it was a dull throb and he took the spoon from my teeth and kissed my forehead.

"Ow" I whispered, he brushed the loose tear away from my cheek

"I know baby" He said against my ear as he wrapped his arms around my from behind to comfort me.

"I never wanna punch another person again"

"You won't have to" he said "Next time I will" That made me smile just a bit before the pain shot through my hand once again.

After five minutes of soaking my hand, he dried it once again and wrapped it up with the medical tape and put a bag of ice on it while we lay down on his bed. I had to start thinking before I reacted because one of these days it was going to get me into some serious trouble. He helped me change into one of his shirts a half hour later and he spooned me so I could rest my hand with the ice bag on it while I slept.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

* * *

The weekend was filled with watching Roman and Seth tag team against various superstars and watching Dean be pissed that he wasn't in the matches. When I had Steve check out my hand, he just shook his head and reminded me for a good fifteen minutes of what he said last time but he couldn't threaten me with keeping me out of the ring because I wasn't due back for another two weeks. The main reason for Dean being out of those house show matches was because of me, I mentioned it to Steve and he had Dean come in to get his shoulder checked out. It wasn't anything major, but he wanted Dean out of the ring for the weekend until Monday night.

He was mad at me Friday night, and most of Saturday but as his shoulder started to throb less and feel like a regular shoulder again; he got less pissy and actually started to talk to me Saturday night because he missed waking up to me every morning. I had decided that rooming with someone else during the house shows was necessary, especially when he was in a bad mood.

"So when is that thing coming off?" Naomi asked while she sipped on her coffee Monday morning. I glanced between the various girls at the table and sighed deeply, why did I agree to this?

"Peaches said another week just as a precaution; pretty sure he's going to ring my neck next time it pops out" Naomi and Cameron laughed at my nickname for the main ginger doctor. Only Steve's favorite people got to call him peaches and I was glad I was in that category now, even if it was for all the wrong reasons.

"So you and Ambrose huh?" Eva asked who sat next to Naomi and I rolled my eyes internally. The one thing I asked for them not to do was bring up his name, especially with all of these damn cameras.

"What about me and Ambrose?" I asked, taking a long gulp from my coffee.

"What's going on between you two? Some of the roster saw you two yesterday getting kind of cozy backstage"

"So?" I deadpanned, putting my coffee down and nibbled on the French toast I ordered "We're friends, I'm still a part of the Shield and Dean, Seth, and Roman are three of my best friends so if you're fishing for some romantic scoop you can stop because nothing is going on between Dean and me."

Okay so I hated when people tried to dive into my personal business, especially when the questions were coming from a woman who I didn't particularly care for. Interviews were one thing but I was trying to enjoy the rest of my breakfast and have some girl time. "So did you hear?" Nikki asked a few minutes later and I shook my head "AJ is apparently nursing some sort of ankle injury, she has to take some time off after Mania" She was looking at her phone and then tossed it back into her purse.

"Wait… what?" I asked "I'm supposed to be having a feud with AJ after Mania…"

"You are?" Nikki asked and I nodded, that was the first they'd heard of it considering I wasn't supposed to really talk about it.

"Yeah, you said it was her ankle?" I tapped my fingers against my thigh as Nikki nodded. How in the hell was I supposed to feud with her if she had to take time off? How was I supposed to get my title shot? But the main question in my head was how in the fuck did Nikki hear about AJ being injured before me?

At two o'clock we headed to the arena and because management didn't find me first, I went to find them to see what was going on. I first ran into Mark but he was on the phone and I had to wait another ten minutes while I waited impatiently until he hung up. "Hey Abigail, I was about to have Melanie come find you…" He said as he stuffed his phone into his front pocket and smiled at me.

"AJ is injured?" I blubbered out and his eyebrow rose

"Where'd you hear that?"

"Nikki, this morning… she said that AJ needs to take some time off after Mania"

"It's true, she's been hiding an ankle injury for a month and after Mania we were thinking would be the perfect time for her to take some time off to heal up" I sighed deeply

"Where does that leave me then?"

"It's not finalized yet but we're going to put the title on Tamina, you two will feud until AJ comes back" I nodded slowly, not at all happy with this situation.

"So I'm still coming back the night after Mania but Tamina is going to win at Mania?" He nodded

"That's what we're going with right now yeah, once it's finalized you'll get your script and we'll have a meeting with Tamina and yourself to lay out the plans for the next few months until AJ comes back" I nodded again while I tried to mask the disappointment on my face. I was still getting a title shot, but it wasn't going to be again AJ, it was going to be against Tamina. "We threw around the idea of having a daughter of a legend vs daughter of a legend match; Savage and Snuka have had amazing matches in the past"

"Yeah they did… alright well I guess if it has to happen then I can't complain, I'm still getting my shot"

"Exactly, you're still getting your title shot. You'll win against Tamina to earn that shot, trust me it'll be worth it after this small hiccup" I nodded and smiled once he patted his hand against my shoulder gently "Is there anything else I can help you with tonight?"

"No that's all, thank you for clearing it all up for me Mark"

"Of course, have a good night" I nodded and gave him a small smile and then he walked off. Taking in a deep breath, I ran my fingers back through my wavy hair and walked off in my own way towards catering where Dean had texted me he would be. I bumped into Seth first though and he steered me in the opposite direction of catering and towards gorilla and we entered the arena from the entrance way.

"Where are you taking me?" I asked with a small laugh. He wouldn't tell me what was going on while we walked, hell he didn't say much at all and it worried me a bit because the way Seth's mind worked sometimes made me question a lot. "Seriously, come on just tell me" I tried to take my hand away from his but he didn't budge the grip. There were various wrestlers and divas in and out of the ring talking and going over matches or just talking. Then he finally turned to me once we sat down in two seats in the stands "Are you going to speak now or are you going to stay mute dork?" I asked

He opened up the brown bag and smirked at me "I'm surprised you didn't remember, you're always down my throat for remembering every year" He pulled the small white box out of the bag and handed it to me. I raised an eyebrow and opened up the box to reveal the two cupcakes.

"You loser" I laughed, wrapping an arm around his shoulders and hugged him and kissed his cheek "I completely forgot, too much shit on my mind but you remembered for once; I'm touched"

"Yeah, yeah" He mumbled, taking one of the cupcakes and I took the other.

About six years ago Seth and I were wrestling in ROH together and he thought a certain day, March 24th was my birthday because someone backstage said it was so he went out and bought us cupcakes and from that day on we celebrated my non-birthday on this day. "Thank you though, I needed this" We ate our delicious cupcakes and reminisced about the first time he bought me cupcakes and how embarrassed he felt because at that time we were sort of dating. That weird to think about, I dated Seth, Roman and now I'm dating Dean… did I get around a lot or did I just not know what I wanted?

"You've got some…" He chuckled as he swiped his finger against the tip of my nose and licked the frosting.

"You two are quite cozy over here" I looked up to see Hunter and smiled at him "Cupcakes? It's not your birthday right?"

"Oh no" I laughed "How are you doing today Hunter?"

"Quite well, how are you doing today? You look great" I smiled as Seth raised an eyebrow at Hunter's compliment.

"Thanks, Stephanie said I should start dressing up for work so…" I smiled up at him and he leaned over the barricade a bit while he looked me over.

"My wife…" He shook his head with a wide smile "Has she spoken to you about the change for your storyline for when you come back?"

"Mark did"

"Hope you're alright with that, I mean Tamina and you should put on some clinics"

"Of course, yeah… it'll be a lot of fun. Mark mention doing some sort of legend vs legend thing, it'll be awesome" He smiled and nodded

"We're also thinking of pairing you two together once you come back" I blinked a few times, but I thought I was with Roman still?

"Really? When did that change?" Seth asked

"Steph came up with the idea last week, I can see why she would want you two paired up; you look good together"

"Alright…?" I said but it came out more of a question but he didn't answer it for me.

"Well I'll let you two get back to your cupcakes, Seth, come see me after in my office alright?"

"Of course" They exchanged a look and then Hunter left us alone.

"What the hell was that about?" I asked Seth once Hunter was out of ear shot.

"No idea, first I heard that we were getting paired up" I shook my head "Ambrose isn't going to be happy about this"

"No he's not…" I muttered and deeply sighed. Dean was going to be pissed. They didn't even give Dean a shot, Stephanie just decided that I needed to be with Seth on screen. Wait… I turned to Seth and looked over his face as he finished his vanilla cupcake. Was Seth turning heel?

I finally made it to catering and left Seth to go find Hunter in his office somewhere in the building. Dean and Roman were sitting together in the corner eating and chatting and I made my way over and slid my arms over Dean's shoulders and kissed his cheek "Hey princess" He said as I slid into the seat next to him. "Where've you been? Thought you got in an hour ago"

"I did, had to talk to Mark about some storyline changes and then Seth pulled me away to have some cupcake time"

"Cupcake time?" Dean asked and Roman laughed because he knew the story but before I could explain it to Dean he changed the subject with another question "Wait, storyline change?"

"AJ's injured, she's losing the title at Mania to Tamina and me and her are going to feud until she comes back" He nodded, glancing over my face briefly to make sure I was alright with the change and apparently I didn't give anything away because he dropped the subject.

"At least you're still getting your title shot"

"At least" I smiled "Um so… has Hunter or anyone from creative talked to you guys yet?" Please say yes, please say yes.

"No what's up?" Roman asked

"Dammit" I whispered "Well I guess they want me paired up with Seth when I come back"

"Why?" Dean asked, his eyes narrowing a bit while he looked at me now.

"No idea, apparently Steph and Hunter thought we looked good together…" I trailed off and slid my hand onto Dean's that was under the table on his thigh.

"Does that mean?" Dean asked and I shrugged

"No idea but that's what it looks like right?" He nodded and I sighed "He's in talking with Hunter right now; maybe he'll clear this up for us all after his meeting."

Nothing was cleared up after Seth's short meeting with Hunter; it just left us all that much more confused. At least they weren't splitting up yet, they'd have to give us all a notice before something that major went down.

I let them all get changed into their gear and I went off after Melanie came to find me for a meeting with Stephanie about Merchandise and my song choice. I gave her the pick of Mz. Hyde by Halestorm and after she listened to it she agreed that it fit me well so she was going to try and get the copyrights taken care of but as I sat down in her makeshift office for the night, she played the entrance music I was going to have and was blown away. It was a bit more remixed with another song added in there at the beginning. It was the first six seconds of Natalia Kills 'Break you hard' and then after the small scream, it went into Mz. Hyde by Halestorm at that songs fourteen second mark. It was amazing and it had a great start to the song to make it unique so everyone knew who was coming out.

The merchandise talk was about if I'd model the t-shirt as well as the sweatshirt they made up. Stephanie also wanted me to be seen with the shirt on so I could finally start interacting with fans again which brought a huge smile to my face because I missed that part of the job.

After a quick change into some jeans that I packed in one of my suitcases I left in the rental, I pulled on the woman's v neck that fit snug to my body and pulled my straight hair out from underneath the collar. Lucy came over and touched up my makeup and pulled my hair in every which way until finally I was in front of the white backdrop and I was getting photographed. It was a few photos from the front and a few for the back of the shirt, and then I modeled off the sweatshirt which I fell in love with because the inside was incredibly soft. I kept the purple t-shirt on because it was going to be a hassle to change back into my dress and heels and then change back into a t-shirt and jeans just so fans outside of the arena saw me with this shirt on to boost sales.

"We match" I turned around in the hallway and smirked at Dolph who was wearing the men's style of my t-shirt until his white blazer.

"Well don't you look very dapper"

"Thank you" He tugged at his blazer to show it off some more and I couldn't help but let out a small laugh.

"You're welcome" I gave him a quick hug and he started to fish for his phone in his pocket

"I think people would enjoy this, come on I never ask people to be in photos with me" I thought about it for a minute, I mean Stephanie did want the t-shirt out there didn't she and what better way than to post it all over twitter for his heel fans to see.

'Who wore it better? ;) ' was his caption and he wrapped an arm around me while he snapped the cute photo and sent it out, it dinged on my phone seconds later and I retweeted it for all of my followers. My mentions started to flood instantly with questions about the shirt I was wearing and if I was making a return tonight on Raw. I tweeted out "Thought I'd stop by and say hi to a few friends at #RAW tonight, still not cleared to compete, SOON! #MachoPrincess" and then I tweeted out "Brand new spanking shirt coming to the WWE Shop next week! #MachoPrincess #BelieveThat" I slipped my phone back into my pocket and bid farewell to Dolph because he still needed to get changed for the night and Raw kicked off in about an hour and a half which meant Superstars started in a half hour.

Entering the Diva's locker room to toss my sweatshirt in my suitcase, I bumped into AJ lacing up her Chuck Taylors. "Oh hey" She said and smiled over at me "Is that the new shirt? It looks great." I had to remind myself that it wasn't her that I had the problem with; it was her soon to be husband. Speaking of soon to be husband, I took one glanced at her ring finger and at the diamond and felt my stomach turn. Was he really that stupid to reuse the ring?

"Hey, yeah it is; pretty awesome right?" She nodded and stood up "What size are you?"

"Small" She said as I dug through my bag and pulled out the small and tossed it to her "Really? I can just get one from the…"

"No way, take that one and wear it proud; I'm sure Punk will enjoy seeing you in my gear" I left the locker room then after seeing her facial expression. I felt like shit after saying it but seriously, he reused the ring.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa where are you off to in a hurry?" Big Show asked as I walked quickly past him

"Have you seen The Shield?" I asked

"By the gorilla area filming something" I nodded and gave him a smile and hurried off in that direction. I needed a distraction and needed to get far away from AJ as possible before I slipped up and just told her what had happened a couple weeks before Punk decided to propose to her. I found the three of them getting ready to film with Hunter and Stephanie in one of the monitor stations and I stayed quiet while they went over it twice and was happy with how it turned out. Dean tossed me his United States Championship and thankfully I reacted quickly because if I hadn't it would have hit me square in the face. He hated lugging around this thing; if I were him I'd treasure it.

"Mind if I steal him for a few minutes?" I asked as I was tugging Dean's arm anyways in a direction "Privately" I had to throw in and finally he started to come along.

"What's going on?" he asked and I opened up a door and then shut it, then walked and opened up another door and pulled him inside and shut it behind me. "Again I'll ask, what is going on?" He said while he washed his hand down over his wet hair and then pushed it back so it wasn't in his eyes.

"I just needed a few minutes alone"

"With me" He finished and I nodded while placing his title belt on the only chair in the small room and then leaned up and kissed him. This was the distraction I needed to get my mind off of the thoughts eating at my brain and as his hands slid and gripped onto my waist, I welcomed the turning of my stomach this time because it was for a whole different reason. "I saw your photo with Ziggler" He mumbled against my throat and I nodded

"How? You don't use twitter?"

"Rollins" Of course, I thought "People are going to think you're with him now."

"So?" His fingers flexed on my waist "We both know we're together, and you said we can't be out in the open because of our storyline, it would get messy"

"Why did you need a few minutes alone with me?" He asked, pulling his face away and his lips from my throat. I took in a deep breath and bit down on my bottom lip.

"I bumped into AJ in the locker room and noticed the ring again, I mean really noticed it… it was the same ring he gave to me"

"What?" Dean asked "You've got to be fucking kidding me, you two were engaged?" His hands pulled away from me this time and he took a step back

"He proposed but I didn't accept, I didn't want to get married just because I was accidently knocked up with his kid, Dean" His tensed shoulders seemed to relax after I said I didn't accept his proposal but it was news to him that Punk even asked me to marry him.

"So you saw the recycled ring… I thought you were over him Abs"

"I am over him" I said quickly "I'm so fucking over him Dean, it just keeps nagging at me that I have to tell AJ what she's getting herself into and I have to do it before she leaves to marry him because we all know that injury she's claiming isn't that serious and she's going to marry him on her time off"

"Then tell her" He sighed, scratching at the scruff that was making its way over his cheek.

"Really? You told me not to tell her before…?"

"Do what you need to do Abby, do what you need to do to keep sane. I'm so fucking sick of hearing about Punk already" He rubbed at the back of his neck now and I swallowed hard.

"I'm sorry" I whispered "I'll stop." He pressed a hand to the side of my face, brushing back a few loose strands of blonde hair from my cheek and kissed my forehead gently and proceeded to wrap his meaty arm around my shoulder to pull my face against his chest.

"Don't apologize, just do what you have to do and I'll be here alright?" I nodded and snaked an arm around his waist, hugging him against me before we had to part ways because Raw was starting soon and I had to watch it all at the monitor bay stations.

I watched my guys beat up Curtis and Ryback a half hour later and felt like a proud mom in a certain way. They were getting there revenge from the beatings from last Tuesday's Smackdown tapings and it was glorious to watch them triple power bomb Ryback. At the hour mark of the show Hogan, Arnold, and Joe Manganiello walked by the monitor bay and I kept my eyes on Hogan and took in a deep breath.

"Is that you Abigail?" He asked and I stood up from my comfy black chair with a nod

"Hey Hulk" I smiled as he wrapped me in a hug. It had been years since I'd last seen him but him and my dad made up just before my dad passed but of course after learning the truth about some things that Hulk had spewed about my dad, it made me a little resistant to be this close to him, actually hugging him. "How are you doing?" I asked

"Great now, look at you; are you wrestling?" I shook my head

"Still not cleared, I'll be back in a few weeks…" I glanced to his side and smiled at Joe who was incredibly tall, I had bumped into Arnold in a hallway a few hours ago and we exchanged hello's because it wasn't the first time we had met.

"This is Joe Manganiello" I nodded as Hulk introduced us and I held out my hand and Joe shook it gently

"Pleasure, I'm a big fan of True Blood" I gushed out, blush coming to my cheeks for blurting that out in front of him.

"Really now? That's awesome, I saw you wrestle a few times when you were actually wrestling, I'm a fan myself" I smiled wider and slipped my hand from his and shoved it into my front pocket.

"On in 60 seconds"

"I should probably…" Joe said and I nodded

"Have fun out there" He nodded and gave me a small smile before turning to head a few feet to Gorilla and I sat back in my seat.

"I saw sparks" I glanced at Joey next to me and I hit his arm

"Shut up" I mumbled and relaxed back in my seat, looking at the television as Hogan walked out to his music.

"What? You're single, he's single…"

"Shut up Joey"

"Are you not single?"

"Joey!" I laughed as he pushed the subject further and he chuckled and put up his hands and then went back to typing away on his IPad. After the Hogan segment, there was a short match with Big Show and then they played the segment with The Shield with Hunter and Stephanie.

I watched various superstars walk by, John and Luke Harper was up next and it was a decent match and left me wanting more from John Cena vs. Bray Wyatt. Then all of the diva's walked by the monitor station for the AJ vs. Naomi match because it was going to be announced AJ was defending her championship against the entire woman's locker room at WrestleMania. Up next was The Shield vs. The Real American's and I scooted up in my seat a bit, ready to see Dean in action to see how his shoulder would keep up with the pressure.

Dean's shoulder held up the whole match and I couldn't help but laugh when Cesaro did his Cesaro-Swing on him at least 10 times. Then after the match up, which they won; Kane and The New Age Outlaws went out on the entrance stage to announce that they would be having a match at WrestleMania, so now it was official. I stuck around for the Heyman, Brock, and Undertaker promo at the end of RAW while the guys showered and got changed into street clothes. I stuck around mostly because of all of the druids and the coffin that was present backstage. I just had to see how this played out, especially with Heyman yapping that Brock was going to defeat the Undertaker; no one was going to defeat the Undertaker.

It was priceless, and it went over really well; especially when the Undertaker popped up in his signature pose and all I could hear was Heyman screaming "Brock get out of the ring!" After they threw a few shots at each other, Brock was tossed out of the ring over the casket and I watched them both walk backstage through the curtain. I slipped my headphones off and placed them down on the table in front of me.

"I'm going to head out, see you tomorrow night Joey" I gave him a quick hug before leaving the monitor bay area and headed towards the Diva's locker room. Thankfully AJ wasn't there so it was a quick in and out procedure and finally I was outside before my guys came out from the locker room. I took some photos with fans at the gate and signed a few autographs and put to bed the rumors I was returning soon by saying that I wasn't medically cleared yet so I was just traveling with the guys. There were always a few questions about Dean and I dating but I didn't answer any of them.

Seth and Dean came over after dropping their bags off to sign a few autographs and take the attention off of me so I could slip away to the rental I was sharing with Dean, he got to the car about five minutes later and hopped in the driver's seat. "The dating rumor mill is on" I told him and he glanced over at me before turning on the car.

"Hunter pulled me aside and said to dim down the eye fucking" The water I was sipping on nearly came out of my mouth as I coughed on it in my throat

"He what?" I asked loudly

"He noticed after you pulled me aside, said to tone it down a couple levels"

"Is he mad?" I asked and he shrugged while he pulled out of the parking spot

"Probably, you're gonna be with Seth so… makes things a little crazy" I slid my hand over onto his thigh and he smirked a bit "But I can handle crazy."

"Of course you can, you're Dean fucking Ambrose" He chuckled and I leaned over and kissed his cheek once we were away from the gate and piled on fans "Plus you kind of already signed up for crazy, you're in a relationship with me" He glanced over at me again and grinned "What?"

"Did I tell you how good you look in that shirt?" I shook my head "Well you do."

"Thanks babe" I squeezed his thigh gently with a smile "So how's your shoulder?"

"In good shape, no noises or pops"

"Don't worry you don't have to thank me or anything" He rolled his eyes knowing already that I was going to want the credit, after all I did get him to sit out the house shows all weekend so he could rest up.


	24. Chapter 24

** Chapter 24**

* * *

**(Warning: Sexual Content, Suggestive Situations, Language)**

* * *

The drive to Boston wasn't all that long and we settled into our bed at the Marriott a little after One-Thirty. Sleep was incredibly easy to fall into as well and I was thankful we went to sleep at such an early hour because my phone started ringing around seven the next morning. Dean didn't have any media this morning so he planned on sleeping later but as he started to groan and roll over, mumbling about getting the phone to me; I knew he would be grumpy for the better part of the day if he didn't get to sleep again. Crawling out of the bed, I fished for my phone on the dresser and pulled it up to my ear "Hello?" I asked in a whisper but even that was enough for Dean because he grabbed the pillow and pulled it over his head.

Shaking my head with a smile, I walked into the bathroom and shut the door "Hello?" I asked again

"Sorry for calling so early but I just got off the phone with April who has been non-stop complaining about what you said to her in the locker room" I swallowed hard, of course she would go to Phil about something so small.

"All I did was give her my shirt…"

"…And say that _I_ would appreciate her wearing your merch around the house" He finished for me and I sighed

"It's not my fault you're an asshole Phil" I said as I looked at myself in the mirror, wiping away the sleep from my left eye

"I'm the asshole? Look, I apologized for what I did alright? I was mixing pain meds and you being there was bringing back a lot of memories… I already got my ass kicked because of it Abs, so can't you just move forward"

"No, because not even a week later you were back with April, did you tell her what happened?"

"I told her the gist of it because she didn't believe that some guy jumped me outside of my house"

"What did you tell her?"

"That… I made a pass at you"

"And that you wouldn't stop?" I asked and I heard him sigh deeply on the other end "Of course not, of course you wouldn't tell her the whole truth. That's why I was a bitch to her last night Phil, because I want to tell her what you did but I can't bring myself to do it."

"I'll tell her"

"Sure" I let out a small laugh "Go ahead, tell her soon because if you don't I'm going to slip up one of these days. April and I were friends until you stepped into the picture, really good friends"

"You two can still be friends Abigail; I'm not fucking doing anything to keep you from being friends"

"But you are and the fact that you just said that clearly tells me that you're blind to what you really did. Let me put it this way alright? How about if the roles were reversed and I pushed myself on you, told you that I loved you Phil, and then forced myself on you. Then not even a week later I have some guy come up to you at work saying that me and my new boyfriend are going to be trying to work it out, then we get engaged a couple weeks later. Wouldn't you feel trashy? Wouldn't you feel used?"

"I never used you and you know that" I tensed my jaw as I fought the urge to snap at him

"Tell me something then, why did you give April the same ring you presented to me?" He paused then "Did you not think I would remember what it looked like even if I saw it once?" After a few moments of silence, I sighed "Goodbye"

"Wait, alright yeah it's the same ring but she found it in my dresser when she was moving her clothes in"

"And you couldn't have just said that it was my ring?"

"It was never your ring Abby, you said no"

"Because you were making a rash decision Phil, I tell you that I was pregnant and then a couple days later you're proposing. What if we did get married huh? What then? We'd be a fucking mess right now, if not a mess then definitely divorced"

"You don't know that"

"The fact that I lost a child, yeah I think we'd be divorced Phil" I heard knocking on the door then and I sighed "I have to go."

"It's seven, who are you with?"

"My boyfriend, tell April what really happened or I will alright? And don't call me, save you and me both another argument." I hung up and patted some cold water on my face before unlocking the door and he stood there with his arms crossed over his chest, back leaning against wall in front of me. "Hi…"

"What did he want?" he asked, his sleepy, husky voice was still on display and it made my insides do weird things.

"April told him what I said last night in the locker room, so I told him to tell her what really happened or I was going to" He nodded

"That it?" He raised an eyebrow and I sighed with a nod

"That's all that needed to be said… I'm sorry for waking you up" He shrugged and ran his fingers back through his messy hair that was just starting to curl a bit.

"We still have a couple hours, come on" He slipped an arm around my waist and pulled me against him. He stayed against the wall as I snaked my arms around his back and kissed his naked chest gently before we were both moving towards the bed. Nothing but sleep was on his mind for the next two hours and sleep is what he did as I stayed awake replying to a few emails and writing in my journal.

We hit the gym for an hour around noon and then headed to the TD Garden, they had to do a quick backstage segment but then they were free to do whatever. I stayed in catering, glancing over at AJ as she was with a group of girls talking and eating. Her brown eyes caught mine briefly and then she looked away. "Earth to Abigail, hello?" Seth waved his hand in front of my face and I snapped out of my haze.

"Yeah? Sorry… didn't get much sleep last night" Dolph chuckled at that and I rolled my eyes "Immature"

"Hey!" He said as he threw a grape at me and it rolled away before I could catch it.

"What were you saying?"

"Are you alright?" He asked and I nodded

"Of course, I'm just thinking about how crazy next week is going to be; kind of glad I'm not having a match at Mania so I don't have to partake in all of the media. Stephanie actually wanted me to have a couple matches during axxess to get my feet wet so I'm not as green when I get back in the ring; I'm also doing a signing with you guys one of the nights"

"How many years in a row is this for you?" He asked

"Three" I laughed, three years of wrestling at WrestleMania axxess. I didn't mind it, but I definitely would have rather been on the bigger stage. "But at least it's something more to do other than getting all prim and proper for company events."

"Speaking of company events, you and Ambrose going to the Hall of Fame together?" I sipped on my water and shrugged

"I guess so, I'm sure we'll have to play it off as a friendly date because you and Roman already have dates"

"So Ro is bringing Trish?" I nodded with a small smile "That should be interesting."

"You're saying it like it's a bad thing… I never had an issue with Trish, for one I'm actually excited to see her again. Always thought Roman was an idiot for letting her slip from his fingertips"

"Get to meet Jodie too" I smiled and nodded, I couldn't wait to meet the little girl that Roman called his proud daughter next week. I didn't see Roman a lot at home anymore, he was always in Arizona with his family and when I thought about Roman with a family it made my insides twist because I couldn't give him that, but he did have it out there already and I was happy. Roman was a family man, he needed to be someone's husband and needed to be a child's father; he was that type of man.

On the other hand I was perfectly content with my man now; we were so alike in so many ways that it just worked. Stubbornness will probably be our downfall but I was really looking forward to riding out this interesting relationship with him. Speaking of my man, he decided to walk around without his black spandex Shield shirt on and it was making some of the women around here look. As long as they all knew they couldn't touch, I was okay with them all admiring what I got to call my boyfriend.

During SmackDown the Shield boys worked two matches due to Kane thinking it would be fun, they won both matches but had to stick around for the dark match at the end of SmackDown because they were teaming up with John Cena to face The Wyatt family, and Kane. I tossed on a hoodie and walked out in the crowd with Joey and stood by the Brawler and Alex Riley near where they set up the pre-show table to watch the match as a fan. It was definitely a different experience and a feeling I missed from being behind the scenes for so long.

Once John and the Shield won the match, John made himself the fifth member of the shield and offered to buy drinks tonight at Kowloon, the place that WWE employees always drank at after shows in Boston. It was a time to kick back and enjoy a few beers with fans. Our flight to Nashville wasn't until tomorrow anyways so we had time to go for a couple. But of course a couple turned into more than a couple and up to around nine. I was at my limit if I didn't want to make an ass of myself and if I wanted to keep my jealousy down to a minimum with two dark haired fans all over Dean at the bar. I stayed with Brie, Antonio, Johnny, and Daniel the majority of the night on the couches in the VIP area. Brie and I danced some and Johnny, better known as Fandango, tried to show me some Salsa moves but they were so incorrect.

It was good to just have fun, not like I didn't have fun everyday on the road, but to let loose with co-workers; let the fans over the age of 21 see us as normal people, it was good. "You know Steph signed off on me getting that tattoo if I want it" I told Roman as he brought over some beers and I gladly took one to nurse slowly, just so I had something to drink.

"When do you plan on getting it?" He asked

"Maybe tomorrow or Thursday, so it has at least a week to heal up. Bobby said he would do it when I got home so…"

"Bobby from Skin Deep?" He asked and I nodded, Bobby was the one that did Roman's shoulder and sleeve but he was located just a couple streets over from my condo, soon enough I would have to pack up my things in Tampa and move into just one place. "Good dude" Roman mumbled and I nodded again while taking a long sip of the beer once my eyes caught one of the brunette's putting her hand on Dean's forearm again. "Want me to grab him?" He asked once he saw where I was looking.

"No, no… I trust him; just don't trust them" He slid his arm around my shoulders and pulled me into his side and I smiled a bit.

"That's fucking weird. You saying that you trust someone… when did this start?" He asked after tapping his beer against mine.

"He hasn't given me a reason to not trust him I guess…" We made our way over to a seat on the empty couch but he grabbed the seat before I could and pulled me to sit across his lap "You sly man" I laughed "You're obviously trying to get someone's attention aren't you?" I asked

"I mean we're boys but jealousy can be played both ways baby girl" I twirled my finger at the ends of his ponytail and took a gulp from my beer bottle.

"You're just all over these guys aren't you sweetie?" Alicia said from the opposite side of the couch we sat at and I groaned, Roman chuckled and shook his head. Alicia clearly had too much to drink and needed a time out; she could barely keep her head up.

"I am, all the time Foxy because I can be; after all I am a part of The Shield and my guys like to share" Roman nearly spit out his beer at my words. I mean it was sort of true; I had dated every member at some point in my life.

"Share? So you admit it! You are The Shield's slut, that's how you got your top position"

"Yup, that's how I got my top position. I've slept with every member, had to; it was a requirement"

"Oh my god!" She gushed, leaning forward a bit as Naomi held her back a bit so she didn't topple over, Jimmy was sitting next to her as they both laughed. "I knew it, I so knew it! I bet you…" She pointed at Roman "I bet you're an animal in the sack aren't you?"

"Annnnnnnnd I think you've had enough" Naomi said as she laughed and stood up, helping Alicia stand up as well "I'll see you guys in Baltimore." I nodded with a laugh, there was no way Alicia was going to remember anything from tonight. Naomi, Jimmy, and Alicia left as well as Cameron and her boyfriend Vinnie who I didn't particularly like. He was rude most of the time and a very loud drunk.

"Get home safe, see you Friday" I said to Naomi and she smiled while wrapping an arm around Alicia's waist to keep her steady and presentable to the fans that were still here.

"Did you really have to tell her that?" Roman asked against my ear and I nodded

"I mean technically I wasn't lying the whole time but that was so priceless, apparently she has a thing for you" He rolled his eyes and downed the rest of his beer.

"You've been with me and Dean…" He started

"And Seth" I said and he raised an eyebrow "You really don't remember?" I asked

"I knew you two dated but I didn't think…"

"We were young and stupid and it gets really lonely on the road, sometimes really cold too especially when the heater breaks in the dead of winter in the car"

"I think that's enough, I get it" I laughed as he shook his head "That's weird, don't you think it's weird?"

"Yeah I guess, I didn't know you when Seth and I were together though; I wasn't even in the WWE when that whole thing happened and you know it only lasted three months before we realized we were better off as friends. You and I well… you know how well that worked out and Dean…" I glanced behind us to Dean and the brunettes, the brunettes were gone though and he was standing there with Antonio and Seth now. "Dean just gets me, in his own strange way; he understands me and can put up with my odd behavior."

"You are odd aren't you?" Roman asked and I grinned, pulling at his ponytail gently and he tickled my side when I did and I pulled away from him to hop on the couch opposite him to get away. "But I get it, cut from the same cloth and all that" I nodded

"Sort of. We have a lot of things in common when it comes to family, other than the whole dad thing… he just…"

"Gets you" Roman finished and I nodded, those were the only words to sum it up.

"What are you two in deep conversation about?" Seth asked as he and Dean walked past the rope and security guard to get to us. Roman and I were actually the only two left on the couches surprisingly.

"Oh nothing" I smiled as Dean plopped down next to me and nudged his shoulder against mine playfully, he was definitely getting to that friendly Dean Ambrose drunk state; I wonder how many shots those girls bought him. "Where are the ladies?" I asked him and he shrugged

"Couldn't beat what I already have so I told them to skedaddle" He turned his beer up to his lips and I smiled wider than I had all night. He was romantic and he didn't even know it and it made my heart swell when he said cute things like that to me. I leaned my head against his shoulder while I finished the rest of my beer and then placed it on the small table in front of us. "Almost ready to get outta here princess?" He asked and I nodded. We had to drive from Saugus back to Boston which was about a 20 minute drive on the highway, but getting back to our hotel was going to be at least a half hour at the minimum.

"You guys good?"

"Yeah still got my rental, you two go ahead" Seth said and I stood up and brushed off my jeans

"We'll see you in Baltimore Friday, we should hit up Mackie's at some point while we're there" I said to Seth as I hugged him goodbye.

"Yeah totally, I'm sure he'd like to see us again" He chuckled and I nodded with a small laugh. After giving Roman a quick goodbye, Dean and I walked past the Security guard and down the steps, his hand pressed to my lower back to guide me through the crowd by the bar but as soon as we were outside his hand fell away.

"Dean! Dean! Abby!" We heard from a couple people and we took some photos with extra fans that couldn't get into the bar and then we were off. This time I drove with the GPS because as much as a good drunk driver he was, I wasn't going to risk a Boston Cop pulling us over and his face being plastered all over the internet; besides all I had was beer and he had enough shots for the both of us.

It took us 45 minutes to get back to the hotel because the GPS decided to take us through a back road so we had to stop and redirect the stupid thing. Our flight to Nashville wasn't until eleven so we weren't on a time crunch or anything but Boston definitely wasn't easy to get around if you weren't a local. I fished for my wallet in my purse while batting Dean's hand away from my sides; he was the least patient person I ever knew. I slid the key into the slot and pulled it out; Dean turned the knob and let me walk inside first only because he had other things in mind behind me.

His arms wrapped around thighs and he picked me up off of my feet, I dropped my bag on the carpeted floor with a squeal. "Stop! Oh my god don't drop me!" He was laughing but I was anything but. He was going to drop me, there was no way he was not going to drop me. Thankfully when that drop came, it was onto the mattress and I bounced a few times until I settled. "You're going to kill me one of these days" I mumbled and was about to sit up but he rolled on top of me and I groaned, he repositioned himself so he straddled my upper thighs. "What?" I asked

"I'm not gonna kill you" He said and I smirked at how serious he looked when he said those words. He leaned down and pressed a soft kiss to my lips, his hands sliding down my sides until he got to the hem of my shirt and he tugged it up over my breasts and over my head. "You're too pretty to kill" He mumbled against the skin above my left breast and I giggled.

"Titty master" I said and he pulled back and looked down at me

"Don't" He said with a pointed look but I couldn't help but laugh "Seriously Abs" He groaned "Vince already gave me a warning."

"Sure, sure I'm sorry" I giggled "I'm sorry master"

"Master huh?" He asked with a raised eyebrow and that smirk showed up on his lips

"Don't get any ideas" I said as his face nuzzled into neck and I started on the buttons of his shirt and finally undid the last one and scrunched some of the material in my hands at his shoulder and tugged it off to leave him in a gray tank top. "You're wearing way too many clothes" I groaned and started on the tank top which wasn't that difficult to get off but it was more clothes than he usually wore.

"Talking about too many clothes darling" He unbuttoned the three buttons on my threes and started to push and tug them off "I hate how tight these are" He grumbled while he slid down the bed

"Should I stop wearing them?" I asked while wiggling my hips a bit to help him shimmy them off.

"No" He glanced up at me once he got them off of my ankles with much effort "You're ass looks impeccable in them" I grinned and watched him drop his dark blue jeans easily and he climbed back onto the bed but before he could position himself between my thighs comfortably, I turned us over so he was on his back and I straddled his waist, I could already feel him half hard against my ass.

His hands slid onto my ass over the red lace boy shorts I was wearing "What was that thing with Ro tonight?" He asked, his fingers giving my ass cheeks a quick squeeze.

"What thing?" I asked, my tongue coming out to swipe against his pierced earlobe.

"You sitting in his lap" He breathed out while the tip of my tongue traced down the vein on the side of his thick neck.

"He was keeping me company while you entertained the brunette's, something about jealousy or something"

"Hmm, what jealousy?"

"I was jealous so we were trying to make you jealous" I knew that Dean was smiling but I didn't pull my mouth away from kissing over his chest and over his nipple that he had told me he stitched back on himself years ago. It had a small scar above it and it made me want to kiss all of that hurt away, I couldn't imagine that pain.

"It worked" He whispered and I grinned while my lips kissed along his clean stomach and my hand slid down further to rub against his groin area. He made a small noise of pleasure and it lit a small fire within my stomach. "As much as I want you to continue with what you're doing baby" He said in a strained voice "I'd rather be inside you."

I stilled my lips against the band of his briefs and looked up at him as he was watching me "Really?"

"Yes, really. C'mere" He said as he slid his hands under my armpits and pulled me to sit back up on his waist. I pulled off my underwear as he unhooked my bra and tossed it to the side. It took me a couple seconds to tug off his briefs and finally I was situated back on his waist. I slid my hand between my thighs and wrapped it around his hard shaft and lifted myself up on my knees and positioned himself against my entrance and slowly lowered myself down on him "Fuck" He breathed and I closed my eyes, my hands pressing against his chest as he filled me.

My hips continued to move up and down at a slow pace as his fingers gripped my waist with one of his hands and the other was sliding up my arm and his fingers pressed into the back of my neck as he pulled me upper body down on top of his and he kissed me. It was a slow and sloppy kiss but it got the job done with getting me even wetter between the thighs. His arm slid onto my lower back to keep me leaned over in place against him and he started to buck his hips upwards quickly. "Oh god" I gasped against his lips, trying to keep the screaming to a minimum tonight even though I knew eventually he'd get me to that point with the way his hips crashed against mine. A quick orgasm rocked its way through my body but he didn't stop, he didn't stop thrusting into me until I was panting against his damp shoulder and he was groaning against my ear. He came with a grunt and a few curses and fell limp under me and I pressed my forehead into his shoulder while I tried to calm my breathing. Jesus, whatever animal decided to overtake him I'd have to thank it tomorrow.

"Jesus Dean" I whispered as I regained my breath and rolled off of him onto my back beside him. My voice was going hoarse and I knew it would only be worse tomorrow if I didn't start drinking cold water soon but I couldn't get up to go to the mini fridge. His breathing evened out in the next minute and he brought his hand up to wipe away the sweat on his forehead, then the hand went over to the night stand and he grabbed his pack of cigarettes he tossed over there before he took off his jeans. He placed a cigarette between his lips and took in another deep breath before he sat up and threw his legs over the side of the bed and stood up, I heard a pop from his spine and watched his ass as he walked around the bed and looked through his jeans and grabbed the lighter.

We always had a hotel room with a balcony and no matter how small it was, he always had a cigarette from there after rolling around in the bed. After getting the liter, he located and pulled on his briefs and leaned over the bed and kissed me quickly "Need a smoke?" He whispered, his free hand wiping blonde hairs from my forehead. Shaking my head, I leaned up and kissed him one last time and let him go outside. He left the sliding door open a crack so it would cool down the hot room and I finally put myself together and stood up, grabbing that water from the fridge and downed half of it while getting my clothes together as well as his. Sliding on my underwear, I grabbed his button down shirt and pulled that on before pulling my hair back into a ponytail. Taking a couple more sips of the water, I pulled the sliding door and stepped out into the chilly air.

He was leaning over the railing overlooking the ocean and he turned his head briefly to see me and I pulled the shirt of his closed tighter around my body. I leaned against the railing and smiled as the smell of the ocean hit me as well as the cold air which brought goosebumps to my legs and arms. I glanced over at him as he blew smoke from his parted lips but he was watching me "You have to know how beautiful you look right now" I raised an eyebrow "What are you doing with a guy like me?"

"What?" I whispered, turning my body to face his "What brought that question on?"

"I'm an asshole half of the time and here you are looking beautiful and proper"

"I'm only dressing proper to keep management happy you know that, and I'm an asshole too"

"Not nearly as much as I am" He mumbled while he took another drag of his cigarette and then flicked it away "I just think about it sometimes ya know… you had Roman eating out of the palm of your hand, you could have any guy and here you are screaming my name" I slid into him, my arms wrapping around his naked waist.

"Do you think about this a lot?" I asked

"Yeah" He said and I sighed deeply.

"I'm with you because I want to be, fuck all of the other guys who want to be with me for what I look like or for what they think they know about me because of my father… I'm yours and if me playfully flirting with Roman tonight threw you off any bit I'm sorry… it was harmless and it was sort of done to get your attention"

"Well you got it toots" He kissed the top of my head gently, his arms snaking around my shoulders casually.

"If you don't want to go to Nashville tomorrow I'm not going to be mad, I know how you like your time alone sometimes and I've been constantly with you since I came back" I pulled back to look up at his face and he was shaking his head

"I want to go, it's not that… I guess I just got it in my head that you shouldn't be with a guy like me"

"Well stop because you're stuck with me" He smirked from the corner of his mouth and I leaned up and kissed him gently "Now let's get inside because I think my legs are going to freeze off any second" He nodded and leaned down to kiss me one last time before we made our way inside the warm hotel room.


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

* * *

"You definitely have more things than I do…" He said while he walked from my kitchen area back to the couch "Even if it's small…" He looked around again before his eyes set on me.

"I like it this way" I mumbled while flipping on the news to check what the weather was going to be like for the next day. Higher 50's tomorrow wasn't too bad, it was definitely better than up north.

"So what do you wanna do?" he asked while taking a sip from his water bottle and leaned against the back of my black leather couch more, he already had said he needed to get one of these for his place in Vegas.

"I have to pick up my dress for the Hall of Fame down at Green Hills at some point today because I know I'm not going to have any time to grab it next week"

"You're going with me right?" He asked and I raised an eyebrow with a smirk playing on my lips

"Is that how you're going to ask me?" He shot me a brief look so I continued "I'm kidding, of course I'm going with you… do you have a suit yet?" He shook his head "Maybe we can pick one up for you today, Green Hills has the best shops." I stood up and brushed off my black leggings "I'm going to change, make yourself at home."

I walked into my room and unzipped my bag, tossing the dirty clothes into the basket on the floor "Want me to wash what's in your bag?" I called and he gave me the approval to dump his clothes in with mine and I started a quick wash while I opened up my closet and pulled off my clothes and changed into loose blue jeans and a red v neck t-shirt. I retouched my makeup and ran my fingers back through my hair so it had some volume. Once I heard the buzzer for the wash, I tossed the wet clothes into the dryer and set it on a timer so we could get out of here while the day was still young.

"Abigail!" Maria gushed as we walked into Free People an hour later. I gave her a quick hug and smiled while taking my sunglasses off now that we were in a safer place to not be rushed by fans who had been eying us while we walked around the mall.

"Hey Maria, is the dress ready?" I asked her as Dean eyed the woman store around him and then looked back at the older brunette in front of us.

"Of course and it's gorgeous! Did you want to try it on?" I nodded while she walked us to the back changing room. Maria looked over at Dean and I smiled a bit, she was always admiring the finer things in life. "Here it is!" She said as she hung the bag up on the hook on the wall and unzipped it. It was gorgeous and it was exactly what I wanted. It was a dark blue maxi dress with a very interesting cut out back and the bustier was embroiled with geometric designs with gold beads and a chain connected it in the back cut out, the flow-like midnight blue dress had small sparkles on it so it looked like stars, my god it was perfect.

As I changed, I noticed the slit running up my thigh that I wanted in the dress and hooked the dress together in the front between my breasts. Tossing my blonde curls to the side off my shoulder, I looked at myself in the mirror and walked out. Maria was talking with Dean who was leaning casually against the wall; no doubt wanting to get out of this store to go get his suit but I caught his full attention when I stepped out from behind the curtain.

"It looks marvelous! How is the fit?" She asked as she came up to me and made sure to check for herself, her fingers fixing the chain across my shoulder blades.

"Fits like a glove…" I glanced at Dean and he was still looking me over with his thinking face on.

"Doesn't she look beautiful?" Maria pressed and Dean nodded

"Yeah, yeah… you look beautiful" I smiled at his compliment and after Maria was done poking me around to make sure everything was perfect, I changed out of the midnight blue dress and Maria hung it back up in the bag and we walked to the cashier desk and I handed her my credit card after she told me it was going to be four hundred and fifty dollars.

"Four hundred for a dress" Dean muttered mostly to himself as his hand slid into mine while we walked, it was actually the first time in public he held my hand casually like this; it felt nice.

"Four hundred is a steal for this dress, I'm sure most of the girls are going to be in thousand dollar dresses that are rented" I tried to reason but he really was the type to spend less and to save his money, well I hope he knew that suits around here weren't cheap.

He budged a bit on the price of the suit after he played dress up for me at Milton's and I let him choose between the navy blue suit and the black but he picked the navy so I chose the lighter blue polka dotted tie, then he grabbed some dress shoes. "No, you can't wear black shoes with blue…" I said as I glanced at the choice of shoes.

"Seriously I don't think people are going to be looking at my feet"

"Yes they will, it's the Hall of Fame"

"Never been" I raised an eyebrow "Had a signing last year during it."

"Oh… well trust me someone will ask what is on your feet, how about these?" I picked up a tan pair of shoes and he shook his head as he picked up a lighter tan pair "Are you sure?"

"Why not go all out? I'll have walnuts on my feet all night" I couldn't help but agree because they did look like walnuts.

Setting up out dress bags in the backseat of our rental for the next two days, I sat comfortably in the front seat while he pulled out of the parking lot of the Green Hills shopping mall. "So about us going together" I started "Someone is bound to ask so what's the plan?"

"We're both loners so you asked me to come with you so you didn't look like a loser" He made up the story on the spot and it made me hit his arm playfully which caused him to chuckle "Wanna piss management off?"

"Maybe" I mumbled with a tiny smirk "But they're still putting me with Seth when The Shield breaks apart so…"

"So we'll piss management off and show them you should be with me" His hand slid off the steering wheel to my thigh and gave it a small squeeze.

"Sounds good to me" I put my hand over his and laced my fingers with his.

After dropping our clothes back at my place, we hopped back in the car and drove around until the darkness spread over downtown and all of the lights turned on to show just how country this city was. I brought him to all of the famous tourist attractions and then we ended up at Jackson's for dinner and drinks while an up and coming country singer sang acoustic songs up on the far stage. That's why I loved this city, there was live music in every bar every day of the week; you couldn't find that anywhere else. Screw Hollywood, this was where people should come to make their dreams come true.

"This accent, we need to talk about it" Dean muttered later that night

"What about it?" I asked, looking up from the table. Somehow we ended up on my floor playing a card game on my coffee table with beers, lots of beer.

"It's for show right? You don't sound like this all the time" I sighed deeply and shrugged

"It just comes out more when I'm home I guess, being around other southerner's I guess; you hate it right?" I took a sip of my beer and watched him put a jack of hearts down on the table and then I glanced at my cards quickly.

"It's actually fucking adorable, say y'all again" I narrowed my eyes at him but indulged him anyways

"Y'all" He grinned and chuckled "Stop, I'm not some alien" I put an eight down and he picked it up and put three eights down on the table in front of him and I pouted.

"Sorry, sorry but you're adorable" I smiled and picked up the king he placed down and put down the four kings in front of me "I take that back."

"All a luck of the draw darlin'" I said and he grinned. I won that round to say the least but he won the game because he reached 500 points first.

We set up in my bed next after he complained about my closet and the shoe collection I had, he was actually really surprised at how many shoes I had considering I usually worse converses or flats. "I am not a diva" I said against his shoulder while he brought it up again.

"You own a hundred pairs of heels" He deadpanned

"No, I have like twenty tops and I've worn them all so… shut up"

"Too many if you ask me"

"I don't think anyone asked you, I could always complain about how you have too many honey oats bars in your kitchen in Vegas but I'm not am I?"

"Food and shoes are completely different Abs"

"Not really, not to a woman" He laughed at my serious tone

"By the way you weren't complaining about those bars when we were there last week, in fact you were up eating them at four in the morning"

"What? They're good, I never said they weren't" Our weird conversation ended after that because we were both exhausted, he fell asleep first like usual and I fell asleep a couple minutes later.

Our Thursday morning was filled with 'make your own pancakes' at the corner diner and he piled on so much junk to his pancakes that I was sure that he was going to throw up after eating them. He patted his stomach as he leaned back in the booth and I grinned while I sipped on my hot coffee. "I'm surprised you're not fat, I'd eat here all the time if I lived here."

"I'm not here much" I said "But I do know that your stomach is going to hate you later after eating all of that shit" He shrugged and sipped on his Orange Juice while a woman walked by the table and I turned my attention to her.

"Sorry to bother y'all this morning but there's a concert in the park tonight" She handed me the light blue flyer and I glanced over it casually "Hope to see you there" I nodded at her and smiled. Another reason why I loved this city, the locals weren't at all shy to talk to you.

"Who's playing?" He asked and I looked at the flyer again

"Chase Rice, I've seen him a few times; pretty decent" I said as I handed him the flyer

"Wanna check it out later?" I nodded with a smile; we'd be more than just checking it out.

We ended up at the new gym downtown a couple hours later and we parted ways so I could check out the cross fit gym that connected to the regular facility. "You look like you know your way around a cross fit gym" I heard at the counter while I walked up to get a spotter.

"Been around one a time or two, is there someone available to set me up?" The thirty something year old nodded

"Me of course, I'm Tommy" He put his hand out for me and I smiled and shook it gently

"Abigail, pleasure"

"So what were you looking into doing today?" He asked while he grabbed some chalk and a clipboard with a few papers on it, sticking the pen behind his ear. We walked up to the wall length chalk board and scribbled down "WOD".

"Usually I'm doing Plyometrics and body weight exercises" He wrote those down in order of what to do, we were going to be doing the body weight exercises first apparently. As he wrote it all down, I took a few sips from my water bottle and placed it down with my towel at the wall and started my easy stretches.

"What's your box?" He asked and I glanced over at him

"24" He raised an eyebrow but nodded anyways and pushed over the 24 box block over and I stretched backwards and shook out my legs a bit.

"What do you do for a living if I may ask?" He asked after I completed the three sets of 10 block jump. I wiped the sweat from my brow and took in a deep breath.

"I'm a pro-wrestler" I told him, taking a sip of my water and started on my squat jumps in which he timed.

"A pro-wrestler huh? Which promotion?" he asked after I finished the last squat and landed on my feet. The burn in my quads and hamstrings was intense.

"WWE" I said casually

"Really now? I haven't seen you on their"

"I've been off television because of an injury but I'm all healed up now. I'll be back right after WrestleMania" I told him as I set up for my burpee's.

"What's your name on television?"

"Abigail Savage" I said and then started on my burpee's and he pressed start on his timer in his hand.

"Savage? Oh shit you're not the Macho Man's daughter are you?"

"I am" I huffed out, wishing he would stop asking me questions while I worked out but this just caused more questions to flow out of his mouth.

"In real life or?"

"Yes in real life" I grunted "Could we get back to the work out?" I asked and he nodded.

Handstand push-ups were next and as I was on my hands holding myself up against the wall doing them, Dean walked in with his towel on his shoulder and his shirt off. He smirked at me while I made a face at him as I pushed through the pain traveling up my arms and shoulder. As I finished, I tipped over onto my knees and lifted myself up slowly. Dean tossed me my towel and I patted my head "Holy shit, no way you're that Abigail?" Tommy said and I sighed deeply but nodded anyways, walking over to the hanging bar and jumped up and started on the knee's to elbow's.

Thankfully a woman needed help and Tommy looked back over at me "No, no I'll be fine Dean's done this before."

Dean took the chalk from him and glanced over at the board to see what else I needed to do while my knees touched my elbows once again. "Thank fucking god" I huffed

"Fan boy?"

"He wouldn't shut up" I jumped down onto the floor and shook out my sore arms, wiping my forehead again before going over to the rings and he actually had to help me up on them because they didn't adjust to height. I did fifty muscle-ups and jumped down onto my feet completely exhausted. "I'm actually surprised you got done before me" I muttered while I downed the rest of my water bottle.

"Only needed to work on a few things, looks like that was your personal best" He wrote it down on the chalk board and I chuckled

"Seth's going to be so pissed I just beat him" I pulled my phone out from the small bag I brought and snapped a photo of it and sent it to him and then to twitter with the caption 'Got the go ahead to start working out, looks like I just beat WWERollins PR on muscle-ups #MachoPrincess #GameOn'

Tossing the phone back in my bag once I got Seth's text saying 'I'm going to the gym right now to beat that' I laughed and told Dean. We left after that to get to my place to shower and change for the night's events. To have friends in town the same night as I was, was really rare and I was going to take full advantage of it.

"Wait where are we going?" He asked while I held onto his hand and dragged him along behind me towards the parking lot, not the park "I'm no local but I'm pretty sure the show it that way babe."

"You really wanna watch the concert on the grass?" I asked him and looked both ways as we cross the street and I knocked on the tour buses door a few times.

"Trying to pull some strings?" He asked, his fingers intertwining with mine a bit tighter.

"Something like that…" I mumbled as the door was pushed open

"No fuckin' way!" Brian Kelley said as he jumped down from the stairs and hugged me tightly, Dean's hand was pulled away from mine rudely. "When the hell did your cute ass get in town?" He asked me as he let me go and I smiled up at him.

"Yesterday actually, here 'til tomorrow morning…" I glanced at Dean quickly "This is Dean"

"We've met actually" Dean said as the two shook hands and I raised an eyebrow in confusion "When Monday Night Raw went country" he said to me and it cleared my confusion, that's right the boys did perform that night.

"That's right, slipped my mind considering I wasn't on the main roster yet" I said as Brian's arm wrapped around my shoulders

"Jesus, the boys are going to flip you're in town. We're having a few beers before the show starts, want in?" Brian asked me and then turned to Dean and he nodded. He was never the one to turn down a couple drinks.

"Found a lucky little gem outside…" Brian said as he pulled me from behind him and sitting there on the two couches was Chase and Tyler as well as Tyler's girlfriend Hayley. They both hugged me way too tightly but I gave Hayley the biggest hug because she and I actually became great friends over the past two years of her dating Tyler.

Chase was the only one who didn't know Dean so of course they would sit and talk with each other while they threw back a beer. "So you two…?" Hayley asked and I nodded, tipping back the beer against my lips and took in a long gulp "Serious? I mean you two are here at your house…"

"We were at his place last week on our days off, we just like being together I guess" She smiled wide "What?" I asked

"I'm happy for you, haven't seen you this content and happy ever so it's good" I smiled wide and tapped the neck of my bottle against hers gently and we cheers to being happy.


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

* * *

Seven days, that's all that was left for me to wait to get back in that ring and to say I was anxious was an understatement. Joey had already told me to stop rocking my legs up and down while we watched Monday Night Raw from the monitors. This week was going to drag by, WrestleMania week usually did because we had to do so much. I was scheduled to go on the radio interviews with The Shield just to see how to properly answer everything, as if I didn't already know how to be on a radio show; I had done so many podcasts over the years for various people.

"So how are you two doing?" Joey asked while they played a Shield segment on the screens.

"Hmm?" I asked while I watched on.

"Ambrose, how are you guys doing?"

"Fine" I said, not wanting to give anything away because we really weren't supposed to talk about relationships or show off our relationships during work.

"Seriously?"

"Joey" I sighed and glanced over at him, hearing Dean's voice on the screens while they filmed a backstage segment "He and I are good, it's still new."

"It's been what? A month?"

"Something like that" I mumbled and he chuckled beside me "What?"

"Just odd to see him in a relationship is all, especially this long"

"It's been a month…" I said while my eyes narrowed to look at him.

"I shouldn't have said anything" He sighed and sat up in his chair and then stood up

"No, what's going on? A month is a long time for him?" I asked and he nodded

"I don't want to jump into your relationship with him; I've just known him for a while and it's surprising that he's been with you, actually faithful to you this whole time. Usually it only lasts a few weeks."

Only lasts a few weeks? He wasn't faithful in his relationships? I turned my head back to the monitor and looked over my boyfriend's face on the screen. 'What are you doing with a guy like me?' His words replayed in my head from that night in Boston last Tuesday night, maybe this is why he was asking me that silly question; it's because he didn't do relationships. We've been fine though, sure we've had our stupid arguments but we've made up and right now we're better than ever… Joey was only trying to look out for me or he wouldn't have told me, right?

"Hey girl" I looked up and shook out the crowded thoughts in my mind

"Hey Nomes" I smiled as she sat down in one of the chairs; she was up next to face off against AJ in a Lumber-Jill match. "What's up?"

"Not a ton but from the look on your face you have a lot going on"

"It's nothing" I smiled it away

"This about your little chat with AJ?" I raised an eyebrow "She might have mentioned something in the locker room."

"We're good; we cleared the air so I don't know why she's talking about it to the girls"

"I know you two are good now, but will you ever be as good as you two were? You two were tight" I shrugged and leaned back in my black cushion rolling chair.

"Probably not, but we had to break the tension between us. She's taking time away to get married and when she comes back we'll be having a feud and I don't really want to get in the ring with a pissed off AJ" I casually ran my fingers back through my straight hair and watched as the devil herself walked by and gave me a small smile, I gave one back and watched Tamina trail behind her.

"No one does" Naomi laughed and stood up "I'll see you after" I nodded and watched her go with Cameron to the ring after the other diva's walked out to surround it.

It was a back and forth match and Seth sat next to me because they had a in ring segment soon once it was announced who was facing Kane tonight for the app vote, we all knew it was going to be Roman. "That didn't look too good" He commented as the camera panned onto Tamina scooting back against the announce table holding her knee.

"No it doesn't" I whispered. Soon after Naomi picked up the win and as AJ had a meltdown in the ring, Tamina was nowhere to be seen. That wouldn't make any sense for creative to have Tamina fake an injury tonight, not when Mania is six days away and especially when she's supposed to be getting the title that night. "Hey are you alright?" I asked Tamina once she made her way backstage; AJ had her arm wrapped around her lower back to hold her up.

"Yeah, yeah just tweaked it a bit" I nodded and watched as Peaches came over and took AJ's place and walked away to the trainer's.

"Has she um, do you think she'll be okay?" I asked as AJ grabbed a water bottle and sipped on it.

"I don't know, but she wasn't supposed to stay down on the floor" I raised an eyebrow "She was going to get up and push me down in the ring and grab the title, sort of an impending doom thing…"

"That's not good at all" I mumbled as she shook her head.

"I have to go…"

"Yeah no problem, I'll see you Saturday" She nodded and gave me another smile before leaving. Yeah our friendship would never, ever be the same again but at least we were talking now that Punk had told her the truth. She had stopped speaking to him for a couple days after learning what had really happened and that's when she came to me at the house show on Friday night. I told her ultimately that if she loved him then she had to forgive him. All she wanted me to tell her is that I was really over him, and it was the truth when I said those words to her.

"You smell great" I heard from behind me as slick arms wrapped around my waist and tugged me back into his warm chest.

"Thank you but you're all wet" I giggled as he kissed my cheek and I pulled away from him. I glanced over at a few of the upper management guys who were siting by the monitors and one of them was giving me a hard look. I sighed and looked back at Dean who was grabbing a water bottle from the cooler.

"Abigail?" Mark said and I nodded while looking over in his direction "A word?"

"Yeah of course" I put on a smile and Dean gave me a quick wink before I walked away and followed Mark down the hallway outside of the double doors and away from prying ears. "What's up?"

"Just an update, I'm sure you saw what happened with Tamina…" I nodded quickly "She's being transferred to a local hospital; apparently there was some swelling around her knee so she's gone to get some x-rays."

"This doesn't sound good"

"It's not but we're keeping our fingers crossed that it's nothing major and it's something a little rest and some ice will fix, but until then we're still keeping the same schedule; you're going to be up against Tamina next Monday Night for a number one contenders match, you'll beat her and that'll set up a feud going forward into Extreme Rules" I briefly nodded again "Have you gotten your schedule for media and your stint with AJ on Saturday at Axxess?"

"Yeah I talked to Stephanie this morning and got the folder, she said to look them over tonight after the show" He nodded

"Good, perfect. We obviously won't know until the X-rays come back which will be sometime tomorrow, so keep your phone on you because we'll update you with what is going on"

"It'll be on me at all times, thanks Mark"

"Of course" He smiled at me "But until then, enjoy the rest of Raw and I'll be in touch" I nodded and we parted ways so I could watch the very end of the assault on Kane.

The end of Raw showed Daniel Bryan getting his revenge on Triple H, Randy Orton, and Batista and it was a small look into what was to come for him on Sunday's WrestleMania. I couldn't be more proud of him, and I couldn't be more proud to call him a friend. We knew each other in ROH, and he was signed onto NXT when it was a stupid contest show, and then after I was forced into FCW we really became friends until he got bumped onto the main roster. We fell out of being the best of friends because of schedules but anytime we had the time and he was in Florida we always hung out. Now look at him, he's the face of the company.

"So I'll see you Wednesday night" I mumbled into Dean's chest as we embraced each other at the airport later Monday night after Raw. He was heading home to Vegas and I was going to Nashville for the night to pick up some clothes, and then I was going down to Tampa before eventually getting to New Orleans Wednesday at six pm. It was going to be a lot of traveling by plane in the next two days and I was thankful they weren't long flights.

"Wednesday night" He whispered after kissing the top of my head "You're gonna miss your flight."

"I don't care"

"I do, come on" He unraveled his arms from my shoulders and I reluctantly pulled away from him.

"I'll bring your suit, text me a reminder tomorrow afternoon" He nodded and I gave him a quick kiss before I picked up my suitcase from the ground by our feet "Have a safe flight"

"You too toots" He gave me another smile because I was delaying going into the terminal "Go Abigail" I scrunched up my nose and nodded

"Fine, I'm going" I winked at him quickly and then handed my plane ticket to the woman at the desk and she looked it over quickly before smiling at me and telling me to save a nice flight. I arrived in Nashville close to four in the morning and after getting a cab ride back to my place, I passed out on my bed; Dean's scent still lingered on the pillows and it knocked me out quickly.

"SUIT" was all that was texted to me from Dean the next afternoon and I couldn't help but chuckle as I packed his blue suit in my larger suitcase as well as the tan dress shoes. I tossed in my Hall of Fame dress and shoes, as well as a few other dresses for the long weekend. My wrestling gear and casual clothes that I needed were in my apartment in Tampa so that's the reason why I had to go on extra planes, silly me; I should have just packed it all up last week.

After I finished up packing, I had a couple hours left to myself so I headed over to Skin Deep to see Bobby who had time himself so he did my tattoo in less than an hour. "So you're back next week right?" Bobby asked and I glanced up at him as I lay on my back while he tattooed the letters on my inner, upper arm. It wasn't as bad as I thought it was going to be for being such a sensitive area.

"I am, Monday night. You're watching Mania Sunday night right?"

"You made me get the network so of course I'll be watching it" He chuckled and I rolled my eyes

"You love wrestling, don't lie" He grinned with a nod and then he sprayed down sore spot on my upper arm and wiped it down before he said that he was done. It was simple and it was exactly what I wanted. The words were "Be the main event, even if you're on first." It was a quote the Iron Sheik told my dad years ago when he first started out and then my dad started to use the quote towards me when I first started out in this business and I always kept it in mind when I was in the ring.

As I touched down in Tampa a couple hours later, I received a call from Mark so I had to give him a call back and I had my fingers crossed while it rang through the receiver. "Hello?"

"Hey Mark, its Abigail, sorry I didn't pick up your call before; I was on a plane"

"No worries at all, so bad news…" I closed my eyes and nodded to myself once "It looks like Tamina needs surgery, she torn her ACL last night"

"That's… really not good news at all is it?"

"Not at all, so this is what we're going to do… how would you like to win the diva's title on Monday night?" My eyes shot open and I stared at my jeep as Paige drove up in it and was waiting for me at the curb.

"Say that again?" I whispered and Mark chuckled on the other line.

"We'd like for you to take Tamina's place."

"You have way too much confidence in me" I said, my voice cracking on the last word at the reality of this actually hit me, they wanted to put the title on me right away; that was unheard of.

"We do have a lot of confidence in you, but it's nothing you can't handle. Tamina can't compete due to surgery which will lay her up for about six months to a year and AJ needs the time off and you deserve your title shot so we're giving you it"

"But you're giving me the championship…"

"We are" He chuckled again "Are you going to be alright?"

"Yeah, I just can't breathe right now but that's normal right?" Paige beeped the horn and I nodded in her direction, putting up a finger for her to wait another minute; this was a life changing phone call and it had to be finished.

"It is normal, we were throwing around the idea that you should come back at Mania but I think with a single's match with AJ you can show off some of what you can do as you did before a couple months ago…"

"Mania would be crazy"

"Exactly. We'll talk about it more when you get here, you're schedule is going to change a bit so I'll sit down with Stephanie to go over that"

"Of course, yeah… I'll see you guys on Thursday"

"I'll give you another call before that to set up the meeting champ, talk to you then." He hung up then and Paige beeped the horn.

"Hey what the hell is going on?" Paige asked me as I gathered myself and hopped into the front seat, tossing my two suitcases into the back. Mark probably didn't want people to know right?

"Nothing, um… Tamina tore her ACL so she's going to be out for a while"

"Really? That's such a bummer, what does that mean for you then?"

"I um, no clue… I have a meeting on Thursday with Mark and Stephanie to talk about it" I blinked a few times while she drove.

I was going to be the next diva's champion. I mean I knew that day was going to eventually come with my feud with Tamina but they were just going to throw the title on me on Monday night. How in the world was that going to go over? I've been gone for a month and a half and out of nowhere here's my surprise return and bam, I take the title…

"You worried about it?" I nodded at her question, still trying not to lie to her but there was no way I could tell her the truth. I was worried, but it wasn't for the reasoning Paige was asking.


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27**

**Incredibly short chapter, that's because I wanted to fit the WrestleMania week in about two chapters and this needed to get out there before that could happen so enjoy! **

* * *

After getting back to the apartment in Tampa, I packed and just laid in the center of my bed staring up at the white ceiling. I was going to be Diva's champion in less than a week. I was going to be the new face of the Diva's division. They were making a mistake; they were totally making a mistake with choosing me to be the top woman.

"Wait you're what?" Lanny said on the phone hours later after I finally had enough balls to call my uncle and talk to him about what was running through my head.

"I'm winning the title on Monday"

"You are…" He said and he paused again, I think he was more speechless than I was when I first got the call. "Really? You're going to be the champ?"

"I am… things got messy, Tamina was going to win at Mania but she is currently getting surgery on a torn ACL and AJ is taking time off… I'm going to be champion Lan."

"Wow, that's a huge responsibly but I guess if Vince signed off on it… I'm happy for you don't get me wrong but Abigail this is pretty big…"

"I know it's pretty big" I sighed, thinking maybe he would be more happy about me winning but really it just sounded like he didn't think I was ready.

"Are you ready for that type of responsibility, have they had you do media rounds and signings yet?

"Not yet, But I've done signings for NXT and radio shows to promote here in Florida so I know it's not all that-"

"Abigail they really haven't thought this through…"

"Can't you just be happy for me? I mean I've been wrestling since I was fourteen and this is the first time that someone has actually said 'hey you're worth it' to me in this business"

"You're right" I heard him pause before continuing "I apologize, you have been training really hard and I'm sure you'll be a great Diva's champion" It sounded half-assed and it wasn't sincere at all. "But anyways, how are you and Roman doing?" I was about to flip but I bit onto the tip of my tongue quickly.

"Roman and I are fine… but thanks for the apology"

"Yeah, yeah of course… you know Abby, you're mom and dad would be really proud of you right now" I closed my eyes and nodded, swallowing down any emption that was about to bubble up.

"Thanks. I'll call you sometime next week"

"Of course, have a good WrestleMania week sweetie" I smiled and then hung up after another minute of saying goodbye.

My mom and dad would be proud of me. Would they? Or would my mom just criticize me on how I'm winning the title? I know my dad would be overjoyed, he always said I needed to be champion but my mom was another story. She put me in dance class the day I started to walk and sure when I was a kid I enjoyed it because it was something to do but then when I was ten I was going to dance class because it was something to do other than picking up vodka bottles and pill bottles from the living room floor and in the bathroom, and in the kitchen. I was twelve when my mom died and on May 1st of 2003 that was the last day I laced up my ballet shoes; I threw them away the day after we buried her.

I knew that in some way I should be calling Dean to tell him the good news but once I started thinking about my mom and dad, my amazing mood diminished and it left me wondering about what would have happened if drugs and alcohol didn't control my family. "Hey I'm going to grab a bite to eat, want to come?" I glanced over at Paige who was now leaning her shoulder against the door frame leading into my bedroom.

"No, you go ahead; I ate something on the plane"

"Gross" I smirked at her disgust and nodded with a small shrug "Alright well I'll be back later" I nodded again and watched her walk away from my room. After hearing the front door close, I glanced around my room and stood up to grab my phone that was on the charger. Just as I was about to type in a phone number it lit up with a text from Dean, it was a photo of couple pairs of clothes that I left at his place two weeks ago sort of intentionally and I smirked when I saw the jeans and t shirt in the photograph with the text "Looks familiar, yours?"

"Unless you have side-chicks, yeah those are mind asshole ;)" After sending the message, my phone lit up again and this time he was calling me. He was never the one to text for long periods of time, he hated technology; I was dating a strange man. "Yes?" I asked into the bottom of the phone while I walked into the living room and then through the kitchen to grab some microwave popcorn from the cabinet.

"Want me to pack these clothes?"

"If you want, that's really up to you babe"

"Alright tossed in the suitcase, what are you up to? How were the flights?"

"Boring, nothing fascinating ever happens on my flights" I ripped off the package and tossed the unfolded bag into the microwave and pressed it for three minutes and leaned against the counter.

"Are you making food?" He asked after I heard a few things shuffling on his end

"Yeah popcorn, Paige went out for some food but I'm not really in the mood for a full meal"

"And why not?" He asked with curiosity laced within his raspy tone.

Should I tell him? Should I tell him the whole story? Tell him that I was winning the championship? Tell him that what Lanny said was bothering me? Hell then I would have to tell him that I was winning wouldn't I?"

"Well?" He asked trying to lead me into what I didn't think I should be telling him but why the hell not?

"After I landed in Tampa, I gave Mark a call and it seems Tamina needs surgery to repair her ACL…"

"Shit… what does that mean for you toots?" I knew he called me toots to cheer me up and I appreciated it.

"AJ is going to win at Mania and then the next night I'm making my return to take the title off of her…" When he didn't respond I continued in a rushed speech "because she still has to take time off to get married and such so management thought that strapping me with the championship would be logical but I think it's a lot, they have way too much confidence in-"

"Babe" He said but I continued

"… me and I'm sort of worried that once I get the title I'm just not going to live up to whatever pedestal they have me on because of my dad, and of course my mom but mostly my-"

"Abs, take a deep breath" I stopped rambling and did as he said just as the beeping went off on the microwave. "Did you?"

"Yes" I whispered

"Good, now slap yourself a few times because Abigail you're winning the fucking title"

"I don't want to slap myself Dean…" I closed my eyes and he chuckled on the other end

"I didn't mean literally princess. But you're winning the only title given to your division, of course management has confidence in you and your character and it's not because of your dad or your mother, it's because in those few times you were on television; whether it was in the ring competing or it was wrapped under one of our arms, you're fucking amazing Abigail and you deserve to be the champion"

"But so many other woman are-"

"Shut up"

"That's not very-"

"Shut up Abby" I sighed and rolled my eyes at his serious tone "Who cares if the other Diva's deserve it because they've been there longer or because they have never held the title. You are taking it and they can have their shot at you but you know what?"

"What?"

"They'll lose because you're the best in that ring. You have worked your ass off to champion, four years in developmental is long enough don't you think?"

"Yeah…"

"So tell me you're going to be champion with a little more confidence in yourself because I don't know this Abigail who lacks balls"

"Dean" I laughed

"Tell me" He said again and I took in a deep breath and shook my head

"I'm going to be champion"

"Is that the best you got toots because-"

"I'm going to be the fucking champion"

"There ya go and I'm proud of you just so you know, you'll be a great champ" I smiled wide and turned around to pull out the hot popcorn bag.

"Thank you, that means a lot; you're only the second person I've told so if you could not tell anyone, even Seth and Roman it would be appreciated"

"You got it. Who else did you tell?"

"Uncle Lanny, who decided to tell me that my mom and dad would be proud of me; after he put it in the nicest terms possible that I wasn't ready to be Diva's champion"

"He did?"

"Yeah… he does that but whatever I'm used to it"

"Sounds to me like he's a dick" I sighed and walked into the living room with the bag and curled up on the side of the couch with it.

"He asked about me and Roman"

"What'd you say?" I bit down on my bottom lip "Abby did you say that you two were going out?"

"No, I just didn't say we weren't. I just didn't think he needed to know that I was dating someone else because he has this thing about me getting around the locker room, he doesn't want that-"

"Abby I'm not mad you didn't tell him that you're with me"

"You're not?" I asked in a small voice

"No, I mean who would want to find out their daughter or niece whatever is with a guy like me"

"Dean it's not like that and you know it"

"I get it, your uncle wants you with the next top guy and I'm not going to be anywhere near that spot"

"Dean…"

"I'm gonna go, have to finish packing this damn suitcase and my flights out in a couple hours" I sighed deeply

"What you're saying is stupid and you know it. I told you time and time again I want to be with you and who knows if you'll be the next top guy or not? For one you deserve to be that guy"

"I know, I know" He said in his more monotone voice, he wasn't have any more of this conversation; he had shut down "I'm gonna go, when's your flight out tomorrow?"

"Four, we're taking one of the private jets so I should be at the hotel around six"

"Alright"

"Dean, I…" I was not about to let those words slip through the phone was I?

"No need to be sorry Abs, I'll talk to you tomorrow" Then he hung up.

I wasn't going to apologize though and the realization dawned on me that I was about to tell him that I loved him.


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28**

* * *

It was too soon, it was way too soon to be feeling this way towards a man that I was still getting to know. Maybe it was because we spent every waking hour together? Or maybe it was because we understood each other like no one else ever did. Maybe it was his voice, or the way he always offered me a cigarette after we rolled around in bed and I always declined. Maybe it was his smile or the way he made me smile. It could always be his scent and how he never really did smell even after being at the gym for hours, I was used to it now and I loved it. Maybe it was the way he always wrapped me up in his arms and tugged me closer when I would try to peel away from him in the early morning hours to try and make myself pretty for him because I thought he deserved to be with someone pretty, but he still liked me without makeup and my hair in big curls.

"You've been quiet all day, what's going on?" Paige asked while we were in the back of the black SUV headed towards the hotel. It was true, I had just put in headphones and stayed to myself on the private jet to New Orleans while Paige and some of the other girls were talking the whole time.

"Nothing, still nervous about my meeting tomorrow"

"I'm sure whatever they decide they'll still put you in the title picture" I nodded and looked out the window as we passed Bourbon Street. I hadn't been to New Orleans in years and it was sort of weird to be back without my dad with me.

"Yeah I guess so" I mumbled as the car pulled up to the hotel and we slid out of the backseat and the driver helped us pull our suitcases out from the trunk. I had four bags, two big suitcases, a smaller duffle and my purse. Paige on the other hand only had two bags and I was envious that she didn't need that many clothes.

"Well it looks like we're sharing unless you and Dean"

"I think we should share" I told Paige quickly and she eyed me before telling the woman behind the desk and she set us up with two card keys and a short description of where our room was. Once in the elevator alone, Paige turned to me and I stared back.

"What's going on with you and Dean?"

"Nothing"

"Bullshit, what's going on? You don't want to room with him?"

"I just think that being with him constantly for five straight days might actually make me pull my hair out"

"You've spent the past two weeks constantly by his side and now you don't want to spend five days with him, again I'll ask because I'm your best friend, what's going on?"

"We had an argument" She sighed

"About what?"

"I talked to my uncle yesterday after getting in and he asked if Roman and I were doing good and I said yeah…"

"Abby…"

"I know I should have told him that I wasn't with Roman anymore but I really wanted off with my Uncle because he was just criticizing my wrestling and I was sort of sick of it"

"And you told Dean"

"Of course I did because I'm a fucking idiot"

"You're not an idiot" Paige put her hands on my shoulders and I looked at her again

"I love him" Her hands stilled on my shoulders after brushing them up and down my upper arms a few times to comfort me

"Who?"

"Dean"

"Whoa…" I nodded and the bell rung to signal our floor and we walked out of the elevator and started towards our room "Have you told him?"

"No because I think he'll run for the hills, it's been like a month and from what Joey said to me-"

"What did Joey say to you?" She asked

"He said that Dean doesn't do long relationships, usually their like a couple weeks tops and sometimes he's not faithful in them"

"Not faithful as in he cheats on his girlfriends to break up with them?"

"I guess, I don't believe it though so it doesn't matter. But the fact is is that if I tell Dean that I love him now like I almost did last night, he'll just bolt; I know him well enough to freak out over something like this so I'm just going to keep it to myself until I know he can handle it."

"Handle what?" We heard from behind us as a door opened and I cursed myself

"Hey Seth" I smiled as I turned around "Um, how much of that did you just hear?"

"Not nearly as much as I would like to, what's going on? Just getting in?" I nodded as Paige pushed her card key into the door and I noticed how close our door was to Seth's.

"Yeah, hence the mound of suitcases"

"Need a hand?" I shook my head "I insist" He said with a more serious tone and I nodded with a raised eyebrow, meaning that we were going to have a talk later. Did Dean tell him about what happened? He probably did considering they shared everything.

Seth took one of my bags and one of Paige's and brought them into our room and I tossed my duffle and purse onto one of the bed "Mind if I steal her for a while Paige?" Seth asked as he wrapped an arm around my shoulders and started to pull me in the direction of the door.

"Yeah of course, I'm going to see where Emma and Summer are" I nodded and gave her a tight smile before we left the room.

"So wanna tell me what the hell crawled up your boyfriend ass?"

"What are you talking about?" I asked and his arm slipped away from my shoulders so he could slip his key card into his door and he pushed it open and we entered. I noticed two beds and glanced at the suitcases "You're rooming with him?"

"Yeah, he insisted" I took in a deep breath and nodded as I sat on the edge of what was Dean's bed. "So what's going on with you two?"

"I told my uncle that I was pretty much with Roman still so he would get off my back and then I told Dean last night"

"You're an idiot"

"I know that already Seth… is he really that mad?" I asked "Where is he anyways, I texted him earlier and got nothing."

"He went to do media with Roman, you're not helping that friendship" I winced "Look I know your uncle and he's a fucking tool, but seriously Abby…" He sat down next to me and I nodded "You're this guy's first real girlfriend; he's more serious about you than anything else right now and you telling him that is going to fuck with his head."

"I wasn't thinking Seth and now he probably hates me and I wouldn't blame him"

"He doesn't hate you; he's obviously not fucking pleased with you basically saying that you'd rather be with Roman"

"But I didn't say that!" His hand fell onto my thigh and then he took my hand to calm me down.

"I know you didn't but that's what he thinks, so when he gets back which he should have been hours ago… let him know how you feel; reassure him alright? Because I'm the one bunking with him"

"Tell him how I feel" He nodded "Yeah that's not difficult at all… should I wait here or…?"

"I'll shoot you a text once he gets back" I nodded and stood up. He squeezed my hand gently and smiled up at me from his seat on the bed still.

"Thanks"

"No problem, it's what I'm here for Abs."

I left and went back to my room to find it empty, apparently Paige had found where Emma and Summer were rooming so it left me to unpack and get situated before coming clean to Dean, sort of. Like I said, I couldn't tell him the whole truth because I was afraid of really losing him.

It was a little after an hour later when I got the text that Dean was back but what Seth failed to mention was that Dean had gone to the bar after media. So when I was let in by Seth with his suit and shoes in hand, I found Dean lying face down on his stomach in his bed with all of this clothes and shoes on. "Are you good?" He asked in a whisper and I nodded, I had dealt with a drunken Dean plenty of times but I usually was drunk along with him. Seth left and I hung up Dean's suit in the closet and put his shoes next to his boots.

Pulling off my cardigan, I tossed it onto the other bed and started to pull off Dean's boots and he groaned a stop and started to kick his feet.

"Stop being a baby and let me help you"

"What are you doing here?" He mumbled into the mattress.

"I'm here to help"

"Don't need it" I roll my eyes and was thankful that he didn't put up a fuss when I started to pull his boots off again and I tossed them over by his other shoes. He was trashed on a Wednesday at Seven Thirty, why not? As I tried to roll him over onto his back to get his shirt and jeans off, he mumbled a few more things and pushed his hand at my stomach to get me away from him.

"You don't want my help?" I asked and he shook his head so I sat on the other bed and watched him lay there for a couple minutes before he huffed and started to get up from the bed.

"Why are you still here?" He asked while running his hands through his messy hair while he unbuckled his belt and left it hanging open.

"Because I want to be here Dean and I want to fix this"

"Fix what, fix me?" He asked, his tone going from annoyed to accusing quickly and I stood up

"No because you don't need to be fixed. Look I'm sorry I didn't tell my uncle about us but-"

"Just get out Abby" He said as he fell back onto the bed, this time on his back.

"Stop being an asshole for two seconds!" I lost it, I didn't care if he was drunk anymore, I couldn't keep this in any longer

"I'm the asshole? Please enlighten me on how I'm the fucking asshole in this situation?" He asked, his voice rising with anger.

"You aren't an asshole in this situation. But you're being one right now when I'm trying to apologize and explain to you why I didn't tell him, and it's not because you think you're not the next top guy or some stupid shit like that, it's because if Lanny knew we were dating then he'd want to meet you and he'd want to have dinner with you and then all of a sudden you're meeting my whole family and you've told me that you don't want to meet them yet and I understand that but that's how my family is, they want to know every little thing that happens in my life because they are all so boring, my whole family since my dad died have been boring people and they fucking latch on to me to find entertainment" I took in a deep breath and lowered my voice from the high pitch it suddenly took on. I blinked away the tears and took in a quick breath "It's not you Dean; it has absolutely nothing to do with you… it's my family, it's me. I'm not ashamed or embarrassed to be with you, in fact that's the farthest from my mind when I think of you."

He was quiet and that was rare, especially when it came to me expressing my feeling like this, or when I raised my voice because I never did that. I sighed and grabbed my cardigan and headed towards the door after another minute of complete silence but that's when he decided to say something.

"Tell me I'm a dickhead" My hand stilled on the door handle and I let my head fall a bit.

"No, because it's not true"

"Really? Because I feel like one right now…" I took in another deep breath and glanced behind me to look at him looking at me with his glossy eyes.

"Come talk to me when you've sobered up alright?" I left it at that because I was sure our conversation was going down another path all together and we couldn't have that when he was drunk.

* * *

My meeting was set up tomorrow for two and to say that I was nervous to see how things would be from now on was an understatement. So when I found myself still awake at three in the morning I wasn't at all surprised. "Paige?" I whispered but she didn't answer, she had come in around eleven with a slight buzz from going out with some of the girls, she had come by to ask if I wanted to go but I declined because I didn't think drinking was such a good idea right now.

Pulling the white sheets over my head, I let out a deep breath in annoyance and a few seconds later there was a small knock on the door and I raised an eyebrow. Waiting another minute, there was another knock and Paige didn't stir, she was such a heavy sleeper when she had been drinking prior to falling asleep. I kicked off the sheets and blanket and fixed my tank top before walking to the door and looked through the peephole and took in a deep breath and leaned my forehead against the dark door for a second before unlocking it and pulling it open.

"Hi" He said, he was still in his black t-shirt and dark blue jeans, his boots still off of his feet. He looked like he had just woken up, apparently he took my words seriously to come talk to me when he was sober but I didn't mean three in the morning.

"Hi" I whispered

"Can I come in?" He asked and I glanced back at Paige who was still dead to the world before looking back at him and I pulled the door open more for him to squeeze in and I locked it again and he looked over at Paige lying on her stomach under the sheets and he smirked "Should I come back tomorrow?"

"No, she's not going to wake up" I sat down on my bed and patted the spot for him next to me "So it's three in the morning, what's on your mind?" Once he sat down, he raked his fingers back through his hair and then his hands fell onto his lap.

"I'm sorry"

"I know, and I'm sorry too" I whispered, sliding my hand over to take one of his and he instantly intertwined our fingers together.

"I'll try to stop being a prick"

"That would be greatly appreciated" I said and when he made a face I started to laugh quietly "I'm kidding." He slid his free arm around my lower back and pulled me onto his lap and I turned around to straddle him. "Stay?" I asked in a small voice, my fingers playing with the hem of his black soft shirt but my eyes stayed on his face. He hadn't shaved in a couple days, probably because I wasn't there to remind him but his scruffy look was growing on me.

"Of course" His fingers brushed a few curls away from my shoulder and his palm and fingers cupped the side of my neck to pull my face closer to his and as his lips pressed against mine I knew that we were okay again.

My hands tugged his black shirt up and I tossed it behind me and I greedily felt his warm flesh on my fingertips. I ran them down his chest and down over his stomach to hold onto the belt that had since been buckled back into place. He pulled back from my mouth after I unzipped his jeans and his eyes casted towards Paige again who still hadn't moved. "Believe me; she's not going to wake up" I whispered against his ear "Unless you plan on making me scream…" He chuckled and turned his face back to look at me and I almost melted from the way he was looking at me with those hooded eyes of his.

"You're so beautiful" He whispered as his fingers slipped off the straps of my tank top and he leaned down and kissed the cap of my shoulder gently "Sometimes I can't wrap my head around that you're mine" He kissed lower onto my chest "I told you when we met that I don't do feelings" He kissed lower as he pulled the tank top down so that my breasts were exposed "And here you are trying with me and I should appreciate you more" I closed my eyes and let out a small gasp as his lips wrapped around my hardened nipple and he gave a quick pull with his teeth "I love that you're my girlfriend." There was that word again.

"Shut up" I whispered as I pulled his face back up and I pressed my lips to his roughly. He took that as an invitation to speed things up and I was alright with that, as long as he didn't say that L word again.


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29**

**Here comes all of the WrestleMania fun! As always, warnings for Sexual Content, and Language! xo Reviews are my favorite! **

* * *

Thursday was the first day of WrestleMania axxess so Paige was out the door early for her first signing, she didn't say a words when she noticed Dean in my bed under the white sheet with his arm wrapped securely around my waist. It was hard to get out of his grip sometimes and eventually he would let me go but on this morning it was different. "Baby I need to get up to shower; I have my meeting at two."

It was already Twelve; after Paige had left I fell back into a peaceful slumber. His arm tugged me firmly back into place in front of his body and I sighed deeply "No not yet" He mumbled and he loosened his arm enough for me to turn around, his hand pressed to my lower back and then slid up and down my naked waist. His eyes were clear from any drunkenness or from a sleepless night, he was fully rested and content and that was the Dean Ambrose I liked to see waking up.

"Are you going to head to the gym while I'm at my meeting?" I asked in a whisper and he nodded while he leaned his forehead against mine and then pressed our lips together softly.

"I wonder what they're going to say seeing me come out of your room" He said in his husky voice and I moved my fingers up to brush against the scruff against his jaw line and over his cheek.

"Who cares" I kissed him once more before slipping from his gasp and stood up, cracking a few bones in my back in the process and it felt amazing. "Are you coming to shower or do you plan on leaving here smelling like booze and sex too?" I started to walk away and when I got to the bathroom door, his arm snaked around my stomach and then he kicked the door closed behind us.

* * *

"How do you like it?" Stephanie asked as she let me scan over the items of clothes for my new wardrobe because apparently with me changing my name to Abigail Savage and winning the title, they wanted me to have my own sort of style and I was okay with that.

"It's great" I ran my fingers over the Shield patch at the top left corner of the half black spandex top, there was a zip in the back of it to put it together. I would no longer be wearing shorts to the ring, now I would be wearing black jeans skinnies with a few rips in the knees so I could move around in the ring with a black studded belt.

"Of course we'd like for you to wear your t shirt out to the ring but we were thinking of maybe letting it hang out of one of your back pockets and then you can toss it into the ring for a fan or hand it to one while you're going to the ring…" I nodded and picked up The Shield dog tags and smirked "We also go these for you; you're a nine and a half right?" I looked back over at her as she handed me a box and I opened it to show off the black half-calf wrestling combat boots that had a long zip on the zip with laces and two buckles.

"They're perfect thank you Stephanie"

"Thank my dad; he's the one that thought up of putting new gear on you"

"I'll be sure to do that when I see him on Sunday" I smiled at her and put the lid back on the box as Melanie took the box from me and started to pack up the clothes that were laid out so I could bring them back to the hotel with me.

"So should we go over how it's going to play out with you coming back?" I nodded and took a seat at the table as Mark was just finishing up a phone call; that man was always on the phone.

"Yeah that'd be great" I ran my fingers back through my hair which I actually got straight between Dean distracting me and trying to get ready without him taking clothes away from me.

"So AJ is going to win at WrestleMania, she'll go to the ring Monday Night and talk about how no one can beat her, how she is the Diva's division and out pops you. Now I know we spoke about the music and I thought we would be getting clearance for the song but apparently nothing has been signed yet so Mark brought up a good song…" I sighed; I thought that they had got everything cleared with that already, this was a bummer.

"Okay so this song isn't out on the market yet but Fall Out Boy has sent it to us for a PPV but I think it would be perfect for you, being the daughter of a legend and how you want to make people remember you…" He put his phone down on the table in front of him and pressed play. I kept an open mind and seemed to be tapping my fingers on the table while the song played through the first chorus.

"I love it, what's the name of it?"

"Centuries" He paused the song and smiled and wrote something down on his note pad quickly "Perfect, so we'll set that up as your song."

"We were thinking of doing a small quick match to surprise people but AJ brought it up to us in a meeting that you wouldn't be for that" I smirked, yeah AJ knew me pretty well "So we're giving you two ten minutes, you can go over your match with AJ on Sunday and I'll be expecting something spectacular to showcase all of your strengths" I nodded

"Of course, you won't be disappointed"

"Now onto other pressing matters because not only will you be in the Diva's storylines, you'll be in The Shields. Hunter and I want to pair you up with Seth but with this new gear and my father's final say he wants you with Ambrose" My heart started to pound as she said his last name "Creative is currently changing storylines around to fit you in and Ambrose will be out there for your match against AJ on Monday Night… it's also come to my attention that you two are currently seeing each other so try not to go over the top with this romance on screen" My cheeks flushed pink and Stephanie smiled wide. It was out in the open now, there was no more breaking the rules or telling people that we weren't together; we could finally be us in front of co-workers. "So until further notice you'll be out there for The Shield and Dean will be out there for you, any questions so far?" I shook my head.

"So coming back as a good guy shouldn't be too hard, you played a good girl in NXT for years but we'd like for you to be on the border but not really crossing over into bad girl territory. You'll be involved in every Shield match in some aspect, whether it be a kick or an easy slap so be prepared for that" I nodded as Mark started talking now, his eyes glancing down at his papers and then she slid one over to me. "This is your schedule for this week starting tomorrow, you'll see that your segment with AJ during axxess is no longer on there and that's because we want you to be a surprise on Monday Night. The crowd during Raw after Mania is always exciting and we'd like for that extra pop so we can put audio bites into the interview you'll be doing with Michael Cole next Tuesday" I nodded again, trying to retain all of this information.

"So he's going to touch upon my family obviously" I said as I looked down at some of the prep questions so I was ready with an answer.

"We want it to be as real as possible so yes, are there any questions you don't want to answer such as your parents deaths or…?"

I shook my head "No, any question should be fine if you want a real interview from me" He nodded and I glanced down at the papers again in front of me before looking at him. I had a feeling I just set myself up for a really raw interview; once they told Michael that any question was up for a discussion then he would only ask me about my family and how it all fell apart. Swallowing hard, I shuffled the papers into my purse and after that the meeting was over.

"Have fun at the signing tomorrow and enjoy the last couple days before the real fun begins" I nodded as I shook bother Stephanie and Mark's hand and then took my new duffle gym bag with my brand new gear in it and walked towards the elevator to get to the car waiting for me downstairs. This was all really happening, it was all happening so soon and fast that my head couldn't fully wrap around it without thinking it was some sort of dream.

* * *

"Sorry playboy but I guess they don't think you can handle me" I poked Seth's chest and he chuckled, his arm wrapping around my head to put me in a sweaty headlock. "Gross, you smell awful get away" I pushed at his ribs and he continued to laugh but did let me go.

"Have you told him yet? I'm sure Dean's gonna be happy that we don't have to make out in front of him" He jumped up onto the bar and started to do a few curls and I continued to do my squats.

"Not yet, though I'm sure you're right. He's going to be a lot happier"

"Even if you did fix it last night by sleeping with him" I rolled my eyes

"That's not all that happened so fuck off" He grinned and did his work out and let me finish mine before he cracked another sex joke.

The drive back to the hotel was interesting, especially with a couple fan's spotting us and tracked us down to the hotel to get our autograph and a couple gross photos. The ride up to the elevator was even more entertaining because the two girls on there with us were fans and they wouldn't stop gushing and blushing over Seth and he was eating up all the compliments.

"Be careful that ego might go to your head one day"

"As if it hasn't already?"

"As if" I said with a California girl voice which caused him to laugh. He pushed open his door and we both walked in "Hey loser" I said in the same voice to Dean who was lounging back on his bed watching television. His eyebrows rose in confusion "Sorry" I laughed and ran my hand back over my head "Once I start it it's hard to stop, what's up?"

"Not much?" He asked with confusion to why I was using that voice still "How was the meeting?"

"It went great"

"I'm gonna hop in the shower, you should probably get in one too; you stink" I punched Seth's shoulder as he walked by me and we both laughed, Dean watched our interaction with more confusion.

"As I was saying, it went great. I got new gear and a new on screen boyfriend"

"Oh yeah?" I nodded

"Yeah I guess Vince liked something to put me with you so… I guess you're my boyfriend now"

"Me?" He asked "You're kidding."

I shook my head with a grin "Nope, my ring gear even resembles yours now so…" He scooted forward on the bed until he was sitting with his feet on the carpet and he reached for me but I backed away "No I'm all gross from the gym, I should go take a shower"

"I don't care, c'm here" He mumbled as he reached for me again and I stepped between his legs and his arms wrapped around my waist but then he decided to slide his hands onto my ass "We're going to be together on screen so no more hiding it" I smiled

"No more hiding period, apparently we didn't keep it that much of a secret that we are together because Stephanie brought it up in the meeting… we just can't go overboard with the romance on screen" He stood up slowly but his hands still stayed on my ass

"Overboard? Like what?" He whispered against my lips and I grinned because he was baiting me, he was good at this game.

"I guess kisses are fine but you definitely can't grab yourself a handful of my ass" His hands squeezed and he pecked my lips "Exactly like that you horn ball" He chuckled lowly and kissed me again a few quick times and then pulled away.

"That's exciting though, are you happy with what they laid out?" He asked as he went over and grabbed a t shirt from his suitcase and I nodded.

"Of course, from what I got from today things should be a lot of fun going forward" I watched him tug on his shirt and I raised an eyebrow "Going somewhere?"

"I was going to ask if you wanted to come along to Bourbon Street with me? Few beers, a bite to eat maybe"

"A date?" I asked with a raised eyebrow

"Maybe" I smiled wide and pressed a hand to his chest and kissed him again.

"Let me take a quick shower and change first?" He nodded "I'll be back in a half hour tops and if I'm not then start banging on my door" He nodded again with a smirk and gave me another kiss before I left his room and went to mine.

After a quick shower, I put on dark blue skinnies and a tight black V neck t-shirt. Leaving my hair up in the straight ponytail, I put on light makeup and grabbed my purse after slipping my feet into my converses. It was a little after a half hour and Dean was leaving his hotel room just as I was walking down the hall to his "Perfect timing or what?" I asked with a smirk and did a quick twirl, his arm wrapped around my lower back and he kissed the side of my head as I was half twirl.

"Yeah, yeah perfect timing alright. Come on, moonlights wasting" I nodded and slipped my hand into his as we walked towards the elevator.

As we walked towards Bourbon Street which was only a few blocks away from our hotel, we got stopped only three times and got called out by our names at least ten times and I stayed polite through every encounter. "Loosen up a bit" I whispered as two male fans came up to us for photos. "That's what happens when you have a hot date like me" I said and Dean rolled his eyes but grinned at my cockiness.

"You are pretty hot" One of the male fans said and I laughed and thanked him "So when can we expect you back in the ring?"

"Still not cleared yet, hopefully soon though, gotta save that diva's division pronto"

"Yeah you do… hey thanks for the photos"

"No problem man" Dean said as his hand slid along my lower back and we walked away.

"Hot huh? Is that what I have to look forward to? Wanting to punch guys in the face for saying that to you?"

"You just gotta live with it" I leaned up and kissed his scruffy cheek "I don't get bat shit crazy when girls hit on you do I?"

"No you don't, you're actually pretty cool about it"

"That's because I know you'll be with me and not them at the end of the day so it should be vice versa" His hand that was on my lower back moved so his arm was casually on my shoulders and I was closer to him. "You should probably start now with the whole being cool with guys hitting on me thing because I'm going to be at your signing tomorrow so…"

"You are?"

"Mhm, it's the only thing I'm scheduled for this week"

"Lucky us" He grinned as he pulled me into a bar once we got to the busiest street in New Orleans, Bourbon street.

"You're here!" Candice said from the bar and I looked up at Dean who had a sly smile on his face.

"What…" Candice threw herself at me and I was pulled from Dean's side as I wrapped my arms around her small figure. "What are you doing here?"

"Surprise!" I heard from the other side of me and as I brushed some of my best friend's hair from my face, I started to laugh when I saw Trent, Joey, Colt, and a few other familiar faces from the independent scene. I was passed around for hugs and then I glanced back over at Dean as he was in a conversation with the male bartender, no doubt ordering a round.

"I'm really happy all of you guys are here but what in the world is going on?"

"I got a very secretive text from Ambrose to gather up the usual crew to celebrate a certain win coming up" Trent said as his arm tugged me into his side, Trent and I worked our way through FCW together before he was released and we clicked like no others on the roster.

"A certain win huh?" I asked as Dean handed me my beer and I smirked at him and he gave me a quick wink.

"You're going to be champ, that's something the fucking celebrate!" Joey said loudly and I put my hand over his mouth

"Shh, no one is supposed to know that!" I pulled my hand from his mouth as he laughed and then I slipped in next to Dean "What did I tell you about telling people?" I asked him and he leaned his lips against my ear

"I thought that you needed some friends right now, the people that know that you deserve it; plus they were all in town so…" I knew what he was hinting at and it made my heart swell in my chest. He got my friends together because I doubted myself due to what my Uncle said to me.

"You're amazing" I whispered when I turned my face to look up at his and then I kissed the smile that was spread over his lips.

"No more kissing, enough time for that later come on!" Candice grabbed my hand and pulled me towards the dance floor while Jimmy Eat World's 'The Middle' played and it couldn't have been more perfect.

Candice and I danced for two songs before I needed another beer and then I fell into a group chat with three of the guys who came; we spoke about how they were doing mostly and what independent promotions they were all working in this weekend leading up to WrestleMania. WrestleMania is the mecca of all wrestling, so of course promotions that wanted to get their names out there and create more of a fan base were here in New Orleans or a surrounding town to put on some shows and have a good time. As the night progressed, the bar drew in more fans due to social media or word of mouth that actual wrestlers from the WWE were inside drinking and thankfully no one asked for an autograph or a photo but I definitely did get a couple free beers and shots.

Around midnight I went to take my beer from the counter but a hand interjected mine and took it instead "Hey that's mine" I whined and turned around on the bar stool and there was Roman drinking my beer. "Coors Light, should of known" He said and then made a small face to show that he didn't like the taste of my preferred choice in beer.

"Shut up, give it back" I said and he grinned and put it back up to his lips and took a sip and then a gulp "Roman!" He took another gulp and by the third it was completely gone "Not cool" I pouted and poked his stomach "You're gonna get a fucking beer belly, can't have that golden boy."

"You've had enough"

"You just got here, how do you know how many I've had" I countered and crossed my arms under my chest.

"You've got that look" He brought his hand up to the side of my face and brushed his thumb against my temple "Plus your skins hot."

"Go away no one asked you"

"Actually someone did" Dean said as he slid in next to Roman and he dropped his hand from my face "Come on toots, we have a long day tomorrow"

"When did you start getting responsible?" I pointed at my boyfriend and he looked at Roman who was laughing at my words "That was a serious question."

"I'm sure it was and we'll talk about my responsible ways when you're thanking me tomorrow for not having a hangover" He took my hand that was still pointing at him and brought me up to my feet, he leaned over the side of me and took my purse and I held onto it once it was in view.

"I'll see you two bright and early" Roman said and I stuck my tongue out at him

"You owe me a beer Rome"

"No, I owe you a shitty beer" I rolled my eyes and walked by him and Dean caught up behind me and threw his arm over my shoulders and I stumbled.

"You're throwing off my equilibrium right now" I mumbled as I concentrated on walking straight

"I'm sure it's me who's throwing you off" He said sarcastically

"Okay it might be the drinks but I'm not gonna refuse free beer"

"And tequila shots" I groaned, I was definitely going to feel those tomorrow morning "I thought you didn't do tequila."

"I shouldn't, throws my stomach for loops"

"Dean Ambrose!" A girl called from across the street and I looked over and narrowed my eyes at the brunette

"Come on toots" He said as he steered me away from the crowd of fan girls. As much as I tried to not be jealous it was sometimes hard to think about being the adult in a situation when I was this buzzed.

"Bitches" I whispered and he chuckled against my ear and kissed the side of my head

"You know I like blondes better?"

"Well that sucks because I'm not a natural" I elbowed his ribs playfully as I giggled

"Could have fooled me"

"Are you calling me dumb? You better not be calling me dumb" I said as he let his arm fall away from me so he could open up the hotel's front door and I walked in first and his arm snaked around my waist and he pulled me back against his hard body

"I'll never call my beautiful girlfriend dumb, ever"

"Ever, ever? Can you put in some Jericho flavor to that Ever?" He laughed as did I. I wasn't serious about him putting in Jericho flavor but he did anyways when we stepped into the empty elevator. "Stop being incredible" I mumbled against his warm chest as we stood hugging each other in the elevator waiting for our stop at the sixth floor.

"Stop being you" He whispered into the skin on my forehead and then kissed it.

The elevator doors opened at the fifth floor and all I could hear was chuckling but I knew that laugh "Ambrose the cuddler who would have known?"

"Shut it Cesaro"

"Antonio!" I said as I ducked out of Dean's arms and hugged my longtime friend.

"Wait… seriously? Are you drunk?" Antonio said as he pushed me away a bit and took my face in his hands and looked my eyes over

"Not entirely, oh wait you didn't know that… Ha well…"

"Didn't know what darling?"

"That she's my girlfriend" Dean said as he tugged me back into his arms. His arms hung over my shoulders as I stood in front of him with my back to his chest.

"When did this happen?"

"Month and a half ago?"

"This whole time you two have been together? Wow, impressive on hiding it" I smiled and Dean held the doors open once they parted at the sixth floor.

"This is us, I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Sounds good darling, have a good night and Ambrose…" they exchanged some sort of unspoken man thing but I was too far down the hallway to ask about what it was about.

"So what should I wear tomorrow to the signing?" I asked as I unlocked my door to find the room empty

"Clothes, a lot of clothes" He said behind me as I tossed my bag onto the bed and then pulled at my suitcase

"I wish I could wear my ring gear" I whispered to myself as I picked that duffle bag up "Have you seen it yet?" He shook his head "I'm totally putting it on, give me a few minutes" I leaned up and kissed his mouth and walked into the bathroom. I relieved my aching bladder before I started to pull out the clothes and then I slipped on the wrestling boots and zipped and buckled them into place and stood up from the toilet seat to look myself over in the mirror. "Holy shit" I whispered

I fluffed my hair a bit and fixed my makeup before putting on The Shield dog tags and walked out of the bathroom. He had thrown on the television but now he wasn't interested in whatever was playing "That's definitely new" He mumbled "You're not wearing that tomorrow though"

"Awh why not?"

"Because I'm afraid of what I might do to the first person who hits on you, plus management might take the title away from you before you even get it."

"Very, very good point" I said and looked at all of the black clothing and back up at him. "So does this work? Will I look good next to you in the ring?"

"Babe" he stood up and walked over to me, slipping his finger into the dog tag necklace and tugged me towards him "You always look good next to me… my favorite look of us together though is when we're naked…" His hands started to unbuckle my jeans "…and you're laying under me and you're biting your lip" I felt a chill run down my spine as he started to move his fingers up along my bare stomach and he then started to tug it up.

"We… we should probably stay at yours tonight"

"Paige isn't here" He whispered against the side of my head as he successfully got my top off and tossed it onto the bed.

"But she will be and I'd really hate to stop" His lips pressed against the side of my throat and his dull teeth nipped at the sensitive skin at my pulse point and it made me suck in a quick breath. Then he let me go completely and took a step back.

"Alright so take your gear off and meet me at mine" He walked passed me towards the door and I groaned. He was just going to leave me here half naked wanting him? I didn't say a word to him as he left and I kicked myself into fast forward once the door shut. Pulling off my boots, I tossed them into the duffle bag and then I tugged off my jeans and went into the bathroom to change my bra and underwear quickly. Pulling on shorts and a loose fitting blue tank top, I grabbed my phone and key card and left the room.

Knocking on the door hurriedly, I looked both ways down the hall to make sure no one was watching me go into his room. The door opened a few seconds later and when I looked at Dean's face all of the heat I was feeling before was gone. "What is it?" I asked as he let me in but I received no reply to my question.

"If you guys have something planned I'll leave, I'm sure one of the guys has an extra bed" Seth said and I sighed.

"Seth? I thought you were out" I said as I looked him over.

"We broke up" He said and I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Wait what?"

"She broke up with me" He said and his voice cracked at the end, he was trying so hard to keep it together.

"Oh Seth" I whispered "I'm so sorry" I went to him and wrapped my arms around his waist and he stilled for a second before his arms wrapped around my shoulders and his face buried into the side of my head and his arm. I felt his body tremble but I knew him, he wouldn't shed a tear no matter how much his body wanted him to. "What happened?" I asked as my hands rubbed up and down his back and he eased up on the hug a bit.

"She said she couldn't do it anymore, all the traveling and not seeing each other was getting too hard for her"

"You've been traveling all your life and now it's becoming too hard?" I asked

"I told her I'd take time off, that'd I'd risk my career to fix it but she said she didn't want me to choose her over my job"

"That was nice" I bit out sarcastically as we sat down on the bed, Dean had gone into the bathroom to give us some time to talk. "She couldn't handle the time away from you, I mean I know she's had that problem before but she's away too for work; she travels a lot… wait so she came to New Orleans just to break it off?"

"No, I got to the fucking airport and then she called me to say she didn't catch the flight" I shook my head and slid my hand into his and gave it a squeeze. "I get that the distance is a bitch and we have arguments about it but she's said that she couldn't handle it but she's never been this set on splitting up, she said she already got all her stuff from the apartment in Tampa"

"So she was thinking about this hard" I whispered and he nodded

"I guess it could have been worse, she could've cheated on me" I shook my head at him trying to make this better

"No, nothings worse than loving someone who doesn't share the same feelings. A break up is a break up no matter how many times you twist it" He nodded and looked down at our hands.

"If you two were planning something I'll leave like I said" I shook my head and squeezed his hand again

"We have all weekend for that, why don't we have a couple drinks and then get to bed… we do have the signing in the morning and as much as you're dreading it; it's my first one with you guys and you'll have your hands full watching Dean to make sure he doesn't kill every guy who gives me a compliment" He chuckled and nodded, his hand slipped from mine as he stood up to got to the mini fridge.

He tossed me a beer and sat back on the bed next to me just as Dean walked out of the bathroom "Suckering him into giving you a beer?" He asked me as I took a long sip from my bottle and gave him a wink. He cracked open a beer himself and sat on the edge of his bed.

"Yeah how was the bar?" Seth asked and I smiled

"This one decided to surprise me by bringing some of my old friends out. Trent wanted me to remind you that you still owe him a hundred dollars"

"Still? That jackass isn't getting anything from me" I laughed and glanced at Dean who was watching me silently while drinking his beer, we obviously had unfinished business but it'd have to wait another night.

After another three beers and talking about anything but Seth's shitty ex-girlfriend, I tucked him in and kissed his forehead. "Call me if you need me during the night alright, even if it's just to walk around a bit" He nodded and smiled up at me, mumbling something about me being a good friend before he drifted off into dreamland. As soon as Seth's eyes closed, Dean wrapped an arm around my stomach and pulled me back into his lap on his bed and I giggled but tried to stay as quiet as I possibly could.

"Sh, stop" I batted his hands away from pulling my shirt up and turned around so I was straddling his waist as he laid down on the bed. "Not when Seth's right there" I whispered while leaning over his body, my hand pressed to the mattress by his shoulder to keep my body off of his.

"Baby" He groaned and pulled me down on top of him, my hand slipped from the mattress and my face was now buried into the crook of his neck while his hands moved up and down my back underneath my loose shirt.

"I know" I whispered and then for further measure he decided that bucking his hips up into mine to make me feel how agonizingly hard he still was was going to change my mind and to be honest, it did sway my thoughts from leaving the room to just crawling into the bed further with him "Oh god stop" I mumbled and pushed myself up and off of him and just before I got to the door, he rolled off the bed and turned me around and pressed my back against the door "Dean" I looked up at his clouded eyes as he tilted my head up more so when he pressed his lips to mine, it wasn't that much of a stretch.

"You're really about to leave me here with this" He breathed out against my lips as he took my hand and pressed it to his very hard cock over his jeans. My hand instinctively squeezed his shaft and his eyes closed as his forehead pressed to mine "Don't tease me princess."

"We have to get up in five hours Dean" I whispered and glanced at his eyes once they opened again "I expect a coffee when you come to pick me up in the morning." He knew that he had me when I said that and his lips pressed against mine rougher while he slouched down and his hands pressed to the backs of my thighs and picked me up so I could lock my legs around his hips "No, no not the bed" I said as he started to walk that way "Bathroom, I'm not risking Seth waking up because he's a light sleeper."

As soon as the bathroom door shut and my feet were on the tiled floor, I turned the shower on and pulled the curtain and turned back around to face him while a look of confusion crossed over his face "We aren't taking a shower, now take off your jeans."

"Yes ma'am" He said after a moment of looking me over while I tugged off my shorts and underwear, discarding my shirt next and then helped him take of his. "Ya know you're hot when you're demanding like this."

"Stop talking" I groaned and leaned up to kiss over his very talkative mouth, his arm snaked around my lower back and then he picked me up again to only slam me back against the blue tiles "Fuck, ow don't break me" I mumbled as the pain flared up in my shoulder blades but it quickly faded once his hand moved between my legs to brush his fingers against my aching pussy. "Jesus" I whimpered as the pad of his thumb found my already throbbing clit and he started to rub circles against it.

"Stop talking" He threw back at me and I could only grin as the pleasure started to build in my lower abdomen and then finally he took ahold of his shaft and eased himself inside of me "Fuck" He dragged out the word against my ear and I grasped his shoulder blades with my fingernails. We both weren't going to last long and it was clear from the second he started to work on my hot bundle of nerves. His hips started slow and then became erratic once the pleasure started to seep into his body. The shower wasn't masking any of my sudden gasps or moans so as my tight walls around his length started to quake, he pressed his hand against my parted lips and I came hard while his hand muffled the loud moans. He lasted a few more seconds while my walls convulsed around him and the sweet groans that passed his lips were enough to get me going again but we had to stop, I had to keep reminding myself that if we started again we were going to be so tired tomorrow meeting fans.

The shower after all was needed and he kept me against him as we cleaned ourselves off under the cold spray. Finally we parted ways at his door after a few more kisses and another promise that he'd be at my door at eight with coffee.


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30**

* * *

Paige helped me straighten my hair the next morning as I did my makeup and I thanked god that she was awake for me right now because I had slept through two alarms and didn't wake up until she hit me in the head with a pillow. After the hair was done, I went into the bathroom and slipped on the high waisted black shorts and the dark blue sleeveless button down and tucked it into the skirt. Looking at myself in the mirror, I turned every which way to make sure I was all set.

There was knocking on the door a couple minutes later and I sprayed my perfume on my wrists and rubbed it against my neck before slipping on my short ankle booties "Coming!" I yelled and Paige groaned as she pulled the sheets over her head "Sorry" I whispered towards her "Thank you again, get some sleep" She mumbled something as I walked passed her and picked up my purse from the counter as well as my phone and opened up the door. Three fairly large men all stood leaning against the door waiting for me, all with coffees in hand except for one who had two, one that was up to his lips and the other was in his free hand.

I greedily took it from his hand and took a long sip; whoever was brewing up this coffee downstairs was a beast. "Good morning to you to gorgeous" Roman said and I grinned and hugged him first "Ya know Ambrose was worried about what you were going to…"

"Can it Rome" Dean said and after I hugged Seth a second extra, Dean pulled me into his arms and kissed the top of my head.

"Worried about what I was going to wear still? This too much?" I asked as Seth and Roman walked in front of us towards the elevator.

"A little less leg would have been great but I'm not gonna have you change" I smirked

"The legs are the best part though Deano"

"Don't call me Deano" He said to Seth with a grunt as we piled into the small elevator and I leaned against Seth.

"How are you doing?"

"Better, wanna grab a bite to eat later?" I nodded and smiled at him. Maybe now that he wasn't tied down to that controlling girlfriend of his he could be my best friend again.

"Sounds like a plan, come on let's hardcore dance all over this signing" I said as we walked out of the elevator and his arm slung up onto my shoulders and I wrapped my arm around his lower back.

"You still sound adorable when you're trying to sound badass"

"Shut it Rollins" I muttered after pinching his side and he chuckled.

"What is this? I got you the coffee" Dean said as Seth opened up the backdoor of the black SUV for me and I smiled at my boyfriend.

"You also kept me up so late last night that I slept through two alarms and had to have Paige straighten my hair" Seth slid in next to me and Dean sat on my other side, I had to sit in the middle seat because I was the smallest and Roman sat up front because he was the biggest.

"I didn't hear you complaining, in fact you were…"

"You better not finish that sentence if you want any more late nights with me Dean Ambrose" I said and squeezed his thigh to let him know I wasn't in a good mood yet to be joking around.

"You've been told" Roman said "Don't worry she'll shake out of this mood after her coffee" I smacked Roman's shoulder "Or two coffees, I think today is a two coffee day."

"Stop" I whined "You know I can make this bad for all of you, you know that right?"

"We know, we're just going to enjoy all of the attention being on you today; whether it be jealous crazy fan girls or just crazy fan boys who master-"

"Seth" Dean said by cutting him off and I started to laugh, as did Roman while the driver tried not to listen to us while he drove to the Ernest N. Morial Convention Center where Axxess was being held. Doors weren't opening until Nine and a half hour after that our signing was going to start for an hour and then we had another hour for photo shoots.

I was going to go to Seth but Dean pulled me along with him into the building as Security walked in front of us. "Sorry if you're feeling ignored" I whispered up at him "I just don't want him to be alone today."

"I get it, you're being a good friend but it's Seth, he'll be fine" I sighed and leaned up and kissed his clean shaven cheek gently and some of the fans that were off to the side in line waiting to get into the heart of the building started to chant out our names.

"You don't know him like I do Dean, he'll say that he's doing better but when have you seen him show any type of emotion? He's hurting right now and I just want to cheer him up" He nodded and slid his hand into mine and brought my knuckles up to his mouth to kiss over my skin.

"You do look beautiful today, even if it is too much leg"

"I wore these for you ya know" He grinned and I let his hand go to walk in front of him and he slowed his pace so he could watch me walk.

"Looks like you've caught yourself a dime Ambrose" I heard Alex say behind me as he hopped off the WrestleMania panel.

"Riley, are you still mad I turned you down three years ago?" I called over my shoulder and he grinned at me

"Kick myself in the ass every day because I wasn't more persistent sweetheart" He said which caused me to giggle.

"So this is where you'll be doing your signing" Mark said as he waited for us at the table, he had his phone in one hand and a bunch of papers in the other "You're free to all walk around until Nine… Abby a word?" I nodded and went off with him as the guys all stood around the table. I glanced at the big banner with all of us on it. We had taken that months ago when I was first called up, I hadn't seen the finished product and it looked pretty damn good, even if I was in Roman's arms.

"What's up Mark?" I asked with a smile as I finished the rest of my coffee.

"You're in a pleasant mood this morning huh?" I smiled

"Just excited for my first signing and photos with fans later" He smiled and nodded

"I'm sure you'll have a lot of fun. I wanted to ask if you tried on the gear, everything fit alright?"

"Oh yeah everything fit like a glove, I just have to pick up some long socks until the boots are worn in a bit but other than that" I smiled and he nodded

"Here is the rest of your months schedule as promised, we're going to be really putting you out there so enjoy one of your last night's rest before the craziness happens but we all have the upmost confidence in you to kick ass at this new journey in your life"

"Of course, I'm so ready for this" I glanced at the schedule in the folder quickly and then shut it. I'd have to go over it when I was alone because I was sure to criticize the amount of days I had off because from the looks of it I was working every single day and had one day off a week.

"We know you are, and if you have any concerns or questions don't hesitate to call me anytime alright?" I nodded and he patted my shoulder gently "Have fun today and a little more flirting with Ambrose… I liked what you did when you walked in for the fans" I smirked and nodded again before he walked away, phone up to his ear again.

I opened up the folder as I walked over to the table after tossing my empty coffee cup into the waste bin. Glancing over the month of April's schedule I sighed, I guess it was now or never to be ready huh? I had Wednesday's off and then had conventions every Thursday. It was definitely going to be tough but if they believed in me this much then I had to be ready.

"How's it looking?" Roman said and I looked up at him and shrugged

"Pretty busy obviously" Dean slid his hand along my back and glanced at the schedule over my shoulder "I'm at least with one of you guys for the conventions, pretty sure I'm doing the one on the 24th alone but that's fine."

"You're not alone toots, my schedule got changed yesterday; it looks like we're doing all the conventions together"

"I guess they really are pushing us as a couple, or maybe someone decided to put it into Marks ear that you didn't want me alone at these conventions" When he didn't answer I knew my answer so I bumped my ass back against his groin and Roman chuckled as Dean groaned behind me.

"Bro you still haven't learned to dodge that yet? Don't worry you'll catch on" I smacked Roman's arm and put my bag on the table and pushed the folder into my purse. Taking my phone out of my bag, I took some steps away from the table and got the banner in the background of my photo and took a snap with my face looking shocked.

"Taking selfies now are we?" Dean asked "Sorry about talking to Mark…"

"Don't worry about it, I didn't want to go to those things alone anyways" I smiled at him and he wrapped his arms around me and I got a quick photo with his face buried into the side of my neck.

"You better not post that" He said but it was too late, I was already typing up the tweet.

'Come see us at #WrestleManiaAxxess today! Signing from 9:30 – 11 and then photos 11:30 – 1! #HeHatesPhotos' I pressed tweet and it was out there to the world "I think we're going to blow up the internet."

"Wouldn't doubt it"

"Mark wants us to flirt more, I don't know how that's possible…"

"Do I not touch you enough?" He asked as his hands slid down further on my back.

"Hey none of that" Seth said "There are kids present" and then Alex pushed his shoulder to cause both of them to laugh.

The signing went over by twenty minutes so we had to rush over to do our photo shoot with the fans and thankfully there were only a couple times that I was uncomfortable and the security easily picked up on my uncomfortable faces and rushed the line along when a fan was over welcoming their stay. Then Mark came back after the photos were all snapped and the line had diminished to take me away to do a quick interview with Alternative Press Magazine which was strange because I read their magazine growing up.

It was all very surreal once the interview started and Maggie, the interviewer started asking me questions with a small digital recorder in her hand between us as we leaned up against one of the hallway walls to be away from the noise. The questions were all about what I usually listened to, and then she dove into my family background a bit, asked me about my new theme song because this interview was coming out next week after Raw and after I won the championship.

"Hey" I heard as I walked down the hallway towards the back doors after the thirty minute interview was over.

"Oh hey, um… how are you?" I asked Eva as she walked in step with me and she smiled at me.

"I'm great, going over to do my Total Diva's signing in a few"

"That sounds like fun" I smiled as slowed her walking once she got to the side door to go out to the floor.

"Of course, you just got done with your signing right?" I nodded and raised an eyebrow "Oh Ambrose was talking about his schedule the other night."

"Yeah we just got done with all of that…" I tried to shut my jealous mind off but my curiosity got the better of me "When was he talking about his schedule? I can't get him to pull that damn thing out" I laughed it off

"He's like that isn't he? I think Wednesday night? Went out for a couple drinks because we were on the same media tour during the morning rush" I nodded slowly "Surprised he didn't tell you" She said and I glanced at her face, her tone was something I didn't like.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Oh nothing, you two are a thing right? I just thought he shared everything with you but apparently not" My eyes widened

"Now I remember why I didn't like you, thanks for that quick reminder"

"Why you didn't like me? Oh sweetheart you should really talk to your boyfriend more often, why do you think he was with me Wednesday? Because he needed someone to talk to… or rather complain about you the whole afternoon, worried about your new championship? It's being handed to you on a silver platter and you're worried about it" She laughed as she ran her fingers over her bright red clown hair and I took in a deep breath as my eyes narrowed at her "Tell Dean I said hello and oh, I hope you enjoy sloppy seconds" She opened the door then and walked out before I could grab her.

Sloppy seconds? I tensed my jaw and started walking down the hallway again towards the back doors, my phone in hand as I dialed Seth's number. "Yellow?" He answered on the second ring.

"Where are you right now?"

"Waiting for you down at Chillios, lunch date remember?"

"Awesome, I'll be there in ten minutes" I hung up then and shoved my phone into my bag and pushed the back doors open and hopped into the waiting car for me, giving the driver the instructions to go to the bar restaurant that Seth was at now.

Once I got there, I spotted Seth in a booth off to the side and I slid in on the opposite side of the table and the waitress was hot on my heels "What can I get you Miss?"

"Jack Honey on the rocks please" I said and I showed her my ID before she left the table.

"Jack Honey? What's going on?" Seth asked as he put the menu down on the table and leaned forward a bit.

"Eva is what happened and Dean is what happened"

"Fuck, what'd he do?" I glanced to the side as the waitress came back with my drink and I took a long sip and let the alcohol burn the back of my throat to stop the burning tears from showing in my green eyes.

"When Dean went out to the bar Wednesday after his rounds on media, he went with Eva…"

"Why would he go with her?"

"Because he was complaining about me the whole fucking time"

"Alright, alright calm down" He said and slid his hand over to take mine and he squeezed it gently "I'm sure she just said this to get under your skin"

"Then how would she know that I was worried about my championship win on Monday night? The only person I told was him and he was pissed a time… I need to talk to him"

"Then talk to him, finish your drink and we'll head out" I shook my head and downed the rest of my drink and leaned back against the cushioned booth.

"She said something about sloppy seconds Seth"

"He wouldn't hook up with Eva"

"Joey said that he sometimes breaks up with girls by cheating on them…"

"He what?" Seth asked "Why the hell would he tell you that?"

"To protect me because he knew I couldn't handle a break up like that" I whispered and wiped against my cheek

"Abs, just talk to him before you start thinking what Eva said was true alright? Go to the bathroom and call him, no don't shake your head just do it" I sighed and slipped my hand out of his and slid out of the booth.

"Give me ten minutes and order me another" He nodded and sighed while I walked away and slid into the women's bathroom.

I looked at myself in the mirror and then down at my phone on the counter for a couple minutes before I grabbed the phone and dialed his number. He answered on the third ring "Hey gorgeous" He said into the phone and it took every ounce of me to not blurt out what was in my head but I couldn't do that, I couldn't be the one to ruin this.

"Hey… what are you up to right now?"

"Out with Rome grabbing a beer, what's up? I thought you were with Seth"

"I am, just in the ladies so I thought I'd call you…" There was a pause in the conversation

"What's wrong?" I sighed and leaned against the wall and took in a deep breath.

"Did you grab drinks with Eva on Wednesday after your media rounds?"

"Did she say something to you?"

"Yes or no?" I asked in a small voice

"Yeah we grabbed a few drinks and then she left once her husband showed up" I swallowed hard "What's this about Abby?"

"Were you… complaining about me to her?"

"No, actually your name was only brought up once"

"Once?" I asked

"Yeah when she tried to make a move on me and I told her that you and I were together" I took in another deep breath

"So that's why she said to have fun with her sloppy seconds"

"She said that?" He asked, his voice getting a bit angrier "Babe, nothing happened between her and I"

"I believe you" I whispered "I just… you're happy with me right?"

"Babe… of course I am. I had a few drinks with her because she was nervous about media tours so I was giving her some pointers, she had too many to drink so I called Jon to pick her up after she decided to try and kiss me. I should have told you yesterday but I didn't think it was that big of a deal and didn't think Eva would use it to throw in your face" He said and then heard a flicker of his lighter, he was stressing about this I could tell.

"Okay" I whispered

"Alright? So don't think about it, in fact when you're in the ring with Eva throw her a hard jab to the ribs for good measure" I smirked

"I'll be counting down the days that can happen, thank you for telling me"

"Like I said, I should have told you before she did but of course I didn't because I'm a jackass"

"You aren't, you're far from it actually… " A few girls walked into the ladies room and I decided now was a good time to wrap up our conversation "I'll talk to you later back at the hotel?"

"I'll see you then toots" I smiled and hung up after a quick goodbye and one of the girls waiting for one of the stalls looked me over.

"You're Abigail right?" She asked and I nodded with a smile

"Do you mind if I get a photo with you? We saw Seth outside but we didn't think he was with you and I'm such a big fan"

"Yeah of course" She pulled out her phone and we took a quick photo together and then I took photos with her two friends and parted ways after a funny bathroom selfie in the mirror with all three of us making funny faces.

"That took longer than expected"

"Took a few photos with fans" I quickly waved at the three girls as they made their way back over to their table.

"Of course… so about the Eva thing"

"Nothing happened, apparently she made a move to kiss him and that's when Dean called Jon to come pick her up"

"Feel better now that you know?" I nodded and took a sip from my strong drink.

"Much better, he said to throw her a hard jab to the ribs when I get in the ring with her" Seth chuckled and nodded "Did you order food already?"

"Yeah, grilled chicken Caesar for you right?" I nodded and we fell into an easy conversation and were only interrupted two more times by fans while we ate.

I received a text from my uncle when we were in the back of the SUV heading back to the hotel and it read 'What's this?' with a photo from today's signing that I posted on my twitter. Taking in a deep breath, I showed Seth quickly before the phone started to ring.

"Hello?" I asked into the phone and looked out the window.

"So what is this about?"

"The photo? It was to promote for people to come out to the signing today"

"That's not entirely true Abigail, is this some sort of creative decision? Are you with Ambrose on screen now?"

"Yeah I'll be with Dean on screen but Uncle Lan… I'm with him"

"What do you mean you're with him Abigail?" I glanced at Seth before stepping out of the car and walked into the hotel with him beside me.

"I mean Dean and I are seeing each other"

"What happened with Roman? We spoke a few days ago and you were with Roman"

"I never said I was, you asked and I said that things were fine between him and I and that's true, Roman and I are great friends but he's trying to fix things with his ex-girlfriend and I'm okay with that"

"What did you do? Abigail it was going so well between you two!"

"It wasn't going well between us and I didn't do anything Uncle Lanny, we split up and that's it. We're still friends and now I'm with Dean"

"Jumping from man to man isn't that great huh?" I tensed my jaw "What did I tell you? I told you to stick with Roman and you'd shoot to the top, he's going to be the top star in a few years"

Seth's hand came up to rub against my back and shoulders because he knew my ticks and right now I was rubbing my fingers into my aching temples. "I'm not jumping from man to man, please don't insinuate that I'm a slut."

"I never said that did I?"

"No but you implied it and it's basically the same thing. Look, I'm with Dean and we've been together for about a month and a half now and I really like him, I'd really appreciate it if you wouldn't judge me on who I date because Dean's an amazing guy"

"But he's not going to be the top guy Abigail, you should be with Roman; let me call him and-"

"You're not going to call Roman! You're not jumping in between my friendships and relationships again alright? And Dean is going to be a top guy in a few years and I'll be by his side"

"No you won't, I don't care if you like him now; you two aren't going to last long after being on the road for a couple months" He said and I walked out of the elevator as Seth continued to rub his hand against my back to calm me down "I saw it with your father and mother and I'm not going to let that happen to you."

"I'm nothing like my mother" I bit out harshly

"You may not be now but soon enough…"

"No uncle Lanny I'm not going to be my mother. I'm never going to be her and Dean is never going to be like my father. Dean treats me like I'm some sort of… princess" I said "He's good for me and he understands me better than I do sometimes"

"I don't care if you like him, you two need to break up, break up with him now before you drag it out. He's not going to amount to anything after The Shield is broken up, do you hear me? You're going to be with a guy who will be released in a couple months, do you want that?"

I stopped walking at that moment and Seth stopped next to me "You have no fucking right to say that. You don't know where Dean will be in a couple months but I do, I know where he'll be and it'll be at the top where he belongs. He's one of the hardest workers I have ever seen in and outside of the ring and you know what? If the WWE decides to release him at any time I'll still be with him because believe it or not I believe in him and his craft and I love him, so don't call me, don't email me, and don't show up at my apartment in Tampa looking to apologize because I'm so sick of saying that everything is alright with us because it's not and it never will be. Bye" I hung up then and took in a deep breath and finally let the emotion take over and Seth wrapped an arm around my shoulders and I pressed my face against his shoulder and just let it out.

"I can't believe you just said that" Seth said against the side of my head and I wrapped my arms tighter around his ribs "But I'm so proud of you that you finally stuck up for yourself Abs" I nodded against his shoulder "I watched that guy belittle you and your career for years and every time I would go to talk to him you'd stop me, Abs be proud of what you just did." He pulled back a bit and wiped his fingers over my wet cheeks and brushed some of my blonde hair back from my forehead.

"I just cut off the last of my family" I whispered, realizing the shit storm that was probably going to be coming my way by my step-mother and cousins.

"A family who has been riding on your coat tails since your dad died, you needed to cut that off" I shook my head and he wiped my face again as the tears continued to fall. "You may feel like shit right now but in the long run you're going to be happy you did what you just did" My phone started to ring in my hand again and I sighed deeply and pulled away from him "Is that him?" I nodded and went to pick it up but he took my hand and stopped me.

"Let me just-"

"No, because I know you… you're going to apologize to him and then it's all going to happen all over again" The call went to voicemail and then he started to call again, Seth took my phone and shut it off and slipped it into his pocket.

"I need that"

"You'll get it back in an hour once he stops calling… I really am proud of you" I smiled a bit and he slid his arm around my shoulders. "Come on let's watch some crappy movies and you can talk to me about you loving Ambrose" I stopped walking again but he tugged me along.

"I… what? I let that slip out?"

"You did. You haven't told Ambrose yet obviously or he'd be telling me about it and freaking out" He slid his card into the lock and pushed the door open and I tossed my bag onto the dresser and kicked my shoes off and crawled into Dean's bed. "You've got it bad huh?"

"I haven't felt this way since Phil" I whispered and buried my face into the pillow and breathed in his scent "Actually… I didn't even feel this way about him, this is something else" I said and looked over at him as he bounced down onto his bed and flipped on the television.

"Are you gonna tell him?" I shook my head and looked up at the ceiling "Why not?"

"Because he'll freak out, like you said and I don't want that… I don't want him running for the hills"

"He won't, you know he talks about you a lot" I rolled onto my side and looked at him "He pulled me aside last week to talk about your trip to Nashville" I nodded with a raised eyebrow

"What about it?"

"He told me you two went to some country festival or something and he's not the one to listen to country"

"Yeah he hates it but I got a few beers in him before the music started so he could bear it, he looked like he was having a good time…" I worried that maybe he actually didn't have a good time and that it was all for show so that I was happy.

"He did, at least that's what he said to me… you know I've known him for about three years and I've seen him with girls before but he's never been this way with a girl before; I see it all the time with you now too, we dated sure and then you dated Punk but you weren't this way, I'm pretty sure if you weren't pregnant you wouldn't have stayed with him much longer anyway"

"I wouldn't have, we weren't good for each other"

"And it took you a while to understand that, and it took a lot of long nights at the bar and a lot of nights picking you up from bars for you to get that you two weren't good for each other"

"I'm still sorry about that"

"Don't be, you were going through a lot of shit all at once... but like I said, I've never seen Dean this way with a girl and I'm glad that it's with you because you sure as hell deserve to be treated like you're the only woman on the planet and he needs someone like you to keep him in line."

I smiled wide and looked at the television and then back to Seth "Thank you"

"Just speaking the truth, so if you're worried if he'll bolt when you tell him how you really feel; don't because he's crazy about you."

"You had to have been some sort of love expert in a past life"

"A love expert so good that love avoids me" I pouted

"I'm sorry"

"Why? It's not like you didn't warn me about her from the beginning."

I fell asleep about a half hour later while watching Spiderman 2 and snuggled deeper into Dean's sheets because these hotel beds were so damn comfortable. An hour after that, Dean walked into the hotel room and Seth glanced over at his friend as Dean smirked at me who was still sleeping. "How long has she been down?" He asked as he carefully sat down next to me and brushed a few strands of hair from my temple and curled the hair behind my ear.

"An hour I think, her uncle called" Seth mentioned

"What'd that asshole want?" He asked

"Nothing good obviously, but she did tell him about you two being together" Dean looked over at his two-toned haired friend and raised an eyebrow "Then she told him to never call her again after telling him that she's still be with you even if the company released you."

"She did huh?" He asked with a small smile "Wait, that asshole said I'd be released?"

"Just be glad you never met him, he's worse in person bro" Seth said as he watched Dean look down at Abigail with some sort of spark in his eyes "Just don't hurt her, alright?" Dean looked back up at Seth and nodded

"You don't have to keep telling me, hurting her is the furthest thing from my mind."


	31. Chapter 31

** Chapter 31**

**(Warnings: Sexual Content, Suggestive Situations, and Language)**

* * *

I felt soft whisper touches against my arm hours later and I moved my arm out of the way to get whatever was touching me off of me. "Sorry" He whispered at the back of my head and I smiled gently.

"I fell asleep"

"You did" He said and I moved my hand back and held onto the back of his that was pressed to my waist and tugged it around my body and brought it up to my lips to kiss over his knuckles a few times.

"How long?"

"Couple hours, I didn't want to wake you up" I nodded and kissed his hand again before flickering my eyes open to a dimly lit room because the television was on. Taking in a deep breath, I arched my back to get the kink out of it and I heard him groan behind me as his arm wrapped tighter around me.

"Sorry baby" I whispered "I swear that wasn't on purpose"

"Sure that's what you always say, you just can't resist can you?" I shook my head and he leaned up a bit and kissed the side of my throat a couple times before sitting up on the bed.

"Where's Seth?"

"Couple guys came by to take him out for a few beers" I nodded and rolled onto my back and looked up at him with a curious look "Seth mentioned that your uncle called."

I nodded again and rolled over so that I could wrap my arm around his stomach and pressed my cheek against his chest, his warmth was always something I was going to crave. "He was being a dick as usual; I just got fed up and told him not to talk to me again" His hand came up and rubbed against my back gently and he kissed the top of my head.

"Why'd he call you in the first place?"

"He saw the photo of us on my twitter from this morning, started asking questions so I told him that we were together and he decided to start belittling you and your career so I told him to fuck off in the nicest way possible"

"You didn't have to do that" I looked up at him and nodded

"No, I had to. Telling me that I'm basically a whore was one thing but when he started to criticize where you'll be in a few years… I sort of lost it"

"He called you a whore?" He asked and I shrugged

"It doesn't matter, that's the last thing that I'm mad at him about right now"

"C'm here" He mumbled and slid his hand around my lower back and pulled me up so that I was straddling his lap so I could face him. I brushed my fingers back through his growing curly hair to get it away from his eyes and smiled a bit "Thank you for telling him about us even if it didn't end the way you hoped… I appreciate it that you stood up for me, there hasn't been a lot of people to do that for me." I nodded and brushed my hand down his chest slowly and kept it there, the feel of his heartbeat was under my fingertips and it was a beautiful feeling. "I got pretty lucky didn't I?"

"Don't ever forget that ever" I teased and he shook his head

"Believe me I'm sure you won't let me forget it toots" Leaning forward, I kissed his lips softly and then pressed my forehead against his "It's only eight, wanna order some room service and watch some shitty TV?"

"I have a better plan" I whispered against his lips as my hand moved from its position on his chest and I started to unbuckle his jeans.

"Darling I'm hungry" He groaned and I smirked

"And you'll be even hungrier after won't you? So you'll just have to order more food" Once his jeans were unbuckled and unzipped, I started on my shorts and easily got the off and tossed them onto the floor.

"You know I never agreed to get into a relationship with a sex addict" I hit his chest playfully one I got his jeans down to his calves.

"Are you complaining because we can just not have sex all together?"

"No, god no that would fucking suck" he muttered as his hands moved over my waist under my shirt and I wrapped my hand around his soft member and started to rub slowly. His eyes closed briefly and I grinned, man oh man did I have it bad. "You're beautiful" He whispered as he moved his hand up to cup the back of my neck and brought his lips against mine as I continued to jerk him slowly and it didn't take very long for him to be completely hard in the palm of my hand. "I need to be inside you" He whispered against my ear as his teeth nipped at my earlobe and I sucked in a sharp breath and my stomach clenched as his fingers moved down over my hip to cup against the heat between my thighs.

"You need it huh?" I asked and he nodded while his fingers pushed my black panties to the side and his fingers caressed my folds before his middle finger slowly slipped inside of me and I clenched my muscles around it.

"Don't make me wait princess" he said in his very raspy, breathless voice and it made my stomach clench again. His finger continued to move inside of me, rubbing the pad of his middle finger against that sweet spot inside of me and it made me tighten my grip on his dick and he let out a small noise from his throat of pleasure. I moved my hips up as I pressed his tip against my clit and his finger slipped out of me so I could replace it with his most sensitive possession. As I moved my hips back down slowly, I held my breath and pressed my forehead against his until he filled me completely.

His fingers worked the buttons on my sleeveless top after he quickly discarded his t-shirt over my shoulder. Once my shirt lay open, he unclipped the small hook in between my breasts and I let out a content sigh. I finally started moving my hips up and down slowly while he tugged off my shirt and his hands moved along my sides and breasts. He leaned forward and lifted his shoulders from the headboard so he could be chest to chest with me once my arms wrapped around his neck and my fingers tugged at the hair on the back of his head.

He let me have complete control which was rare so I was going to enjoy this until he decided that he needed the control back. Taking in a sharp breath when one of his hands gripped my ass and the other slapped it, I pulled back from the side of his head to look at his grin "Devil" I whispered as I pressed my lips against his smooth jaw.

"The devil's got nothing on me baby" He breathed out as his hips jerked upwards and I tugged on his hair again at the back of his head. To emphasize that he was indeed worse, his hand pressed to my lower back and he easily flipped us over so I was on my back and he sat up on his knees between my spread legs.

"You can never not be in control can you?" I asked as his hips slowly sank down against mine again

"I just like watching you under me" He said against my cheek as I bit down on my bottom lip when his hips started to move quicker. His thumb came up to move over my wet bottom lip and I swiped the tip of my tongue against the pad of his thumb slowly and watched his eyes. I watched his jaw tense as he watched me with his hooded eyes while I sucked his thumb into my mouth and his hips slowed "And here I was thinking you couldn't get any hotter" He said lowly as he pulled his thumb from my mouth and pressed his lips to mine just as his hips started to pick up in pace again and I couldn't help but let out a few noises against his lips "Let me hear you baby" He whispered once his mouth was off of mine and he leaned back up onto his knees to continue the quick assault.

"Holy shit" I gasped as my fingers grasped the sheets by my side and he pressed the same thumb that was in my mouth against my clit and rubbed it in circles agonizingly slow. It was a few minutes later that my muscles were clenching around him and he was trying his hardest to ride out my orgasm but my walls were so tight that he couldn't hold back any longer and he came hard while his hips rocked against me erratically. He leaned on his forearms when he couldn't hold himself up on his hands any longer and our chests were pressed to each other but his weight wasn't completely unbearable, it was a welcoming feeling to have him leaning on me.

As his climax faded, he pressed his face against my shoulder and continued to breathe heavily. I ran my fingers back through his damp hair and brushed it away from his hot forehead once he pulled his face away from my skin and smiled exhaustedly up at him. How was this man even real? Better question, how was he mine after countless times of me saying the wrong thing that could have had him leave? "What are you thinking about gorgeous?" He asked as he moved out of between my legs and lay down beside me on his side so he could still face me.

"Food" I said with a small smirk to hide what I really wanted to say to him. I couldn't risk him leaving, not after what just happened.

"Food sounds great" He groaned and kissed me quickly before rolling out of the bed and pulled back on his briefs and jeans. He left his shirt off as he grabbed the menu from the dresser and hopped back in bed with me after picking up his white shirt from the floor and I pulled it on over my naked torso because my panties were still on. "What do you want?" He asked

"Anything really, I didn't eat much when I went out with Seth earlier"

"Why not?" He asked as he glanced at me and then back at the menu in his hands.

"Too much on my mind I guess… just order me the appetizer platter" I stood up from the bed and gathered his shirt at my hips and tied it so it wasn't so flimsy. Walking into the bathroom, I cleaned myself up and looked at myself in the mirror with a sigh. I wanted to tell him how I felt, I really did; it was on the tip of my tongue a lot of times but what Joey said kept ringing in my ears that he bolts a lot, he doesn't do long relationships and that worried me.

* * *

"Abs… Abby we're leaving" I heard Dean whisper in my ear the next morning and I glanced up at him and nodded, nearly drifting back to sleep before his voice woke me up again "I should be back around one."

"Hair appointment at noon" I mumbled and he smirked

"Then I'll see you later?" I nodded again and he kissed the top of my head

"Have fun on your rounds"

"Don't we always?" Seth asked and I grinned and buried my face back into the warm pillows as I heard the door close and lock. I peeked an eye open and looked at the digital clock on the dresser and shook my head. How were they even alive right now? It was six in the morning and we didn't get to sleep until after one in the morning after Seth came back from the bar.

Taking in a few more deep breaths to gather myself, I crawled out of bed and put it back together before finding my shorts and slipped them on and flipped around my hair just in case anyone was out in the hallway. Finding my shirt, I stuffed it into my bag and slipped my converses back on my feet before leaving the room.

"So scandalous"

"God dammit Dolph you nearly gave me a heart attack" I said as I kept my hand over my chest because my heart was beating fast.

"Sorry doll face" He chuckled "Late night?"

"Not really…" I scratched the back of my head and he looked me over "What are you doing up so early?"

"Media rounds with your room mate but she's taking forever" I sighed and nodded

"I'll tell her to hurry up, it was good seeing you" He nodded with a smirk and I pushed the door open and the black haired Brit was running around obviously trying to find something "Good morning sunshine" I said and she looked over at me.

"Good Morning to you too, have you seen the other to this fucking shoe?" She asked as she held up her black flat and I raised an eyebrow and quickly glanced around the hotel room and spotted it under the desk, I pointed towards it and she quickly grabbed and slipped it onto her left foot and then the other onto her right. "Hair appointment still at 12?"

"Yep, are you going to be done with media by then?"

"Should be done by eleven hopefully, Ziggler outside?" I nodded as she grabbed her bag and I gave her outfit a once over and put up my thumbs.

"Yeah, have fun. I'll see you a bit later, and oh you have a date to the Hall of Fame"

"No I don't" I nodded

"You're going with Seth, I told him last night you were going alone so…" She raised an eyebrow "What? I'm not playing match maker or anything but you did tell me last yeah you had a major crush on him."

"That was a year ago… you know what fine, whatever. I'll see you later" I smirked

"Remember to smile!" I called as she left the hotel room and I let out a small laugh when she flipped me off. She was always so lovely in the mornings; I think that's why she and I got along so well, we were basically the same person.

I decided that a few more hours of beauty sleep would be a good thing but as I lay in bed for the first hour still awake, I glanced over at the clock that read it was after Seven thirty and groaned, there was no way I was going to nap for an hour before going to the gym; so I decided that now was a perfect time to hit the gym and apparently I wasn't the only one to think this ungodly hour was a good gym time.

As I arrived at the basement floor of the hotel where the gym was held, I glanced around at my co-workers tearing it up in different areas of the floor. Taking in a deep breath, I walked over to the treadmill to start off with something light. I turned the music on my phone to shuffle and placed it into the cup holder to the side and started at a slow jog and eventually pushed myself to a run within the first five minutes.

I pulled my headphone from my ears once I saw Roman walk up to my work out station "What are you doing here?" I asked out of breath while I continued to run.

"Didn't need me on media this morning, have a separate signing at noon" I nodded as he glanced around at the busy gym and then his eyes landed back on me "Are you doing alright?"

"Why wouldn't I be?" I asked and pressed the arrow down button on the screen in front of me to slow my pace to a walk.

"Just asking" He chuckled and put his hands up and I narrowed my eyes at him, he knew something that he wasn't sharing with the class.

"Sure… so when does Trish and Jodie get here?"

"Flight comes in around two… you know she's probably going to talk to you"

"I was planning on a little chat" I said and he sighed and rubbed the back of his neck "Don't worry, a woman to woman talk is probably best and you two are just getting back together so she probably wants confirmation that nothing is going on between you and I."

"Even if I've told her that you're seeing Dean" I smiled "She doesn't believe me."

"Why not?"

"Because Dean is Dean and you're you" I raised an eyebrow "For her it doesn't make sense, that's what she told me"

"Doesn't make sense? Oh… doesn't make sense that I'm with a guy like him, you know Dean's got a pretty bad reputation doesn't he? I don't see what others see in him"

"That's why you two are still together because you look past all his rough edges" I nodded; that wasn't the only reason why we were together. To be honest I don't think I could be without him in my life. "Alright enough of that, wanna spot me?"

"Spot you? You're crazy" He grinned but I did it anyways as usual. He was benching over 250 and if he planned on having some sort of problem with his arms today and dropped the bar on his throat, there was no way I could save him and he knew that; he just wanted me with him to talk.

"So only two more days" I grinned "Has it sunk in yet?" I shook my head.

"Nope and I wish it would already because I know I'm going to be a mess after I win" He smiled and then grunted while he pushed the bar up and back down on his chest. "But I know I deserve it now if that helps."

"Good, you should have already known that" I shrugged and watched him struggle on the last rep but he put the bar back into place on the hooks and sat up, wiping his sweating face with the towel he brought down. After he regained his breathing, he stood up and pulled the weights off and set it up for me and I laid back and placed my hands on the bar as he stood by my head. "How's Seth doing?" He asked after I did my first rep and pushed through the pain and burn in my arms.

"He's uh, better" I said and put the bar back into place and shook out my arms "Him and Paige are going to the hall of fame together"

"Really now? When did that happen?"

"I suggested it… Paige has had this thing for him for about a year and I think she'd be good for him"

"When did you start playing match maker?" He asked and I shrugged

"I just want what's best for my friends and they happen to like each other so why not push them in the same direction?" I said as I gripped the bar again and did my ten reps and stopped because the burn was becoming to be too much. I hated weight lifting that's why I stuck with my crossfit.

I sat up and took a few gulps from my cold water bottle and scanned my eyes over the floor again and my eyes zoomed in on two men in particular. Taking in a deep breath, I swallowed the acid bile that was rising and stood up "I think I'm good for today, just wanted to work on a few things so I looked good in my dress tonight." I turned around and faced Roman before either tattooed man could see me.

"Can't wait to see you" I grinned and gave him a quick sweaty hug before dashing to get out of the gym and out of sight.

When the hell did he get off suspension? Better yet, why was he here in New Orleans working out with Corey Graves spotting him and laughing. Were they friends again? He had sworn to never be friends again with Baron Corbin but apparently that was another lie he spewed while we were together. I shook out the cold shiver that was in my spine while I waited on the elevator to head up to my floor and once I was safe inside my hotel room, I took the longest shower of my life. I couldn't wash it due to getting it colored later this afternoon but I made sure my legs were completely shaved and that I had no smell to me other than the strawberry vanilla body wash I was using.

It was eleven thirty and Paige still wasn't back yet so I texted her to meet me at the hair salon when she was done and I hopped in the cab that I called and gave the directions to the man driving. The ride over wasn't that long and I gave the driver a few extra dollars as his tip for not pestering me even though he kept glancing back at me in his rearview mirror. "Name?" The woman at the front desk asked and I quickly told her before taking a seat in the waiting area.

Just before noon, Paige walked in through the double doors and I waved her over once she gave the receptionist her name. "What took so long?" I asked as I moved my bag so she could sit next to me and she huffed out a breath of irritation.

"Dolph talks a lot, our second interview ran over by twenty minutes" I smirked but she just rolled her eyes "Wait until you have to do this, you'll be complaining just as much"

"Can't wait" I said as the receptionist called our names and we stood up and walked behind her.

We both had to get our roots touched up and after the rinsing and the blow drying I went with a more natural wave and Paige went with straight hair and I nearly died from coughing when the hair dresser spray over my head to keep the waves in place for tonight. After our hair was perfect, we got our nails done quickly next door and headed back to the hotel in a cab.

"Wait was that?" I heard Paige say as the elevator doors closed and she was peeking at someone outside of them "What the fuck is he doing here?"

"I don't know" I mumbled and pressed the door close button as if they'd close quicker.

"Why is he back?"

"Like I said, I don't know"

"I thought he was suspended" I shrugged and sighed

"He's been gone for a year…"

"A year my ass, after what he did he should have been fired" She said angrily and I looked up at the digital numbers as the elevator rose to our floor "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine; it was in the agreement for him not to come near me so…" I mumbled as we walked down the empty hallway.

"You think he'll live up to that, it's Corbin" I tensed my jaw and shrugged again. This was the last thing that my mind needed right now. I had to worry about Monday night, and I had to worry about tomorrow night at Mania and I had to worry about every damn thing that was about to happen in my career and now… he was back. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"Paige, ask me again and I might German Suplex you out the window"

"Got it…" She said as I unlocked our door "But seriously…" I nodded after a few seconds.

"I'll be fine, I'll figure out a way to avoid him for the next couple days"

"He should have been fired"

"I agree but that wasn't up to me, it was up to management at the time" I put my bag down on my bed and kicked off my shoes. "To be honest he should probably be in jail but ya know I was stupid and didn't press charges."

"You weren't stupid, you were scared; anyone would be in your shoes" I nodded as there was knocking from the door and Paige stood up from her bed "I wonder who that could be…" She said and then opened up the door "Of course, do you have some sort of girlfriend tracker or something?"

"No?" Dean chuckled "Why?"

"Because we literally just got back" She said as she pulled the door open wider "Abby your lover is here" She said and I rolled my eyes and crawled off the bed.

"You should probably take a nap; you're starting to say weird things" I told her as she walked by me back to our room.

"You're probably right" She said and I smirked and looked over Dean in his blue jeans and leather jacket. God, he was the definition of what a bad boy should look like wasn't he?

"Hey stud" I gave him a quick wink

"Back to stud huh toots?" I shrugged

"What? You look like a bonafied stud right now"

"You've been hanging around Enzo too much baby" I grinned and snaked my arms around his waist and gave him a quick kiss "Wanna grab some food?"

"That would be awesome, let me put on some shoes" He nodded and kept the door open with his foot as I walked back inside and slid my converses on and grabbed my bag.

"Oh man when did you get back?" I heard Dean say and I rose an eyebrow.

"This morning dude" I heard another man say and Paige looked over at me.

"You didn't tell him?" Paige whispered and I shook my head and she made a quick sour face at me.

"Babe you almost done?" I heard Dean call and I took in a deep breath

"Babe? Who are you messing around with now?" Baron asked and I took in another deep breath

"Not really messing around anymore man, I don't know if you know her but Abby?"

"Abby? Abby Poffo?" He asked

"That'd be the one" Dean said and I looked back at Paige and I started to walk but she grabbed my hand.

"You have to tell him, if their friends and he comes around a lot… " Paige said

"I know" I whispered back at her "I know… get some sleep okay? I'll be back later to get ready" She nodded and squeezed my hand before letting it go and I shut off whatever emotions were springing up in my head and put on a poker face and made myself known by the two men.

"Hey sorry I couldn't find my other shoe" I said as I glanced at Baron and then back to Dean, swallowing that same nasty bile down my throat.

"It's fine, Abs this is Baron we're old buds" I nodded at Baron with a quick smile

"I've actually gotta run… we'll catch up over beers soon yeah?" Baron said to Dean once he was done looking me over.

"Sounds good bro, it's good that your back" Baron nodded before parting ways and Dean looked over at me. "Ready?"

"Yup, so you two are friends?" I asked while we walked down the hallway.

"Oh yeah, we were signed together in FCW, he's a pretty good drinking buddy; got my ass out of a lot of jams"

"I bet" I mumbled to myself

"You two seemed like you knew each other"

"We did, I dated his best friend for a while a year ago and he was always around" I said quickly and pressed the L for lobby on the wall.

"Ended badly I'm taking it?"

"Yeah, pretty bad" Once we were in the lobby I could breathe and he slipped his hand into mine as we walked down the sidewalk.


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter 32**

******(Warnings: Sexual Content, Suggestive Situations, and Language)**

* * *

"I'm kind of jealous that this is your dress, I should have went with you when you looked at it" Paige said as she fixed the chain across my shoulder blades later that evening.

"Are you kidding, Seth is going to die that you're wearing red"

"Why?" She said with curiosity laced within her British tone.

"His favorite color is dark red and you look like a hot vampire goddess" I turned around and looked at her mid-thigh silky dress and back up to her done up face that took me about a half hour to get perfect.

"Well you look like a fairy" I scoffed as she laughed "I meant it in the nicest way possible. Seriously we're hot tonight."

"You're damn right" I turned around to face the floor length mirror and twirled a bit to make sure everything was in place. I fixed the hook between my breasts and pulled my hair from the low ponytail I put it in while putting my face and dress together. Fanning my blonde waves out over my shoulders, I sprayed it quickly and grabbed my red lipstick and smeared it along my lips and pressed them together and rubbed so it was even throughout.

"What time did they say they'd be by?" Paige asked as she sprayed her perfume on her wrists and I smiled after when she was fidgeting a bit. She was nervous to be on Seth's arm tonight.

"Six thirty-ish" I said as I slipped my feet into my heels and stood up from the edge of the bed and grabbed my small black purse and made sure I had everything in there, tissues were a must and I shoved some into it as Paige raised an eyebrow.

"What?"

"Nothing…" There was soft knocking on the door and Paige rose from her seat on the bed and pulled her dress down a bit before going to the door. I picked up the white pocket square from the dresser and walked behind Paige.

"Save to say we're going to have the hottest dates at this thing" Seth said as he looked over Paige and I could see the blush rising to her pale cheeks from the compliment. Seth was dressed in all black with his hair in a bun at the back of his head; he looked great. But Dean on the other hand…

"You two strap up well" Paige said taking me out of my thoughts as I gave both men a smile, the pit of my stomach twisting. I had never seen him in a suit before and my lord did he put himself together.

"We'll uh meet you down at the car" I nodded at Seth but didn't look over at him as he took Paige's arm and guided her down the hallway towards the elevators.

"You look great" I said as I closed the door behind me and turned back to face him. He quickly pressed his lips to mine and I stood frozen for a moment before I pressed my own against his with little force. "Hi" I whispered against his bottom lip once he pulled back to looked me up and down. I slid the white cloth pocket square into his suit jacket pocket "there we go, perfect."

"Thank you" He said and I brought my fingers up to wipe his lips from the red lipstick he was now wearing.

"Red lipstick isn't your color" I mumbled as I finally got it all off as he grinned.

"You look amazing" He whispered as his fingers pressed into my back gently where it was bare skin which only brought goosebumbs to rise over my arms and legs.

"Thank you" He nodded and pressed his lips to my forehead gently.

We had talked about how this was sort of our coming-out-as-a-couple event tonight, this was the first time most of our co-workers were going to see us together as a couple rather than just friends who were in the same stable. It was a big deal and I just hoped that the fans took it the right way.

"Stop fidgeting" I whispered to Paige as her hands stopped their movements instantly "Doesn't he look great tonight?" I asked in a whisper again and she nodded.

"What are you two whispering about?" Seth asked from the passenger's seat.

"Just how great you look in all black, right Paige?" I asked and nudged my elbow against her ribs and she nodded.

"Yeah you do, the all black suit looks great on you" She said and nudged me right back even harder and I winced as Dean squeezed my knee.

"Thank you… that means a lot, the dark red I have to say is a perfect choice" He said to her and they fell into an easy conversation with each other and that's all I wanted.

Dean's arm came around to wrap around the side of my neck and he put his lips against my ear "You're pushing too hard."

"Shut up" I mumbled back and pressed a hand to his stomach, my fingers fumbling with the button "I know what I'm doing." He nodded and pressed a kiss to my head and let his hold on the side of my neck go.

"We're here" The driver said "Thank you all for using our service, and I hope you all have a wonderful night" He said and I smiled as Dean exited the car and held out a hand for me and Seth did the gentleman thing and helped Paige out of her seat by opening up the door for her. Taking Dean's hand, I eased myself out of the back of the large SUV and stepped down on the cemented street below, my heels making a soft clicking noise.

I brushed some of his unruly curls out of his eye before walking up to the building and gave our names to the security detail at the front and he looked down at his list and nodded and let us all in. "This way, Mr. Ambrose you're scheduled for two interviews, as well as Mr. Rollins, Miss. Knight and Miss. Poffo you are also scheduled for an interview. This way" The woman guide said as she walked with us down a hallway and I took in a deep breath "We're going to have Miss. Knight and Mr. Rollins lead first, give or take a two minutes and then you two shall go in" I nodded and smiled over at Paige.

Once Seth took Paige's hand and pulled her arm in over his, I couldn't help but beam and feel good inside that my plan on getting them together was working and they walked happily out into the arena and the cheers for Seth were pretty loud. "Miss. McMahon has requested photos of the two of you, no singles" The woman said and I nodded, of course she would want that. Dean wrapped an arm around my waist and pressed his hand to my back again.

"Ready to kill it?"

"No" I mumbled and he chuckled at my small voice but he pulled back so he could cup a hand over my cheek, his thumb brushed against the skin under my eye softly.

"Yes you are, we talked about this… Abs you look stunning and well I know I look good too" I smirked and he pressed his lips to my forehead again so I wouldn't be scraping lipstick from his already pink lips.

"I'm ready" I said with a little confidence and he nodded "Just don't be cheesy out there"

"Me? I have a reputation to live up to sweetheart" He said just as the woman guide told us that we were all set. Dean's fingers interlocked with mine and he gave it a quick squeeze before we started to walk through the side curtain and out from the side stage and the crowd that started to see us, more importantly Dean started to cheer.

The bright lights in the arena hurt my adjusting eyes from just being in the dark but as I blinked and looked around I could see that the arena was nearly filled already and the red carpet was under our feet. Another woman guided us to where Dean's interview was taking place and his hand slipped from mine so he could shake the interviewer's hand. The same woman guided me down a few people until I was face to face with another woman with a camera set up on a tripod and a microphone in her hand.

"Macy Meghan, I'm with Diva Dirt" She stuck out her hand and I smiled and shook her hand "I won't keep you long, you've been interviewed by Chris before from Diva Dirt last year"

"Yeah of course I remember" I smiled

"Great, awesome… so just a few questions"

"Shoot 'em at me Macy" I said and brushed my hair back a bit as she turned on the camera and nodded her head to let me know it was recording and she put the microphone in place near my chin.

"I'm Macy Meghan and we're reporting here from the 2014 WWE Hall of Fame, as you can see Abigail Savage has graced us with her presence, thank you so much for letting me interview you first off, and are you excited about tonight?"

"Thank you Macy and of course I'm excited. I was here last year as sort of an extra in the background, I was doing axxess, wrestling every day for NXT but here I am now as a part of the main roster and I couldn't be more excited for the Hall of Fame tonight, the speeches, the inductees…"

"Speaking of inductee's, who are you most excited about?"

"It's a tossup, Lita has been a big inspiration of mine growing up and she was also one of the reasons why I chose this career; I thought if a woman could hang with the boys then why couldn't I.. and then there's Jake the Snake, we actually bumped into each other last Monday night on RAW backstage and it was really good to see him. He looks phenomenal and he really deserves this tonight. Then of course there's the Ultimate Warrior, some maybe surprised that I'm excited for his speech but how can I not be? He's the Warrior. Let's put my father's past with him to the side for a minute and just talk about his career, he's a huge inspiration to a lot of the men who are my co-workers and I remember meeting him when I was a child; he was the nicest man I had ever met in this industry at the time and I'm glad that he's finally punching in his ticket into the hall of fame."

"So you have been out of action for about a month and a half now, how are you doing physically and when can we expect you back?"

"I'm doing great, I'm all healed up but haven't gotten that signed approval yet from the Doctors or I would have been competing in the invitational tomorrow night at WrestleMania. Super bummed about that but hopefully one of the girls takes it from AJ tomorrow night so I'll have someone more exciting to compete against once I'm back in the ring"

"Who are you pulling for tomorrow night at WrestleMania?"

"Paige obviously, she's been my best friend since she got signed to NXT and I'm really happy for her to be in the invitational tomorrow night. But then again if she wins then we'll have to square off and I really don't want to make my best friend cry so…"

"You two have competed in NXT together and they've always been great matches"

"Well thank you" I smiled and she nodded with a smile back at me

"Who else are you pulling for in all of the match ups tomorrow night?"

"Let's see… I'm hoping Brock Lesnar doesn't beat the streak, Hopefully Cena can shut up Bray Wyatt because he's been a thorn in my side, The Shield are going to destroy The New Age Outlaws and Kane and well Daniel Bryan is going to be the next WWE World Heavyweight Champion"

"You heard it here first, now if you get these predictions correct you should win some sort of prize"

"My prize is going to be sitting backstage at the Superdome watching all of this unravel, that's prize enough for me" I smiled

"Thank you again for stopping by"

"Of course, it's always a pleasure" She smiled

"Would you mind a quick 'I'm Abigail Savage and you're watching Diva Dirt'?" She asked and I nodded and did it quickly for her before she stopped the recording and I shook her hand again, Dean was still talking with his first interviewer so I walked over and stood in the background. The interview didn't last that much longer and then we were walking over to the second one which was being done by Tom Phillips who was working down in NXT, he actually shook hands with me as well and I stayed off to Dean's side once the interview started.

"I'm sure the WWE Universe appreciates you leaving your combat boots at home tonight" Tom said while he wrapped up the conversation

"Yeah, yeah I've got a pair of walnuts" I rolled my eyes as Dean glanced at me quickly before continuing "I had black shoes and these navy pants but I got yelled at…"

"I didn't yell at you" I said and Tom couldn't help but chuckle

"You yelled a little bit" Dean said and I shook my head

"Miss Savage, and what are you wearing tonight?" I smiled and stepped into the picture as Dean grinned, he was so not going to live this down with me now.

"The dress is made by Free People"

"Well you look lovely in it, did you decide on the blue matching or was it Mr. Walnut shoes over here?" Tom said and Dean scoffed

"Yeah these shoes are worth more than your house buddy" Dean said and I laughed

"Do you really think he would decide on the matching blue? C'mon Tom… I did and no Black shoes do not go with navy pants, ever"

Dean's hand slid along my back gently and his hand found its way to the curve of my waist "My girlfriend, the fashion expert over here" Dean said with sarcasm "Weren't you the one that said sweatpants were a gift from God earlier?"

"That was earlier and who wouldn't say that? Sweatpants are amazing, don't you agree?" I asked Tom who just nodded while watching Dean and I interact.

"Of course, and the Walnuts look great Dean"

"Told ya" I said and poked his side gently.

"Sorry to interrupt but you two are up for photos" The woman guide said behind us and I nodded and said goodbye to Tom quickly.

I placed a hand on his chest and his arm stayed around my lower back, his hand resting on my waist as the camera's started to click away once we were standing in front of the long line of men pointing them at us. "I didn't yell at you" I whispered at him

"I know toots" He said against my hair and kissed the side of my head for the camera's

"You were the one that picked the lighter color" He nodded and squeezed my waist gently as the camera's continued and finally after another minute we were off on our way backstage again for about fifteen minutes before we had to get to our seats.

Paige pulled me into the photo booth that was set up and then Dean dragged me onto his lap for his photos which were adorable and I was sure they'd all be blowing up the internet right now because they were automatically sent to twitter. I rubbed the lipstick from his cheek before sliding out of the booth and Roman chuckled as he watched me get the last bit off "Stop laughing Roman" I grumbled and sighed, finally getting it off and looked over at him and then at the beautiful woman to his side.

"Trish I presume?" I asked and she nodded and held out her hand and I shook it gently "I'm Abigail."

"It's great to finally meet you"

"Same here, where's the little one?"

"Oh she's back at the hotel with the babysitter"

"Well I can't wait to meet her… oh you know Dean, right?"

"We've met actually… are you two?" She asked and I nodded and leaned against him a bit. Trish knew that Dean and I were together but obviously she needed to hear it from my mouth.

"Yeah we are" I said while Dean's arm came around me again "Actually maybe we can talk, I think we have five minutes before they rush us off to our seats"

"I'd like that" Roman nodded at me with a small smile, thanking me no doubt in his head right now. I told Dean I'd meet him at the seats and walked off with Trish towards one of the tables that had water bottles on it and I grabbed one and took a quick sip.

"I just wanted to say that if you have any issues with me I get it but you don't have to worry about Roman and I getting back together"

"I heard that he was pretty hung up on you"

"We tried dating but he's been more like an older brother to me more than anything… Dean and I are together and it's safe to say that I'm head over heels for the guy" Trish looked over at me a little funny but nodded anyways.

"Really? I would have never thought he would have scored a woman like you"

"A lot of people say that and I'll say the same thing I told Roman… I just see the good in him and look past all the rough edges because believe me I have a lot of those myself and we've sort of bonded over that; we're a lot similar than a lot of people know"

"You really love him huh?" She asked and I looked at her "I can see it in your eyes before he just left."

"Yeah, it's still new but I guess I just can't help myself" Trish put her hand down on mine and I looked at her nearly flawless face.

"I get it, Roman and I are starting all over again and with a daughter… he's amazing with her and I heard you sort of kicked his ass into gear to see her and I just wanted to thank you for that"

"Don't mention it; I've been in your daughters shoes before with a dad that wasn't around a lot so…" She nodded and squeezed my hand gently before taking it back to grab a water herself.

"Thank you" She said again "and if you ever need someone to talk to, a woman's ear because I know you're going back on the road this Monday and you'll only have guys… my phone is always phone"

"Thank you, I really appreciate that" She nodded with a small smile "Shall we?" I asked once the lights dimmed and then brightened to let us all know the show was about to start. She nodded and we walked back out into the full arena and I found Dean in the second row talking with Damien. I slid over a couple seats and put my water down on the floor by my seat and leaned forward a bit to the woman and two girls sitting in front of our seats.

"Mrs. Hellwig?" I asked and she turned her body a bit and looked back at me.

"Abby what a coincidence" She said with a wide smile "Girls you remember Abby, this is Randy's daughter" I smiled and said hit to her two daughters. "And its Dana, how many times do I have to tell you?" I laughed

"Until I lose my respect I guess, how are you doing?" I asked

"Pretty good considering, this is crazy huh?"

"Yeah a little, I'm sure Warrior is excited about getting inducted though, I haven't had a chance to see him this week…"

"Yeah he's been incredibly busy, we got in yesterday" I nodded "You should go see him after, he'll be happy to see you."

"I will" I said just as the lights dimmed again and Dean sat down next to me and grabbed my water and took a long sip. Dana faced forward as Jerry Lawler came out to kick off the Hall of Fame.

After sitting down from clapping for Lita, I crossed my legs and leaned back in my chair. I looked over her red lace dress and smiled a bit. Phil had ruined our friendship as well. We weren't as close as AJ and I were when we first started but I had never had issues with Lita before Phil happened. After splitting from him and moving back to Tampa, he jumped ship and instantly started dating her again and they stayed together for a while until AJ sparked his interest. I actually based a lot of my in ring work around Lita's move set, especially my moonsault.

Jake was up next and I could already feel myself itching for the tissues. I knew his was going to be the hardest to sit through and as DDP started talking, I grabbed the tissues and put my bag back down by the water bottle on the floor "Are you okay?" Dean asked as he leaned his lips against my ear and I nodded and gave him a small smile while his hand came over and pressed to my thigh. DDP mentioned my dad's feud with Jake and Dean's hand squeezed my thigh to let me know he was still here and I took in a shaky breath, cursing the camera man that was pointed on me.

I excused myself to go to the ladies room after Jake's speech and I gathered my emotions and took in a deep breath while I looked myself over in the mirror. Fixing my eye makeup, I put on more lipstick and then left the room to head back to the seats. "Well would you look at this beautiful woman" I turned my head and smiled at Shawn.

"Hey stranger, how are you doing?" I asked as we hugged quickly

"Decent enough, how about yourself?" He asked "Kevin you've met Abigail right?"

"We met at the Royal Rumble actually" I said and smiled up at Kevin, still not over how damn tall that man was "It's good to see you again."

"Where is your boyfriend, you can't be here alone walking the halls" He teased

"He's actually still in his seat"

"So the rumors are true huh, you and crazy Ambrose?" Shawn said and I rolled my eyes

"Yes and you don't have a problem with him if I recall, you actually mentioned him a couple years ago to me when he first was signed" He nodded with a smile and I glanced over his shoulder as another man was walking down the hallway and I smiled wider "Would you mind? I'll see you two no doubt tomorrow night" They both nodded once they saw who I had been looking at.

"Warrior" I said and he turned his head and gave me a smile.

"That can't be Abigail Poffo" He said

"It sure is, it's been a few years" I said as he hugged me tight and I couldn't help but feel his fatherly touch. "Dana said I should come see you later but here you are so…"

"I'm glad you're here, a familiar face that isn't going to judge me is always nice" I smiled wide "It's a good thing your father and I buried the hatchet before he passed huh?"

"Of course, even if I had to basically push him into talking to you…" He and my father weren't the best of friends and they still weren't even when my father passed away but thankfully they had exchanged words a couple months before his heart attack to leave Warrior and myself with a clean conscious. He and his family were at the funeral and since then I sort of latched on as a part of the family. "How are you feeling? You look great"

"I feel great other than the hips but what else is new? Why aren't you wrestling tomorrow night?"

"I will be Monday night if that helps… I was out with an injury for a while"

"I'll be there Monday, my little Madi is a big fan of yours" I smiled wide, feeling my heart swell at the sound of that. I could hear Kane's music going on in the background and was a little confused because I thought Mr. T was supposed to be on right now. "I'd like to meet your boyfriend at one point too, sure your dad would have approved"

"I'm sure he would have" I laughed under my breath "I'll let you go though, you have a speech to get ready for and I for one can't wait to hear it." We parted ways with the promise to talk tomorrow at WrestleMania more about life and defuse a bit; that's why I liked him so much, he was always a good ear when I needed it.

Making my way back down the hallway, I quietly made my way around after the undertaker did his small tribute to Paul Bearer and then when the lights came back up, I walked to my seat and sat down "Where've you been?" Dean asked, his hand sliding into mine one I put my hand on his thigh.

"Had to talk to a few people, don't worry I'm okay" He nodded "I'm going to murder this camera man though" He chuckled and glanced over at the man with his camera on his shoulder, he had been kneeling down near our seats basically the whole night and I knew it was something that Stephanie or Hunter had told him to do but still, it was annoying for people to be watching us every second.

Next up was Kevin Nash to induct Razor Ramon, and then Carlos Colon was inducted by his sons, and finally Warrior was up. Linda McMahon inducted him and then he came out with his daughters on each arm. I stood up and clapped for him as well as everyone else in the arena and his daughters came back and sat down in front of me and we all settled back in our seats. "About five years ago a guy came out in the media and said that I was a good guy, and I am a good guy" He said about twenty minutes into his speech "His daughter is here tonight and since burying the hatchet she's become somewhat of a niece to me so Abigail, where are you I can't see much…" He said and I swallowed hard and sat up a bit "There you are… thank you, from the bottom of my heart, thank you." I smiled wide and nodded once in his direction.

After the Hall of Fame there was of course an after party but Dean and I decided to skip it because we both woke up at six and WrestleMania was tomorrow night and he really needed all the rest he could get. "Let me" I whispered as we stood in my hotel room as he loosened his tie so it was hanging open.

"You've got a thing for a guy dressed to the nines don't you?"

"No, I have a thing about you dressed to the nines" I untucked his white button down and then pushed his suit jacket off his shoulders and let it hang over the chair at the desk before going back to the buttons on his white shirt.

"I'm exhausted babe" He said as his fingers brushed against my bare shoulders

"So am I but I still want to enjoy this" He nodded with his eyes closed and let me undress him slowly. I took my time but once his navy pants were unzipped, I yawned and sped up the process just so I could get my long dress off and get into that comfortable bed that was calling my name.

"No, no no" He said as he grabbed my upper arm to keep me in place because I was half way in the bed already.

"What?"

"You got to enjoy yourself now let me"

"I… I don't think that's such a good idea"

"And why not princess?" He asked as he unhooked the small clasp between my breasts "Don't think I can control myself?" He asked as he fingered the chain that was the straps against my shoulders to keep the dress up and then he pulled them down my arms, his fingertips brushed against my ribcage on purpose and it lit some sort of spark low in my stomach.

"Don't" I whispered

"Don't what?" He asked in a teasing tone as he pulled the dress all the way down over my hips and down my legs. I put my hand on his bare shoulder to step out of the dress and he put it where his jacket was and finally I stepped out of my heels and wiggled my aching toes around. "Control yourself toots" He said once he stood back up and I slipped my fingers into the waistband of his briefs.

"I have no will power when you're near me"

"I'm flattered" He chuckled and then my fingers slipped from his waistband as he moved to get into the bed and I let out a deep breath while he patted the space next to him.

"I'll be there in a minute" I smiled and walked into the bathroom to wash all of the makeup off of my face and pulled my hair up into a pony tail. Once I got back to the bed, he was on his side snoring lightly. Smiling wider, I climbed into the bed quietly and pulled the covers over me and slid my arm over his waist and kissed his shoulder blade "Goodnight baby" I whispered and kissed the spot again before settling in behind him.


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter 33**

**********(Warnings: Sexual Content, Suggestive Situations, and Language)**

* * *

****I glanced over the time sheet that was handed to everyone in the locker rooms and I sighed deeply. The Diva's were slated for 15 minutes because it was a free for all, but The Shield was slated for seven. The damn entrance was going to take half of that time so basically it was going to be a four minute squash match. Dean was off with Seth and Roman rehearsing there entrance so I decided to hang back in the locker room with Naomi as she changed into her gear because she wanted to be ready instead of wait for ring gear to be made like last year and she was stressed out over nothing because her match was cut from the program.

"They're not going to be too happy" Naomi said as she saw my worried face and I shrugged

"I know but at least we know no one's match will be cut for time restraints" I jabbed at her and she rolled her eyes at me without saying a word "Sorry, too soon?"

"I can't wait to beat your skinny ass in the ring" She said and I laughed at her serious tone

"You tired already Nome but you failed remember?" I winked at her with a grin before I left the room to let her finish up with her gear.

I pulled my black lace knee length flowy dress down a bit while I walked down the hall and past various backstage hands and security to get to Gorilla. "Hey Steph" I said as she was sitting down at the monitor bay

"Abigail, you look great where'd you get that dress?"

"Free people, they actually did my dress last night too"

"I'll have to check them out" She smiled and looked me up and down quickly before her eyes went back to the monitor.

"Do you mind if I…?" I asked and she shook her head and waved me forward and I gave her a small smile before pushing the curtain to the side and walked around the small bend and finally into the arena. "Wow" I whispered and looked around at the large arena, in five hours this place was going to be filled but now that it was empty it looked bigger somehow.

"Don't you look pretty" I turned to the side as Dolph was sitting with Cody by the ramp talking.

"Why thank you" I smiled and curtsied towards them.

"So when I win the Royal tonight are you going to finally ditch Ambrose and be with a real man?"

"Honey you couldn't handle this" I said and moved my hands down the curve of my waist and hips while I walked by them down the long ramp.

"I'd sure like to find out if I could though!" Dolph said and Cody hit him in the shoulder to stop his flirting. It was innocent and it actually made me feel more confident in myself so I wasn't about to stop Dolph because he knew what my answer was going to be all the time. No.

"I heard you were down here; wanna go over our match for tomorrow night?" AJ was sitting in the ring with Emma and Cameron and rolled out of the ring when I asked.

"So we obviously want to showcase your moves and what did Stephanie say was our time? 10 minutes?"

"I think so because anything over will probably have a commercial break"

"Great, I'm really excited about this even if I am losing"

"Well me to… of course" I laughed "But let's see" We leaned against the barricade then "We don't want either of us to come off as weak so I think the finish should be you putting the black widow on me and I somehow get out of it…"

"Yeah and then you could just fall backwards onto me, it'll get me down in perfect position for you to climb the ropes and do your moonsault to pick up the win"

"I like it, so adlib beforehand; you'll have most of the match with me down?"

"Actually I think it should be even, failed pin falls, two each?" I nodded "I want you to hit me with that moonsault outside of the ring at least once, take some time to hold your ribs, sell that you're still healing up and I'll kick out when you get me back in the ring"

"And you definitely need to hit a cross body outside of the ring to me" She grinned "I haven't gotten what you'll be talking about before I come out"

"Adlib is what Stephanie told me, so I'll say things like how I'm the best in the world which will draw some chants" She sighed and I nodded "How I run the diva's division and such and then you'll come out, are you coming out with Dean?"

"That's the plan, Steph is really pushing us as an on screen romance for some reason" I shrugged "But she's the boss so I'm not going to question it… so yeah I'll come down with him from the stage not the stands and sort of sucker you into a match with me"

"You two are being pushed together because you're adorable, seriously I know we've had our shit but you two are seriously… adorable"

"Thanks" I smiled wide and felt the blood rush to my cheeks from her compliment "So when's the date?"

"I uh…"

"AJ you can talk to me about this stuff it doesn't bother me"

"June thirteenth"

"So you're taking off two or three months?"

"I'm back the night after Money in the Bank so about two and a half" I nodded and smiled

"I really am happy for you even if I wasn't in the beginning…"

"I understand why you weren't in the beginning, what he did was shitty and he apologizes to me about it a lot… but you and Dean seemed pretty serious last night at the Hall of Fame, I only saw you two briefly but how is that going?"

"We're good, actually it's probably the most stable relationship I've had in the first few months so that's weird"

"Considering who you're with… yeah that's a little weird but I'm happy for you. You deserve to be happy and I'm glad he does that for you"

"April" Emma said from the ring and we both looked over at her and AJ nodded.

"I should get back to going over tonight with them"

"Yeah I'll see you tomorrow, have fun tonight being the first ever Diva to go into WrestleMania champ and come out Champ"

"Kind of crazy right?"

"Just a little" I said and gave her a hug before she got back in the ring with the girls.

Glancing around the arena as I made my way up the ramp, I pushed the curtain to the side and made my way towards catering for some food. It was of course the busiest place in the whole arena right now and I grabbed a cookie and grabbed a plate and tossed some random bits of fruit on it because I had to look great tomorrow night and didn't want to overdo it with the eating.

"Can I talk to you?" I heard close to the back of my head and I jumped which caused my plastic plate to clatter from my hands.

"Go away" I said and dropped to my knees to gather the food that I dropped and he knelt down and helped me.

"I need to talk to you"

"Fuck off, I'm serious" I kept my eyes down so I didn't have to look at him.

"Why haven't you told him yet? I was half expecting Ambrose to kick my ass when I saw him earlier."

"How do you still have a fucking job?" I bit out "Get away from me"

"What? Are you going to go and run to Hunter?" I looked at him now and swallowed hard "It was my word against yours and I had a best friend who had my back."

"Corey? Yeah I know, what an awesome friend to let you screw his girlfriend when she's not conscious"

"You were conscious for the better half of it… this staying away from each other agreement between the two of us…" He said and motioned between us "It's not going to last."

"Mr. Corbin" We heard and I looked up and my face drained a bit and his just grew a bit angrier.

"I was helping her pick up her food" He told Bill, the current coach down in NXT who knew the whole story between the two of us.

"Are you alright Abigail?" He asked me and I nodded "C'mon kid" He said to Baron and Baron gave me a sideway glance before walking off with his coach. I had to tell Dean. He wasn't going to abide by the agreement to stay away from me so I had to do something about it.

"You look like a Goth princess today" Seth said as he started to pile food onto his plate and I smiled over at him and tossed my plate into the trash bin.

"Thanks I guess. Where are Ro and Dean?"

"Should be down here soon… are you alright? You look like you're about to hack"

"I'm fine" I gave him a tight smile and glanced at the doors and back at him.

"That's bullshit but okay…" Seth said because he could clearly tell I was lying "Dean didn't say anything so it's not to do with him, so what's going on?" Before I could say anything to him, Roman and Dean walked into catering and I walked off towards them.

"Ro I need to talk to you" I said and Dean raised an eyebrow in my direction

"What's…?" I grabbed his hand and dragged him out of catering and left Dean standing there confused along with Seth. Both of them didn't know what happened and it was going to stay that way for now.

"Corbin is back and he just came up to me in catering and asked to talk and then started talking about that night, he said the agreement to stay away from each other wasn't going to last and I'm freaking out because…" I blurted out once Roman and I were alone

"Wait what? Baron is back and he came up to you?" He asked and I nodded "And he brought up that night… what did he say exactly?" He asked as his hands moved over my black laced covered arms and rubbed them up and down gently.

"He said that I was conscious for the better half" I whispered and his hands stilled on my arms. I watched Roman's face go from concern for my well-being to complete pissed in a matter of a few heartbeats. "Don't do anything… he'll twist it around and you'll get in trouble" I said as I held onto the hem of his shirt so he wouldn't move.

"I should have fucking…" He let me go and my fingers slipped from his shirt as he turned around and blew up "I should have fucking killed him when I had the fucking chance, he's coming near you when he signed the damn agreement to stay away, I should have known he would have!"

"Roman…" I whispered "this isn't on you, you had to stop or you would have…"

"I know what I would have done Abby" He said and turned around to face me and he was giving me the same look as the morning after when he found me.

"Listen to me, look… maybe we can trap him and…"

"You haven't told Dean yet"

"He'll kill him" I whispered

"No shit he will and the guy deserves it, both of them do"

"I'll tell him after his match, I don't want him risking anything by being distracted while he's out there" I whispered "I'm sorry I told you this now but I had to tell someone and you're the only person from my friends other than Paige who knows the real story."

"I know… I know" He whispered and wrapped his arms around my shoulders and hugged me tight against his large body and I snaked my arms around his waist and hugged him back "I think I should be there when you tell him."

"Yeah… probably. Seth should know too, I never told him either."

"I'd tell them separately sweetheart, but I need to be there when you tell Dean. He usually jumps to protect you before he thinks so…" I nodded and thought back to the two times he got into fights to defend me.

"Tonight then after we get to Lafayette" I nodded "In the meantime stick by us alright? Go to the locker room to watch the matches when we aren't around" I nodded again and gave him another tight hug. "Come on let's get some food" He wrapped an arm around my shoulders as we walked down the hallway and entered the back room where we just were before I dragged him out.

Dean looked at both of us a little strangely but didn't comment on it after we had got some food and sat down with him and Seth. I slid my hand onto Dean's thigh and gave him a smile while he ate his sandwich. "So I went out there, it's pretty crazy… is your walk down going to be alright?"

"Should be, we'll have security so we'll be alright" Roman said, trying to get the conversation going because Dean was still being quiet.

Once WrestleMania kicked off, I watched it from the Diva's locker room with a bunch of the girls because after Daniel Bryan and Triple H's match it was going to be The Shield's match and then after they had a small press conference. Brie left after Daniel Bryan won to congratulate him and I watched my guys come out from the stands with their new masks that I was jealous they got to wear.

"So tell me again why you weren't back until six this morning?" I asked Paige as we sat together and watched the squash match.

"I told you already, we went back to his hotel room and stayed up talking and we just fell asleep"

"Cuddling?"

"No in separate beds"

"That's boring… wait you slept in Dean's bed last night?"

"I guess?" I narrowed my eyes at her and she laughed "Don't worry his scent did nothing for me."

"Thank god for that" I mumbled as I watched them lift up Jesse and Billy and power bomb them down onto the mat and then Seth picked up the win for the team. I smiled wide, they were two and zero when it came to the event of the year; they were on top of the world and I was joining them tomorrow night.

"So you're telling him tonight" Paige brought up once a few of the diva's cleared the locker room so it was just her and I.

"Yeah, Rome suggested that he be there because Dean's going to blow a gasket"

"No shit he will, Baron and him are friends right?" I nodded "Having Roman there will maybe take some of the pressure off of your shoulders, he'll deal with him so you only have to tell him the whole story."

"The whole story" I whispered "That's a long fucking story."

"He needs to know Abs"

"I know, I know… I'm just nervous ya know… he's known Baron way longer than he's known me and I'm hoping with Roman there; if he doesn't believe me then he has to believe Roman"

"If Dean doesn't believe you then you have more problems, which would mean he doesn't trust you"

"I guess you're right, maybe that's why I haven't told him yet"

"You should probably tell him how you really feel about him tonight too"

"Do you want him to leave? I'm trying to keep him in the same hotel room tonight Paige" She laughed a bit with a shrug, but then she sighed and put her hand down on my thigh.

"He's not going to leave, he's crazy about you and he would be a fucking idiot to leave you; he's not going to get anything better" I put my hand down on hers and squeezed it.

"Thanks for being here"

"Where else am I gonna go?" With a roll of my eyes, I proceeded to wrap my arms around her shoulders in a hug.

"Let's go Dolph!" Paige cheered when Dolph was shown in the ring alongside 29 other men a couple minutes later. We both knew who was going to win because Cesaro just wouldn't shut up about it in catering but he had every right to blabber, it was a huge thing that he was winning tonight and we all hoped that this was the start of something good for his future.

"Let's go Cesaro" I cheered and Paige laughed

"Cheater"

"No way I would have chosen him even if he didn't spoil it for us"

"Sure" Paige whispered sarcastically "I'm going to grab something from catering before the invitational" She said the word 'invitational' very proper, that's the only way she wanted to say it because it was weird for her to be at WrestleMania. "Wanna come or do you plan on watching this match?"

"No I'll come, all of the guys are in the match so catering will be empty"

"Exactly my point" She said as she linked her arm in with mine and we headed down the hallway.

We passed the back media room where they were conducting post action interviews and apparently we had immaculate timing because Roman, Dean, and Seth were walking out of those double doors. "Well isn't it the two most gorgeous woman in this company, come to congratulate us?" Seth asked as Paige blushed to my right.

"Actually we were heading to catering" I said and continued to walk by them but of course an arm shot out and the big Samoan picked me up off of my feet. "Down, put me down my dress is way too short of this Roman" I said quickly as I tried to wiggle free.

"Rome" Dean said seriously and gave his brother a pointed look as if to ask him what he thought he was doing. Roman slowly put me back down on my feet and I glanced at Dean who didn't look at all pleased.

"I'm just playing around man" Roman said and I took in a deep breath, feeling the tension rolling off of Dean in thick waves.

"I… um Abs come on, catering is calling our name" Paige made the save and grabbed my hand and pulled me alongside her. "What the hell was that about?" She asked in a hushed whisper.

"You felt that too? I thought it was just my imagination fucking with me" She shook her head

"What did Roman do to him?" I shrugged

"Nothing… I saw them in catering earlier and everything was fine" I pursed my lips and looked back as Seth and Roman were walking down the hallway in the opposite direction; there was no boyfriend in sight.

"Does he get mad when Roman touches you all the time?"

"No, usually he knows we're just playing around but that look that he gave me…" I shook my head, the feeling of dread poured into my bones. "You don't think that Corbin said anything to him already do you?"

"No there's no way, Roman's been with him practically all day since you got here" I nodded

"Corbin said that they spoke briefly earlier but it's Corbin, he'd be gloating about telling him, about ruining my life even more" Paige nodded and continued to put food on her plate and I opted out and grabbed a couple cookies and a Gatorade.

"He would be, so it has nothing to do with that and it has everything to do with Roman" We sat down at an empty table so she could eat and I nibbled on my two cookies.

"I hate this" I whispered and stared at the doors expecting him to walk in and make me forget he even gave me that disgusting look. It was like he wasn't even seeing me, like he was looking through me and it made my stomach turn upside down.

"Stop eating your feelings" Seth said as he made his way over towards us and I shot him a glare. "He's being a prick to everyone, not just you" He said and sat between Paige and I with a fresh bottle of water. Paige sat up a bit straighter and I couldn't help but smile while she looked him over. He was shirtless but still in his black cargo pants and combat boots.

"Any reason why?" I asked

"No, though his shitty mood started when you decided that having a private meeting with Roman was a good idea"

"I had to talk to him" I whispered

"I get that, I do but he doesn't like secrets and I know you'll tell me eventually what that was about right?"

"Eventually yeah, believe me when I say this Seth… when I tell you we're going to need a couple hours"

"That serious huh?" He asked "Did you rob a bank?"

"I wish" I smirked and nudged my shoulder against his "But anyways, how was your night last night?" I asked him and he glanced over at Paige quickly and I raised an eyebrow.

"It was fine, I had a good time"

"Did you?" I asked

"You're fishing and it's not cute" I pouted while he grinned "Paige and I had a great time, we ended up passing out after a long discussion on power rangers"

"Power Rangers, yeah?" I asked and Paige just shook her head with a smirk playing on her lips.

"Power Rangers" Seth said and that was the end of the topic of his night with my best friend. More stuff obviously happened but they were acting coy about it; I'd get it out of them soon enough.

At the end of WrestleMania, Daniel Bryan was the victor and proudly held those championship titles high in the air. That was the only good thing that came from WrestleMania, especially with the devastation I felt when The Undertaker lost. It was like all the air was sucked out of the building, one of the girls actually asked if the ref counted too fast but nope, it was a clean pin fall; one, two, three.

"We're gonna need a trunk with more space next week" Roman said as he stuffed all of our bags into the small trunk, this process was taking him ten minutes already.

"Sorry" I mumbled as I leaned my ass back against the car and then the trunk slammed shut.

"Don't be, we'll all have less bags next week" I nodded and glanced inside the car. Seth was in the back, Dean was in the driver's seat "I'll grab the front" I nodded again and he gave me a small smile before we both hopped inside. He was pulling out of the parking lot before I could even get my seatbelt on.

It took us just about two hours to get to Lafayette and after grabbing what bags we were going to need for tomorrow night, we headed inside and signed in and got our two rooms. I nearly grabbed a room for myself from the vibes I was getting from my boyfriend that still refused to even look at me or talk directly at me.

I rolled my suitcase inside the room on the third floor behind Dean and Roman said to me that he'd be back in five minutes. I nodded and swallowed hard, watching Dean shrug off his leather jacket and toss it up on the chair before he pulled the balcony door to the side and stepped out, a cigarette already between his lips. I sat down on the edge of the bed and pulled at the sleeves of my shield sweatshirt I wore over my dress.

It was silent in the room and all I could hear was my heartbeat thumping in my ears. This was the calm before the big fucking explosion wasn't it? I could feel the anxiety creeping up in my chest already. "You have something to tell me" Dean said as he walked back inside the room and pulled the sliding door behind him. He walked by me and tossed his pack of cigarettes onto the dresser as well as his lighter.

"Yeah, I do" I stood up just as there was a knocking on the door and he went to get it. I took in another deep breath and just wanted to pull the hood up over my head and suffocate myself with the pull ties.

"What do you want?" Dean asked Roman

"I asked him to come" I said

"Look we just have to talk to you man" Roman said and Dean shook his head with a sarcastic laugh and walked back into the room and Roman shut the door behind him.

"Go ahead then, both of you talk" He said as he sat down on the chair in the corner, his face was shadowed by the dark. I had shut the lights off because I felt disgusted with myself; I didn't want him to see my face when I told him the story.

"Go ahead" Roman said "I'm here" I nodded as he leaned his back against the wall, his arms over his chest.

"Okay so um… "

"Spit it out" Dean said and I glanced back at Roman.

"A year ago I was dating Corey" Dean's eyebrow raised, he definitely didn't expect me to start talking about something from the past "Corey, Baron and I were best friends before we starting dating and it was going good for a while. I realize now that wasn't the case, Corey was using me for my last night, thinking that if he dated me he could get a push up to the main roster. Baron was the same way but I found this out way too late in my friendship to them…" I watched his facial expression but he wasn't giving anything away, he was still confused.

"Baron got suspended last year; I think the agreement was that he was in an altercation with a co-worker because they didn't have proof and all of this shit…" I continued and took in a deep breath "I was that co-worker that he was in an altercation with."

"What happened?" He asked

"See now that's the hard part" I whispered and looked down at the hem of my dress "We went out after an NXT taping to celebrate Corey's tag team titles win, I had too much to drink, they were both supplying me with way too much alcohol and it's pretty fuzzy after that but I remember Corey bringing me out to the car" Dean was inching up in his seat and I could really see his face now from the moon light outside. "I woke up in the backseat…" I shook my head and stood up and he watched me, concern being the first real emotion I saw on his face.

"Corey and I sometimes got way too drunk and we'd mess around in the backseat of his car so I didn't really think anything of it at first when I woke up, I saw the tattoos and just assumed it was him but" I swallowed hard again and looked anywhere but his direction "It was Baron who was on top of me. I was so drunk that I couldn't even get him off of me and by that time he was almost done, I just…" I glanced over at his direction now and his fingers were brushing back his hair and he was looking down at the ground "I always had shitty luck picking boyfriends, I told myself that it was karma… tried to tell myself it was my fault until Roman showed up at my apartment the next morning to go to the gym and I wasn't there. Corey drove us back to his apartment and I stayed the night in the back of his fucking car, Roman knew where I would be and he didn't even get to his door to ask for me because he saw me in the backseat passed out…" Dean's knee started to bounce as he held his fingers up against his chin, he was facing me but his eyes were shut tightly.

"The doors were unlocked man" Roman said because I was faltering "I got her out of the car, put her in mine and she woke up, briefly told me what happened and I lost it. I went inside, beat the shit out of both of them and got her to the hospital" Dean finally stood up and quickly walked past me but Roman stood in his way "You're not going out there bro."

"Get the fuck out of my way" Dean rasped out and pushed his friend but Roman stood his ground and pushed Dean up against the wall. I shrunk back and closed my eyes "Let me the fuck go Roman I'm not fucking messing around!" He barked in his face and Roman pushed Dean's shoulders back into the wall.

"Look at your girlfriend right now, you want to go out there and kill both of those assholes? So do I man but look at your fucking girlfriend right now" He did look over at me and I barely recognized him, the rage was so much. "She pulled me aside today because Corbin went up to her in catering, said something about that night and that he wasn't going to abide by the agreement to stay away from her. She is terrified of this guy and she needs you right now. We'll get Corbin another day, but right now you need to calm down and stay here with her." Roman held him up against the wall for a few more seconds before asking him if he was good, when Dean nodded, he let him go and took a step back.

"Why was he not fired?" He asked once he took in a few deep breaths.

"No proof, it was my word against his and Corey decided to stick up for his best friend instead of his girlfriend"

"Didn't they do some sort of… test at the hospital?" He asked

"They did but there wasn't anything wrong other than that I consumed way too much alcohol and they had to pump my stomach, there was no proof but this wasn't Corbin's first run around with management so he got suspended for a year and we both agreed to stay away from each other. It was a slap on the wrist and to be honest I thought he ended up quitting before I saw him at the gym yesterday morning…" I rambled and Dean watched me, as did Roman but he kept glancing at Dean to make sure he wasn't about to bolt for the door because we both knew he was itching for it.

"Rome, you can leave" He said and finally tore his eyes off of me to look at his friend "Thanks" Roman nodded and turned back to me and mouthed the words 'call me', meaning if he decided to bolt after all, I would call Roman to find him. Once Roman was out of our room, Dean took in a deep breath and ran his hand over his face. "C'm here" He mumbled towards me but I didn't make any effort to move from where I was "When he walked in I thought the worst."

"Well it was pretty bad" I whispered

"I thought you were done with me" He said and I shook my head "When you pulled him outside to talk alone, I really thought you were planning some sort of shit to dump me on my ass"

"I love you" I said, the words just tumbling out of my mouth. My brain wasn't on right now, not after having to tell him the nightmarish story.

"What?" He asked and I took a scooted further down on the bed "No, no don't pull away from me" He said a bit louder than a whisper and he walked over to me and crouched down, his hands going to my outer thighs to keep me in place "What did you just say?" He asked. Either he was playing dumb and heard me the first time or he really didn't know what I said.

"Nothing" I whispered and he gripped my thighs gently and pulled me down to the edge of the bed so that we were eye level.

"It wasn't nothing, just say it again" I shook my head "Abs" He whispered and moved a hand up to cup over my cheek and then he brushed some hairs to curl behind my ear "Please say it again."

"I love you and you're a fucking fool to keep thinking I would ever dump you" I said and he grinned

"You're right, I am a fool" He whispered and crashed his lips against mine. I felt my heart pounding in my chest as he pressed one of his knees on the very edge of the bed between my legs and he laid me back on the mattress so he could hover over me. "Say it again" He whispered against my chin, his lips softly nipping at my skin as they moved down to my throat.

"I love you" I whispered and my breathing hitched when his knee moved up and pressed against my heated core. "Jesus" I gasped when he moved it.

"You love Jesus?" He asked with a grin and I hit his side playfully "I'm sorry" He chuckled against the side of my neck and I couldn't help but giggle a little as well "It's not every day the woman of your fucking dreams tells you she loves you, give me a minute" I nodded at his words and felt my heart swell in my chest. I was the woman of his dreams? He pulled his face away from my neck once he got all of his laughter out of his system and the face that hung over me now was a face that I loved more than anything, his eyes were clear; he had a silly smile on his lips and his dimples were showing to the max "You wanna know something?" He asked as his hands moved down and then he hiked up my dress to my black spandex shorts were showing.

"What is it?" I whispered, trying to control my breathing while his fingers slipped under the stretchy material and then down over my folds and he pressed his middle finger to my entrance and I nearly lost it right there. When he was going slow it was torture but my god if this was the way I died, I'd want to relive it over and over again. He pressed his lips to mine again and brushed his free hand over my head to get all of the fly away blonde waves out of my face.

"I saw you down in FCW, and NXT and thought constantly what it would be like to be with you. Not just inside you…" He whispered and curled his middle finger up against my sweet spot and rubbed agonizingly slow. "…and not just to be drinking buds and not even to just fuck occasionally… I mean really with you like this. When you got the call up and I met you for the first time in Grand Rapids I thought I hit the fucking jackpot"

"You remember what city we were in?" I whispered and he nodded

"Of course I do, it may not seem like I pay attention but when it comes to you I remember everything" I smiled "and I used to throw around the word love when it came to woman when I needed something from them and you make me regret doing all of that shit Abs, it's fucking cheesy and you're gonna hit me for saying it but you actually make me want to be a better guy" I didn't hit him, that was the furthest thing from my mind.

"I love you" I whispered again

"I can feel that, you know why?" I shook my head "Because I love you too" and I could feel that as well as see it in his eyes, he was being vulnerable and open and god I loved him more for it. I moved my hands up and gripped the back of his neck gently and pulled him down so that our lips were pressed to each other's again.

"Say it one more time" He chuckled and pecked my lips

"I love you" He said and then pressed his forehead against mine. It was real, he was saying it to me; only in my dreams has he said it back and meant it. Another finger entered me and I curled my toes on the carpet below my feet "I love you" He whispered as he pecked my lips again and then moved back down to my neck and he said it again, and again until I was calling out his name.


	34. Chapter 34

**Chapter 34**

**(Warning: Sexual Content, Language, and Suggestive Behavior) **

* * *

There was a buzz in the air once the arena started to fill up with fans from all over the world and the card tonight wasn't going to disappoint. It was weird getting to the arena and sitting in the locker room with my duffle bag. Usually I was here and I sat around for a while before going to catering and then I'd sit at the monitor bar with Joey Mercury and have our own color commentary. But tonight I was in the locker room changing into my wrestling gear. Once I had it all perfect, I pulled on my Abigail Savage purple sweatshirt and walked out of the locker room heading to get my makeup and hair done.

"Are you excited?" Linda asked while she straightened my hair and then decided to put a small braid right at the front of my hairline and then my makeup was done and it was minimum which I was happy about.

"It hasn't sunk in that I'm winning tonight; it just feels like any other day…"

"Just you wait" She laughed and finished up on my makeup and let me leave after she took a photo with me.

I shoved my hands into my sweatshirt pockets as I walked down the hallway towards catering. My nerves were on alert and maybe some comfort food will help me from throwing up when I got to the entrance ramp. "Holy shit you look like a walking Shield sex ad" AJ said as she fell in step next to me.

"Really?" I laughed "I mean it's actually less revealing than my old gear"

"That's the point, you look like a badass shield sex ad" I laughed again and wrapped my arm over her shoulders and walked into a busy catering room. "I really can't wait for you to get back so we can have our feud, show these fans what real wrestling from a quote unquote diva looks like" She grinned and nodded.

"Look at you two, my lord" AJ said as she glanced at Dean and then back to me "Now I know why Stephanie really wants you two together on screen"

"Why is that?" I asked as I smiled over at him and he gave me a quick wink and went back to talking with Curtis.

"You're both hot and I can feel the devotion coming off of you guys in waves" I smirked and looked at her while she grabbed some food.

"I told him that I loved him last night" She spun her head quickly to look at me

"And what did he say?"

"That he loved me"

"Oh my god!" AJ squealed and hugged me and I couldn't help but hug her back "You two are so damn cute, stop it already" She said and I glanced around, she had drawn some attention but she didn't care at all.

"Thanks" I laughed "I haven't felt this way ever for a guy, I'm really excited about this" She smiled at me and I couldn't help but smile back.

"Alright get some food, we're putting on a show tonight" I nodded "I'm going to miss catering food for three months" She said and I laughed

"Tell him to make pancakes"

"Oh they're so good but I'm not eating his pancakes all the time, I'll be fat in weeks" I shook my head and ran my fingers back through my hair and then started to put random things onto my plate and then I grabbed two waters and walked over

"Come sit with us" I said as I walked over towards Dean

"Are you sure?"

"Seriously, come on" She smiled and nodded. We both walked over and sat down at the table and Dean slid in next to me and pressed his lips to my cheek and they made a pop noise when he let it go. "Ew stop I just got my makeup done" I giggled

"Sorry princess" he whispered as I turned to face him and I rubbed my thumb over his bottom lip.

"You don't want foundation on your lips, it tastes awful" He let me wipe the makeup away and then he kissed my makeup free lips.

"I can't" AJ said and I looked over at her "You two are just so cute, I can't" I smirked

"Well hi AJ" Dean said. He was such in a good mood that it was almost annoying for some of our co-workers.

"Hey Dean" AJ said with a wide grin.

"Ready to lose to my girl later?" I nudged Dean in the ribs but he didn't take it back because we all knew he was teasing the small brunette.

"Actually I am but don't you worry, she's only keeping the title warm for me until I come back"

"I doubt that" Dean said as he took a piece of cantaloupe from my plate and ate it.

"Please, help yourself" I said and he did, no questions asked.

I shoved some of the shirt into my back pocket and stretched my arms up over my head and then brought them down and bent myself at the hips to touch my toes and then I crawled down that way to the floor, did a push up and then crawled back up the same way. "How are you feeling?" Roman asked as all three men watched me.

"I'm freaking out" I whispered and twisted and turned my body at the hips so there were no pain in my ribs, tonight was the night for two moonsault's and AJ wasn't beefy at all so I was going to take most of the impact.

"Don't freak out" AJ said as she held onto her butterfly title that was going to be mine in less than 25 minutes.

"I'm trying" I breathed out and listened to the last of Warrior's speech, there was going to be a quick three minute commercial and then AJ was on. And then me.

"Hey look at you" Warrior said once he spotted me and I smiled wide and gave him a big hug "Are you on next?"

"I am, Warrior I'm not sure if you've met them yet but this is Roman, Seth, AJ and Dean" They all shook hands, AJ was freaking out now beside me.

"Dean, the boyfriend" Warrior said when he shook his hand and Dean nodded "Lucky guy" He said and Dean chuckled while I rolled my eyes "Don't hurt her that's all I ask because Randy would want me to kick your ass if you hurt his little girl and my hips and knees are gone kid."

"You don't have to worry about that, she's in good hands with me" Warrior nodded with a smile before he turned back to me

"I'm going to watch from the monitors, kick ass ladies" He said and then parted ways with us.

"I just shook Warriors hand" AJ said and I laughed

"You're on in like a minute, don't freak out"

"I'm trying" She used my words back at me which made me shake my head.

"AJ, on in 10" One of the stagehands said as he stood behind the curtain and I gave her a tight hug before her music started to play and she put her championship title up onto her shoulder. Taking in a deep breath, I shook out my arms again as Dean came up behind me and rubbed his fingers into my shoulders and back of my neck.

"2 minutes Abigail and Dean" I nodded and felt relaxed under Dean's touch.

"Weird not going down there with you guys" Seth mentioned and I nodded

"You two get to come out when I've won though" Roman grinned and wrapped his arm around my shoulders and hugged me to his chest.

"You deserve this" He said

"I know" I looked up at him with a smile

"You know? Where did this confidence come from?" I motioned with my thumb to Dean and he smiled again "Good, it's good to know he's there for something."

"Hey" I laughed but it went over Dean's head, he wasn't paying much attention and once AJ grabbed a microphone, I stood in front of Dean again to listen.

"295. For 295 days I have been your diva's champion. The longest reigning Diva's champion of all time. And a couple months ago, I stood at the top of that stage and I tore all the diva's a much deserved new one. But I gave them a chance, I gave them 294 days to prove me wrong, and they couldn't. And last night, they proved that I am the hero of this story. Last night at WrestleMania it was AJ Lee versus the world, but it's always been that way. The odds were 13 to 1 and I overcame those odds, just like I've been overcoming the odds my entire life. I have gone from being a poor girl in New Jersey to the best diva in the world." The CM Punk chants rained down on her but she didn't break a sweat.

"10 seconds" The stagehand called and I gave one last smile to Seth and Roman who wished me luck and to kick her ass.

"I **am** the savior of your diva's division; I **am** your diva's division." AJ said the last line into her microphone and then my brand new music started which sent chills down my spine.

"I've got your back princess" Dean whispered into my ear just as the stagehand pulled the curtain to the side and I let out a deep breath and walked out, my eyes dead set on the ring where AJ Lee stood with my Diva's title.

I soaked it in that the fans were actually cheering and cheering fairly loud. I gave a wink to Stu, the camera man at the top of the ramp before I started making my way down towards the ring, Dean's arm slung up over my shoulders as he soaked in the energy just as much as I did. He pulled the pale purple shirt from my back pocket and tossed it to the side in the stands and gave me a wink as I climbed the steel steps and grabbed the microphone waiting for me.

AJ let the loud Abby chant that started simmer down a bit before she opened her mouth "What the hell are you doing here?"

I grinned and looked along the audience and then back to AJ "First off I wanted to congratulate you on winning last night at WrestleMania" I fake clapped for her and then brought the microphone back up to my lips "And the second thing I came out here to do was to tell you I never got that championship match with you, I know I went out with an injury, Roman speared me and all of that fun stuff but AJ… I'd like to challenge you to a match at Extreme Rules; I'm cashing in my number one contender ship."

AJ laughed and then shook her head "Cashing in? Oh sweetie you really don't know what you're talking about do you? I see you brought back up, is that your boyfriend now? I can see why you two are together, both incredibly looney" I took a step forward and she put her hands up and stepped back. "Okay, okay I apologize for that one. So you're out here because you think you're still the number one contender, nope; you aren't."

"Then who is because I'll beat them right now and become the number one contender?" AJ raised an eyebrow up, wishing she had Tamina to throw in my way no doubt. "You've held the championship for 295 days AJ, what are you scared I'm going to win… scared you might go a little crazy?" I said the magical word and her eyes shot up at me, her face contorting a bit in the only way AJ could do.

"You want a match with me for my diva's championship? Fine, I accept but seeing as you're all dressed and fancy why don't I do what I did to all of the Diva's last night and that's beat you… right now" The crowd erupted with YES chants and I held up my hands.

"I'm not ready right now AJ …" The crowd booed but AJ was having none of that

"One time offer, it's now or never Abigail. Beat me now and you'll have your match at Extreme Rules" I contemplated it and looked back at Dean quickly and then back at AJ.

"No, I'm not ready"

"You aren't?" She asked and then slapped me across the face and I went down onto my knee holding my cheek, dropping the microphone to the side. "Are you ready now Abby? Well ready or not I think we have to have a match right now and instead for a post WrestleMania treat I'm going to put my title on the line" The crowd erupted again. AJ thought she had me beat because she slapped me and I went down hard, oh but this is where the suckering came in. "So let's get a referee out here right now" AJ said and then tossed her microphone to the side and handed the title away to the referee.

As a "this is awesome" chant started, Dean walked over to the side of the ring where I was rubbing my jaw and I turned my head and he pressed his lips to mine and then the bell rung and I went for the attack as Dean pulled away from me. We traded jabs and kicks and when I was down on my knees after a solid kick to my stomach, AJ ran the ropes and then hit her shining wizard on me and I kicked out at two with a hand to the side of my head.

She didn't waste any time after I kicked out to start beating her fists into my side and back, I rolled away from her and got out of the ring and shook out my arm and cracked my neck to the side. AJ jumped from the apron and landed on my back and wrapped her arms around my head in a sleeper and I wrapped my hands to the back of her thighs and walked quickly backwards into the barricade and she slipped from my back and onto the ground with a hand to her lower back.

Looking down at her, I picked her up and pushed her back into the hard apron and she fell down onto the mat and I hopped up onto the apron and looked along the crowd before turning and jumped up onto the second rope and spring boarded myself backwards in the air and onto AJ with a huff. She lay motionless as I pressed my back against the black barricade while clutching my burning ribs. Shaking the pain out of my body, I lifted AJ's lifeless body and rolled her back in the ring and went for the cover but she kicked out at two. Taking in a frustrated breath, I went for the pin again but she kicked out at one.

I dragged her body to the side and climbed the ropes again she was milking her injury, stood up and pushed me off. I braced for the high jump and rolled out of it like the way Seth taught me and I turned around on my feet once I was on the mat outside of the ring and she was already at the top rope. I braced and caught her in the cross body outside of the ring and fell onto my back. "Good?" AJ whispered and I squeezed her arm gently.

I was a little bit heavier so she tucked her arms under my armpits and picked me up on my wobbly feet and rolled me back in the ring. She got a two count on me before I reversed it and put her in a cross face lock. We were so close to the ropes that all she had to do was put her arm out and grab the rope and I had to let her go before the five count was reached. Rolling away, I lay on my back and looked up at the bright lights of the ceiling trying to catch my breath. Slamming my fists down onto the mat, I listened to the crowd and it fueled me enough to stand up and as AJ ran the ropes, she jumped up and spun around my body as I held onto her and put me in the famous black widow. She couldn't get the lock in with her foot behind my calf so it made it much easier to get out of.

I tried to pull my arm from her tight grasp but it was so damn tight. With my free hand that was near her back, I crouched down a bit and picked up her leg that wasn't locking in and lifted her so that both legs were behind my head and then I fell backwards in a makeshift Samoan drop and the crowd clapped. Taking in a deep breath, I dragged her body over again, I climbed the ropes and balanced myself with a deep breath and then jumped backwards. The moonsault connected perfectly and I pulled both of her legs up in the air as the ref jumped down to his knees and he counted along with the crowd.

"1…2…3" I rolled away from AJ's body just as she kicked out but she was too late. "The winner of this match and NEW Diva's Champion, Abby Savage!" I rolled all of the way out of the ring just as the championship title was handed to me and Dean wrapped an arm around me as my face went into his chest.

"You fucking did it" He whispered against my ear as I heard AJ screaming in the ring. We got to the ramp and I looked back at AJ, clutching the butterfly title to my chest as AJ hyperventilated in anger from the sight of us. I was rushed from behind once we were near the top of the stage and I was lifted up onto Roman and Seth's shoulder. I laughed and held on, once I was balanced out; I held the title up in the air above my head and gave a wink towards the ring.

Once we passed the curtain to backstage, they let me down and all gave me incredible hugs. "You did it" Dean said "You fucking nailed it too, did you see that cross face where'd the come from?" I shrugged and looked down at the title, now that the crowd wasn't there anymore and it was semi quiet it all dawned on me.

"I'm the Champion" I whispered as my hand wiped over the AJ Lee name plate

"Abigail" I heard Mark call my name and I looked over, wiping a tear at my eyelid before it had time to escape. "Amazing job, no mistakes, it was superb" I smiled wide and shook his waiting hand "We'll talk, Byron is going to get an interview with you in a couple minutes" I nodded as I noticed Byron with the camera man. Dean wrapped me up again once AJ passed through the curtain and congratulated me.

"You said you weren't going to cry" Dean said

"Well I lied, it just all hit me… what just happened doesn't happen"

"But it did" He said and touched the title "You earned this" I nodded and wiped my cheek and sucked in a deep breath "Now go do your interview because we still have a segment to get to" I nodded and kissed him quickly before going over to Byron.

"We're here with the brand new Diva's champion Abby Savage, what's going through your head right now?" He asked and I looked down at the title again

"No one knows what this means to me, this means the absolute world… this is what I busted my ass for, this is it" I whispered and kissed the butterfly plate of the title "Usually I'm not all mushy and crying" I wiped my cheeks again "But this championship title, this right here is mine and it's worth it, it was all worth it, all the highs and the lows in my wrestling career, this was so worth it. I still can't believe it, I'm the WWE Diva's champion" I said and Byron smiled wide

"Congratulations Abby"

"Thank you so much" I said to him and the camera's cut off and I was whisked away to makeup to fix it and to pull myself together.

"Congratulations on winning the Diva's championship Abby" Stephanie said The Shield and Kane had left the camera view of our segment. She needed The Shield and Kane to be on the same page tonight so Triple H could win the WWE World Heavyweight Championship but Kane brought up something interesting that Triple H did, he had Kane and the New Age Outlaws put down The Shield a few weeks ago… that wasn't sitting will with any of us.

"Thank you Stephanie" I smiled and shook her hand gently.

"I want you out there with them just in case Brie decides to come out to help her husband, got it?" I nodded

"Of course, anything else?"

"Do this for me and we'll talk about you keeping that title instead of it being a 24 hour stint like Daniel Bryan's" I narrowed my eyes a bit at her.

"This championship will be with me for a hell of a lot longer than 24 hours Stephanie, though that did sound like a threat"

"It's a promise, not a threat Miss Savage"

"Even better" I whispered "I'll be out there waiting for **_any _**distractions Steph, don't you worry." I walked out of camera view then while Stephanie watched me walk away with a hard look in her eyes.

The guys were rushed upstairs to the concourse and I stayed in the back with the Diva's title wrapped around my waist, it felt right and it looked even better. I watched from the monitor's as Triple H walked down and had the referee ring the bell and the stagehand told me 15 seconds once The Shield's music hit and the crowd reacted towards the hero's coming down, everyone knew tonight was the official face turn, it was exciting.

He pointed to the curtain and I nodded and pushed it to the side just as the guys were jumping over the barricade. Man oh man was I lucky to have those guys in my corner. I walked to the side of Stephanie who had the look of confusion on her face as she watched me walk around the ring to stand behind my guys. Triple H tried to reason with the three men in all black but there was no stopping them, there was an injustice here. I walked to the side and leaned back against the barricade with my arms over my chest and ignored the fans talking behind me.

Triple H was trying to get Kane, Randy Orton, and Batista to stand down while my eyes focused on Roman's when he turned his head to look at me and I gave a short nod. When Triple H turned around and took a few steps, Roman unleashed his beast and speared right through the boss's hard midsection and all hell broke loose. Once Daniel Bryan kneed the boss in the face and his men pulled him out of the ring, I rolled into the ring and stood up next to Daniel Bryan and held my hand out towards him. He looked at it for a few seconds before reaching up and I helped him get to his feet.

"You just started a war you cannot win!" Triple H yelled from the ramp as his authority helped him stand up-right. The camera's cut then and I scurried out of the ring as Randy Orton and Batista got back into the ring for the dark match.


End file.
